Harry Potter y la venganza final
by Hell Cold
Summary: Destrozado por la muerte de Sírius, Harry decide entrenarse por sí mismo e inmiscuirse en la guerra contra Voldemort para vengarse. En su camino, una mujer y un señor misterioso le ayudarán en su cruzada. Mal summary M por contenido violento HG AU 6º año.
1. Chapter 1

1DISCLAIMER: TODOS los personajes que aparecen en los libros de _Harry Potter_ son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Bueno, al final me he decidido y he presentado mi propia historia. Intentaré hacerla lo más larga posible, pero salga lo que salga, espero que os guste.**

Cap. 1: Depresión veraniega

En una calle de Surrey llamada Privet Drive, había una casa de lo más normal, con habitantes de lo más normales. Se trataba de la familia Dursley, una familia de lo más normal. El señor Dursley, que trabajaba de jefe en una empresa de brocas y taladros, tenía un ritmo de lo más normal. Cabeza ancha, casi sin cuello, bigote de morsa y algo grande. Su mujer, Petunia, que tenía una hermana que había muerto "de un accidente de coche", era delgaducha y tenía un cuello de caballo con el que espiaba los jardines. La pareja tenía un hijo llamado Dudley, al que malcriaban y mimaban, que era del tamaño de un cachalote debido a lo gordo que era. Su hijo, al que querían mucho, los engañaba bastante, ya que en realidad fumaba, bebía, practicaba vandalismo cada noche, etc. Pero en esa familia normal había alguien que no podemos decir que sea normal, ya que era un mago, pero no un mago cualquiera. Se trataba de su sobrino, Harry James Potter.

¿Y que hacía un mago como Harry en una casa como aquella? Hagamos un poco de historia. Al año de edad, un mago tenebroso autodenominado Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres, y luego intentó matarlo a él. Pero al lanzarle el rayo asesino, un hechizo activado por el sacrificio de su madre (que, además, era la hermana de Petunia) hizo que la maldición rebotara y le diese a su creador, quitándole el cuerpo y casi todos los poderes. Y, debido a un hechizo de sangre, al ser Petunia tía de Harry, el director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y Gran Maestre de la Orden del Fénix, Albus Dumbledore, lo dejó ahí para que estuviese protegido de Voldemort, sin importarle como lo trataran.

Aunque, debido a las protecciones de Dumbledore, era el lugar más seguro, Harry no encontró un lugar hospitalario en el núm. 4 de Privet Drive, sino todo lo contrario. Los Dursley, una familia de muggles (personas que no pueden realizar magia) de lo más normal, le odiaban, gritaban y maltrataban a más no poder. Y este año era bastante malo para Harry. Si el verano pasado ya tuvo que presenciar la muerte de un alumno de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, y la resurrección de Lord Voldemort, su declarado archienemigo, utilizando su propia sangre. ahora, por culpa de una trampa de este último, que le hizo creer que tenía a su padrino capturado en el Ministerio de Magia para que cogiese una profecía, había perdido a su padrino y lo más cercano a un padre que tuvo, Sírius Black, que se tuvo que pasar doce años en Azkaban por un crimen que nunca cometió (la traición de los Potter y el asesinato fingido de Peter Pettigrew), a parte de tener que soportar las calumnias del periódico principal del mundo mágico, _El Profeta_, que le acusó de mentiroso y busca famas por decir que Voldemort había vuelto. En resumen, la vida de Harry no era muy alegre que podamos decir.

Harry se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar. "¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¿Por qué tuve que ir al Ministerio? Ha muerto por mi culpa" pensó. No quería vivir. Solo quería volver a ver a su padrino, a sus padres, que murieron por protegerle. Intentó dormirse, pero a los cinco minutos se despertó. Malditas pesadillas, no le dejaban dormir en paz. Era siempre la misma. Veía a su padrino luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange y luego caía por el velo, mientras no podía hacer nada. Miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana, y todavía se encontraba despierto, pese a las ojeras que mostraba. Pensó en la profecía. Todavía la recordaba entera "Aquel con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, el Señor tenebroso lo marcará como un igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no tiene. Y uno de los dos matará al otro por que ninguno de los dos puede vivir mientras el otro vive" ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a matar a Voldemort? Al final, viendo que quedándose quieto no haría nada, decidió vestirse con la ropa más cómoda que tuviera (aunque igualmente le venía 3 o 4 tallas grande, ya era de su primo porqué sus tíos no querían gastarse dinero en él) y salió sigilosamente para no despertar a sus tíos y se fue al jardín, y empezó a dar unas vueltas corriendo, para cansarse un poco. A los veinte minutos estaba hecho polvo y sudado, y decidió intentar unos abdominales y unas flexiones, aunque solo consiguió hacer 20 de cada. "¡Eh! ¿Por qué no hago esto hasta ponerme en forma?" dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. Continuó unos cinco minutos más corriendo, hasta que, reventado y sudado, decidió irse a dormir.

-¡¡¡¡NIÑO, DESPIERTA!!!! –oyó. Sin duda, era voz era de su tío Vernon.

-Ya voy –respondió. No estaba de humor para discutir con su tío.

-Oye, vamos a estar todo el día fuera. No toques nada de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –soltó su tío. "Como si fuera a tocar algo", pensó Harry.

-Vale, estaré fuera, iré a dar unas vueltas. –respondió.

Harry cogió su copia de las llaves y se fue a echarse una carrera por el parque de las Magnolias. Obligándose a sí mismo a resistir, a los veinticinco minutos el dolor de sus piernas empezaba a hacérsele insoportable. Paró, cogió aire, y dio unos saltos moviendo en círculo los brazos para estirarlos, y de un salto se aferró a la barra de los columpios, e hizo unas flexiones de brazos. "¡Qué calor!" bajó de la barra, se quitó la camiseta, que le venia 4 tallas grande debido a que era de su primo, y se la ató a la cintura a modo de cinturón. Apoyó sus brazos en un banco y empezó a hacer flexiones de tríceps, hasta que, agotado, se sentó en el banco. Aún le quedaba trabajo duro si quería ponerse en forma, y todavía era muy temprano, así que fue a una fuente que había en la placeta, bebió agua, y continuó corriendo, soportando el dolor que le causaba el cansancio.

Comió algo (lo suficiente como para reponer energía pero que sus tíos no se enteraran), se duchó y, muerto de cansancio y de dolor por las agujetas, decidió ir a dormir un rato. No se dio cuenta que sus "familiares" llegaron y sin darse cuenta, durmió toda la noche del tirón sin tener pesadillas.

Así pasaron cuatro días tranquilos. Cada mañana, a las seis y media, se levantaba, preparaba el almuerzo para él y su "familia", ya que él no consideraba a los Dursley familiares suyos, y salía a hacer ejercicio, regresando solo para cenar. Su rutina era salir y correr durante una hora, para coger resistencia. Luego, tras unos estiramientos (mas valía no lesionarse), se colgaba a la barra y hacía flexiones de brazos y espaldas, para luego hacer los ejercicios de suelo (lumbares, flexiones y abdominales). Después de otra pausa para coger aire, hacía unos sprints para mejorar la velocidad, y así hasta la noche. Tras mirarse al espejo, vio que los músculos se le empezaban a marcar. Sonrió. Si seguía así, pronto superaría la depresión y se haría más fuerte. Solo estaba en casa de los Dursley para dormir y cenar, el resto lo pasaba corriendo y haciendo ejercicio. Estaba tumbado en la cama, leyendo uno de sus libros, ya que aprovechaba las noches para repasar todo lo que había dado en Hogwarts, cuando dos lechuzas entraron en su habitación y dejaron tres sobres. Se colocó unos guantes y abrió el primero. Era una carta Dumbledore.

-Veamos que quiere decirme el barbudo ese –dijo en voz baja para sí. Había tomado la costumbre de referirse al viejo director como "El barbas", el "barbudo", o cualquier nombre malsonante que se le ocurriera.

_Querido Harry_

_Supongo que la muerte de Sírius debió derrumbarte bastante, si bien no eres el único. Te escribo para que te animes un poco, y decirte que el día 5 de julio iremos para llevarte a Grimmauld Place, donde estarás hasta la vuelta a Hogwarts. Sé que no querrás ir allí, pero es por tu seguridad, necesitas estar protegido._

_Hablando de otras cosas, he oído que estás haciendo ejercicio. Siempre va bien para ponerte en forma (y de paso para ponerte guapo y hacer lo que hacía tu padre), pero te recomendaría que dejases de hacerlo fuera de Privet Drive, ya que pueden atacarte los Mortífagos. En todo caso, tienes el jardín de tu casa, e intentaremos hacer algo en los cuarteles. Para cambiar de aires, te notifico que te han escogido capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Espero que no le falles a Minerva y a tu casa._

_Atentamente_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

Harry se enfurió con el director. Si bien se alegraba de ser capitán de Quiddich, como Albus había supuesto, ¡¡¡NO QUERÍA IR A GRIMMAULD PLACE!!! Seguro que lo pasaría mal si fuera. Cogió otro sobre y lo abrió. Era del Ministerio de Magia

_Estimado Sr. Potter_

_Le comunicamos que, tras la muerte de Sírius Black, pasa a ser oficialmente mayor de edad, pudiendo realizar magia fuera de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts._

_Atentamente_

_ Griselda Marchbanks, Jefa del Departamento de Uso Indebido de Magia_.

Harry leyó la carta tapando con su dedo las palabras "Sírius Black", para no caer de nuevo en la depresión. Así que, según esa carta, ahora podía realizar magia. Tras guardarla, decidió coger la otra carta, y la abrió. Estaba sellada con la estampa de Gringotts.

_Estimado Sr. Potter_

_Le pedimos que se pase por cualquiera de nuestras sucursales para tratar los testamentos del Sr. Sírius Black y de sus padres, los Sres. Potter lo antes posible. Le adjuntamos un medallón que le servirá de traslador._

_Atentamente_

_ Gringott, director del banco de Magos y Brujas Gringotts_.

Hacía tiempo que quería pasarse por el Callejón Diagón para comprarse algunos útiles, así que, en parte, esta carta era esperada. Volvió a sonreír. La fortuna empezaba a estar de su parte, ya que, al enterarse de que Dumbly quería mandarlo a los cuarteles, quiso "independizarse" del viejo barbudo. Se puso un tejano azul y una camiseta negra, una gorra (para tapar su pelo) y unas bambas, y ordenó el baúl con magia. Al ser de noche, bajó, cogió un trozo de papel y boli y escribió una nota a sus tíos diciéndoles que, con suerte, no los vería más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, ahora el segundo. Sigue sin ser algo muy largo, pero empezamos a plantear algunos pequeños misterios. Intentaré ser algo dinámico, pues odio tener que esperarme meses, o hasta años, a que suban un nuevo capítulo en una historia interesante.**

**Ahora la respuesta a JAIMOL: Pues se hará bastante poderoso, pero no desarrollará su poder al máximo hasta su "primera venganza", que será bastante macabra, sinceramente creo que algunos querrán cortarme la cabeza cuando la vean. Aunque también tendrá sus límites, o eso espero.**

Cap. 2: Testamentos.

Harry tocó el medallón y se apareció en Gringotts. No parecía haber mucha gente. "Normal", pensó el ojiverde. En esos momentos, mucha gente no quería salir. Se acercó al duende que menos trabajo tenía, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Era Griphook, el duende que lo llevó a su cámara en su primer año.

-¡Griphook! –llamó. El duende levantó la vista y se sorprendió. Era la primera que vez que un humano recordaba el nombre de un duende.

-¡Ah, señor Potter, es usted! Pase, el señor director le está esperando –anunció Griphook.

Harry entró en la oficina, y lo que vio le dejó anonadado. Era bastante lujosa, con una mesa barroca, dos sillas de cuero negro formales en su banda y un trono en la otra. Aparte, tenía unas estanterías del mismo estilo repletas de documentos. Se sentó en la silla.

-Buenos días, señor Potter. Soy Gringott, el director del banco. Un placer conocerlo –dijo el duende que estaba en el trono.

-Lo mismo digo. Llámeme Harry, por favor. Odio las formalidades –pidió Harry con un tono cortés.

-Bueno, está aquí para recibir las herencias de Sírius Black y James y Lily Potter. Empecemos. –sacó un documento y empezó a leer. –El testamento de Black. Yo, Sírius Black, dejo la cámara 711 a Remus J. Lupin y el resto a mi querido ahijado (y sobrino) Harry James Potter. Solo tiene que firmar aquí, aquí y aquí.

Harry cogió el documento, lo miró bien y firmó. Gringott sacó otro documento y leyó.

-Nosotros, James Charlus y Lily Marianne Potter, dejamos todas nuestras posesiones a Harry James Potter. Simplemente debe firmar aquí, aquí y aquí – Harry firmó y el duende cogió una carta y se la dio a Harry. Esto me lo dejó el Sr Black. Léela cuando esté solo o acompañado de alguien en quien confíe.

-Perdone, mientras leo, ¿podría pasarme un listado de todas mis propiedades?

-Claro, Harry.

Harry abrió la carta y empezó a leer. Mientras, una pluma iba escribiendo sola en un pergamino.

_Querido Harry_

_Si lees esto significa que habré muerto (espero que luchando para ayudarte y/o salvarte o por tu causa) pero no llores por mí, ya que volveré a ver a mis queridos amigos James y Lily. Simplemente te pido que te entrenes un poco, tanto física como mágicamente (así estarás más guapo y podrás ligar en Hogwarts o en cualquier sitio (guiño), aparte de que te servirá de mucho), y que no confíes en Dumbledore, ya que solo eres un arma para él. Para empezar, podría haberme hecho un juicio para así demostrar mi inocencia y poder llevarte conmigo, pero el muy perro prefirió dejarte con los muggles aún sabiendo que sufrirías. Y, ya de paso, patéale el trasero a ese hijo de puta de Voldemort, y un poco también al viejo barboso._

_Te quiere_

_Sírius _

Harry notó como una lágrima luchaba por salir, pero antes de eso, se pasó la mano y se la secó. Mientras el duende seguía ocupado con sus propiedades, Harry se arrodilló y dijo en voz alta.

-Yo, Harry James Potter, juro venganza por todos aquellos muertos a manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos y, en caso de que muera, me llevaré a todos los que pueda.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la pluma paró de escribir. Harry cogió el pergamino (que media al menos un metro) y leyó.

_Propiedades de Harry J. Potter:_

_·Cámaras y bóvedas de seguridad_

_- Bóveda 2 perteneciente a la familia Potter_

_- Bóveda 4 perteneciente a la familia Gryffindor_

_-Bóveda 8 perteneciente a la familia Peverell_

_-Bóveda 12 perteneciente a la familia Black_

_-Cámaras 100,125, 126, 127, 128, 149, 150, 259, 300 y 713_

_Suma total: .000 de galeones._

_·Patrimonio_

_-Chalé en el Valle de Godric_

_-Mansión Potter en Manchester_

_-Mansión en Alemania_

_-Castillo en el Monte Hekla (Islandia)_

_-Piso en Harlem (NY)_

_-Piso en Tokyo_

_-Palacio en Mauritania_

_-Mansión en Buenos Aires_

_-Mansión en St Petersburgo (Rusia)_

_-Casa en München (Alemania)_

_-Castillo en Miravet (Catalunya)_

_-Casa en Lisboa_

_·Acciones bursátiles_

_-50% de Nimbus_

_-25 % de _El Profeta

_-15% de Cometa_

_-33% de Sortilegios Weasley_

_-dueño de cadena de Hoteles Sol_

_-5 % de Microsoft_

_5% de Apple._

_·Títulos nobiliarios._

_-Conde Gryffindor_

_-Lord Potter_

_-Lord Peverell_

_-Lord Black_

Harry miró la lista un buen periodo de tiempo. ¡No se podía creer que fuera tan rico! Y no solo eso, sino que descendía del fundador de su casa, Godric Gryffindor, y de un tal Peverell. Sin duda Dumbledore le había ocultado varias cosas. Mientras pensaba, Gringott le dijo si quería bajar a ver sus bóvedas, a lo que no se negó. Se dirigieron primero a la bóveda de los Black. Cuando Harry entró, se quedó paralizado al ver lo grande que era. Al lado esta bóveda, su cámara personal parecía una miseria. Se acercó a una armadura negra que había y preguntó sobre ella.

-Está hecha con piel de nundu negro, el animal más mágico y peligroso existente del mundo. Estas bestias, que descienden del mismísimo León de Nemea al que Heracles mató, tienen la piel más mágica y resistente del mundo. Este set te protege de casi cualquier hechizo (puede soportar 10 maldiciones asesinas a la vez) y tiene una dureza parecida al cuarzo, por lo que es bastante difícil de perforar con espadas o cuchillos. La capa es la famosa capa de Heracles, hecha con piel del león al que mató.

Luego, Harry se acercó a un baúl que había tirado. Gringott le informó que ese baúl tenía 8 compartimientos, siendo el último un piso entero, el séptimo una sala de entrenamiento equipada y el sexto un laboratorio de pociones. Tras meter el set allí, metió unos libros de magia negra y cogió cinco dagas, cada cual con una hoja de un pie de largo y una pulgada de ancho. Luego, se dirigió a la bóveda de los Peverell, del mismo tamaño. Sacó 4000 galeones en metálico y una lanza de 1,5 metros de asta y 1 metro de hoja, diseñada para corte y estocada.

-Esta lanza –dijo Gringott –perteneció al mismísimo rey espartano Leónidas I, que luchó valientemente y murió en la batalla de las Termopilas. Aunque no puede travesar la piel de tu armadura, en manos expertas puede acabar con 100 humanos con una sola estocada. Tiene los filos algo curvados para que el corte sea más limpio, y su estocada es, en una sola palabra, mortal.

Harry cogió la lanza con su mano e hizo unos movimientos con ella. Por Merlín, esa lanza le iría de maravillas.

Cogió también unos libros de magia antigua. Luego fue a la cámara de los Potter, donde saco más libros de magia antigua y una bola que le permitía crear un espacio-tiempo diferente en un edificio o recinto, y terminó a la cámara de los Gryffindor. Allí, Gringott le explicó que era el heredero del fundador, y como cual tenía latentes todos los poderes desarrollados por el fundador (entendimiento de idiomas mágicos, habilidad con la espada, magia sin varita (que en realidad lo pueden desarrollar todos los magos), control elemental (fuego en su caso) y súper forma física), los cuales podía despertar entrenando y añadir otros nuevos según su entrenamiento, y luego sacó una espada de 1,2 metros de largo de hoja y 5 cm de ancho, que era cinco veces más poderosa que la qué sacó del sombrero. También le dijeron que era mitad wyvern (un wyvern es una criatura, prima de los dragones, y que lo más poderosos (como fue su abuelo) podían poseer un aspecto humano conservando sus poderes y con una gran inteligencia). También le dijeron que, debido a su "vínculo" con la família Black (por parte paterna), podía aspirar a dominar los dos tipos de magia (blanca y negra). Tras eso, volvieron a la oficina.

-Bueno, Harry, ¿tienes algo más que pedirme?

-Sí, señor. Me gustaría saber si hay algún sistema para poder pagar sin tener que llevar dinero encima

-Y tanto, Harry –sacó una tarjeta de crédito parecida a las de los muggles. -Esta tarjeta está encantada para efectuar pagos en ambos mundos, aparte que seleccionará la divisa correspondiente automáticamente. Seguro que le darás un buen uso

-Además, me gustaría saber sí hay algún método para viajar a otros países sin tener que ir en esos aparatos muggles.

-Y tanto. Solo tienes que pedir ir a alguna cámara, hacer una extracción y pedir que te dejen en el país que indiques. Sin controles de seguridad ni nada de eso, así de simple.

-Gracias.

Y, con el asunto de Gringotts zanjado, Harry salió y decidió sacar a pasear su tarjeta.

**Y sobre el tema de que es mitad wyvern tranquilo, en la historia se irá detallando más sobre esta raza, además de que tendrán un amplio protagonismo (no diré si seran aliados o enemigos, lo desvelaré en su momento, de momento dejadlo todo a vuestra imaginación).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, ahora mi tercer capítulo. He de decir que me quedan algo cortos debido a que en Word el ancho es diferente. Bueno, vamos a responder a los reviews. JAIMOL, tranqui, que ya me paso a diario a ver si has actualizado tus historias, sobretodo "Harry Potter y el Poder Supremo" y "HARRY POTTER Y EL LINAJE SECRETO".**

**A Benjamin, decirle que no tiene porque ser así, sino Voldie también podría tener su pequeña parte, así que mejor no. Y sobre el viejo, decir que le tengo preparada una buena batalla de aquí bastantes capítulos, pero ahora le voy a ir intrigando con algunos hechos (el hecho de que Harry se haya escapado de Privet Drive y luego muchos otros).**

**Y gracias a Sariss, y decirte que cuando empiezen las batallas los capítulos tendrán una largada más considerable y digna de ser capítulos.**

**Y para terminar, aclararos de que en este cap. y en algún otro, aparecerán palabras en catalán, ya que al ser inglés e islandés tan parecidos, he decidido dar este "reconocimiento" (a parte de que soy catalán hasta la médula), y que espero que aumente sustancialmente el núm de reviews, o empezaré a tirarme meses u años entre cap. y cap.**

Cap. 3: De compras

La primera parada donde se dirigió Harry era Madame Malkin's. Había decidido comprarse una buena cantidad de ropa, tanto mágica como muggle. Entró en la tienda y vio a una chica bastante joven. Era alta y rubia (natural), y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un top morado con una falda corta (10 cm encima de la rodilla) tejana de color negro. "No se ve mal", pensó Harry.

-Hola, señor. ¿Querría algo?

-Buenos días, señorita –saludó cortésmente. - Querría un guardarropa entero de ropa mágica.

-Usted dirá.

-Bueno, un uniforme nuevo para Hogwarts, dos túnicas de entrenamiento (piel de dragón), un traje de gala, túnicas de fabricación de pociones y varias túnicas informales.

-¿Va usted a Hogwarts? Parece tener una edad avanzada.

Harry se levantó un poco la gorra, dejando vez la cicatriz.

-¡Pero si es Harry Potter! Deseaba conocerte desde hacía mucho –dijo en voz baja la chica, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que solo Harry la oyera.

-Sí, soy yo, pero necesito que no le diga a nadie que he estado aquí. Sino veinte Mortífagos harían acto de presencia, y no nos convendría.

-Bueno, me llamo Anabelle. Encantada de conocerte. ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo mismo digo. El uniforme, las túnicas de entreno (piel de dragón), la de gala, dos túnicas de fabricación de pociones y unas 25 túnicas informales. ¿Podrías aconsejarme?

-De acuerdo. Sígame –Harry siguió a la chica hacia un lugar apartado, donde empezó a tomarle medidas. - ¿como quieres el traje de gala?

-¿Cómo me la aconseja?

-Pantalón de piel de dragón negra, camisa negra del mismo tejido y una chupa de cuero de dragón negra y una capa de piel de dragón negra por encima con charreteras platinadas y que llegue hasta las rodillas.

-Y ya de paso, ¿tenéis ropa muggle aquí?

-Sí. Para ti te aconsejo camisetas negras o negras y motivos rojo sangre, y unos tejanos azul marino desgastados.

Harry cogió diez combinaciones, se puso una y, tras desvanecer su ropa vieja, pagó a la señorita, que le recordó que tardaría unas 5 horas ("tiempo suficiente para hacerme unas buenas compras", pensó) en hacerle el pedido.

Tras salir de ahí, se dirigió al apotecario, donde compró los kits de ingredientes de 6º y 7º año y varios ingredientes (algunos de ellos raros) y dos o tres libros. Luego se dirigió a una tienda de antigüedades, donde compró un pensadero, un reloj y una cadena de cuello, y luego decidió irse a Flourish y Botts a comprar unos libros. Se pasó un buen rato en la librería, y compró, de la sección de Transformaciones, libros de Transformaciones avanzadas, conjuración (que era a venir a transformar las moléculas de aire de un lugar en un objeto) y Animagia, algo que quería aprender desde el año pasado. En la sección de encantamientos también compró bastantes, y pilló una buena cantidad de libros de pociones y CCM (Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas). Pero donde más sacó fue en DCAO y Magia Antigua, donde compró Magia Elemental, Magia sin varita, Idiomas mágicos, Magia de Luz y Pociones Antiguas.

Después de eso, viendo que aún le quedaba una hora, se colocó la capucha que llevaba y decidió irse al callejón Knocturn. Primero se acercó a un apotecario destartalado, donde vendían ingredientes raros, ilegales y de pociones oscuras. Por si acaso llevaba la capucha puesta y dos dagas en sus fundas. Entró fácilmente.

-Buenos días, señor…

-Hart, James Hart. Quisiera cinco sets de ingredientes de pociones negras.

-¿Vas a iniciarte en ellas?

-Sí. Quisiera saber si tenéis algún libro relacionado, y algún ingrediente "raro".

-Debe saber que los ingredientes "raros" son muy caros.

-Ningún problema.

-Bueno, aquí tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor. Mira, colmillos de basilisco. No son nada baratos, debido a su escasez, y el ministerio controla mucho su obtención. Además de para hacer pociones, pueden servir para forjar armas de un buen calibre. De eso tengo aquí un par de libros –dijo, sacando un par de libros.

-Interesante. Todavía me acuerdo que un día tuve que matar a uno. Era cinco veces esta sala de largo –Estimó Harry.

-Joder. No es nada fácil matarlos. Mira, esto son dientes de licántropo. Tienen unos resultados magníficos para los venenos. Por aquí tengo sangre de unicornio, muy preciada. Pero lo mejor que tengo es esto. Corazón de Nundu. Sabes que los Nundu son unos animales muy difíciles de matar, ¿no?

-Sí. Dicen que se necesitan 100 especialistas para controlar a un solo ejemplar.

-Eso es debido a su magia, que emana de aquí. Una simple hebra de este corazón tiene el poder mágico equivalente a 150 Aurors del Ministerio. Un arma o varita impregnada en la poción de este libro – sacó un libro negro –se haría de un poder descomunal. Y no me digas si se la toma un ser humano, aunque sus probabilidades de supervivencia serían de una entre un trillón. Es muy tóxico, y la poción para seres humanos es casi imposible de hacer bien –le enseñó varios ingredientes más, de los cuales compró un buen número y pagó. No por nada tenía tanto dinero.

Luego se dirigió a una pequeña tienda, donde consiguió un congelador de tiempo. Su manejo era fácil. Simplemente tenías que cerrar una sala, colocar la ratio de tiempo (es decir, el número de unidades (horas, días, semanas…) que transcurrirían en el interior por cada hora en tiempo real) y pulsar un botón. También pilló una máscara que le permitía cambiar su voz y los rasgos faciales visibles con ella (color de ojos, de piel, etc). Para terminar, fue Borgin & Burkes con paso decidido.

-Buenos días, señor Borgin.

-Buenos días, señor… -saludó Borgin

-Hart, James Hart.

-Eso, Hart. ¿Qué quieres?

-Los libros más oscuros y malignos que posea. Pagaré una buena cantidad.

Borgin se fue hacia un sitio y agarró una pila de unos veinte libros.

-A ver… bueno, está bien. Quisiera también saber si hay algún hechizo rastreador en esta varita y si puede quitármelo.

-A ver… bien. Parece que alguien le ha colocado uno. Le valdrá 500 galeones sacárselo de encima.

-Pagaré gustoso.

Tras unos cinco minutos, Borgin le devolvió la varita.

-Me he permitido el lujo de añadirle una gema de diamante para mejorar su calidad En teoría ahora debería ser más fácil hacer hechizos, a parte de que los hará mas fuertes. Pruébala

Harry apuntó hacia una rata que pasaba por allí y dijo "Avada Kedavra". Un rayo verde de 5 cm de diámetro salió de su varita, matándola de inmediato enviándola por los aires.

-¡Sí! Esta varita hará grandes cosas –dijo Borgin.

-Bueno, hablando de varitas, me gustaría saber si es posible hacer que una varita posea más de un núcleo, si eso afecta a su poder o elección

–En total son 15000 galeones.

Harry sacó su tarjeta y pagó. Tras llegar al Callejón Diagón sin levantar sospechas, fue de nuevo a Madame Malkin's a recoger el pedido. Se probó la túnica de gala.

-¡Woah! ¡Es perfecta! Has hecho un buen trabajo, Anabelle.

-Menos mal que te ha gustado. Me esmerado al máximo.

-Bueno, me iré de aquí, ya he terminado con mis compras. Adiós.

-Adiós, Harry –dijo la rubia, plantándole dos besos en las mejillas. Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero pudo salir sin problemas.

Cuando llegó al banco, se acercó al duende encargado de llevar a la gente a sus cámaras y le pidió que lo llevara a su cámara personal, donde extrajo unas monedas. A la vuelta, le pidió que lo dejase en Islandia. Tras darle un mapa de Islandia y su mundo mágico, Harry salió de la sucursal para encontrarse con una plaza. Hacía 3 kilómetros cuadrados de área, y había varias salidas, aparte de un buen número de tiendas. Se acercó a la primera. Era una tienda de útiles. Entró y compró algunos calderos (2 de peltre, 2 de piedra, 2 de plata, 1 de oro, 3 de bronce y 1 de platino) y un set de cuchillos. Luego, mientras miraba, se acercó a una librería. Entró y se quedó anonadado. Era tan grande como la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Compró varios libros de DCAO y Magia Antigua, y salió. Vio una flecha que indicaba "Plaza Muggle". La siguió y se encontró con una plaza igual a la anterior, solo que al estilo muggle. Sonrió. Así no tendría que ir al mundo muggle islandés para comprar según que cosas. Primero fue a un estanco, donde se compró un mechero muggle y un cartón entero de tabaco, y luego siguió una tienda de informática. Se acercó al vendedor.

-Bon día."Voldria" el "millor" ordenador portátil que "tinguéssiu (nota: si utilizo palabras en catalán significa que el personaje está hablando islandés, trataré que se entienda el máximo posible) – preguntó.

-Ah, Bon día. Segueixme, por favor –dijo el dependiente. -Mira, ¿Qué te parece? Un Core 2 Quad de 3 GHz, 4 GBytes de RAM y 512 GBytes de disc duro.

-¿No teniu algo mejor?

-Ajá, un autèntic informático. Sí, aquí. Un Core i7 de 6 GHz, 12 GBytes de RAM i 2 TBytes de disc duro. A parte que té un hechizo per evitar el sobrecalentamiento y un altre per tener accés gratuït i ilimitado a Internet

-Me lo quedo. ¿Quant costa?

-Unes 50000 coronas.

-¿Què mas tenéis?

-Mira, aquí vienen varios programas importants, y uns cursillos virtuals. Espero que t'agradin.

Harry sacó su tarjeta y pagó. Luego se dirigió a una tienda de productos químicos, donde compró buena cantidad de productos, aparte de 5 libros que hablaban del tema. Sin duda, pensaba pasárselo muy bien durante ese tiempo. Pero la parte más interesante fue cuando llegó a un callejón oscuro, donde se colocó la capucha. Entró en una tienda que parecía una armería.

-Buenos días –saludó fríamente

-Buenas, xaval. ¿Què buscas?

-Voldria ver l'armamento que teniu en esta tienda.

El dependiente le sacó algunas pistolas.

-Mira, esta está preparada para combates en sitios cerrados, ideal para no ser notado.-dijo el dependiente, enseñándole una Colt. –y esta –dijo sacando una pistola parecida a las que usan las tropas de Naboo en Star Wars episodio 1 –está preparada para usar balas de fusil, aparte de que tiene unas balas especiales que explotan al contactar con el rival, y puede atravesar un blindaje de 50 mm. Sin olvidar que todas y cada una de mis armas tienen hechizos anti retroceso y balas infinitas.

Harry cogió la segunda pistola. Se adaptaba bien a su mano. Apuntó a una diana de pruebas y disparó. Una bala salió y atravesó la diana, causando una explosión. Luego cogió la otra e hizo unos disparos. La Colt era extremadamente silenciosa, y tenia una buena cadencia de disparo, mientras que la otra tenia mayor calibre y más poder de fuego.

-Me quedaré ambas. ¿Tiene algo más?

-Sí. Mira. Sacó una escopeta recortada. Este tipo de armas no va bé desde lejos, pero es ideal para combates a corta distancia –dijo. Luego sacó un M4A1 recortado. –Este es ideal a llargues distancias. Te alcanza 1 km de longitud y, gracies a unas pequeñas modificaciones, dispara a una cadencia de 900 balas/minut, parecido a un P90 –luego sacó unos cuantos lanzagranadas y le explicó las propiedades de cada uno. Eligió un RPG-7 modificado para que no pesase y tuviese balas infinitas (así ahorraba dinero en munición). Tras pagar (y llevarse de regalo un adaptador de varitas en forma de rifle de francotirador), se fue a la tienda de la derecha, donde había varios tipos de motos.

-Buenos días. Quisiera saber qué tenéis.

-Buenas, señor. Mira. Déjame que le explique. Sacó una Vespa. Estas motos son algo lentes, pero tenen mucha estabilidad. Lleva incorporado dos subfusiles en la parte delantera y su motor es de 50 cc con velocidad máxima de 80 km/h.

-¿Algo més?

-Sí. Esta de aquí és una motocicleta de Cross de 250 cc. Pot ir a 250 km/h de velocitat y por camins de carro, pero te irá mal para la ciudad. Lleva cuatro subfusiles delanters y un de trasero. Esta –dijo aseñalando a una súpermoto) es parecida a la anterior y tiene el mateix armament, però té una cilindrada de 500 cc y puede ir a 300 km/h.

-No está mal. ¿Que més tenéis?

-Está esta, una Yamaha MT-03 de 625. Su velocitat és de 800 km/h y va muy bien para ir per carretera. Está equipada amb dos ametralladores ligeras al detrás y dos cañones Minigun con dos lanzagranadas al delante.

-En cuanto a armamento, todas me parecen chatarra. Quiero una cosa amb estil y potente.

-Ajá, un motero de los buenos. Mira esto. Una Harley Davidson V-ROD Special, con dos motores de 1500 cc cada uno, 300 CV de potencia y velocidad máxima de 850 km/h. Está armada con dos cañones Vulcan M61 delanteros, un MG131 trasero y dos lanzacohetes de 4 cohetes simultáneos en los laterales, con la opción de ser retráctiles. Y como todas mis motos, chaval, presenta hechizos d'invisibilitat, anti multas, anti muggles y un parell d'estabornidors, y otro hechizo para volar (a parte del típico hechizo de reomplerta automática y els refrigeradors y els lubricants).

Al final, se decidió por la Harley. Merlín, ¡era lo que estaba buscando! Estaba seguro de que esa moto sería una maravilla. Tras pagar gustosamente 10.000.000 de coronas, Harry lo empacó todo en el baúl, la metió en una de las alforjas de la moto, se subió a ella y se dispuso a ir. Más o menos sabía como iba el chisme, pero decidió hacer unas prácticas. Se desilusionó con el hechizo de la moto, calentó el motor y despegó. Era ridículamente fácil de maniobrar, a parte de tener una gran estabilidad. Subió hasta los 3000 metros y dio gas a velocidad máxima. La sensación era para correrse del placer que daba. Disparó los cañones a ver que tal eran. ¡Menuda cadencia! Se sentía a gusto con la moto, así que decidió poner rumbo a su castillo. Activo el GPS y puso "Monte Hekla". Se dirigió hacia allí como un rayo. No le costó mucho llegar, debido a la velocidad de la moto, pero decidió hacer una visita "por encima" a vista de pájaro del volcán. Sacó la cámara que había comprado en la tienda de electrodomésticos e informática e hizo unas buenas fotos. Se acercó al suelo, y simulando que iba a una pista de aterrizaje, colocó la moto en el suelo e hizo un derrape bastante ruidoso, provocando que los pajarillos que iban volando huyeran despavoridos.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Simplemente decir que los datos de las motos no se corresponden con nada con los de la realidad, ya que una cosa es Harry Potter y otra el mundo real. Supongo que al ver tanto armamento os pensáis que Harry se prepara para ir a la guerra, y así es. A partir de ahora, el Harry de los libros habrá muerto, para decirlo así, y mi Harry va a ser bastante más oscuro (sin llegar a unirse a Voldemort o a sucederlo, pero tendrá una filosofía de luchar más propia del lado oscuro que del lado de Dumbly). Como irá, de momento os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.**

**Y ahora, voy a colocar algunas traducciones debido a que, por mayor naturalidad, coloqué palabras en catalán. Empezemos.**

Catalán Español

**"Voldría" Querría**

**"Millor" Mejor**

**"Importants" Importantes**

**"Virtuals" Virtuales**

**"T'agradin" Te gusten**

**"Xaval" Chaval**

**"Bé" Bien**

**"Minut" Minuto**

**"Per" Por**

**"Llargues" Largas**

**"Gracies" Gracias**

**"Lentes" Lentas**

**"Camins de carro" Caminos silvestres**

**"Armament" Armamento**

**"Parell" Par**

**"Reomplerta" Rellenado**

**"Invisibilitat" Invisibilidad**

**"Estabornidors" Aturdidores**

**"Refrigeradors" Refrigeradores**

**"Lubricants" Lubricantes**

**Espero que os sea útil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, por fin tengo listo otro capítulo, espero que este sea de vuestro agrado, ya que, según el word, me ha salido algo aceptable y larguillo (maldita sea la anchura de las pag. del Word).**

**Primero a responder reviews. Gracias por tu comment, zarkan, es más, así si se le agota un arma tiene otra.**

**Por lo que decías, Sariss, que quieres que te diga, son mis colores favoritos, pese a que no tengo fetichaje con esos dos... Y sí, ya miraré otros colores. Respecto a lo de que contra quien irá a la guerra es contra Voldemort, simplemente lo he armado hasta los pelos ya que los magos, al encontrarse frente a armamento desconocido, les costará más enfrentarse a él, además, siempre debe tener algún recurso si pierde las armas blancas, está cansado o hay demasiada gente. Y bueno, sí que aprenderá a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, es más, el entreno físico también le mejorará la magia. Y sobre la moto sí, es muy parecida a la de Sírius, solo que esta lleva armas extra equipadas y es mejor tecnológicamente.**

**Y gracias, Benjamin, espero que te guste este también.**

**Bueno, dale Hell Cold!**

Cap. 4: El Castillo Volcánico.

Harry sacó su varita y realizó el hechizo Brújula para buscar su castillo, pero al presentar el volcán magnetita, la varita se le volvió loca, así que paró. Decidió dar una vuelta y respirar el aire puro de la zona. ¡Estaba limpísimo! Metió la moto en uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a ir al trote (aprovechando para ejercitar las piernas) hasta que se encontró con una extraña cueva que le picó la curiosidad. La cueva parecía un portal gigantesco en medio del volcán. Se acercó. Un poder mágico impresionante provenía de allí adentro. Sacó su baúl, lo engrandeció y se colocó la lanza en su espalda junto con sus dagas y su pistola MP4500 (la que usa balas explosivas) en la cintura. Si había algún enemigo, al menos iría armado. Entró en la cueva, y descubrió una inscripción en islandés antiguo que ponía.

"Entra heredero, si tienes el valor. Pon la mano en la piedra, y el acceso se abrirá".

Harry no entendía el idioma. ¡Menuda mierda! Aun así, puso la mano en la inscripción, cuando algo increíble pasó. Una fisura se creó en el muro y las dos mitades se fueron corriendo hacia fuera, como si fueran las puertas de un ascensor. Tras formar una hendidura de cinco metros, una luz blanca emergió. Harry, shockeado por el espectáculo, se dirigió a la luz. Lo que pasó fue algo increíble. Una fuerza le hizo un gancho por el obligo como si fuera un traslador y le llevó a un lugar impresionante. Una pasarela de un quilómetro de largo labrada en la misma roca, y en el fondo unas murallas negras se alzaban imponentes, como si quisieran asustarle. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el fondo. No había ningún cielo o prado. No, estaba completamente rodeado de roca fundida. Harry supuso que algún escudo debía estar aguantando la lava, evitando que cayera y achicharrase el lugar. Harry se subió en la moto y se dirigió hacia las murallas. Parecía que iba a chocar contra la puerta cuando esta desapareció, dejando un arco por donde pasar. Harry se adentró y casi se cae de la moto de la impresión que había. Un castillo, de más de 20 quilómetros de ancho y uno de alto, se levantaba delante de él. Su cara estaba para hacerle una foto y colgarla en el Facebook. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando el portal de entrada se abrió y cinco elfos domésticos aparecieron.

-¡Oh, mirad! ¡El joven Potter ha vuelto! –dijo el que los encabezaba.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Somos los jefes de los elfos del castillo. Me llamo Henlark, para servirle, señor Harry Potter.

-Llámame Harry, por favor. Lo de señor me hace parecer muy viejo.

-¡Oh! ¡El amo es tan benevolente! ¿Le gustaría comer algo?

-Sí, por favor. Guíenme hasta el Comedor y preparen lo mejor que sepan hacer, por favor.

-¡Oh, gracias! ¡Nuestra cocina le va a encantar!

Mientras uno de los elfos desaparecía con un sonoro crack, los demás guiaron a Harry hasta el comedor. Debido al calor que hacía, Harry tuvo que quitarse la túnica e ir solo con los pantalones. Si alguna chica hubiese echado alguna miradita al torso del adolescente, se le hubieran subido los coloretes hasta alcanzar el rojo Weasley, ya que mostraba una buena definición. A los cinco minutos, diez platos deliciosos estaban delante de Harry. Sonrió, no solo porqué, por primera vez, podría comer una buena cantidad a inicios de julio, sino por que le habían hecho platos bastante nutritivos, como macarrones, un variado surtido de las mejores carnes del país y una botella de Brennivín (la bebida nacional islandesa, hecha a base de licor de patata) para que aliñase los platos o se la tomara "con moderación". Con el estómago saltándole de alegría, Harry se dispuso a llenarlo.

Mientras nuestro joven se daba un buen banquete, la cosa iba bastante diferente en Inglaterra. Primero, vayamos a un lugar oscuro, donde había dos figuras. Una de ellas con el pelo grasiento, una napia ganchuda y que parecía que necesitaba su esfuerzo para que no lo tirase para adelante, ojos negros y piel cetrina.

-Verá, mi señor, no sé como, pero parece que Potter ha escapado de Privet Drive –dijo esta figura

-¿QUÉ? ¿POTTER SE HA ESFUMADO DE PRIVET DRIVE? ¿ALGUNA PISTA DE DONDE PODRÍA ESTAR? –gritó su acompañante, un hombre (a falta de palabras adecuadas para describirlo) muy alto, con la piel casi blanca, ojos rojos con las pupilas parecidas a un gato y, justo lo contrario que la otra, no tenía nariz y tenía los labios muy finos. Además, no tenía pelo.

-Ni la menor. Supongo que, en el peor de los casos, habrá salido de Inglaterra. El viejo tampoco sabe donde está.

-Ve y espía al viejo. Yo me encargaré de que mis Mortífagos lo encuentren antes que él.

-¿Qué? ¿Harry se ha ido? –preguntó un anciano alto, ojiazul, con el pelo largo y blanco y una barba igual de larga.

-Sí, Albus. Debió utilizar algún traslador o algo así, por que no salió a la calle. Estuve escuchando a los señores Dursley cuando dijeron algo de una nota firmada por Harry –dijo una figura de pelo rubio gris, alta y con pinta de estar enfermiza. "Harry, espero que estés bien", pensó.

-¿Pero donde puede haber ido? Es un niño, apenas conoce Inglaterra –dijo una mujer pelirroja y algo regordeta.

- Al Caldero Chorreante, a Hogsmeade, a casa de algún amigo suyo… las posibilidades son muy amplias –dijo Albus Dumbledore. Estaba asustado, pese a que no lo denotaba. ¿Y sí Harry había descubierto su herencia? No solo podría estar bien escondido de él, sino que podría acumular demasiado poder y escaparse de su control. –Escuchad, necesito que lo encontréis. Si alguien lo encuentra, debe convencerlo de llevarlo a los cuarteles. Puede que tenga malos recuerdos de allí, pero es el lugar más seguro que tiene fuera de Hogwarts. "a parte de donde puedo controlarle mejor".

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo va la actividad Mortífaga? –preguntó Nimphadora Tonks, una mujer joven y pelo rosa chicle bastante atractiva.

-Parece estar muy tranquilo. Por si acaso he mandado a Alastor y su protegida a Islandia, por si hay que negociar allí. Pero a parte de eso, nada más –dijo el anciano.

Una vez hubo llenado el buche, uno de los elfos lo llevó a la habitación principal. Harry se tumbó en la cama doble que había, recibiendo un gustirrinín debido a lo blandita y suave que era, y se dispuso a echarse una siesta. Por hoy tenía planeado hacer un tour por el castillo, ya entrenaría mañana. Pero como por arte de magia, un mapa del castillo apareció. Se lo miró detalladamente. En el noroeste del recinto de la muralla había instalado un campo de Quiddich con una sala para escobas. Al norte, un polideportivo muggle con gimnasio incluido se levantaba, El polideportivo tenía pista polideportiva para deportes varios (baloncesto, balonmano, futbol sala…), un ring de boxeo, una piscina cubierta, una sala de masajes con jacuzzi y spa incluidos y, en la planta superior, un gimnasio con equipamiento de última tecnología. En el oeste y suroeste había un lago de aguas termales volcánicas, y en el este se alzaba un bosque exuberante. Dentro del castillo, en la planta baja, mirando de frente, se encontraba una sala médica de urgencias equipada con equipamiento de muy alta tecnología (tanto muggle como mágica) por si se hacía daño, un laboratorio para hacer pociones a la izquierda, el comedor a la derecha, una biblioteca comunicada con el laboratorio a primera puerta a izquierda y una sala de estar debajo del comedor. En las mazmorras había más de mil celdas de 2 x 2 x 2 metros de dimensiones, y en la primera planta había una sala equipada para práctica de hechizos. El resto de plantas estaban dedicadas a las habitaciones. Aburrido, abrió su baúl y saco un libro de magia negra y empezó a leer. Sabía, gracias a Hermione, que conocimientos era sinónimo de poder, así que se dispuso a aprender todo lo posible para que, cuando llegase el día, pudiese derrotar fácilmente a su Némesis.

Habían pasado cuatro días en el mundo real desde que Harry recibió su herencia, y todavía no había sido encontrado. Pensó que quizás el viejo estaría buscándole, al igual que el caraserpiente. En esos cuatro días (que para él había sido el equivalente a un mes de entrenamiento), había aprendido bastante. Su nivel en pociones era digno de una E en los EXTASIS, y descubrió que, en realidad, se le daban estupendamente, solo que el imbécil de Snivellus se pasaba todo el día insultando a los de Gryffindor y solo daba clases para Slytherin. Harry lo tachó de inmediato como enemigo del cual vengarse (al igual que Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, la familia Malfoy entera y Lord Voldemort, entre otros). También mejoró mucho en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, y en DCAO y duelos era casi un maestro. También aprendió mucho de Oclumancia. Sin duda, Snape era un inepto total como maestro. "Una de las muchas manipulaciones del viejo", pensó. Ahora, pese a que el barbudo y el caraserpiente podrían penetrar aún en su mente, su nivel era bastante alto. Además, ya no tenía pesadillas cuando dormía. También leía teoría de Legeremancia (lo contrario de la Oclumancia), ya que, desgraciadamente, no tenía cobayas con quien entrenar. También entrenaba con su adaptador y las armas muggles, con las que descubrió un buen punto, y a la hora de manejar la lanza, las dagas o la espada tenía una habilidad casi innata. Pero en lo que más énfasis puso fue en las artes marciales muggles. Sabía que uno de los muchos vicios de los magos y, en especial, los sangre pura, era el depender mucho de la magia, volviéndose muy débiles una vez desarmados de su varita o incapaces de usarla por haber muggles en su alrededor. Además, su poder había llegado al nivel de poder usar magia sin tener que hablar y, muy pocas veces, sin usar la varita. Esos, para Harry, eran objetivos muy importantes para él, ya que le ayudarían bastante. También mejoró mucho físicamente. Ahora podía aguantar cuatro horas corriendo, a parte de que cada día que pasaba sus músculos estaban más marcados. Como suplemento, utilizaba pociones fortalecedoras de vez en cuando, y llevaba consigo un hechizo gravitatorio. Ahora, su peso era 2 veces el que tendría sin el hechizo.

Ahora se encontraba en el gimnasio haciendo press en banca. Su pelo había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda, y un poco de barba le empezaba a crecer. Además, todo el ejercicio y sus carreras lo habían bronceado bastante y su poder mágico era, como mínimo, el doble de lo que era anteriormente. Dejó las pesas en su lugar y, tras irse al ring, empezó a practicar puñetazos y patadas. Allí tenia varios muñecos con los que practicar técnicas, desde llaves de judo hasta combos de golpes, a los que había animado con un hechizo. Además, ya podía realizar hechizos de nivel bajo-medio sin necesidad de usar varita, y podía dominar malamente su elemento, el fuego. Desgraciadamente, aún no podía crearlo o usarlo para atacar, pero algo era algo. Miró la hora. En el mundo real serían las once de la noche. Se puso un pantalón de cuero negra, una camiseta de Iron Maiden (su grupo favorito) y decidió ir de juerga.

Conocía un pequeño garito en Reikiavik, el cual lo llamaban Asgarður um Helvíti, el cual se especializaba en heavy metal. Se subió en la Harley y se dirigió hacia allí mientras iba sonando "Run to the Hills" a máximo volumen. No tardó mucho en llegar, si bien tuvo que esquivar un par de coches patrulla. Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, entró al garito y se fue a la barra.

-¡Ey, tío! –Saludó el camarero -¿Algo pa' privar?

-Pasa'm una litrona de birra negra y unes tapes –respondió Harry mientras daba una calada.

-Ya voy.

Al acto, Harry recibió una jarra de 75 cl. de cerveza negra y un platillo de Hakarl y empezó a beber. Durante sus "vacaciones" a Islandia le había pillado un buen gusto por la carne curada de ese tiburón y otro por las bebidas alcohólicas, especialmente vino, cerveza, whiskey, vodka, ron y sus cócteles, aunque podía beber cualquier cosa. Bebió la copa lentamente, para luego echar la última calada a su cigarrillo y picar un poco de Hakarl. Cinco minutos más tarde, le trajeron unos Gravlax deliciosos.

-Oye, ¿podrías col·locar la de "Diferent World"? –Pidió Harry al camarero.

-Y tanto. Tú pide, que mientras sea heavy lo pongo –recibió como respuesta, y pronto empezó a sonar uno de los temas favoritos de Harry.

-Gracias.

Empezó a mover la cabeza en círculos, haciendo ondear su cabellera al ritmo de Dave Murray, Adrian Smith y Janick Gers y sus guitarras, a la par que soltó un rugido del que un león estaría orgulloso. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, sacó una guitarra eléctrica, la enchufó al ampli portátil que siempre llevaba a encima y empezó a tocar, mientras cantaba, uno de los temazos de Viron (Liberator)

Still they are fighting the servants of evil

And bring people freedom - bomb attack!

And if someone asks for the reason

Make him believe it's a liberation act

Turning their hearts stone cold

In wars for black gold

Lies and deception in every paper

Brainwashing the minds of the average man

Vendors of doom are the makers

Feed their machines with black gold if they can

Turning their hearts stone cold

In wars for black gold

See the heroic raiders - blood on their hands, still liberators

Cruelly playing their game, truth and lies ate the same

Which force advocates them to raid other nations?

They say that they kill in the name of the lord

And in their final desperation

Will they be afraid of an atomic war?

Turning their hearts stone cold

In wars for black gold

See the heroic raiders - blood on their hands, still liberators

Cruelly playing their game, truth and lies ate the same

Warfare is everywhere - the war for black gold!

Our children are dying there - the war for black gold!

Pronto un aplauso generalizado empezó a sonar y el camarero se giró. Sin duda ese muchacho tenía una gran habilidad con la guitarra. Además, seguro que habría dejado sordos a los vecinos.

-¡WOAH, TÍO, QUE BÉ TOCAS! ¿ME FIRMAS UN AUTÒGRAFO, POR FAVOR? –Pidió a coro un grupo de tías que había en una esquina. Tenían unos 19 años, eran altas, delgadas y con unas curvas hipnotizantes. Iban vestidas con top negro bastante ajustado, resaltando sus bien formadas tetas, junto con pantalón de cuero negro igual de ajustado. Una de ellas llevaba un bajo. Harry se acercó a ellas y, tras unas fotos, se fue con la del bajo y tocaron un par de temas más.

-¿Vols privar algo? Invito yo –sugirió Harry.

-Pillémonos un par de kalis –respondió la muchacha que, encima, era rubia natural.

-¡Camarero! –Llamó Harry

-¿Qué? –Le respondieron.

-¡Un parell de kalis de 75! –Respondió.

Al minuto recibió dos cachis bien llenos, brindó con la tía y privaron.

-Oye, chava, ¿en que grupo toques? –Preguntó el joven.

-Un grup local. Se llaman "Illa um Ásgarður", de Death Metal Melódico. ¿Y tú?

-No toco en cap grupo. Suficiente faena tengo con los estudios. Tal vez cuando los acabe me dedique a guitarrear pel mundo con un grupo y tot eso.

-Emmmm, me llamo Karla. Karla Sigurðardottir, ¿y tú?

-Clieggson, Ralph Clieggson. Encantado de conocerte.

-Igualmente. Bueno, nos hem d'anar. Hasta otra.

-Adiós.

Harry miró la hora. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Iba algo bebido, así que fue al lavabo y se aplicó un útil hechizo desborrachador, aunque le provocó un dolor de cabeza donde NO ERA la cicatriz. Se asustó un poco, pensando quizás que Voldy tratara de visitarle o estuviera cerca, pero resultó ser que le empezaba a pillar la resaca. Ahora sí, pagó al camarero (aunque este insistía en decir que invitaba por el mini-concierto) y volvió a su castillo para sobar algo.

**Quedaros, e insisto, quedaros, con el nombre de Ralph Clieggson, ya que aparecerá mucho en esta historia Pues bueno, aunque es cierto que pondré a un Harry serio y que se preocupa mucho por su entreno, no significa que de vez en cuando no salga por algún bareto de juerga, ¿no creéis? Si alguien tiene alguna idea, que mande review o mp que será bienvenido. Y bueno, que os dejo el resto a vuestra imaginación, como siempre.**

**Catalán Castellano**

**Vols Quieres**

**Hem d'anar Hemos de ir**

**PD: Hay que sumar las palabras que traducí en el capítulo anterior**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, por fin actualizo. Solo espero que les guste el capítulo. Ahora responder los comentarios. Sariss, te diré que logrará un buen ejército, no tan grande como el de la serpiente, pero igualmente será bueno. Y sobre eso de etiqueta y costumbres pienso que los sangre pura son demasiado "refinados", y un poco de mala leche también le servirá en algunas ocasiones. Y sobre que es extrovertido a ver, no llegará al nivel de James, pero lo será un poco más que el de los libros (en este puede habrá un buen nivel de libido, os lo aseguro).**

**Gracias, Cornamenta, y eso, viva el metal.**

**Y bueno, lady, que le haremos, si no entiendes catalán… Estoy pensando en la posibilidad de, una vez terminado, pasar el fic a ese idioma…**

**Lo tendré en mente, Benjamin, lo tendré en mente…**

**Ahora a Alexander. Sí, se lo toma en serio, pero no dispondrá de todo su poder hasta dentro de un buen tiempo (en su momento se sabrá porqué), y puede que sufra alguna bajada de forma.**

**Bueno, como dicen en el FIFA, ¡dale Manolo!**

Cap. 5: La primera batalla.

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que Harry llegó a Islandia, pese a que para él le parecieron tres meses. Harry había mejorado un montón. Físicamente, casi ningún alumno de Hogwarts podría superarle, y había crecido un montón. Además, su peso y su constitución aumentaron considerablemente, haciéndolo un joven bastante atractivo. El nuevo bronceado de su piel, junto con su gran definición, le daban un aspecto _cañón_, a parte de que era capaz de levantar el doble de su peso con una sola mano. Mágicamente, aún no había conseguido sus objetivos, pero sus conocimientos de teoría mágica, además de su entrenamiento físico diario, habían dado sus frutos. Ahora ya era capaz de manejar cualquier hechizo sin necesidad de abrir su boca, y dominaba todos los hechizos hasta quinto curso sin necesidad de usar la varita, aunque le tomaba algo de energía. Ahora, Harry se había propuesto otra meta. Lograr lanzar un hechizo sin usar la varita ni soltar ningún sonido a la vez, como si de un simple pensamiento se tratara. Pese a que aún no tenía muchos avances con el fuego, ya podía crearlo en materiales combustibles. Además, tenía un buen conocimiento de magia negra. Entre las muchas maldiciones que tenía estaban la chupavidas (absorbía energía de la víctima para restaurar la del agresor), la aterrorizadora (muy buena si querías deshacerte de un rival débil sin dañarlo, además, no todas las artes oscuras eran hechizos con consecuencias desastrosas), la desangrante (hacía que el enemigo se desangrara por sus poros) y la desgarrante (hacía papilla toda la musculatura del área de la víctima donde impactaba, siendo letal si impactaba en la cabeza o en el tórax), entre muchas otras. Además, podía curarse pequeñas heridas y alguna que otra fractura, y aprendió una habilidad impresionante: Podía envolver su varita o cualquier objeto alargado con su aura mágica haciendo que pudiese cortar cual cuchillo, además de mandar ondas cortantes con un movimiento de varita, espada, brazo o pierna.

Pero no todo era entrenamiento. También se había encontrado varias veces con Karla en el garito. Pese a que no eran novios, desarrollaron una buena amistad. Dio la casualidad de que un día, estando ambos a solas, Karla le dijo que era una bruja (que podía hacer magia), y que combinaba su trabajo como aurora junto con su grupo de heavy. En el finde pasado, dio la casualidad de que durmieron juntos debido a una colosal borrachera que pillaron ambos (nada extraño, si se fumaron algunos canutos de hierba y privaron un buen número de vodkas a palo seco), pero a parte de eso, ningún otro "contacto" hubo entre ellos

FLASHBACK

Llevaban cuatro horas de fiesta en el bar. Harry ya se había fumado el cuarto peta y había bebido como cinco vasos de vodka, si mal no recordaba por lo que empezaba a ponerse rojo debido al calorcillo. Se acercó a Karla, que ya iba algo bebida, y sin que se diera cuenta metió mano en sus posaderas. Le dijo con un grito, ya que estaba sonando Cannibal Corpse a todo taco.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? Esto sí que es vida y lo de antes son tonterías.

-Y tanto (hips) Ralph. ¡Ya shabesh (hips) que me apunto (hips) a todo! –recibió como respuesta.

Con algo de ánimo, Harry pidió otro vodka al camarero, que también iba algo borrachillo.

-Eh, parejita, os propongo una apuesta. 5 coronas a quien aguante, ¿ok?

-Me apunto. Este vodka… tiene un puntillo genial en su sabor.

-¡CLARO QUE (hips) ME APUNTO! –gritó Karla a todo pulmón.

E inmediato empezaron a beber. El camarero no tardó mucho en acabar borracho, mientras Harry y Karla iban bebiendo cuanto más cada uno. Y mira por donde, algo que no era alcohol entró en el juego.

-Karla (hips), ¿nos eshamos un _porriko_? –dijo, empezando a sacar papel y su mezcla de tabaco y hierba.

-¡Y tanto que (hips) sí! ¡Esto (hips) mola!

Y empezaron a dar caladas como chimeneas. Pero desgraciadamente, pronto tuvieron que parar, ya que el camarero, algo recuperado, anunció el cierre. Harry pagó y salieron a la calle.

-Estoy… (hips), estoy bien… (hips)

-Y encima mi casa… queda (hips) lejos…)

Por lo que Harry sacó, con mucho esfuerzo, su moto y, con muchísima suerte, logró activar el piloto automático para que los llevase al castillo. Tuvo que aferrarse fuerte al volante para no caerse, al igual que Karla se le abrazaba por detrás.

Tras caer ridículamente, lograron aterrizar. Harry, con Karla todavía aferrada, empezó a tocar la roca de la pared, hasta que encontró la cueva con 5 inscripciones, o eso veía. Tras entrar en el castillo y llegar a una habitación, empezó a hacer un pequeño striptease, quedándose en bóxers. Luego, Karla lo imitó, quedándose en bragas y sujetador negros (era heavy, tío, no podía llevar ropa interior rosita, ¿verdad?), y menos mal que se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, por que vete a saber como habrían acabado si no. Aunque el sueño no impidió que Harry pasara su mano izquierda hacia las tetas de la rubia y su derecha hacia el culo, ni que Karla posara sus manos en el trasero de Harry.

FIN FLASHBACK

Afortunadamente, acordaron hacer como si esa noche no hubiera pasado, aunque Karla dijo en broma que otro día deberían repetirlo. Miró la hora real. Eran las once de la noche, pero hoy no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Se tomó una poción revitalizante cuando una alarma sonó. Era la que Harry llevaba en su reloj por si ocurría un ataque, y era bastante práctica, ya que le permitía saber donde se producía y aparecerse de inmediato con sus ropas de batalla puestas. Harry miró el reloj. Esos putos Mortífagos estaban atacando Freyr's Gull, en Akureiry. Era uno de los muchos hospitales mágicos que había en Islandia. Harry se cambió su ropa a su armadura negra, se ciño la espada a su espalda, comprobó su armamento y se apareció allí, usando el reloj como traslador.

El panorama era bastante movido. Un buen número de magos estaba en la zona, todos desorganizados. Cogió su varita, la colocó en el adaptador y se escondió en un lugar seguro. Luego se tiró al suelo y sacó una cápsula de pentazemina (un fármaco para que no temblases las mano) y se la tomó de inmediato, y colocó el "rifle" en posición. Apuntó hacia el campo de batalla, colocando la mira en 15 aumentos. Pensó mentalmente la maldición que quería utilizar y disparó. Una maldición fatigadora golpeó a un Mortífago desprevenido que estaba por matar a un auror, ocasionando que se desmayara por sus efectos. Disparó cuatro veces más, hiriendo a cuatro Mortífagos. Entonces vio una estampa desoladora. Un Mortífago estaba tomándosela con un auror a base de cruciatus. Pensó "A…, Ava…, Avada Ke…" ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no le salía? Tanto entrenamiento cuando no podía realizar una simple maldición asesina… un rayo verde fue hacia su posición. "¡Mierda!", se dijo mentalmente. Lo habían descubierto. Rodó por el suelo y, tras coger su varita, saltó hacia el terreno.

-"Avada Kedavra" –dijo, apuntando al Mortífago que intentó matarlo. Un rayo verde salió de su varita para quitarle la vida a su víctima. "¿Qué he hecho?" se lamentó. Acababa de matar a alguien, se había convertido en un asesino. Aunque, mejor pensado, o los mataba él o lo mataban, o dañaban a uno de sus seres queridos o a alguien inocente. Dispuesto a seguir, decidió dejar las leyes y la ética a un lado, y lanzó una maldición asesina a otro Mortífago, para luego sacar su pistola MP4500 y disparar cinco veces, matando a otros diez Mortífagos. Sin duda, después de realizarla por primera vez, el Avada Kedavra se volvía un hechizo bastante fácil de usar. Guardó su varita y la MP4500 y llevó su mano a su espalda. Visualizó al Mortífago al que intentó matar antes. El pobre auror estaba muriendo desangrado, así que Harry le lanzó un hechizo que lo mandaba a la UCI del Hospital Mágico de Reikiavik y luego clavó su espada al Mortífago. Se pasó la mano por su cabeza, despeinándose un poco el pelo y secándose el sudor. Pivotó sobre su pie y, antes de que se diera cuenta, un licántropo había perdido su cabeza, sacó su pistola de nuevo y disparó dos veces, hiriendo de muerte a diez enemigos, para luego sacar una daga y lanzarla hacia atrás, ensartándosela a otro Mortífago en el ojo. Aturdió a otros dos de un izquierdazo, propinó un gancho a otro y clavó su codo a un licántropo que se le acercaba por detrás, rompiéndole la mandíbula, y terminó cortándole en dos por el pecho. Rodó por el suelo para esquivar una cruciatus y devolvió una aturdidora con su espada, mientras su espada mordía carne Mortífaga no solo una, sino dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. Salvó a un auror de morir asesinado con su espada, haciendo que su agresor muriera por la maldición devuelta, y lanzó la espada con fuerza hacia el aire, atravesando el cráneo del gigante que había en el ataque. Sonrió cuando un golpe lo lanzó hacia adelante. Se cayó de morros, rompiéndose la nariz, a la que se arregló con un Episkey y se giró. Un colamaza, de colores vistosos y una cola de un metro y medio de largo, se le enfrentaba. Si esas criaturas se habían unido al caraserpiente, mal estaba la guerra. Por lo poco que había leído sobre ellos, sabía que tenían la cola de un material más pesado que el plomo y casi tan duro como el diamante.

-¡Brakiam crasher! –Un rayo amarillo salió de su mano derecha, siendo fácilmente desviada por la piel del colamaza. Este le lanzó una dentellada, y no le alcanzó el pie derecho por poco. Rodó por el suelo y probó con una patada de hacha, pero el monstruo ni se inmutó, y recibió un coletazo en el estómago, mandándolo diez metros hacia atrás y golpeándose el brazo izquierdo, fisurándose el cúbito.

-¡Ugh! –lamentó. Decidió ir más serio. Sacó su MP4500 y soltó cinco disparos, pero no fueron suficientes. El animal se le lanzó encima, lo cual fue un error, ya que Harry le impactó con una bala que lo mandó bastante lejos, pero desgraciadamente no logró atravesar su piel. Decidió sacar a pasear la recortada y disparó una salva cerca de la cabeza, pero tampoco. Fue un error. La criatura dio una dentellada y le mordió el brazo derecho, estrujándole los huesos debido a la fuerza de sus mandíbulas, y luego le golpeó en el cráneo con su cola, hiriéndolo considerablemente. Se dio un golpe bastante fuerte, y comenzó a sacar sangre por la boca. Se había roto el cráneo. Intentó levantarse y se apretó el pasamontañas, esperando que le sirviera de venda. Viendo que las balas no funcionaban, invocó su espada y saltó, golpeándole en la espalda. No funcionó. Había logrado clavarle la espada, pero solo logró cortar un centímetro de escamas. Tras ser golpeado por un coletazo en el estómago, vio como la bestia se le lanzaba desde el aire. Usando su instinto, levantó el arma y de un golpe, se la clavó en el vientre, matándolo de inmediato. Pero no se dio cuenta de que una mantícora había disparado un aguijón, que se le ensartó de lleno en el brazo anteriormente mordido. Además, estaba mareándose debido al coletazo que había recibido en su testa y, por si no fuera poco, había blandido la espada con el brazo estrujado, provocando que sus maltrechos huesos se rompieran todavía más, haciéndole sacar

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaagh! –susurró. Si ya de por sí tenía el brazo hecho polvo, ahora estaba todavía peor. Se agarró el aguijón con el otro brazo, se mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él, pese a que ya era demasiado tarde, pues el veneno de mantícora, si bien no era letal para el ser humano en cantidades pequeñas, penetraba muy rápidamente. Lanzó el aguijón con fuerza hacia el lugar de donde provenía, clavándoselo en un ojo, para luego saltar y con la recortada volarle la tapa de los sesos. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, pues el dolor del veneno, junto con los huesos fracturados y todos los golpes recibidos, le embutía la cabeza. Miró el brazo. Lo tenía de un color morado a partir del codo y le olía a manzanas podridas. No había más. Harry cogió su espada y, valientemente, bajó hacia abajo, cortándose el brazo. Tras olvidarse de eso, volvió a mirar la situación. Los Mortífagos, ahora que sus criaturas especiales habían caído, estaban despavoridos. Se suponía que el Lord les había dicho que sería un juego de niños, pero al final ese estúpido no solo había matado a veinte de ellos, sino que se había cargado el colamaza y la mantícora. Apabullados, desaparecieron. La hoja de ese hombre les causaba respeto, incluso un cierto temor. Pero no todos lo lograron. Con un esfuerzo descomunal, Harry invocó unas cuerdas mágicas que ataron a la mitad de ellos. Viendo que ya no sería de más utilidad, se reclinó en una pared, se sentó al suelo y sacó un cigarrillo, al que prendió fuego con su mano. Una aurora rubia se le acercó.

-Me gustaría agradecerle por su ayuda, pero desgraciadamente no podemos tolerar ese comportamiento, señor…

-Clieggson, Ralph Clieggson –dijo Harry. Esa aurora se le hacía conocida.

"Eres tú", pensó la aurora.-Parece gravemente herido. Debo pedirle que me acompañe a declarar después de que le curen el brazo –dijo Karla –aunque si pudiera también los mataría, Ralph.

-Me gustaría acompañarte, Karla, pero no puedo. He de ir a mi castillo a recuperarme el brazo herido. Tuve mala suerte con esa mantícora –respondió Harry. –Sobre mi masacre, diré que es lo que se encontrarán de mí. Si ellos matan, torturan y hacen sufrir a la gente inocente, les castigaré con su propia moneda. Mi único motivo de participar en la guerra es la venganza.

- Sí, tiene razón. Se lo merecen –se giró a sus compañeros. –podemos irnos.

Varios crack se oyeron, anunciando que ya no había aurores. Harry esperó unos minutos, y vio una rata algo sospechosa, por así decirlo. Se fijo en ella. Tenía una pata color plateado. Se contuvo la rabia. Conocería esa asquerosa rata donde fuera. Se trataba de Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero traidor. Antes de matarlo quería sonsacarle algo de información. Sacó su varita, le lanzó un desmaius, y lo metió en una vasija que hizo transformando una piedra. Para asegurarse que no huiría, le colocó a la vasija un hechizo irrompible y guardó su varita, para levantarse. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido, Potter –Harry se paró. Reconocía esa voz. Era la de Alastor Moody. "¿Pero como pudo haberme reconocido? Que yo sepa no me he sacado el pasamontañas en ningún momento".

-Si buscas a un tal Potter, no está aquí. Y mi nombre es Clieggson, Ralph Clieggson –respondió. No estaba de humor para discusiones.

-A mí me ha parecido reconocer un gesto típico de tu padre, Potter. Le di clases, por si no te lo dijeron –habló Moody, refiriéndose al gesto que hizo de pasarse la mano por el pelo –Además, he visto lo que hacías con la rata esa. Parece que lo has capturado, ¿no? –preguntó, refiriéndose a Peter.

-Me han descubierto –dijo. Se sacó el pasamontañas, dejando su rostro al descubierto. –Pero no iré con ustedes. Por fin he conseguido mi libertad, y ahora puedo lograr mi venganza, así que no pienso encerrarme en esa pútrida casa que llamáis cuarteles. No me da buenos recuerdos, y seguro que él –dijo hablando de Sírius –tampoco querría que fuera allí.

-No soy yo quien lo decide. Además, no pareces en condiciones de ganarme a mí y a mi protegida –anunció, haciendo referencia al brazo cortado de Harry. "¿Protegida?" Pensó el joven.

-Así que por favor, Potter, ven con nosotros –dijo una voz de mujer, que Harry no reconoció. Se alejó dos pasos y se giró. La mujer que acompañaba a Ojoloco era alta, pelirroja con un tono parecido a su madre y llevaba su crin recogida en una coleta. Iba con una camiseta de manga corta roja y un pantalón tejano oscuro, y llevaba una armadura femenina dorada, aparte de un escudo espartano (con forma de redonda) con esmeraldas y rubíes incrustados en su brazo derecho. Harry le echó unos 20 años. –Además, no pareces estar muy bien de forma.

-Tendréis que llevarme a rastras, y os aseguro que no lo conseguiréis –sentenció Harry. Tras lanzarle rápidamente un desmaius a Moody, que lo pilló en bragas, desenfundó su espada y dio un tajo vertical, que la mujer bloqueó con el escudo. Lo tenía claro. Si querían llevarlo a Grimmauld Place, lo tendrían que llevar inconsciente. Soltó dos tajos más, que la mujer bloqueó sin problemas.

Tuvo que reaccionar para no ser partida por la espada del muchacho. Pese a faltarle un brazo y tener el otro herido, se defendía bien con el otro. Dio un golpe con el escudo paralelo al suelo, que Harry esquivó saltando sin problemas y respondió con una patada voladora, golpeándola en el pómulo. Tuvo que rodar dos veces para no ser ensartada por la hoja, y alcanzó a Harry de un golpe, pero el ojiverde logró rectificar la posición en el aire. Harry respiraba rápida y profundamente. El dolor, junto con el cansancio, le dificultaba la pelea. Cerró los ojos y lanzó una onda a ras de suelo con su pierna, pero el escudo se interpuso en su camino. Viendo que desde lejos no lograría nada, corrió todo lo que su cuerpo maltrecho le permitía y lanzó varias estocadas, que no lograron perforar el escudo, pero logró abrir un punto hueco en las piernas, que aprovechó con una segada de coz. La mujer saltó para evitar ser derribada y se dispuso a pasar a la ofensiva. Harry empezaba a tener problemas. No solo estaba cansado, sino que el escudo ese era impenetrable.

-Ríndete, muchacho. No lograrás pasar de mi escudo.

-¡Ugh! ¡No me derrotarás fácilmente, mujer! –Fue todo lo que dijo.

Esprintó par dar un salto y atacó desde el aire, pero la mujer, viendo sus intenciones, saltó y le dio un golpe con el escudo, tirándolo al suelo y arrebatándole la espada. Se posicionó para caer encima de él y su cuerpo chocó con Harry y el suelo, soltándole un grito al joven.

-Ha terminado. No lo hagas más difícil –sentenció.

Pero Harry no se rindió y levanto la pierna hacia arriba, golpeándole en la espalda, lo que la hizo caer a un lado, cosa que Harry aprovechó para levantarse.

-Que no tenga un brazo no significa que vaya a perder. Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera. –dijo, aludiendo a su MP4500.

-Pero no lo harás. Yo no soy tu enemiga real. Ríndete, no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya tienes.

Pero no se rendiría. Al menos no tan fácilmente. Invocó su espada y se preparó para golpear, pero esta vez decidió fintar un golpe vertical que la mujer paró sin problemas, pero una patada desde abajo la hizo trastabillarse. Harry lo aprovechó rápidamente.

-¡Repulso! –Unas ondas de choque golpearon a la chica en el estómago, mandándola por los aires. Mientras la mujer caía, le lanzó dos desmaius que no dieron en el blanco, ya que empezaba a marearse por la falta de sangre. Haciendo un bluf, corrió hacia ella, mientras la mujer se levantó y fue hacia él. Chocaron sus armas, manteniendo un pulso para ver quien era más fuerte.

-Je, para estar herido, eres más fuerte que lo que dijo Dumbledore. No sé que habrás estado haciendo, pero el vago seguro que no –dijo la pelirroja, haciendo fuerza apoyándose en su otro brazo...

-¡Si tuviera el otro brazo ya te habría derrotado! –respondió el moreno, anclando su pie derecho al suelo.

-Y orgulloso. Eso lo heredaste de tu antepasado y de tu padre.

-Gracias.

-Parece que Dumbledore se equivocó. Sabes, creo que antes de ir a Grimmauld, comprobaremos tu residencia de aquí. Si me gusta, no le diré nada y nos quedamos, ¿que te parece? –Propuso la chica.

-Trato hecho –respondió Harry. Ambos dieron un paso atrás y guardaron sus armas. –Aunque creo que tendrás que coger a Moody. Ya le enseñaremos el castillo luego. Harry sacó una barra de madera de 50 cm, hizo que el inconsciente Moody tocase el palo y se lo ofreció a la mujer.

-¡Caramba! ¿Ya sabes hacer trasladores?

-Sí. Tócalo.

La chica toco la barra, y los dos (Moody estaba KO) notaron el clásico tirón del ombligo, para aparecerse en el castillo de Harry. Se dirigieron al quirófano, ya que Harry estaba gravemente herido y Moody estaba inconsciente, y el joven se tumbó e la camilla. Como por arte de magia, las herramientas empezaron a trabajar en él.

-Antes que nada, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó. Al menos, sabría el nombre de su vigilante.

-Clara, Clara Ivanova. Me retiré del quidditch hace poco.

-¿Ivanova? ¡Ah, sí! Jugaste junto con Viktor Krum en la selección búlgara. Yo también juego al quidditch –dijo Harry, mientras una venda se enrollaba en su frente y un trozo de platino se le enganchaba al muñón herido.

-¿Ah, sí, Harry? ¿De qué posición?

-Buscador. Solo no he cogido la snitch una vez en todo el tiempo que he estado en el terreno de juego.

-Y bueno, ¿como es que no has aparecido directamente aquí? –Preguntó Clara.

-Uno: no tengo fuerzas para aparecerme. Dos: Aunque las tuviera, hay una barrera que impide a cualquiera aparecerse. Tres: Para terminar, ahora solo tú, yo y Alastor sabemos donde estamos. A parte de los elfos domésticos del castillo.

-¿Encantamiento Fidelio? –preguntó Clara.

-Sí, algo así. Soy mi propio guardián secreto, así que no tengo que preocuparme por que digas nada a Dumbly, ya que no podrá saber nada ni aunque te lea la mente. Por eso te he dejado entrar.

Mientras hablaban, el trozo de platino tomó la forma de su brazo. Además, aunque no se apreciase a simple vista, tenía un borde cortante que le permitiría a Harry usarlo como arma ofensiva, además, al ser metal, conducía mejor la magia, por lo que le saldrían los hechizos más fuertes. Para terminar, el nuevo miembro era el doble de fuerte que el anterior y era inmune al calor. Estaba empezando a entrarles sueño, así que decidieron ir a dormir. Ya entrenarían mañana. Harry decidió tomarse una poción para dormir sin soñar, pues no sabía si tendría pesadillas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Solo espero que dejéis un buen número de comentarios, que lo vale! En el siguiente capítulo explicaré algo más sobre el brazo derecho de Harry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, parece que solo Sariss, Cornamenta y Alex se han pasado. Bueno, da igual. Ahora a responder los reviews (en orden de subida, claro)**

**-Pues eso, Alex, hoy verás otra pelea. Y sí, tuvo mucha sangre fría, pero o se lo cortaba ya o perdía el brazo entero. Sobre el veneno… esto es HP, así que me he permitido una licencia y he inventado los efectos del veneno.**

**-Pues Sariss, en este también habrá algo de movimiento. Y bueno, se tuvo que cortar el brazo ya que el veneno le iba pudriendo, a lo mejor pudiste reconocer los síntomas visuales de la gangrena al leer. Pero el que tiene va a ser mil veces mejor que el otro. Además, ya lo tenía casi irreparable debido a los golpes.**

**-Tranqui, Cornamenta, no se volverá terminator, pero su poder llegará a niveles altos.**

**Ahorita que ya está todo dicho, ¡Dale Manolo!**

Cap. 6: Estallido.

Mientras Harry, Clara y Alastor se recuperaban de las heridas, el panorama no era muy animador en Inglaterra.

Base de los Mortífagos, 3:00

-¡CRUCIO! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE EL ATAQUE ESTABA CHUPADO! ¡HAS RIDICULIZADO MI NOMBRE, IDIOTA!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Lo… lo siento, mi señor! Iba bien hasta que un encapuchado apareció.

-¡UN ENCAPUCHADO! ¡AL MENOS HABRÁS OBTENIDO INFORMACIÓN!

-No mucho, mi señor. Solo sabemos que se llama Clieggson, y que, al contrario que los aurores, no le importaba…

-¡CRUCIO! –repitió Voldemort. –Descríbeme bien al sujeto ese, Dawlish.

-Era alto, mi señor. Llevaba un arma que no sabría definir en su cintura, y una espada. Y tenía una sangre fría impresionante. Tras matar una mantícora se cortó un brazo, ya que recibió un aguijonazo.

-¿QUÉ MATÓ QUÉ? –gritó el heredero de Slytherin. Estaba hasta los huevos del fracaso.

-Una mantícora, mi señor. Y un colamaza. Aunque quedó bastante maltrecho.

-¡HELVÍTIS LIF! –un dolor mil veces más potente que la cruciatus golpeó al Mortífago, que empezó a sangrar por la boca. ¡SERÁS TONTOPOLLAS! ¿TE PIENSAS QUE LOS COLAMAZAS Y LAS MANTÍCORAS SALEN DE DEBAJO LAS PIEDRAS?

-¡! ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE…!

-¡Porom desangro! –gritó el caraserpiente. La piel de Dawlish se fue tiñendo de rojo, hasta que la sangre empezó a salir cual olla a presión por los poros, matándolo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Claro que ha sido la última vez.

Grimmauld Place, 12, sede de la Orden del Fénix, 15:00

-¿Es cierto, Albus? ¿Islandia ha sido atacada?

-Sí. Según los informes de Alastor, un grupo de mortífagos atacó Freyr's Gull cuando apareció un sujeto misterioso, que empezó a matar mortífagos con su espada, y un arma muggle, una…

-¿Pistola? –dijo Nimphadora. Sabía algo del mundo muggle, ya que su padre era uno.

-Sí, eso. Pese a que perdió un brazo durante la batalla, asesinó a 30 Mortífagos y a 5 licántropos. Por lo poco que me han dicho, sabía utilizar magia sin varita, y era muy buen espadachín.

-Ya era hora. –dijo Remus. -Aunque sea en Islandia, parece que hay alguien dispuesto a luchar… aunque sea de esa forma.

-Y eso es lo que no me gusta de ese hombre, Clieggson, según los informes. Podría ser un Mortífago encubierto, o un nuevo Lord Oscuro. De momento lo consideraremos como peligroso, pero no le ataquéis si lo veis.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras, en Islandia…

Castillo volcánico, Monte Hekla. 8:00

Harry ya se había levantado. Tras dar una vueltecilla por los alrededores, pues los elfos le habían dicho que debía descansar un poco hasta que su cráneo estuviera más entero, se fue a desayunar, encontrándose con Clara y Alastor.

-Buenos días –masculló.

-Buenos días Potter. Si que te levantas temprano –respondió Moody.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo echarme una carrerita por el patio? –preguntó el joven, riendo un poco.

-Pasa que aún no estás al 100%. Sin duda el colamaza ese te dejó hecho un trapo, y el luchar contra mí con un brazo amputado… ¿en qué pensabas? –le respondió la pelirroja.

-En tocarle las narices un poco al viejo. Suficiente información ha manipulado de mi vida como para quedarme de brazos cruzados. Además, tengo malos recuerdos del cuartel.

-Lo siento. Aunque quería hablarte de una cosa. ¿Por qué atacaste a matar ayer? Me extraño mucho, ya que Dumbledore dijo que nunca te comportarías así –preguntó Clara, intrigada.

-Deja al barbas de lado. Además, el hecho que hayan matado a mi padrino ha despertado una nueva personalidad en mí, que busca venganza por lo sucedido. Y créeme que no me gusta en absoluto tener que hacerlo, pero ahora tengo como dos personalidades. Harry Potter y Ralph Clieggson.

-Tienes razón, Potter. Y, a decir verdad, en las pocas veces que vi a tu padre pelear, te juro que también se cargó a unos cuantos Mortífagos. Me acuerdo cuando casi mata a los tres Lestrange por haber intentado tocar a tu madre. No parecía el muchacho arrogante y bromista de siempre.

-¡Desmaius, fatigant, repulso, desmaius, impedimenta! –Dijo Harry. Ya habían pasado cinco semanas en el castillo desde que pasó el ataque, y ahora estaban teniendo un duelo de entrenamiento.

-¡Maximus scutum! –respondió Alastor. –Parece que has trabajado muy duro este tiempo –dijo divertido.

-Gracias, Moody. ¡Haz de pierna! –soltó un haz invisible con la pierna, rozando a Ojoloco en un brazo. – ¡Lumos Flash! Un flash de luz salió de su brazo derecho, como si de una granada cegadora se tratase.

-¡Aaargh, mis ojos! –soltó Moody.

-Expelliarmus. –dijo el joven, alcanzando al ex auror. –Accio varita.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo ha sido ese?

-Magia blanca. Este hechizo es muy útil si quieres inmovilizar al enemigo por un segundo. Solo las gafas de sol muggles te protegen ante eso.

-Tú lo has dicho, muy útil. Y veo que al contrario que otros años, ahora adoptas un modo de duelo más ofensivo.

-Claro. Ya quedó atrás el Harry bobo del año pasado. No, ahora no se apartarán de mi camino, sino que los apartaré yo.

-Sabes, me empiezas a recordar cada vez más a tu padre. Tenía el mismo espíritu que tú ahora.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la sala. Había mejorado mucho gracias a Clara y Alastor. Lo primero que aprendió fue a manejar su nuevo brazo. Ahora podía usarlo como si de una espada se tratara, además, era muy resistente. Se necesitaría una espada hecha de cuarzo o un material superior para amputar ese brazo. Para evitar sospechas, habían decidido que llevaría siempre un guante que iba del codo hasta la mano, y una pequeña venda iba atada un poco más arriba, evitando que el guante se bajara. El único inconveniente era que para poder cortar con el brazo debía sacarse el guante. Además, al tener ya alguien con quien practicar, pudo mejorar ampliamente sus conocimientos en Legeremancia. Otra de las cosas que aprendió fue a discernir entre sus armas. La espada era un arma útil para combatir desde cerca, y daba más maniobrabilidad a su usuario, mientras que la lanza era mejor para atravesar escudos físicos y pieles o armaduras gruesas. Además, su pistola explosiva y su M4A1 (al igual que la recortada si se disparaba a bocajarro) también servían para ese propósito, mientras que para enemigos de gran tamaño sería más útil utilizar el RPG-7 o la moto. Pero a parte de eso, como mucho logró aumentar un poco su poder. Estaba descansando cuando un cuervo negro apareció con un paquete sospechosamente grande. Sabía de quien era la carta, así que, para evitar problemas, mató al pajarraco con un rápido disparo de su Colt, y sacó el humo imitando a Billy el Niño. Cogió el paquete al aire usando un conjuro levitador, y le lanzó un finite incantatem para que no le pasara nada. Lo acercó hacia él, y abrió primero la carta (con guantes puestos por si un caso)

_Querido (y odiado) Harry_

_Sabrás ya que me he enterado de tu pequeña escapadita de casa de los Dursley. Bien, bien, ese viejo chocho solo quiere usarte. Te haré una propuesta. Búscame, revélame la profecía y únete a mí, y juntos gobernaremos el mundo entero. Niégate, e irás viendo como todos tus seres queridos van muriendo._

_Firmado_

_ Lord Voldemort._

_PD: Espero que te guste mi "regalo"_

Harry entrecerró sus ojos. Ya sospechaba que el viejo solo quería utilizarlo como arma para luego deshacerse de él, es más, lo hacía desde que supo todo su legado, así que esta carta solo le hizo sospechar más. Pero sabía también que esa carta venía del asesino de sus padres, de aquél loco cuyos vasallos mataron a su padrino, aquél psicópata que quería matarlo. Con un diffindo, sacó el papel del paquete y, con un levitador, quitó la tapa. Miró adentro, y lo que vio le hizo soltar involuntariamente una lágrima.

Era su lechuza, Hedwig. No parecía mostrar signos de vida, y tenía un ala amputada, además de tener el pico anormalmente abierto. Seguro que aquél cabrón le había hecho eso. "¿Por qué?", pensó. "Ella era inocente, hijo de puta". Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, para luego notar como una rabia enorme empezaba a poseerle.

-Harry, ¿Qué…? –preguntó Clara.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Harry se fue corriendo hacia el patio del castillo, y cuando se aseguró que estaba lejos, su rabia fue aumentando, y notó como un gran poder le iba invadiendo.

-Hijo de puta… Juro que te humillaré delante de todo el mundo, que te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, te cortaré en pedacitos, los quemaré y los esparciré por toda Inglaterra…, acabaré con tus seguidores, con Bellatrix, con los Malfoy… También acabaré contigo, viejo loco –iba diciendo. A cada palabra, el poder se iba haciendo más fuerte, hasta que estalló.

-¡! –de repente, una llamarada de tres metros de alto por un metro cuadrado de superficie lo rodeó, pero no era fuego inofensivo, como antes. No, pronto empezó a notar un aroma a hierba quemada, y como su rostro y cuerpo cambiaba de color. Abrió sus ojos. Ya no eran verde esmeralda. Un rojo sangre había sustituido el color de iris, y tenía el pelo del mismo color. Para terminar, su piel se había vuelto un poco enrojecida, producto del calor. Proliferó otro alarido, y vio salir a Clara.

-Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Responde! –oyó. Pero no respondió. En vez de eso, sacó su espada y con una velocidad inhumana se acercó y dio un golpe horizontal, que fue esquivado.

Vio que su "alumno" no estaba en sí, y vio como se le acercaba, pero con intenciones para nada pacíficas. Esquivó el espadazo e hizo aparecer su escudo en su brazo, y bloqueó el siguiente golpe, pero acabó yendo dos metros atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry golpeara tan fuerte? ¿Qué había visto?

El ahora pelirrojo lanzó una bola de fuego, que su oponente esquivó por milímetros, y propinó dos estocadas, la última de las cuales rozó el costado. Furioso, dio un puñetazo dirigido al estómago hacia su rival, golpeándola y enviándola lejos, para aparecerse detrás de ella y tirarla al suelo con una patada.

-¡MUERE! –gritó. Iba cayendo con su espada apuntado peligrosamente al suelo. Su oponente alcanzó a girarse y a bloquear con el escudo, pero la fuerza del impacto le rompió el brazo. Soltó un grito de dolor, había notado como le crujían los huesos. Se apoyó en el otro brazo y desvió a Harry hacia abajo, y le lanzó un desmaius, que no sirvió para nada. Harry lanzó una espiral ardiente que le golpeó en el pecho, lanzándola hacia atrás y haciendo que se chocara con un árbol, y se dirigió con la espada apuntando peligrosamente hacia ella.

-¡PARA, HARRY! ¡YO NO SOY VOLDEMORT NI NINGÚN MORTÍFAGO! ¿QUÉ TE PASA, HARRY? –gritó la pelirroja, esquivó la espada y logró trastabillar al joven, pero recibió una patada en el estómago que la mandó bien lejos. Solo vio como Harry cargaba una llamarada en lo que parecía ser su espada, como lanzaba un grito de rabia, como un muro gigantesco de fuego con forma de cuchillas se le acercaba. Se arrodilló para ocupar menos trozo y puso delante el escudo, esperando resistir, y se preparó para recibir el impacto del ataque, pero no lo recibió. Se preguntó por qué no había recibido respuesta, y recibió como respuesta un canto, pero no un canto cualquiera. Era un canto melódico y tranquilizador, muy parecido al de un fénix. Bajó un poco el escudo para ver que pasaba. Un fénix de gran tamaño, con una envergadura que doblaba la de su escudo, había parado el golpe.

Cargó una llamarada en su espada y dio un tajo, creando un haz que acabaría con esa idiota que osó desafiarle. Contempló como la llamarada iba a consumirla pero de repente, una luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Al abrir los ojos, vio que un ave azul con la cabeza negra estaba delante de Clara, con sus alas extendidas. Alzó las cejas. ¿Qué era ese pajarraco? El pájaro empezó a cantar, y notó como una fuerza iba tranquilizándole. Sin duda esa ave cantaba como un fénix, pero era demasiado grande para ser un fénix. Sus ojos y su pelo recuperaron su color original, y guardó su espada. Todavía notaba ese poder dentro de su cuerpo, como si se hubiese almacenado junto al suyo. Intentó recordar que había pasado. Solo recordaba haber visto el cadáver mutilado de Hedwig, que, lleno de ira, salió al patio, como juró venganza y como un poder inimaginable lo poseyó, pero no sabía nada más. Ni siquiera le dolía la cicatriz.

"Tranquilo" oyó en su mente. "Es normal en los maestros de fuego" "Sus sentimientos pueden modificar su poder". "Solo cálmate, piensa en todo lo bueno que hay en esta vida". El fénix gigantesco voló hacia él y se posó en su hombro.

-Freya –susurró Harry. Había decidido llamarla así, en honor a la diosa maga de la mitología nórdica. –Muchas gracias. Me has salvado… de mí mismo –continuó.

"No hay de qué, Harry, es mi misión vigilarte y protegerte durante tu vida. Si necesitas algo, consúltame. Estaré en tu corazón". Harry notó como Freya se transformaba en energía y se iba metiendo (literalmente) en su cuerpo. Empezó a notar como su poder se iba nivelando. Se concentró y sacó una llamarada de fuego. Notaba una calidez en su brazo izquierdo, que era donde la había creado y, tras invocar el cadáver de la que fue su lechuza y primera amiga en el mundo mágico, soltó una lágrima y creó un pequeño ataúd de obsidiana, y acercó su mano llameante en él.

-Perdóname, Hedwig –susurró –por haberte olvidado. Fuiste una gran amiga, y solo quiero decirte que… te echaré de menos, al igual que hecho de menos a Sírius y a mis padres.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –dijo Clara.

-Lo siento. No pude controlarme.

-No me extraña. Ningún mago, que yo sepa, pudo controlarse mientras estaba en la Rabia Fogosa.

-¿Rabia Fogosa? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Un poder que tienen los maestros de fuego. Estos magos pueden modificar su poder en función de lo que sientan, pero si su rabia y/u odio sube a niveles preocupantes, pueden perder el control. Cuando eso pasa, su poder se cuadruplica, haciendo que, en caso de ser ya algo fuertes, en ese estado algunos son casi invencibles. Mientras están fogosos, no recuerdan nada, y pueden acabar con sus seres queridos sin querer, y se dedican a destruir a todo ser vivo que se les acerque. Y, encima, pueden ignorar todo dolor físico y mental que puedan sentir. Pero si el odio y la rabia sentida alcanzan una intensidad altísima, y el mago tiene suficiente poder, sellado o no, alcanzará un poder equivalente al de Merlín, eliminando cualquier sello que pueda tener.

-¿Y como se puede contrarrestar el efecto?

-Es muy difícil, y solo hay dos formas. La primera es la que has experimentado ahora.

-¿El canto de un fénix?

-Sí y no. Más qué el canto es la mera presencia del ave legendaria. La otra manera es que alguien que te tenga cariño y te quiera con toda sinceridad y a quien tú quieras igualmente te abrace.

-¿Pero no moriría al estar yo rodeado de fuego?

-Subestimas el amor, Harry. Ese poder le protege del calor, si bien debe hacerlo con sigilo, pues al no tener memoria, podrías acabar con ella.

-Lo entiendo. Espero no tener que utilizarlo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Aunque… ¿Cómo puede ser que aún posea esta cantidad de poder?

-Los magos de fuego pueden acumular el poder gestado durante sus Rabias Fogosas, aumentando su poder cada vez que la utilizan. Pero si se usa demasiadas veces, el mago puede volverse inestable, y puede que la transformación se haga irreversible. No queremos que suceda eso, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. No quisiera para nada del mundo matar a mis seres queridos, o a mis aliados. Seré un asesino, pero mis únicas víctimas son los mortífagos y sus aliados.

-Menos mal que no entra en tus planes convertirte en un Lord Oscuro. Si no, juro que te mataba ahora mismo.

-Pues no te vi matar a ningún Mortífago cuando nos conocimos –dijo Harry, probándola

-Desgraciadamente matar está prohibido para los miembros de la Orden, pero si por mí fuera, muchos más hubieran muerto esa noche –recibió como respuesta.

Harry apuntó con su brazo izquierdo al brazo herido de Clara.

-Brakiam Reparo –el brazo herido brilló un poco durante dos segundos y volvió a quedar entero.

-No es mucho, pero al menos reparará la fractura –explicó.

"Freya, me gustaría saber que me pasa cada vez que "entras" en mi cuerpo" pensó

"Fácil. Te transmito parte de mi poder y habilidades y una versión gigante de mí se convierte en una de tus posibles formas animagas. Además, puedes tener mayor control sobre tus sentimientos."

"Gracias por la explicación", respondió mentalmente.

Pronto, Harry reanudó sus entrenamientos, esta vez con ayuda de Freya, de la cual aprendió muchas cosas. Debido al aumento de poder mágico, su físico mejoró un montón. Tenía ya el doble de definición muscular que el Cristiano Ronaldo ese, y podía levantar una vaca en sus espaldas. Para seguir mejorando, puso su hechizo gravitatorio a 50x, pero lo mejor era que ya había alcanzado su gran objetivo: Usar magia como si de un pensamiento se tratara. Ni hechizos ni palabras ni movimientos, un simple pensamiento y se manifestaba. Además, aprendió, gracias a su fénix, que los magos de fuego no solo podían controlar llamas, sino que podían controlar la energía calorífica, enfriando o calentando el aire de su alrededor, el interior de la Tierra (el magma y el vulcanismo) y los metales, si bien ahora solo conseguía dominar las llamas y algo mal la energía. Decidió proponerse como siguiente objetivo el dominar todos los poderes del fuego, por lo que se entrenaba con una dureza muy superior a la de antes. Con tal de tener más tiempo, colocó la ratio del congelatiempo a 4 semanas/día, y subió el hechizo gravitatorio a 125x. Cuando llegara a Hogwarts, poca gente lo reconocería.

Mientras, en Grimmauld Place…

-Y qué, Kingsley, ¿ya habéis encontrado a Harry? –preguntó el presidente de la reunión, Albus Dumbledore.

-Aún no. Esté donde esté debe estar bien escondido. A lo mejor hasta ha aprendido un par de nuevos trucos.

-Menudo idiota… Pero en el caso de que Shacklebolt tenga razón, ¿como lo haremos para… atraparlo?

-¡COMO SI DE UN ANIMAL A CAZAR SE FUERA! ¿ESTÁS LOCO, SNIVELLUS/SEVERUS? –gritaron la señora Weasley y Lupin a la vez.

-¿Crees que me asustas, licántropo?

¡PUM! Lupin perdió la paciencia y golpeó a Snape con un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula.

-Vuelve a meterte conmigo, Harry, Canuto o Cornamenta y juro que será la última vez que lo hagas, asqueroso llorica –dijo Remus, con los dientes serrados.

-Calma, señores, debemos estar unidos –dijo Albus. –En todo caso creo que si encontráis a Harry, no deberían atacarlo por sí mismo. Puede que haya mejorado "Espero que haya descubierto sus poderes, entonces podría arruinarme", pero no podemos estar seguros. Si lo encontráis deberéis contactar con Molly, Remus y yo. Y eso va sobretodo para ti, Severus. Se que no os caéis bien, así que puede que te ataque con algo… peligroso.

En el cuartel general de Voldemort...

"Maldición, el ataque fracasó, y el cuervo que mandé a Potter aún no ha regresado. Y encima me he dado cuenta de que Colagusano no ha regresado. Seguro que se habrá escondido como la rata traidora que es", pensaba Tom. Sin duda esto no pintaba para nada bien. Tiró un rayo eléctrico a la madera que había en el brasero, encendiéndola, pero lo mantuvo cinco segundos más.

-Mi señor, el viejo todavía no sabe donde está Potter tampoco –expuso Snape, que acababa de llegar de una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

-Vaya, parece que ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. A propósito, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mandíbula?

-Una pelea con el licántropo, pero no es nada. Ah, sí, Dumbledore teme que nuestro… querido Potter haya aumentado su poder.

-Ja, con lo triste que debe estar. Seguro que no tiene tiempo ni de secarse las lágrimas. Dile eso al viejo, para que se calme un poco.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Volviendo al castillo, Harry había ido a las mazmorras, donde había dejado bien atado, amordazado y sellado (para que no pudiera transformarse) a su "invitado", Peter Pettigrew.

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMM! ¡MMMMMMMMMMM! –se oía de fondo. Harry se acercó a la celda exacta y abrió, mientras sacaba una buena botella de veritaserum (unos 20 cl. por ahí). Le arrancó la cinta adhesiva que le había colocado como mordaza, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor.

-Hola, Peter. No sabes lo que me alegra el verte ahora mismo, pero antes requiero cierta… información de ti.

-Ha… Harry, por favor, no me mates. Él… -suplicó Peter

-Calla, rata estúpida –le dio una bofetada en toda la mejilla –no sabes como me gustaría matarte lenta y dolorosamente, pero ahora… Dime, ¿por qué traicionaste a mis padres, HIJO DE PUTA?

-Yo... Quien-tú-sabes me…

-¡Crucio! –Peter se retorció de dolor, mientras notaba como miles de cuchillos ardientes se le clavaban, junto con los pinchos de la pared donde estaba atado. –Dímelo, ¿POR QUÉ?

-Te, te digo…

-¡Crucio! No me mientas, estúpido. No seré tan clemente como en tercero esta vez.

-Si te…

-¡Helvítis lif! –La maldición del infierno en vida golpeó a Peter, haciéndole proliferar un chillido de dolor tan fuerte que Harry tuvo que conjurar unas orejeras. –Bien –dijo cuando la maldición terminó. –Veo que tendré que recurrir a otros métodos –sacó la botella de veritaserum, mostrando un líquido incoloro e insípido. Abrió la boca de Peter con su brazo derecho, le incrustó la botella y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, obligándole a tragar toda la botella. Cuando se acabó, le azuzó un golpe a la cabeza con ella, rompiéndola. Le preguntó su nombre para tenerlo en el recuerdo que sacaría después.

-Bueno, creo que ahora será más fácil. Dime, ¿era Sírius Black uno de los hombres de Voldemort? –preguntó.

-No. Es cierto que el Señor Oscuro le invitó a unirse a sus filas, pero le rechazó tras gastarle una broma bastante pesada.

-Gracias. ¿Fuiste tú el que traicionó a mis padres? –era la pregunta fatídica.

-Sí, fui yo.

-¿Mataste a doce muggles delante de Sírius Black? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sí. Lo hice para que le echaran la culpa. Tras eso me corté el dedo.

-Ahora viene la parte interesante. ¿Traicionaste a los Potter premeditadamente?

-Sí.

-¿Fue idea tuya o te lo ordenó/sugirió alguien? –quería confirmar sospechas

-Me lo sugirió alguien. Me prometió toda la herencia de los Potter.

-¿Quién fue? –la pregunta que lo decidiría todo. Un simple nombre, y esa persona se sumaría en su lista negra.

-Un mago llamado Alb… -pero no dijo nada más. Fue como si un cuchillo se le hubiera clavado en la garganta, y empezó a sacar sangre. Terminado el "interrogatorio", lamentó no poder sacar más información, pero se alegró. Por fin uno de los de su lista negra había muerto. Solo lamentaba no haberlo hecho él mismo. Se quitó el guante de su brazo metálico y, tras cortarle la cabeza para llevársela al Departamento de Aurores cuando pudiera, le cercenó la mano de plata, para luego acuchillarlo una, dos, y tres veces. Aunque la duda le corroía. ¿Quién era ese mago? Conocía muchos nombres que empezaban por Alb. Albert, Albus, Albano… Pero el principal sospechoso era Albus. Un momento, ¡Albus Dumbledore! ¡Ese era el principal candidato! Tendría que investigar bien sobre el viejo barbudo. Se acercó a Clara, que estaba bebiendo una cerveza, y le dijo

-Debo pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Clara.

-Necesito que me informes de lo que pasa en la Orden. Que asistas a las reuniones y eso, y luego me digas que han hablado.

-¿Para? Sabes que están buscándote como locos.

-Tengo mis sospechas sobre alguien, pero no te puedo decir quien es. Sobre mí, diles que no me habéis encontrado aún. Confío en que el barbudo no pueda entrar en tu mente.

-Bueno, que se le hará. Parece que ya no confías en Dumbledore. Te informaré regularmente. Aunque no creas que te librarás de Moody –bromeó la pelirroja –pero al menos nos veremos de tanto en tanto. Cuídate.

-Gracias Clara –dijo Harry. Se dieron un abrazo de despedida. –Hasta pronto.

-Adiós.

**Bueno, ha terminado por ahora. ¿Descubrirá Clara los planes de Dumbledore, o traicionará a Harry? ¿Mostrará el ojiverde sus poderes otra vez? ¿Quién ganará este juego? Espero que os haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, como siempre, voy a responder los reviews que me han dejado. Que espero que aumenten sustancialmente (risas)**

**Bueno, zarkan, sí, yo también me alegro, soy de los que piensa que debió morir asesinado por Harry o Remus. Parece que Rowling no le gustan los protagonistas vengativos.**

**Sariss: Bueno, no hay nada dicho, pero al final lo Alastor y Clara apoyarán a Harry/Clieggson. Y sí, seguirá como personaje incógnita, no quiere que nadie lo descubra, sobretodo para que no dañen a sus seres queridos, a parte de maquinar mejor contra el viejo. Y no te preocupes sobre los Weasley, el viejo solo tendrá a uno de su lado (y no será Percy, ni ninguno de los adultos), y sobre el brazo, bueno, se amputó tres dedos por encima del codo, además, el guante podría caerse y "revelar" su secreto, así que lleva la venda por eso. Aunque más tarde podrá camuflarlo durante unas 8 horas con un hechizo.**

**A ladies, gracias por pasarte, supongo que te gustará este capítulo. Sobre quien será pareja de Harry… tiempo a tiempo, pronto se verá.**

**Cornamenta, eres igualico a Lavender y Parvati. Puede que sí, puede que no, lo mismo que a ladies.**

Cap. 7. Segunda batalla.

Había pasado una semana en el castillo desde que Clara dejó a Harry. Alastor sabía que el muchacho era muy poderoso y, pese a no tener tanto poder, su experiencia le fue bastante de ayuda al ojiverde. Sonrió. Cada vez se parecía más a su padre en todos los aspectos, pero había heredado la inteligencia y la madurez de su madre. Incluso se propuso a aprender algo de él. Lo primero que le hizo el joven fue sacarle su pierna de palo y sustituírsela por otra de platino, parecida a su brazo. "Te irá mejor en las batallas, además de que es más segura y estable que esa otra", le dijo. Después, le arregló un poco las cicatrices de la cara, e hizo del ojo mágico otro más discreto, sin que se diera cuenta. Además, el cabrón le había echado varias gotas de brebaje rejuvenecedor en su petaca sin que su enterara, y ahora, pese a tener ya unos 50 años, parecía un chaval de 25. Pero lo más "insoportable" del pelinegro era su música. Estuviera donde estuviera, siempre sonaba un tema de Iron Maiden cuando no era de Slayer, y si no sonaba "Master of Puppets", de Metallica, o alguna de Arch Enemy. Si seguía así se volvería loco.

-¡POTTEEEEER! ¿PUEDES BAJAR YA LA MÚSICA DE UNA PUTA VEZ? –gritaba cada dos horas.

-Jajajajajajaja, viejo cascarrabias, no creo que aguantes mi ritmo así –recibía como respuesta. Y luego, para incordiarle, sacaba su guitarra y su ampli y se marcaba un solo de dos minutos mientras soltaba un growl digno de George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher.

Pero en el fondo se lo pasaba bien. Incluso fue (obligado) una noche de fiesta con Harry, conociendo a Karla y quedando los tres como cubas tras privar diez cervezas y dos canutos, y le pilló cierto puntillo al tabaco. Además, se acostumbró pronto al incesante guitarreo que se oía de fondo.

-Si Dumbledore supiera lo que haces, te quemaría vivo. Además de que empiezas a sacarlo de quicio –le decía a veces al joven.

-Bah, deja al viejo. Tengo que hacer honor a mi padre y a Sirius.

-Sí, comportándote como ellos, ¿no? Hijo de James tenías que ser.

-La vida es así, Moody. Lo siento por el viejo si le he decepcionado. Además, Sírius querría verme tal y como estoy ahora, ¿no? Siendo un rebelde sin causa.

-Es inútil discutir contigo.

Pero no solo aprendió a pasárselo bien. En todo lo que llevó, Harry le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre artes marciales. Técnicas, zonas del cuerpo y puntos débiles. Le enseñó que un puñetazo en la boca del estómago era tan efectivo como el Avada Kedavra, y que las partes nobles masculinas eran un valioso punto débil, cosa que acabó comprobando por experiencia. ¡Dolía peor que la cruciatus!

En esos momentos, Moody estaba levantando pesas para fortalecerse un poco (consejo de Harry), mientras el joven estaba practicando movimientos con la espada. Se había convertido en un buen espadachín, y había agregado dos nuevos ataques con el arma. El primero consistía en que lanzaba una serie de cuchillas de fuego que lograban quemar y cortar en rodajas a sus víctimas, y el otro era el que utilizó contra Clara en su Rabia Fogosa: lanzaba un haz de fuego que quemaba todo lo que tocaba. Además, cuando Freya estaba dentro de su cuerpo, podía aprender más rápido.

-Oye, Harry, ¿no te cansa el hecho de andar siempre con un hechizo gravitatorio?

-Je, ya estoy acostumbrado. Además, cuando me lo saque, mi cuerpo se notará muchísimo más fuerte.

-No se, yo estoy ya agotado, sin duda esto cansa.

-De aquí un tiempo lo notarás, Alastor. Además, no olvides que puedes usar tu pierna como cuchillo.

-Bueno, practiquemos cuanto sabes. ¡Accio bokken!

Dos bokken se dirigieron hacia ellos, yendo uno a las manos de Moody y el otro fue cogido por Harry.

-Ya sabes, Moody, si recibimos un golpe de esto en una extremidad, no la podemos usar. Gana quien "ampute" los dos brazos o golpee el torso del rival –anunció Potter - ¿Listo?

-Y tanto, joven. Aun puedo dar guerra –respondió Alastor, colocándose en posición de combate.

Harry se dirigió hacia Moody con toda su fuerza y lanzó un golpe con el bokken, siendo bloqueado por el del auror. Forcejearon un rato para luego saltar ambos atrás, y lanzarse el uno contra el otro, golpeando los bokken de nuevo. Moody retrocedió un paso y pasó a la ofensiva, soltando un golpe raso que fue esquivado con un salto por el muchacho, que intentó aprovechar el error para golpear con un golpe descendiente, pero Moody fue más rápido y alcanzó a bloquear. Tras un par de esquivas, logró rozar el costado del pelinegro, pero a cambio recibió un puñetazo en el pecho y tuvo que defenderse de nuevo.

-¡Eh, golpe bajo! ¡No mencionaste nada sobre puñetazos! –se quejó Alastor.

-Vale de todo, excepto golpear en la entrepierna y utilizar magia para atacar –respondió Potter.

Tras una carrera, se golpearon los bokken, pero el impacto hizo que ambos se fueran hacia atrás. Olvidándose de ellos, empezaron a pelear con su cuerpo como arma. Ojoloco golpeó a Harry en el estómago a la vez que este le propinaba un cabezazo, y continuaron golpeándose durante un minuto hasta que acabaron ambos al suelo. Moody sacó la varita e invocó su bokken, pero Harry ya lo esperaba con el suyo en guardia "Cabrón", pensó el auror. "Tiene ventaja ahora que no necesita la varita". Moody saltó verticalmente, pero se descuidó de su pecho y Harry le golpeó con toda la mala leche que tenía en el estómago, ganando el combate.

-¡Ugh! Golpeas fuerte, Potter. ¡Contrólate un poco!

-Ups, lo siento Alastor. A veces no controlo mi fuerza. –dijo Harry, sonriendo.

La estampa era desoladora. Más de cuatrocientos Mortífagos atacaban el hospital de Reikiavik, junto con veinte vampiros, diez gigantes, ochenta arpías y cincuenta licántropos. Los cuerpos de jóvenes aurores caían en el suelo, muriendo o quedando afectados por alguna de las maldiciones, o bien mordidos por vampiros u hombres lobo. De repente, una llamarada apareció en un punto del suelo, en medio de la masa de Mortífagos. Cuando la llama se apagó, una figura vestida de negro con un pasamontañas que dejaba ver su pelo y sus ojos estaba en el centro. La figura volvió a rodearse de fuego, para esta vez extender los brazos creando una onda expansiva, calcinando a diez mortífagos. Se acercó a otro, que empezaba a huir despavorido.

-¡Comat! -Un rayo azul oscuro cruzó la distancia que había entre ambos y le golpeó. Notó como otro se le acercaba con un puñal por la espalda, pero, sin girarse, sacó su Colt, la apuntó hacia atrás y disparó, dándole en el cráneo. Guardó el arma y sacó la Lanza de Leónidas, clavándosela a un vampiro que había al aire. Cargó su hoja, saltó hacia arriba, apuntó hacia abajo, y al caer golpeó el suelo, creando una explosión que alcanzó a otros diez vampiros, para luego lanzar un haz de fuego al aire, que acabó cruzando a una arpía.

-¡Sanctus, svartur bullet, avada Kedavra! –Otra figura, vestida de forma muy parecida a Clieggson, iba atacando a los Mortífagos. Harry notó su aura, parecía tener unos sesenta y cinco o setenta pavos. Potter vio como esa figura sacaba una espada y empezaba a cortar Mortífagos por la mitad. "¿Quien es?" se preguntó. Pronto varias arpías lo rodearon. Se dirigió a ayudarle, haciendo que su lanza mordiera carne Mortífaga. Empaló a un hombre lobo por la espalda, decapitó a dos vampiros y lanzó un haz de pierna a diez mortífagos, cortándolos por la mitad, pero al ver de nuevo al hombre ya no quedaban enemigos cerca suyo, ya que un brillo grisáceo lo había rodeado y destruido a todas las arpías. "¡Qué poder, ni siquiera yo alcanzo ese nivel! ¿Qué será eso? No es ni blanco ni negro", pensó. Sin duda el mago ese no era una mierda pinchada en un palo. Paró, cogió un poco de aire y miró hacia arriba. Diez gigantes estaban causando destrozos. Prendió su lanza y la lanzó hacia el gigante que estaba más alejado, incrustándole el arma en el cráneo, y lanzó una rosca de fuego al más cercano, acabando con él. Sacó el RPG-7, abrió la boca para que no le petase el oído y disparó un proyectil, matando a otro gigante. Disparó tres veces más. Solo quedaban cinco.

-¡Bien hecho, muchacho! –gritó Moody desde lejos. Golpeó a un Mortífago en la napia y clavó su pierna a otro en el menisco, causando a su víctima un dolor insoportable. Los ató con cuerdas mágicas y pegó fuego a cuatro vampiros más. Apuntó hacia un gigante.

-¡Incendio! –una llamita se dirigió a la cabeza de un gigante, quemándole los ojos. Clieggson aprovechó para agrandar la llama con su magia y acabar con él.

-¡Gracias, auror! –habían quedado en que no se llamarían por los nombres. Recogió su lanza y, guardando su espada, lanzó un haz de fuego que terminó con los cuatro que quedaban.

Cortó a dos aurores con su hacha y se acercó sigilosamente a Clieggson por detrás, como todo buen cazador. Nunca sabría quien le habría matado. Se dispuso a golpearlo con el hacha.

Sintió como alguien le iba a golpear con un hacha y puso su brazo derecho en la trayectoria, bloqueando el hachazo. Sabía quien era. Walden MacNair, el verdugo del Comité para la Eliminación de Bestias Peligrosas y un declarado Mortífago tras el incidente del Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Pensabas que no te notaría, Walden? –sonrió irónicamente

-¿Pero qué…? –exclamó Walden, pero un codazo le golpeó en la mandíbula. Harry se giró, sacó una varita falsa y la lanzó hacia atrás, donde se le acercaba otro Mortífago. Ni que decir que no sobrevivió. Asió la lanza a una mano y soltó dos tajos, que fueron bloqueados, para luego lanzar un repulso que alcanzó su objetivo. MacNair salió disparado cinco metros hacia atrás, cayendo duramente contra el suelo y notando un dolor en su barriga. Harry saltó y clavó la lanza hacia abajo, pero el Mortífago logró bloquear con su hacha. Tras un segundo de forcejeo, la lanza rozó la máscara del Mortífago, haciéndole una pequeña herida. Después de un salto mortal hacia atrás, decidió que eso requería velocidad y maniobrabilidad, así que guardó la lanza y desenvainó su espada. Fintó hacia abajo para dar un manotazo a la cara del Mortífago, y le cercenó el brazo derecho de un golpe.

-Esto… por intentar ejecutar a Buckbeak. MacNair levantó el hacha con el otro brazo, mientras Harry atacaba a la cabeza. Harry logró decapitar a su rival, pero el hacha le cortó el antebrazo izquierdo. "Otra vez", pensó Harry. ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte con sus brazos? Uno gangrenado y otro cortado por el hacha de un psicópata.

-Y esto… -dijo, medio embutido por el dolor de la extremidad cercenada –Por intentar matar a mis amigos en junio.

Hizo aparecer otro brazo metálico igual al anterior en forma y características para sustituir el miembro perdido, pero para que no sospecharan, le lanzó un encantamiento que le dio la apariencia de un brazo normal. Ese brazo solo sería descubierto cuando alguien lo punzase. "Voy a acabar con todo el cuerpo de metal", pensó irónicamente.

Vio a un colamaza acercarse a él. Habiendo aprendido la lección, sacó la lanza y la lanzó hacia la criatura, atravesando su piel y matándola. Se le acercó otro por la espalda, pero se rodeó de fuego y creó una barrera de un metro de grosor, y la criatura murió sin poder tocarlo. Mató a una mantícora con su brazo derecho sin que esta se diera cuenta, recuperó la lanza y la guardó, quedando con ambas manos libres. Decapitó a un Mortífago con el brazo izquierdo y un licántropo dio por terminada su vida tras ser empalado por la espada. Pronto empezó a notar un frio extraño en esa época, y unos recuerdos intentaban enloquecerlo. Varios dementores se estaban acercando a él. No podía usar su patronus bajo riesgo que lo descubrieran, pero tenía un as en la manga. Puso su mente en blanco, cubrió su brazo de fuego y lanzó una llamarada hacia el aire, reduciendo a las temidas criaturas a cenizas. Creó un sinfín de explosiones en el aire para acabar con todas las arpías que estaban sobrevolando el lugar dando un espectáculo digno de fuegos artificiales, y ató a unos treinta mortífagos con un movimiento de mano. Parecía que nadie podría con él. Tras la demostración de poder, los cien mortífagos que habían sobrevivido intentaron huir, pero entre Clieggson y el otro hombre misterioso acabaron con la cuarta parte y capturaron a los otros, lanzándoles luego un hechizo para convertirlos en Squibs.

-Gracias por la ayudita, señor. –agradeció el ojiverde.

-Lo mismo digo, Clieggson. Dile a mi nieto que lo veré pronto. –respondió el hombre. Su voz, pese a denotar una pequeña vejez, era jovial y llena de energía.

-De acuerdo.

Por lo que dijo, Harry supuso que el hombre tendría ya sus sesenta. Le dio la espalda y miró hacia atrás, pero solo logró ver una cabellera gris oscura desapareciendo. ¿Quién sería ese hombre?

Un auror se le acercó.

-Le estoy agradecido por salvar el hospital, Clieggson. Mi nombre es Alexander Christophsson, y soy el Jefe de Aurors del ministerio.

-Es mi rutina. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar con usted, señor –respondió Ralph.

-Sin duda les da lo que se merecen. Esos hijos de puta mataron a mi padre cuando solo tenía cinco años.

-Lo siento. Por su culpa (de los mortífagos) soy huérfano. Sé lo que se siente. Ojalá la siguiente vez que nos veamos no sea en medio o después de una batalla. Adiós –y tras decir eso, se desapareció con una llamarada.

"Un tipo interesante… podría ser nuestra única esperanza", pensó Alex.

En la base de Voldemort…

-¡CRUCIO! –El Jefe de los Mortífagos estaba bramando de furia -¿CUATROCIENTOS MORTÍFAGOS, VEINTE VAMPIROS, OCHENTA ARPÍAS, DIEZ GIGANTES Y DOS COLAMAZAS Y UN FRACASO? ¡PANDA DE INÚTILES!

-Señor, era él. Se ha vuelto más pode…

-¡CRUCIO! ¡QUIERO QUÉ ME LO TRAIGÁIS, VIVO O MUERTO, PERO TRAÉDMELO!

-Sí, señor. Y los mortífagos desaparecieron.

-Sin duda, no pueden hacerlo peor –dijo Voldemort en pársel a su serpiente.

Mientras, en Grimmauld Place…

-¿Qué? ¿Clieggson ha detenido otro ataque? –dijo Dumbledore, medio asombrado.

-Sí. Y parece haber aumentado su poder un montón. Parece ser alguien peligroso –dijo Alastor –aunque parece estar en paz con los islandeses… Aunque supongo que será por las leyes de allí.

-Ah, sí, en Islandia las leyes permiten usar las imperdonables contra los Mortífagos, ¿no? –dijo Clara, convencida.

-Una ley que no me acaba de gustar, esa no es la forma. Pero lo que más me sorprende es el hecho que no sepamos nada sobre él, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada –respondió el viejo. Ese hombre era un auténtico misterio.

-No lo conozco mucho, pero diría que se trata de alguien muy joven. Aparenta tener mi edad –explicó Clara. –Además, la única vez que hablé con él, me dijo que solo actuaría mientras el caraserpiente estuviera vivo, que cuanto lo… matase, volvería a desaparecer.

-No me gusta mucho. ¿Podrías describírmelo?

-Sí –dijo Alastor. –Se trata de un hombre alto y fornido, y lleva una capa negra junto a una armadura sin mangas. Y de su rostro solo se pueden apreciar sus ojos, que son de color castaño, y su pelo, que es negro carbón con un punto rojo y largo, muy largo.

-Me gustaría hablar con él –dijo Dumbledore. Aunque estaba preocupado. ¿Y si ese hombre había llegado a conocer a Harry? ¿Le estaría enseñando algo? ¿O simplemente le estaba haciendo un favor? Notaba como sus planes podían irse al garete. –Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Ha encontrado alguien a Harry?

-Aún no –dijo Tonks. Intuía las razones que el muchacho tenía para desaparecer, ya que era una de los pocos que sabían la profecía. –Pero Voldemort no ha dado muestras de encontrarlo, así que parece que está muy seguro, allá donde esté.

-¿Tú tampoco, Alastor? –preguntó el barbas a Moody.

-No –mintió. En realidad estaba "pasando" las vacaciones con él, pero logró esconderlo bien.

-Espera, para ser Alastor Moody pareces haber rejuvenecido. ¿Qué…? –dijo Albus.

-Gracias a Clieggson. No lo conozco mucho, pero nos llevamos bien. Además, me ha enseñado un poco de todo lo que sabe. Permíteme decir… que es bastante sabio. Gracias a él ahora vivo mejor. Ya no he de cuidar mi pierna, y además, aparento tener unos años menos. Creo que hasta volveré a coger mi carrera en el ministerio –bromeó.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado –anunció Dumbledore. Podéis volver a vuestra vida.

Clara se desapareció a su casa y cogió polvos Flu.

-Harry Potter. –dijo. La cabeza del pelinegro apareció en la chimenea.

-¿Clara? ¿Tienes ya algo de información? –preguntó el joven.

-No mucha. Simplemente han hablado de tu otro yo, y no saben donde estás –guiñó un ojo – pero Dumbledore estaba algo nervioso. Parece que no querría que "conocieras" a Ralph Clieggson.

-Bueno, está bien. Por aquí bien. Creo que no tendré problemas, si bien apareció otro encapuchado en el ataque.

-¿Un encapuchado? Descríbemelo –pidió la pelirroja.

-Luchaba de nuestro bando, e iba vestido de una forma parecida a la mía. Solo le vi con la capucha bajada una vez, y de espaldas. Tienen una melena gris oscura, como si empezara a envejecer. Por su aura le echaré unos 65. Además, su poder era bastante más alto que el mío. Espero que no se trate de un enemigo –describió Harry, algo dudoso.

-No sé, pero debes hablar con él cuando puedas. Puede ser de gran ayuda. Lo presiento. Bueno, puede que allí aún estés entrenando, pero estoy durmiéndome. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Clara –se despidió el joven. Se hizo una nota mental de hablar con ese hombre misterioso.

En Islandia, Harry se dispuso a dar un paseo por el castillo, mientras una figura vestida con capucha le estaba observando desde una torre.

-Por fin te he encontrado… nieto –susurró la figura.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y prepararos para algo de acción, por qué en el siguiente capítulo la habrá a mogollón.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, parece que este capítulo responde a casi todas vuestras dudas. Ahora a responder individualmente.**

**Bueno, zarkan, sí, tiene uno o dos ases en la manga, pero no le servirán de mucho. Y el personaje misterioso saldrá en este capítulo, creo que empieza con ambos interactuando.**

**A ver, Alex, no se va a quedar sin mortífagos, ya que tiene un ejército bastante grande, pero va a perder muchos mortífagos, sobretodo a partir de la primera alianza.**

**A sacram, que a mí también me gusta el heavy, y algunos de mis gustos los he transferido a Harry.**

**Y a Sariss, tu pregunta se responde en este capítulo.**

Cap. 8: Charlus Potter.

-Por fin te he encontrado… nieto –susurró la figura.

Harry se giró. Le había parecido oír algo. Sacó la MP4500 y disparó hacia el techo, pero la bala no causó ningún efecto. El hombre que había se bajó al suelo de un salto, presentándose delante de Potter.

-Buenos días, Potter, y vaya manera de recibir visitas. Te estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo

-¿Quién eres? Identifícate –preguntó Harry desconfiado. Desenvainó su espada y atacó al hombre, pero este le bloqueó el ataque sacando una espada tipo vikinga utilizando una mano. "¿Qué? Me ha bloqueado mi ataque con solo una mano", pensó Harry. El hombre empujó hacia adelante y contraatacó, siendo el golpe bloqueado por Potter.

-Pareces estar algo nervioso, Potter –escupió el desconocido.

-Te he dicho, ¿Quién eres? –preguntó de nuevo el joven, con mal humor. Volvió a atacar, pero esta vez usando su brazo izquierdo, obligando al desconocido a apartarse, y lanzó dos nuevos ataques, que fueron fácilmente repelidos. Creó una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de tenis y golpeó con ella al hombre en la cara, sin hacerle apenas daño.

-Eres poderoso, pero no puedes conmigo –dijo el hombre, mientras lanzaba una estocada que fue bloqueada.

-¿Pero qué…? –preguntó, algo sorprendido, pero se descuidó, cosa que su contrincante aprovechó propinándole una patada en el pómulo mandándolo hacia atrás, y tuvo que bloquear dos estocadas. Se volvió a levantar, tocándose el pómulo descubriendo que estaba sangrando.

-Aún te falta mucho si quieres tu venganza. –increpó el desconocido.

-¡No permitiré que un desconocido me eche nada en cara! –replicó Harry, que se lanzó corriendo hacia el enemigo y atacó de nuevo, rozando el pecho del enemigo con su brazo. Atacó tres veces más, sin poder traspasar la defensa del encapuchado, y tuvo que bloquear otro golpe, sin bien el ataque lo lanzó hacia atrás, debido a la potencia. -¡Muere, barrido de fuego! –Una lengua gigantesca de fuego salió de su espada, golpeando a su enemigo. – ¡A ver que te parece!

Pero cuando el fuego se desvaneció, se quedó sorprendido. Su rival seguía ahí, como si nada.

-¡Se supone que deberías estar asado! ¿QUIEN ERES?

Corrió hacia él, dispuesto a atacar. El desconocido levantó la mano con la que no empuñaba la espada e invocó una niebla blanca en su mano.

-¡Sanctus! –Una porción de muro de fuerza se dirigió hacia Harry y lo golpeó en el pecho, arrastrándole diez metros hacia atrás. – ¡Nunca podrás derrotarme con este sello! –Lanzó un ataque con su espada que Harry bloqueó a duras penas. "¿Sello? ¿Qué sello?" pensaba el joven.

El desconocido atacó dos veces que Harry tuvo que esquivar, pero no pudo evitar un puñetazo que le golpeó en el estómago y le levantó dos palmos del suelo

-¡Vita minus! –conjuró el joven. Un rayo color caqui golpeó al desconocido en la cara, pero tampoco le causó ningún efecto. -¿PERO COMO PUEDE…?-gritó, para golpear con una patada la sien del desconocido, que esquivó fácilmente...

-No pienses que me ganarás. Al menos, no aún –dijo el desconocido, lanzando un depulso a Harry que lo mandó cien metros hacia atrás. Se hubiera quedado inconsciente si no fuera por su poder, que era insignificante delante de aquél mago.

-¡Uuuuufff! ¡Maldición! –se quejó. Se había roto dos costillas y escupido un poco de sangre. Se apuntó a si mismo y se lanzó un finite para aligerar su carga gravitatoria. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó agarrándose el costillar. Se acercó a su rival con una velocidad inhumana y le dio un espadazo en el pecho que fue bloqueado a duras penas.

-Así que llevabas un hechizo gravitatorio. Bien, muy bien –dijo su enemigo, p ero no recibió respuesta, eso si no consideramos respuesta la lluvia de espadazos que tuvo que bloquear. Ese muchacho era endemoniadamente rápido.

-¡Ah! ¡Kia! ¡Argh! –Harry atacaba desesperadamente al hombre, pero solo conseguía cansarse. Un espadazo propinado por el encapuchado lo mandó hacia atrás unos veinte metros -¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! –jadeó. Estaba agotado. No le quedaba más opción. Debía usar la Rabia Fogosa contra él.

-Tú lo has querido. Odio tener que usar mi último recurso- sentenció. Concentró su energía y cerró los ojos, evocando a sus recuerdos más frustrantes, los pensamientos donde salían todos aquellos a quienes odiaba. Pronto estaba envuelto en ese fuego que lo caracterizaba, y su pelo empezó a enrojecer. Abrió los ojos. El verde esmeralda de su iris había dejado paso a un brillante rojo sangre, parecido al de su pelo. Se rodeó de fuego y lanzó una onda a su enemigo, golpeándolo y, sorprendentemente, causándole algo de daño.

-¡Agh! Así que has recurrido a la Rabia Fogosa, ¿verdad, muchacho? –replicó el desconocido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!

Se lanzó a por él, pero el pelirrojo le propinó un espadazo que le causó un corte medio en el pecho. Ese joven ahora golpeaba más fuerte y muchísimo más rápido, gran parte gracias a su ira. Chocaron por enésima vez las espadas.

-¡MUERE! –gritó el joven.

-Ja, ríndete, muchacho. No puedes ganar –replicó el desconocido, forcejeando con el pelirrojo. Logró propinarle un puñetazo, pero recibió otro con una fuerza descomunal, rompiéndole parte del pómulo. Se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, y chocaron de nuevo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que el joven logró arrebatar su espada y quitarle la capucha al desconocido, revelando un rostro que sería idéntico al del antes moreno, de no ser por unas pequeñas arrugas de vejez y el color de ojos, que era gris azulado en su caso, y una melena gris oscura, con algunas canas. Para hacerlo más parecido, llevaba gafas. Harry volvió a agitar su espada, seguro de su victoria, pero el viejo, extrañamente, transformó su brazo en uno parecido al de un dragón y agarró la espada, deteniendo el golpe. El viejo, que debía tener unos sesenta y cinco años, intentó dar un puñetazo a la espada con la intención de romperla, pero Potter lo desvió usando un puñetazo, rompiéndole la muñeca. Cerró los ojos un instante para aliviar el dolor, y dio un zarpazo con la mano derecha, hiriendo al pelirrojo en el pecho. Le golpeó con un Sanctus que no hizo más que enrabiarlo más, y recibió una patada en la barriga, haciéndole escupir sangre. Cogió de nuevo su espada y bloqueó diez ataques del joven, y luego le lanzo un rayo blanco que lo atravesó dejándolo medio inconsciente. El joven se levantó algo adolorido.

-Eres duro de pelar, ¿no, Potter? –dijo. Tendría que usar algo más fuerte. Creó dos bolas, una blanca y una negra, y las mezcló, creando una de color gris – Aquí tienes mi secreto. ¡Prueba esto, muchacho! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –lanzó la bola hacia el joven, impactándolo de lleno y mandándolo hacia la fachada del castillo, dejándolo más inconsciente que consciente. Notó como el poder que poseía a su nieto se iba disipando, y como su aspecto recuperaba la normalidad.

-¡Aaaaagh! ¡Cough! –se quejó Harry. El golpe lo había dejado hecho una sopa Tenía todas las costillas rotas, y un moretón en el hombro. Reunió fuerzas para levantarse y clavó la espada en el suelo, apoyándose en ella. Empezó a jadear debido al cansancio.

-No hagas más esfuerzos, nieto. ¿Así has dado la bienvenida a tu abuelo? –dijo el viejo. "¿Abuelo?", pensó el moreno.

-¿Quién… eres? –preguntó Harry.

-Potter, Charlus Potter. Mejor que descanses –fue lo último que oyó, pues perdió el conocimiento. El duelo lo había dejado exhausto.

Pasaron cinco días antes de que abriera los ojos. Estaba en su habitación, prácticamente todo igual que como lo dejó él. Freya estaba encima de él vigilándolo para que no le pasara nada.

-Veo que ya has despertado, Harry –oyó. Cogió su varita y apuntó hacia donde venía la voz.

-Ah, eres tú, abuelo. Lo siento –respondió. Notaba un ligero dolor de cabeza, debido a que había perdido mucha energía, pero era ligeramente aguantable.

-Eres poderoso, Harry. Cierto, pero tendrás que aumentar aún más tu poder si quieres conseguir tu venganza. Eso es lo que haremos durante estos días. Entrenar duramente. –Explicó Charlus –con el paso del tiempo, he descubierto poderes que no pueden aprenderse mediante los libros.

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó Harry, interesado.

-Supongo que has oído hablar de la magia blanca y la magia negra. Muy bien, empecemos. Para empezar, las explicaciones que dicen los políticos o los libros son muy erróneas, ya que todo hechizo "blanco" puede ser utilizado para fines "negros", y viceversa.

-Me caes bien. Pensamos igual –dijo Harry.

-Continuemos. En realidad, lo que define el tipo de magia es el sentimiento que utilices. La magia blanca es la que utiliza sentimientos positivos, como el amor o la felicidad, mientras que la magia negra es la que utiliza sentimientos negativos, como el odio o la ira –explicó Charlus –así, por ejemplo, el Sanctus es un hechizo blanco, ya que utilizo mis sentimientos positivos, al igual que el svartur bullet es un hechizo negro, ya que imprimo mi odio en él.

-Hubo un momento en el que utilizaste algo que no era ni blanco ni negro, ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Eso, mi querido muchacho, es magia pura. La magia pura es la magia en su máximo poder. Es la magia tal y como se encuentra en la naturaleza. Solo un mago consiguió dominarla, se trata de Merlín. Incluso a mí me cuesta dominarla. Se dice que un mago que domine la magia pura podrá conseguir todo lo que proponga (mientras su propósito respete las leyes de la naturaleza y el espíritu) con solo pensarlo.

-¿Y puedo dominar ese poder?

-Sí, pero tras mucho entrenamiento. Primero, tienes que dominar la energía blanca y la energía negra.

-Pues manos a la obra –concluyó Harry, sonriendo. Le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de aumentar aún más su poder. ¿Pero que sería eso del sello?

Pronto empezaron a practicar. Lo primero que Charlus le enseñó fue a materializar sus sentimientos. Para eso, tenías que tener en mente un recuerdo que te produjera un sentimiento determinado, y luego concentrar su poder en sus manos. Más tarde, tenía que controlar la esfera y hacer que tomase una forma determinada o se dirigiera a un lugar en concreto. Paradójicamente, logró controlar primero la energía oscura, debido a que en la mayoría de sus recuerdos salían personas a las que odiaba (Voldemort, Snape, Colagusano, Malfoy, etc.), y al no recordar nada sobre sus padres o algún ser querido, le costaba un poco realizar energía luminosa. Lo único malo es que acaba terriblemente agotado después de cada sesión, pues su poder ya no daba para más.

-Ah, ah, ah… ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que ya no puedo más?-preguntó una vez.

-Eso es debido al sello que tienes. Tendremos que quitártelo antes de progresar.

Pero el entrenamiento no paraba de cesar, ya que lo único que causaba el sello era impedirle utilizar más poder a partir de una cantidad, es decir, el poder de Harry seguía aumentando, pero no obtenía beneficio alguno. Charlus calculó que ahora mismo, Harry solo imprimía el 25% de su poder en sus hechizos. Iban comprobando métodos para eliminarlo, desde hechizos hasta meditación, pero el sello parecía ser irrompible.

Pero no solo entrenó. Charlus también le enseñó sus orígenes y su familia. La familia Potter no había tenido reparos algunos en casarse con muggles e hijos de muggles, al contrario que otras familias. Incluso tenía ancestros wyvern (como el mismo Charlus) o élficos (una tal Kar' Traseng) o extranjeros (como el islandés Marcus Alfardsson o la española Alejandra de Barcelona, la bisabuela de Charlus). No tuvieron nunca ningún Lord Oscuro, pero muchos de sus miembros aprendieron algo de magia negra, aunque principalmente para combatirla, y tuvieron peleas y discusiones con las familias que tienen o tuvieron Mortífagos entre sus miembros (los Black, los Malfoy, los McLaggen o los Lestrange, por decir nombres). También descubrió que Sírius, además de ser su padrino, era uno de sus tíos, y tuvo un hermano mayor, si bien murió asesinado a los cinco años, cinco meses antes de la muerte de sus padres. También le enseñó algo de política, cosa que casi todo mago sangre pura aprendía, si bien Charlus admitió no tener refinado y etiqueta, pues odiaba (como Harry) las fiestas burguesas, ya que las consideraban un derroche. Pero lo que más le enseñó fue a crear una máscara de hielo en su corazón, es decir, controlar la exposición de sus sentimientos. Tras dos semanas reales de entrenamiento (que fueron meses para ellos), nadie podía adivinar que sentía o pensaba. Además, habían consultado una pequeña estrategia, y Charlus consiguió convencer al viejo barbudo de que le dejara enseñar DCAO en el colegio, noticia que alegró mucho a Harry, que le dijo:

-Espero que seas competentes, suficiente tuve con la cara de sapo del año pasado.

-Tranqui, nieto, no tengo pensado hincharos de teoría. Pero os aseguro que aprenderán mucho de mí –respondió su abuelo.

Además, Harry había contactado con Clara dos veces en el tiempo que llevaban. Recordaba la última vez.

FLASHBACK

Hace una semana…

Harry había regalado un móvil a Clara donde había apuntado su número, con las mismas características que el suyo. La joven, al ser de sangre mestiza, entendía bastante sobre estos artilugios. Habían quedado en que si tenían algo que decirse, se llamarían.

Harry estaba sentado en su ordenador, navegando por Internet, cuando notó una melodía de Cannibal Corpse. Cogió el móvil y preguntó:

-¿Contraseña?

-Run to the Hills –habló su intermediario. Habían quedado en que, para evitar suplantaciones, tendrían una contraseña.

-Correcto, Clara. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Tengo información bastante interesante. Verás, he estado espiando a tu amigo, el señor Ron Weasley. Parece que no te tiene en tanta "estima" como debes creer. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Vaya, que le haremos –dijo Harry, intuyendo lo que había pasado. Eso era obra del viejo loco –de momento no me preocuparé, pero si empieza a tocarme las narices le daré un correctivo. ¿Algo más?

-Dumbledore ha hablado con Weasley. He oído algo de entrenamiento secreto, o una cosa por el estilo. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Parece que el viejo no sabe que hacer para controlarme. Bueno, intenta acercarte a él. Halágale, infla su ego. Le gusta que le hagan quedar bien frente a los demás. Cuando te ganes su confianza, invítale a algo en privado… pero en su copa (o vaso, o chupito, o lo que sea), le deberás echar tres gotas de "ese líquido" que te di en ese botellín. Entonces, sácale toda la información que pueda tener. ¿De acuerdo?

-OK. Sobre lo demás normal. Simplemente el barbas está un poco más nervioso que de costumbre. Teme que te hayas unido a Clieggson, o algo así. Además, recibió una visita bastante ilustre el sábado pasado.

-¿Charlus Potter?

-Sí, así creo que se llamaba. ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, es mi abuelo. Diría que también teme que haya descubierto que sus muggles no eran mis únicos parientes vivos. De hecho, resulta que era la figura esa de la que te hablé, aunque la presentación no fue muy amistosa, que digamos.

-¿Qué pasó? No me digas que peleasteis.

-Po zi. Me derrotó con una facilidad vergonzante, pese a usar la Rabia Fogosa.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE UTILIZAR LA RABIA FOGOSA? –Gritó Clara. Harry tuvo que apartar su celular varios centímetros de su oído.

-¡No grites tanto, qué me dejarás sordo! ¡Entiende que no lo conocía, podía ser un enemigo y no me quedaba más solución! –respondió Harry.

-Vale, vale. Pero no abuses de ese poder. Bueno, nos vemos. Adiós Harry.

-Adiós.

FIN FLASHBACK

Se podía decir que entre Clara, Alastor, Charlus y Harry hubo un gran equipo. Lograron detener tres ataques más, uno de ellos donde intervino un basilisco metálico. Todavía recordaba lo que le costó derrotar a la bestia.

FLASHBACK

Estaba en la plaza del Midgard, lugar donde estaba la sucursal de Gringotts de Islandia. El ataque sería fácil de detener a no ser de una serpiente gigantesca.

-¿Qué clase de bicho es ese? –preguntó Clara a Charlus.

-No lo sé, supongo que mi abuelo lo sabrá –respondió Harry.

-Un basilisco metálico. Una raza de basiliscos muy rara y poderosa. Su piel es perfecta para armaduras, al igual que sus colmillos para hacer espadas.

-Yo me encargo. Merlín sabe que maté a uno con 12 años

-Ten cuidado. Ese era un gusano comparado con este, así que no te confíes –advirtió Moody.

-De acuerdo –respondió. Recordando los consejos de Clara, decidió utilizar su lanza. Se tomó una pentazemina, sacó la MP4500 y dio dos disparos certeros en los ojos, quitándole su más preciada arma a la serpiente. Pero sabía que eso no lo haría menos peligroso. Fue corriendo hacia el ente y le asestó una estocada que fue desviada por la piel. Dio un salto para esquivar la cola del bicharraco y lanzó una bola de fuego que fue inútil, para caer encima de su cuerpo. "Maldición, si que está blindado", pensó. Se acercó a su cabeza corriendo por la carretera que se suponía que era el cuerpo del basilisco, pero una sacudida lo tiró, mandándolo tres metros hacia su izquierda. Vio como la serpiente abría su boca para zampárselo y lanzó una bola negra que le hizo algo de daño, pero impactó en uno de los colmillos de la bestia, rompiéndoselo.

-¡Accio colmillo! –pensaba aprovechar el colmillo. Se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar un cabezazo del animal, envió su colmillo al castillo con un hechizo y se apareció enfrente de la bestia de pie. Saltó para esquivar otro cabezazo y ardió la punta de su lanza, apuntando peligrosamente hacia la nuca de la serpiente. Asestó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero tuvo MUCHÍSIMA mala suerte. Tras el impacto, la hoja de la lanza se quebró en trozos pequeños y el asta se partió en tres trozos.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –rugió. Ahora estaba prácticamente desarmado. Agarró el RPG-7 y soltó un disparo hacia el cuello. La explosión mandó hacia atrás al gusano metálico ese, pero aparentemente no le hizo nada "Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo atravesar ese blindaje?". El basilisco abrió la boca para volver a atacar, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. En vez de atacar por fuera, apuntaría hacia el orificio del bicho. Soltó un disparo que explotó en la lengua, dañando gravemente a la serpiente y arrancándole cuatro dientes más, y luego sacó una granada casera con amoníaco y la lanzó. La serpiente se "zampó" el objeto, que explotó dentro de su estómago, rematándolo. Para acabar, sacó su espada, saltó y clavó la hoja en la cuenca del ojo derecho.

Los Mortífagos, al ver que su criatura estrella había muerto, se dispusieron a la huida, pero entre Clara y Alastor los atraparon. Charlus, que iba con el rostro al aire, cortó a dos de ellos antes de que desaparecieran, y ató a treinta con unas cuerdas negras. Mientras, Harry estaba despellejando al bicho. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse otra armadura en caso de que se le rompiera la suya, y guardó todos sus dientes, ya sea para forjar un arma o bien como ingredientes de pociones. Aprovechó también la sangre, el corazón y la bilis, e hizo desaparecer el resto. Ese animal había sido duro de pelar.

FIN FLASHBACK

Digamos que Voldemort no estuvo muy contento tras ese ataque. Tenía muchos hombres, pero eran unos inútiles totales. ¡Solo les había mandado que le trajeran a Clieggson, y no podían ni causar el caos en Islandia, un país prácticamente sin ejército!

Dumbledore tampoco estaba muy contento. Pese a que ya tenía profesor de DCAO, la desaparición de Potter, ese extraño individuo salido de la nada y el hecho que notaba que estaba empezando a perder control sobre el muchacho le ponían algo nervioso. Se suponía que el arma debía ser dócil y fiel a su amo, no que tuviera personalidad propia y decidiera por sí mismo.

Donde SÍ iba bien la cosa era en Islandia, en el Castillo Volcánico. Sus dos inquilinos entrenaban muy duramente, además, pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños del menor de ellos. Pero, ¿lograrían acabar con el sello del muchacho? Ya lo veremos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, lamento la espera, pero tenía que acabar. Tal vez me retrase un poco más debido a los exámenes y eso, pero intentare dar capítulos más largos.  
**

**Empezemos con los rr. Lo se, socram, a mi también me gustaría, pero que le haremos. Pero ya intentaré hacer algo.**

**Ahora con Alex. Pues sí, Charlus es el doble de fuerte que Harry, pero cuando pierda el sello el joven le superara por poco. Y sí, aprenderá bastante.**

**Pues sí, zarkan, no le van muy bien, pero no puedo decir mucho, ya que le quitaría el encanto a la historia. Y sí, mala leche tiene el abuelo, hoy veremos un poco más.**

**Y a Sariss, decir que Harry siempre ha poseído todo ese poder, pasa que la mayoría ha estado "latente", es decir, no lo ha dominado, y el sello impide que domine más de un cierto límite. Aún es algo temprano para que se rompa el sello, pero para la primera venganza "importante" (os dejo especular entre vosotros con quien) lo eliminará con un método (lo mismo que antes, especulad que método usará). **

Cap. 9: Cumpleaños y algo más.

Julio estaba llegando a su fin, y con ello, las vacaciones también. Aunque afortunadamente, Harry no pensaba en los días que faltaban para llegar a Hogwarts. Si bien echaba de menos su hogar, estas vacaciones no habían sido lo que se dice aburridas (se había emborrachado tres veces como mínimo y había asistido a bastantes fiestas en su garito favorito). Si bien él y Karla no eran pareja, un lazo de amistad se había creado entre ellos. Además, había conocido bastante de su familia, que el viejo había intentado ocultarle: su antepasado, sus miembros, sus intrigas, etc.) Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el comedor, para desayunar con su abuelo, pero no se lo encontró allí. Temiendo algo malo, se puso en guardia y fue vigilando su entorno, cuando de repente…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –exclamó alguien. Harry se giró y llevó su mano hacia una de las dagas, pero no tuvo motivo alguno. No era nada más que su abuelo.

-¡jajajajajajajajaja, que cara de póker has puesto, chaval! –rió Charlus. Pronto, Harry empezó a reír con él, y se dieron un abrazo de oso. Tras unas palmaditas, Charlus le entregó un paquete. Lo abrió y se quedó medio alucinado. Era un reloj de pulsera mágico. Podía darle las horas tanto en agujas como en dígitos, y tenía un escudo que podía aguantar diez golpes y un detector de enemigos, que podría advertirle en caso de ataque. Más tarde vio otro paquete con forma alargada. Vio encima una nota, que leyó antes de abrirlo. Era de Clara. Decía:

-Haz un buen uso. Te ayudará. Clara.

Lo abrió. Era una escoba de dos metros diez de largo (Harry en ese momento medía 1,90 m) de color negro, hecha con una sustancia negra. En la parte frontal del mango se leía "Nimbus Shadow", aludiendo a ese modelo. En el interior había otra nota. La cogió y la leyó. Era una descripción del modelo que tenía en las manos. Decía:

-La Nimbus Shadow, último modelo de Nimbus S.A., es la escoba más potente que hay ahora en el mercado. Hecha de fibra de carbono, es súperligera y muy resistente a los golpes, proporcionándole una duración extra larga. Su cola, con más de 5000 fibras dispuestas simétricamente entre sí, proporciona una gran estabilidad y potencia de vuelo, permitiendo alcanzar una velocidad punta de 900 km/h y una aceleración de 50 m/s2, haciéndola el modelo más rápido a la venta. Con un hechizo antirrobo y un escudo muy potente que garantiza una gran vida útil sin perder garantías, la Nimbus Shadow es perfectamente adaptable estéticamente al consumidor sin perder cualidades.

Harry no podía contenerse las ganas de probarla. Una carta estaba encima de la silla donde se sentaba. Tras lanzarle un finite para quitar cualquier maldición que pudiera llevar, se dispuso a abrirla, cuando notó un tirón en el ombligo. ¡Maldición! Debería haber destruido la carta.

-Veo que intentaste abrir mi carta más tarde de lo que creía, Harry –dijo una voz que Harry conocía bien. Albus Dumbledore, Gran Maestre de la Orden del Fénix y Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La rabia se le subió por las nubes y no pudo contenerse. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Dumbledore.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE INTENTA SECUESTRÁNDOME, VIEJO? –gritó el joven. Suficiente enfadado estaba con él como para quedarse callado.

-Harry, necesitas estar… -intentó decir el viejo chocho, lejos de estar ofendido.

-¿PROTEGIDO? ¡ALLÁ DONDE ESTABA TENÍA UNA SEGURIDAD IGUAL QUE AQUÍ, PUEDE QUE MÁS! ¡Y PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN, ESTABA MIL VECES MEJOR QUE LO QUE PODRÍA HABER ESTADO AQUÍ O EN PRIVET DRIVE! –espetó Harry, furioso. De repente, la puerta se abrió. Harry levantó su varita y apuntó hacia ella, pero afortunadamente no lanzó ninguna maldición, ya que solo era Clara.

-Albus, ¿qué esta…? ¿Harry? –preguntó la susodicha.

-Sí, soy yo. Y pasa que estoy echándole cuatro gritos a Dumbledore sobre mi seguridad y todo eso –respondió el pelinegro, frustrado, acabando con un soplido.

-¡ALBUS! –Gritó Clara -¡QUÉ SEPAS QUE NO TENÍAS POR QUE LLEVARLO CONTRA SU VOLUNTAD! ¡PARA EMPEZAR, YA ESTÁBAMOS ALASTOR Y YO CON ÉL, Y SU ABUELO DEBE ESTAR PREOCUPADÍSIMO!

-¿Abuelo? –preguntó el aludido. La cosa se le estaba escapando de las manos. Charlus Potter sabía mucho sobre él, y aunque ahora podría vigilarlo al ser profesor de Hogwarts, si había contado algo a Harry podía ir despidiéndose de su plan –Que yo sepa, el abuelo de Harry está…

-¿Muerto? –dijo alguien, que Harry pronto reconoció como Charlus. –Le has ocultado mucha información importante a mi nieto, información que le concierne, así que reza porqué estos gritos sean lo único que recibes de su parte – gritó el recién llegado y acto seguido, el señor Potter desenfundó su espada, apuntando a Dumbledore. Charlus no estaba muy contento, que digamos. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, con los nervios a flor de piel. Una palabra y las cosas no acabarían bien. Al final, Charlus guardó su espada en la vaina.

Harry salió de la cocina de Grimmauld Place yendo hacia el comedor, cuando recibió un abrazo de oso que solo podía ser de una persona: Molly Weasley, la madre de su "amigo" Ron.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó, casi llorando -¡Oh, no sabes cuanto me alegro que hayas llegado! Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-No lo niego, pero allá donde estaba no tuve problemas de seguridad. Este… lugar tendría envidia de mi Castillo Volcánico. Además, estuve casi todo el tiempo con Moody y su protegida. –dijo Harry, con un tono seguro de voz.

-¡Al menos podrías habernos avisado, o mandado alguna carta para que no nos preocupáramos tanto! –Respondió Molly, empujándolo hacia las escaleras –vamos, sube arriba, tus amigos te están esperando.

-Perdón por no mandar ninguna carta, pero estuve bastante… ocupado. Bueno, iré a verlos y cuando llegue la noche volveré a Islandia, así que no os preocupéis por mí, ¿de acuerdo? –Anunció el joven mientras subía a las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta, cuando una figura femenina de estatura media, castaña y pelo arrizado se le abrazó.

-¡HARRY! –Gritó la chica, con un tono algo grave de voz, denotando preocupación -¡Por Merlín!, ¿porqué has hecho eso? ¡Menos mal que…!

-¡Deja al muchacho en paz, Hermione! –Respondió una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Ron –Bienvenido.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verles, amigos – dijo Harry –necesitaba algo de… aire fresco, así que fui un ratito a Islandia.

-¿Un ratito? Un mes entero has estado ahí –dijo Ron, irónico.

-Debes sentirte mal por lo del año pasado, ¿no, Harry? –preguntó Hermione. Harry ensombreció un segundo su mirada, para responder.

-Bueno, al parecer mi… viajecito me ha ayudado bastante. Si Dumbledore me hubiese visto algunas noches que tuve me hubiera matado, y Canuto y Cornamenta hubieran estado orgullosos de mí.

-¿Por qué tendría que matarte, Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore, que acababa de llegar a la habitación. La primera respuesta que recibió fue la de un Harry enfadado apuntándole con la varita.

-Perdón. Es la costumbre –excusó el aludido –Pues me, ejem… emborraché ocho veces, y una de ellas casi acaba con algo más. Además, he pillado algunos vicios, como el de ir a tope con la moto.

-¿Moto? Que yo sepa la moto de Sírius se volvió loca y ahora está en el Bosque Prohibido. –dijo el viejo, extrañado.

-No, esa no. Una que me compré en Islandia. Una Harley Davidson de dos motores, pesada pero veloz. Tal vez algún día se la enseñe a Remus…

-Bueno, iba a avisaros de que tenéis la cena lista. Ah, feliz cumpleaños Harry. –anunció Albus, sacando un paquete algo grande que entregó a Harry. Era un pensadero. Eso le sería útil.

-Gracias, profesor. Últimamente empezaba a dolerme la cabeza de tanto recuerdo. –respondió Harry, si bien sospechaba. ¿Sería algún truco del viejo para retomar su confianza? ¿Qué querría el anciano?

Tras bajar, Harry se quedó anonadado. La mesa estaba repleta, y un pastel con forma de escudo estaba en el centro. Clara estaba algo enfurruñada, ya que se había enterado que le habían "tomado prestado" su escudo para usarlo como molde.

-¡FELICIDADES, HARRY! –gritaron los comensales a la vez. Harry se emocionó, debido a que era la primera vez que celebraba su cumpleaños.

-Bueno, parece que nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones, muchacho –dijo Tonks divertida. Se había enterado vía Clara y Alastor de las "vacaciones" que se había tomado Harry. Pronto el joven empezó a desenvolver los regalos.

El primero era de Ron. Un set de pelotas de Quidditch oficiales. Harry pensó que le iría bien para entrenar en el estadio de su castillo. "Gracias, amigo" respondió.

Luego tocó el turno de Hermione. Un libro titulado "Los secretos de la magia" era su regalo. Harry le dio las gracias, pues ese libro le ayudaría a aumentar su repertorio. Tras agradecérselo, cogió el de Ginny, una cadena con un rubí en el centro. Tras darle las gracias, abrió el de Remus. Era un libro bastante grueso titulado "La historia de los Merodeadores: Bromas y Risas y como hacerlas". El siguiente fue el tradicional jersey Weasley junto con los dulces caseros de la señora Weasley. Los gemelos le regalaron un buen surtido de sus bromas, junto con nuevas jugarretas que podía utilizar (tanto en un duelo como para simple diversión) y Bill y Charlie le regalaron dos libros bastante gruesos: Uno de dragones, cortesía de Charlie, y otro que hablaba sobre magia exótica, que encendió los ojos al joven. Tonks le regaló una navaja suiza mágica, que servía para prácticamente cualquier cosa, y Alastor le había comprado unas botas de punta de plata que presentaban unos pinchos retráctiles en la suela, la puntera y el talón. Mientras comía, vio algo que no le gustó: Un elfo doméstico bajito, feo y rechoncho. Harry conocía ese elfo, le deseaba su muerte más que a casi nadie. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sacó su daga y la lanzó con una precisión digna de un francotirador por debajo de la mesa, clavándola por el cuello cortando limpiamente la cabeza, que voló por los aires (algo que solo el joven pudo ver) y dejó un rastro de sangre mientras su cuerpo chorreaba su sangre por la herida, y con un movimiento de mano muy discreto, limpió los restos. Notó como el viejo intentaba meterse en su mente, pero cerró sus ojos y lo echó fácilmente.

-Veo que has aprendido Oclumancia, Harry –dijo Dumbledore, algo decepcionado con si mismo, pues ahora le sería más difícil aún controlar al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-¿Te molan mis defensas? Son guapas, ¿verdad? –pero tuvo que colocarlas al máximo otra vez, pues alguien intentó entrar. A su vez, uno de los comensales salió disparado hacia una pared –Snivellus, Snivellus, ¿no te han dicho que no debes entrar en la mente de los demás sin permiso? –dijo Harry a Snape con una voz petulante, como si estuviera regañando a un niño en broma.

-Hijo de puta… ¡Veamos si puedes derrotarme en un duelo, arrogante! –respondió Snape. Palabras que no dejaron a Harry calmado.

-¡MUERE! –gritó Harry, que saltó la mesa ágilmente sin tocar un solo plato y le encastó un puñetazo a la frente que lo tiró al suelo. Trató de controlarse, pues en ese lugar, la Rabia Fogosa solo le traería problemas "Freya ayúdame", pensó el ojiverde.

-¡HARRY! –gritaron los comensales. ¿POR QUÉ…?

-No os metáis en esto, no es asunto vuestro –respondió el joven fríamente. Sin duda cabello de grasa las pagaría caras. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape -¿Dejamos fuera el Avada?

-¿Te crees capaz de realizar la Cruciatus, mocoso? –replicó Snape chulescamente

-No quieras probarlo. Profesor Dumbledore, ¿serías tan amable de arbitrar el duelo?

-Creo que p… -dijo el viejo

-¿Cree qué, viejo? –dijeron ambos, elevando su tono de voz. Una mirada de Albus a los pelinegros le dijo que, si no aceptaba, uno de los dos la palmaría.

-Creo que acepto arbitrar el duelo muy gustosamente. A la de tres empieza. Uno, dos, ¡TRES!

-¡Desmaius! –Snape lanzó un rayo rojo hacia Potter, que simplemente colocó la varita en su trayectoria, haciendo que el rayo impactase en ella sin causarle ningún daño. Snape lanzó tres hechizos más que corrieron la misma suerte, pues la varita del joven parecía indestructible. "¿Cómo puede hacer eso?", pensó el viejo.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer, Mortífago? –dijo Harry, que con un leve movimiento creó una ráfaga que empujó a Snape unos centímetros hacia atrás. -¡Impedimenta! –un rayo cruzó el espacio entre Harry y Snivellus, pero el último logró bloquearlo con un escudo, con un poco de dificultad. Snape contraatacó con un Petrificus Totalus que Harry esquivo muy fácilmente.

-¡Vamos, Snivellus, puedes hacerlo mejor! –dijo Harry, increpando a su rival. Se puso en guardia y miró hacia Snape, que empezaba a atacar.

-¡Contundum, Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta, Brakiam Crasher! –cuatro rayos salieron hacia Harry, que los paró haciendo un torbellino con su varita.

-¡Fatiga crashum! –un rayo naranja se dirigió hacia Snape, que invocó un escudo que, pese a que desvió el hechizo, se rompió al ser impactado. El joven lanzó una combinación de aturdidor, repelente y desarmador que el profesor esquivó a duras penas, corrió hacia el rival y, tras darle una patada en el estómago, lanzó un tajo haciendo que su varita rozase la mejilla de Snape, causándole un pequeño corte. "¿Pero que carajo está haciendo? ¡Ha usado su varita su varita cual cuchillo!" pensó el profesor, que mandó un repelente desde el suelo que golpeó a su objetivo haciendo preocupar a unos cuantos, pero Harry logró rectificar en el aire y lanzar su varita al igual que hizo con su daga y clavársela al cetrino en la entrepierna (sí, malpensados, justo _ahí_).

-¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOUGHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHH! –gritó Snape. ¡Maldito muchacho! Nunca pensó que pudiese atacarle en sus partes nobles, dejándolo estéril de por vida. Cegado como el dolor, no vio como Harry se le acercaba y le propinaba un golpe preciso en la sien, desmayándolo.

-No había ninguna regla sobre ataques a los huevos ni sobre ataques físicos, así que soy el ganador, ¿no? –dijo Harry, encarándose a Dumbledore, para luego mirar al público y gritar -¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE LUCHAR?

Nadie habló. El joven volvió a preguntar, más alto.

-¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE LUCHAR?

El público estaba sorprendido, pues les extrañaba ver a un Harry dispuesto a pelear. Dumbledore estaba algo nervioso. Se suponía que Harry debería buscar protección bajo sus faldas ahora que su padrino había muerto, pero no, no era así. Al ver que nadie lo desafiaba, el susodicho se sentó en la mesa.

-Un duelo impresionante, Harry –dijo Remus –Así me gusta, que superes las adversidades y mires desafiante hacia adelante. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, Remus. Creo que cuando acabe la fiesta volveré a mi castillo, este lugar tiene una atmósfera lúgubre –respondió el aludido, bromeando. –Sí quieres puedes venir, que nos lo pasaremos bastante bien rememorando tus viejos tiempos, Lunático. –continuó el joven, pasando el brazo por el cuello de Remus, apretando como si de un colega se tratase.

-¡Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo, Harry...! –dijo Fred, que solo estaba allí por el cumple del muchacho.

-¡…Pero uno genial, sin caber a dudas! –terminó George, riendo.

-Veo que os va bien en la tienda, socios –dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco.

-Eso es decir poco. ¡Disfrutamos como cerdos en el barro, jajajaja! –respondieron ambos a la vez.

Mientras, en la sala contigua…

-Clara, quisiera hablar contigo, por favor –dijo Ginny. Ambas se habían escabullido justo cuando Harry le propinó el primer puñetazo a Snape.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es sobre Harry? –preguntó la otra pelirroja.

-No exactamente, es que… anoche tuve un sueño algo raro.

-Un sueño. ¿Y qué decía? –preguntó la mayor.

-Una voz femenina grave… decía algo así como "Heredera… heredera… al sucesor del fuego debes ayudar. Desenvolupa el poder de la Tierra, y en la batalla acude con él". Era bastante extraño –respondió Ginny, algo confusa.

-Creo que sé a que se refiere. El sucesor del fuego es el heredero de Gryffindor, y la Tierra es el elemento de Helga Hufflelpuff.

-¿Elemento? –preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-Dice la leyenda que los cuatro fundadores podían controlar un poder elemental cada uno. Ravenclaw podía manejar el agua, Slytherin dominaba los vientos, Hufflepuf gobernaba la tierra, y Gryffindor era el maestro del fuego.

-¡Por eso los colores! ¡Representan los elementos que dominaba cada fundador!

-Exacto.

-¿Eso quiere decir… que soy la heredera de Hufflepuff?

-Exacto, Ginny.

-¿Pero como puedo yo ser la heredera de Hufflepuff? Yo soy una Gryffindor, y mi familia… -preguntó Ginny, muy extrañado.

-No tiene porqué ser de familia. En realidad, solo los herederos de Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvieron enlaces familiares. Slytherin, como todo el mundo sabe, tuvo su línea hasta Voldemort. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, al no poder tener descendencia ninguna de las dos, tuvieron que elegir a sus herederos –explicó Ivanova.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser? –consultó Ginny.

-Mediante una profecía. Ravenclaw dijo que su heredera debía ser morena de pelo y provenir de Oriente, y Hufflepuff dijo que la suya tendría el pelo del mismo tono que la madre del heredero de Gryffindor.

-¿La madre del heredero de Gryffindor es pelirroja? Entonces… puede ser cualquiera de mis hermanos, o algún desconocido.

-No puede ser por los lazos. Ahora viene la revelación clave.

-Déjame explicarlo –dijo una voz. Se trataba de Harry, que acababa de derrotar a Snape. Clara apuntó hacia él con la varita, pero la bajó rápidamente. Lanzó un hechizo silenciador con un colloportus para evitar que ningún curioso pudiera espiarles.

-¿Harry, qué…? –preguntó la mayor de las pelirrojas.

-Perdonen la interrupción, pero prefiero explicarlo yo mismo. –dijo el moreno, antes de empezar su explicación. -Godric tuvo una hija pelirroja, que se casó con un miembro de la familia Potter, la familia de wyverns más poderosa de su tribu.

-¿Wyverns? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny

-Una clase de dragones más inteligentes y poderosos que estos. Los más poderosos pueden adoptar forma humana y vivir entre nosotros.

-No lo entiendo.

Da igual –dijo Harry. –Pero los Potter tenían una "maldición", y era que sentían mucha debilidad hacia las pelirrojas. Y así fue hasta llegar a mi padre, James Potter, que se casó con alguien que era su opuesto personalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi madre, Lily Evans, era una persona algo tímida, pero tranquila, humilde y trabajadora, y nunca se metía en líos, mientras que mi padre era todo lo contrario. Fue una persona muy extrovertida, arrogante, y alborotadora, que se divertía gastando bromas día sí día también.

-¿Cómo los gemelos? –preguntó Ginny, encuriosida.

-Exacto. Supongo que los gemelos te han hablado de los Merodeadores, ¿no?

-Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta –recitó Ginny. Había oído a los gemelos hablar mil veces sobre ellos, y encima no paraban de idolatrarles.

-Muy bien. Pues mi padre fue uno de ellos. Cornamenta, apodado así por su forma animaga, que habéis visto (en caso de haber visto mi patronus).

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –dijo Ginny.

-Eso quiere decir que yo… soy el heredero de Gryffindor –dijo Harry, dejando caer una bomba encima de Ginny y encendiendo su mano izquierda creando una llamarada. Ginny empalideció, puesto que Harry estaba demostrando una buena cantidad de poder. –Si quieres que te explique más, puedes venir a mi castillo.

Al final de todo, Harry, Ginny, Clara, Charlus y Remus estaban listos para marcharse de nuevo al Castillo Volcánico, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¿A dónde pensáis que vais? –dijo la voz. Harry, Clara y Charlus sacaron sus varitas en un plis-plas y apuntaron al originario de esa voz, que resultó ser Dumbledore.

-Pues vamos a mi castillo de veraneo a pasar el agosto, ya que necesitamos refrescarnos un poco –respondió Harry.

-Lamento deciros que no podéis ir –replicó el viejo. Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, sin guardar todavía la varita.

-¿Se puede saber porqué no podemos ir, profesor Dumbledore? No hay nada que nos lo prohíba –escupió, poniéndose gallito. Ese viejo come caramelos no le impediría darse un paseíto.

-Ellos sí que pueden ir. Lo siento, Harry, pero te quedarás aquí. –sentenció el viejo chocho. En realidad quería tenerlo vigilado y encerrado para que se deprimiese más de lo que debería estar ya.

-¿POR QUÉ? –gritó el moreno. Si seguía así, la Rabia Fogosa acabaría por consumirle. Notaba como una rabia poderosa empezaba a invadirle, y sus ojos enrojecieron un poco.

-Por que solo aquí tienes la suficiente protección. Además, he colocado unas barreras antiaparición, y tienes prohibido salir de este recinto. –replicó el viejo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Harry sacó su Colt con un silenciador y soltó un rápido disparo hacia las cortinas que ocupaban el retrato de Walburga Black, inutilizándolo para siempre y la guardó de nuevo. Iba a replicar, pero Charlus dijo:

-Mira que hago yo con tu barrerita –acto seguido, abrió su mano siniestra, creó una bola y cerró el puño a su alrededor, rompiendo la barrera y, tras agarrar a Ginny y a Remus, despareció junto con Harry y Clara.

-¡Buena esa, abuelo! –aplaudió su nieto cuando llegaron a Islandia. Habían escapado de las manos del viejo en su face, además de dejarle una "pokerface" como un mapa. Afortunadamente, Harry ya se había calmado.

-¡Que viejo más pesado, pardiez! –dijo Charlus, algo mosqueado. –Y menos mal que no te has descontrolado, porqué podrías habértelo cargado.

-¿De qué habláis? –dijo Ginny.

-De la Rabia Fogosa. Un poder que tengo como mago de fuego. Si mi rabia supera ciertos límites, pierdo el control y me vuelvo un ser despiadado y sanguinario –Ginny se asustó. Mejor no hacerle enfadar mucho.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry se quedó a solas con Ginny para continuar la explicación.

-Bueno, ¿Qué más querías decirme?

-Ahora que sabes que soy el heredero de Gryffindor, quiero que sepas que yo soy… -se pasó la mano por su cuerpo, cambiándose a sus ropas de batalla -…Ralph Clieggson.

Ginny empalideció. Se había dado cuenta de que el _alter ego_ de Harry era el asesino más famoso de Islandia, aquél que se cargó a MacNair, él era el guerrero misterioso.

-No… no puede ser… ¿Por qué? –sollozó Ginny.

-Por venganza. Quiero que Voldemort sufra, que sufra todo lo que he tenido que sufrir por el hecho de haber intentado matarme, que se quede sin Mortífagos, y que cuando esté solo… muera –explicó Clieggson.

-Pero… esos métodos… te hacen igual a él, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé, pero dime, que pasaría si encarcelase a un tío como MacNair o Malfoy? Con el corrupto del ministro, saldrían indemnes, perdiendo solo parte de su dinero. Por eso, yo acabo con el problema de raíz, y de paso causo pérdidas y sufrimientos en las filas Mortífagas. ¿Sabes qué Voldemort tuvo uno de los ataques de rabia más poderosos tras perder a un basilisco metálico?

-Merlín…

-Es más, ¿sabes la profecía del Departamento de Misterios? –preguntó Harry.

-¿La que se rompió? –inquirió Ginny

-Sí. Pues solo era un registro. Se la dijeron a Dumbledore, y esa profecía dice que al final todo queda entre Voldemort y yo, que uno de los dos tiene que morir.

Ginny tembló. Ahora entendía el hecho por el que Harry se había escapado. ¡No quería más vigilancia ahora que la sabía, solo quería prepararse para la guerra! Decidió que lo ayudaría, aunque ella nunca lanzaría una maldición asesina a nadie, por muy Mortífago que fuera. Tras las explicaciones, se fueron todos a descansar para un duro entrenamiento que les quedaba.

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, parece que los pocos lectores que tengo son bastante fieles. A ver si la cantidad de reviews aumenta sustancialmente.**

**Bueno, zarkan, para esta historia aparecerá algo más la rivalidad Harry/Snape, a parte de la que ya tiene con Malfoy, con quien interactuará muy pronto.**

**A mí también me ha gustado escribir ese momento, Alex, es más: Odio a Snape. Creo que Rowling da unas muertes demasiado "suaves" a los villanos.**

**No te preocupes, Sariss, eso no volverá a suceder, ya que en este capítulo será uno de los puntos que entrenará, si bien no es mencionado.**

**Y, ¡dale Hell Cold!**

Cap. 10: Como se pasa Agosto.

Castillo Volcánico, 1 de agosto a las 8:00

-Buenos días, Harry –una muchacha pelirroja se acababa de despertar con un bostezo de sueño, mientras su amigo entraba en el vestíbulo tras una carrerita. Ginny se sonrojó, ya que Harry solo llevaba puesto un pantalón corto deportivo azul, y su torso era… indescriptible, oigan. A definición de sus músculos era sencillamente perfecta, como si una máquina los hubiera fabricado.

-Buenos días, Ginny. ¿Vamos a desayunar? –respondió el joven. Estaba algo hambriento debido a la carrerita. Se pasó la mano por delante, sacándose todo el sudor que llevaba encima, que no era poco.

-Sí. Veo que te mantienes en forma –dijo Ginny, con un tono algo… pícaro.

-Bueno, la verdad es que el físico me va servir también en las batallas. No solo para golpear más fuerte con la espada, sino también para defenderme sin magia, algo útil si tienes que pelear entre muggles.

-Sí, últimamente los magos han… dejado a un lado las artes marciales. La mayoría hasta las detestan.

Tras un buen desayuno, se fueron a correr a un ritmo ligero para que Ginny se acostumbrase al ritmo de los entrenamientos. Habían decidido que entre Remus y Clara se encargarían de Ginny, mientras Charlus continuaría sus progresos con su nieto, que se habían estancado debido al sello.

-Tienes suerte de no entrenar con mi abuelo, por qué el primer día te molería a palos –dijo Harry.

-¿Tan duro es? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí. Además, cuando te enseñe algo te enseñará aspectos muy avanzados de la magia, que muy pocos magos saben.

-¿Cómo? –inquirió Ginny, intrigada.

-Como esto –Respondió Harry. Se concentró para sacar una bola negra como el carbón que soltaba chispas violetas, y la lanzó hacia el lago. Luego, invocó una bola blanca como la nieve, que fue más pequeña que la otra debido a que no la dominaba –Lo que acabo de realizar son las inclinaciones de la magia. La bola blanca se consigue mediante sentimientos como el amor y recuerdos felices, mientras que la negra se obtiene con odio y rabia. La mezcla de ambas energías produce la magia pura, que es magia en su máximo esplendor.

-¿Cómo es que la oscura te ha salido mejor? –preguntó Weasley

-Debido a que he sufrido muchos recuerdos que provocan sentimientos negativos. A lo mejor tú tendrías más afinidad con la bola blanca, pero no se puede saber. Depende de lo que te suceda.

-¿Y siempre se manifiesta así? –preguntó Ginny.

-No tiene porqué. Además de crear estas bolas, puedes lanzar tus sentimientos como rayos, proyectar barreras con tu inclinación (luz u oscuridad) o materializarla con otras formas –dijo, para crear una espada negra y cortar el aire con ella.

-Genial.

Ahora Ginny se encontraba con Remus y Clara practicando. Habían empezado por enseñarle a realizar magia muda (hechizos no verbales) y a ser independiente de la varita. Harry, por su parte, la entrenaba físicamente y le enseñaba un poco de artes marciales en sus ratos libres, pues Charlus le dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y le exprimía todo el poder mágico en cada sesión "Y más que me exprimiría sino fuera por el sello", pensó Potter. A veces, en su tiempo libre, realizaban ensayos de duelo, prohibiendo el uso de imperdonables y magia negra por parte de Harry y Charlus, pero lentamente fueron aumentando la tolerancia.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué ahora usáis las artes oscuras? –protestó la chica una vez.

-No te quejes tanto, pues en una batalla lo que te lanzamos no será nada comparado con las maldiciones que tendrás que evitar –contestó Charlus, que sabía por experiencia de su duelo contra Voldemort, donde casi muere.

FLASHBACK

Hace 20 años…

-¡Voldemort! –gritó un hombre de unos 35 años. Era alto y tenía el pelo desordenado al estilo Potter, ojos gris azulado y llevaba gafas. Estaba vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón tejano.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que aún queda alguien vivo… -dijo el tal Voldemort, un tío de unos 40 años medio calvo y con el rostro deformado. Tenía poca nariz y los ojos rojos con las pupilas como las de los gatos, y un par de labios muy finos. Era alto e iba ataviado con una túnica negra. Sacó su varita.

-¿Porqué tienes que hacer esto? ¡Estos muggles son inocentes! –gritó el otro hombre.

-Todos los muggles merecen morir, Potter, no sirven para nada –anunció Voldemort, que sacó su varita y apuntó a ese tal Potter –y tú, por contradecirme, morirás. -¡Crucio!

-¡Aaaaaaaaaarghh! –gritó Potter. Notaba como varios cuchillos le atravesaban. Luchó contra el dolor, apuntó a Voldemort con su mano y lanzó un rayo blanco que distrajo a su enemigo, parando al fin la maldición – ¡No dejes que las ansias de poder te consuman, idiota! –gritó con fuerza, para correr hacia el futuro Lord Oscuro y propinarle una patada en la sien.

-¡Ugh! Eres despreciable, hasta peleas como un muggle. ¿Tanto los amas, Potter? –gritó Voldemort.

-¡Sanctus! –un trozo de barrera blanca impactó en Voldemort, mandándolo dos metros hacia atrás – ¡Mi madre es muggle, pero eso no hace que la odie, imbécil!

-Multcarx –un rayo violeta salió de la varita de Voldemort, impactando en el brazo izquierdo de su rival, triturándole la musculatura. Charlus tuvo suerte. Si esa maldición le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza o el pecho, podía despedirse de su vida. Sacó una espada vikinga y la movió con su brazo sano, pero Voldemort logró interponer su propia espada.

-A espada quieres, a espada morirás –sentenció Ryddle. Movió su espada de arriba abajo, siendo bloqueada por la de su adversario, que contraatacó con una patada en la mandíbula, haciéndosela astillas. Se fue atrás por el dolor, y atacó con una estocada que fue esquivada con un giro de 360º y recibió otra en el hombro. -¡Coma, Brakiam Crasher! –dijo Voldemort. Charlus logró esquivar el primer hechizo, pero el segundo le golpeó en el lado derecho del pecho, pulverizando sus costillas. El dolor le hizo bajar su espada, acto que el Lord aprovechó para clavarle la suya en el pecho, no acertándole por poco en el corazón.

-Jejeje, nadie podrá derrotarme –dijo Tom.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Si sobreviví fue un milagro. No conocía nada de esa magia -terminó Charlus.

,-Además, deberías conocer un poco las bases y, al menos, los escudos negros –dijo Harry –ya que son algo más poderosos que un simple protego.

Ya habían pasado diez días (en el exterior) desde que llegaron a Islandia. Ginny se había hecho bastante poderosa, no tanto como Harry pero ya podía usar cualquier hechizo sin necesidad de utilizar la varita, si bien aún le faltaba para igualar la maestría de su amigo. Además, había desarrollado bastante fuerza, acentuando sus ya de por sí espléndidas curvas, lo que provocó una broma por parte de Harry, que le dijo que podría dedicarse a actriz (normal, no actriz porno, ¡malpensaos!) y dominaba bastante bien su elemento, la tierra. Estaba tomando un baño en el lago mientras el otro joven (Harry) hacía unas brazadas en la otra punta, cuando Clara se acercó.

-Hola Ginny. Veo que te lo pasas bien.

-¿Quieres meterte? Está bastante buena –propuso Ginny.

-No, gracias. Es más, me gustaría hablar contigo –respondió la mayor de las pelirrojas. Un poco a su pesar, Ginny se levantó y se vistió con un par de hechizos. Siguió a Clara, que la llevó a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¿Vamos ya a entrenar? –dijo Ginny, extrañada.

-No, no es eso. Mira, ¿ves eso de ahí? –señaló Clara a su derecha. Una espada ropera con guarnición barroca y vaina blanca estaba colgada en la pared. –A partir de ahora, quiero que sea tuyo. Yo misma te enseñaré a utilizarlo –Clara cogió la espada y se la entregó a Ginny, que la desenvainó con cuidado. La empuñadura hacía treinta centímetros y la hoja era de un metro veinte, y era bastante ligera. Ginny estaba anonadada.

-Por lo poco que he visto sé que Harry y Charlus son buenos espadachines, así que ¿por qué no me enseñan ellos? –preguntó Ginny.

-Por que la morfología de las espadas y sus técnicas son diferentes. Sus espadas, al ser más anchas y pesadas, están diseñadas para usarlas a dos manos. Además, tienen la hoja diseñada para cortar, mientras tú tienes un arma preparada para punzar, aunque corta bien también –explicó Clara.

-Lo prefiero así. Entre tú y yo, son unos bestias, ¿no crees? –preguntó Weasley.

-Es su filosofía, pero sí, un poco bestias si que son. Bueno, empecemos. Para empezar, tienes que coger la espada con tu mano buena y colocarte en lateral respecto a mí –Ginny obedeció –Bien. Ahora trabajaremos la defensa –la mayor de las pelirrojas conjuró un bokken y se puso como su aprendiz –Tienes que evitar que te golpee, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –dijo Ginny. Clara empezó a asediar a Ginny, que tenía que evitar que le golpease el bastón. Al principio era un poco torpe, pero a los tres días (en el mundo real), le había cogido el tranquillo. Ahora estaban practicando el ataque, que era algo más sencillo. Ginny dio dos pasos hacia adelante y dio una estocada a Clara, que fue desviada por el bokken. Lejos de rendirse, dio un golpe vertical que fue bloqueado fácilmente.

Hacía cinco semanas en el Castillo que practicaban con la ropera. Ahora, estaban practicando duelos con la espada. Ginny había adoptado la Forma III de esgrima, que se basaba en tener todo el poder en la defensa y atacar solo cuando era necesario o había ventaja, y la había personalizado con aspectos de la Forma II (la forma señorial). Era un estilo muy diferente a la Forma VII de Harry y Charlus, que se basaba en imprimir enojo, incluso ira, en sus movimientos, creando un estilo muy ofensivo y que buscaba destruir al oponente más que repelerlo, que era la filosofía de Ginny.

Mientras practicaban con la espada ropera, en el otro lado Harry y Charlus estaban también practicando. Su estilo era bastante más diferente, pues primaba más la fortaleza que la elegancia.

-¡Vamos, Harry, tienes que dejar que tus sentimientos fluyan hacia la espada! ¡Usa tu ira y descárgala en mí! –gritó Charlus. Harry dio un fuerte golpe vertical que hizo vibrar ambas espadas y encadenó con una coz mulera que fue difícilmente bloqueada por su abuelo, que respondió con una patada en el pecho que mandó a Harry hacia atrás, y soltó un tajo en diagonal que fue esquivado. Entonces, ambos cargaron un tajo y chocaron armas, quedando en un pulso. Ambos imprimieron fuerza hacia sus hojas, que empezaban a temblar debido al esfuerzo de sus maestros. Entonces, una alarma sonó. Había un ataque en Groenlandia, que les pillaba cerca.

Iba a ser golpeada por el arma de Ginny cuando ambas se detuvieron. Estaba sonando la alarma.

-Ginny, quédate aquí. Hay un ataque en Groenlandia –dijo Clara seria.

-Yo vengo contigo, Clara. –respondió Ginny.

-No, Ginny. Aún no tienes suficiente entrenamiento, pero pronto podrás ir a otro. Descansa –dijo Clara.

El panorama era devastador. Más de la mitad de las casas estaban derruidas. Presto a la labor, Harry desenfundó su espada y atacó al Mortífago que más cerca estaba, rebanándolo simétricamente por la mitad. Cortó horizontalmente, asesinando a otros tres Mortífagos, y atravesó a otro con un puñetazo en el estómago, separándoselo del hígado. Un vampiro lo intentó morder por atrás, pero un rápido disparo con la escopeta puso fin a su vida, y lanzó su espada hacia adelante, matando a un licántropo que iba a morder a un auror. Se acercó al centro del campo de batalla, sacó su varita y lanzó tres maldiciones asesinas, para luego saltar y clavársela a una banshee desprevenida, que soltó un grito que no le afecto (estaba acostumbrado a escuchar Death Metal a tope) y la lanzó hacia otra, que tuvo la misma suerte. Volvió a invocarla con su mano derecha.

Era su primera batalla con Harry. Pese a que él e Ivanova no iban a matar, no dudaba en utilizar hechizos serios. Clavó su puño en el estómago de un Mortífago, y aturdió a otro con un aturdidor bien colocado. Rodó por el suelo para esquivar una maldición asesina que se perdió hasta golpear a un vampiro sin hacerle efecto alguno, y lanzó un Contundum bien colocado a su rival, dándole en la frente. Remus se giró. El vampiro que había sido golpeado por la maldición asesina se le acercaba.

-Incendio –una llamarada azul quemó al vampiro, abrasándolo.

Ese era su clima favorito. Sacó una espada de hoja vikinga y lanzó una oleada gris que acabó con la octava parte de los Mortífagos, y lanzó una bola del mismo color, creando una explosión que aturdió a otros diez. Dejando su gris cabellera al aire, saltó y golpeó a un vampiro en la nuca y lo remató con una estaca, y un licántropo murió al recibir un rayo blanco. Vio como su nieto iba a ser mordido por otro vampiro y se dispuso a atacarlo, pero una explosión soltada por el muchacho acabó con la bestia. Rodó por el suelo para esquivar una maldición rompe-huesos y acuchilló a una banshee por detrás. Miró el cielo. Estaba lleno de rocs, pero se tranquilizó al ver que Clieggson sacó una moto negra y fue al aire.

Se subió a su querida Harley y salió volando hacia el aire, disparando por los cañones delanteros, acabando con un buen número de rocs. Colocó su nueva lanza, que había sacado de una bóveda de Gringotts en un agarre de la moto apuntando hacia adelante, y disparó con el cañón trasero, matando a diez arpías. Un dementor se acercaba peligrosamente por su derecha, pero una bola blanca lo golpeó, destruyéndolo. Sin embargo, el uso de energía blanca aún agotaba demasiado a Harry, ya que requería mucho esfuerzo. Notó como diez más se le acercaban por la izquierda. Pulsó un botón y la moto se rodeó de fuego, quemando todo lo que se le acercaba, y soltó una ronda de misiles que derribaron a dos gigantes. Cuando se cercioró de que ningún dementor estaba cerca suyo, bajo la barrera ardiente expandiéndola en onda, calcinando a veinte arpías más. Colocó su varita al adaptador, se colocó en una posición cómoda y lanzó diez maldiciones asesinas que dieron en el acto.

Charlus estaba orgulloso de su nieto. Era un gran piloto, y había despejado el cielo. Lanzó una bola negra hacia un Mortífago, golpeándole en la espalda y dejándolo parapléjico, y le ató las manos con unas cuerdas del mismo color. Un círculo oscuro se creo en la palma de su mano derecha, que colocó encima del Mortífago, absorbiendo toda su magia tras un increíble sufrimiento. Una maldición asesina se dirigía hacia él, pero creó otro "agujero negro" en la otra mano y la interpuso entre la maldición y él, absorbiéndola. La maldición salió intacta a través de la mano de Charlus Potter, matando al sorprendido Mortífago.

Paró cinco maldiciones con su escudo, y aturdió a veinte mortífagos con un movimiento de varita. Saltó y dio una patada voladora en el aire, derribando a un vampiro, al que remató con su escudo, y lo lanzó hacia la izquierda decapitando a una banshee. Jadeó dos veces, debido al esfuerzo. ¿Es que los enemigos eran interminables? Una explosión la mandó diez metros hacia atrás. Harry había originado un cráter con los misiles de su moto, acabando con la mitad de los Mortífagos.

-¡Lo siento por los daños materiales, pero hay demasiados Mortífagos! –gritó Potter, con una voz algo chulesca.

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado, Clieggson? ¡Casi me matas con esos misiles! –gritó una aurora, visiblemente enfadada.

-¡Lo siento! Pero mis métodos son así. Fuego contra fuego –respondió el joven –Pero no os preocupéis, nunca me convertiré en un Lord Oscuro –aclaró. Redujo la moto, cayo elegantemente al suelo y guardó la lanza para desenfundar de nuevo la espada, cortando a un Mortífago que iba a matar a la aurora que le estaba regañando. Con un corte al aire rebanó a dos banshees, y un colamaza cayó bajo su lanza, que si bien no era tan poderosa como la de Leónidas, que había sido rota durante ese combate desafortunado contra el basilisco de metal, era más manejable. La lanzó cual jabalina, atravesando a un licántropo, y se giro para bloquear un espadazo propinado por una figura algo diferente de las de los Mortífagos.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde! –gritó el joven

-Jejeje, no me extraña que no hayas oído nada de los Inmortales –dijo el desconocido –Somos la élite de las tropas del Señor Oscuro, y hoy he tenido el placer de comandar esta masacre. ¡Jajajaja!

-Ya lo veremos. Avada Kedavra –dijo Harry tranquilamente. Su adversario bloqueó el rayo verde con la espada, y soltó un tajo que fue fácilmente bloqueado por Ralph, que contraatacó con un disparo de su MP4500, volándole la tapa de los sesos. Inmortales. Habían fallado la prueba. -¿Esto son las tropas de élite de Voldemort? Vaya despilfarro. Al ver a su líder caído, los supervivientes trataron de huir, pero un movimiento de mano de Clieggson hizo que unas llamas con forma de hilo los ataran, impidiéndoles la huida. Se acercó a sus compañeros y desaparecieron.

_ ICELAND MAGIC TIMES_

_Ayer, 15 de agosto, Groenlandia sufrió una de las peores masacres por parte de los Mortífagos, que asesinaron a más de 100 muggles y 50 magos hijos de estos primeros. Los aurores de Groenlandia se dirigieron pronto al ataque, pero se vieron superados en número abrumadoramente, en proporción 50:1 favorable a los Mortífagos. Como pasó aquí en los tres primeros ataques, Ralph Clieggson apareció, cambiando el destino de la batalla. Pero lo más increíble es que no se presentó solo, pues otra figura encapuchada apareció con él. Entre ambos lograron asesinar a 150 Mortífagos, y en un momento, Clieggson voló con su moto limpiando el cielo de arpías, rocs y dementores, pero lo peor de todo es que llevaba un pequeño arsenal muggle en ella, que fue el causante de una explosión que mató a más de 50 mortífagos, 20 licántropos y 35 vampiros. ¿Son Clieggson y su compañero una amenaza para el mundo mágico? ¿Conviene dejarles pelear con sus métodos? ¿Cómo es el verdadero rostro de Ralph Clieggson?_

Harry cogió el periódico y lo leyó. No era tan sensacionalista como la prensa inglesa, así que se alegró. Lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho que no habían ocultado lo del arsenal de su moto, así que tendría que pedir otra. Afortunadamente, en el castillo encontró la solución: una Triumph Rocket III rojo fuego, con dos motores de 2294 cc cada uno y una potencia de 300 CV, junto con una velocidad máxima de 900 km/h. No era nada envidiable. Decidió utilizarla para ir a King's Cross vía carretera, pues no quería aparecerse aún, pese a tener el permiso. Notó un pequeño dolor en la cicatriz, pero se permitió una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin duda a Voldy no le sería muy bueno para la salud sufrir tantos ataques de ira. Estuvo tentado de "advertirle" con el vínculo establecido por su cicatriz, pero se aguantó, pues le podía ser peligroso. Mientras leía, Ginny se le acercó.

-Por favor… dime que no es verdad –dijo la chica algo llorosa.

-¿El qué? –contestó el chico, extrañado.

-Lo que dice ahí. Dime que no lo has hecho.

-¿El matar tantos mortífagos? –preguntó Harry.

-Exacto.

-Sí, lo he hecho –admitió al fin Harry – Pero… -fue cortado por Ginny

-¡Me da igual lo que digas! ¡TE ESTÁS CONVIRTIENDO EN ÉL, HARRY! ¡ERES MUY PODEROSO, NO TIENES PORQUÉ MATARLOS! –Gritó la pelirroja, mientras le caían lágrimas por los ojos -¿QUÉ TE PASA?

-Entiéndeme, Ginny. ¿Qué harías tú si alguien matara a tus padres? ¿O a tus hermanos? ¿O a tus amigos? –preguntó el moreno

-Lo atraparía y lo mandaría a la cárcel, ¡PERO NO TENGO PORQUÉ MATAR A UNA PERSONA!

-¿Y si ese alguien fuera Malfoy o su padre, que con sus galeones pueden garantizarse la inmunidad? O peor aún, ¿y si fuera Voldemort? –preguntó Harry, deseando acabar con el tema.

-¡Yo no soy una asesina, Harry, no tengo porqué matar a sangre fría! –respondió la pelirroja, aún llorando.

-Esto es una guerra, Ginny, e inevitablemente habrá muertos. La forma en que tú, Dumbledore o el ministerio quiere luchar solo lleva pérdidas para nuestro lado, mientras que yo y mi abuelo, luchando a matar, logramos crear preocupaciones en el bando enemigo.

-Para eso está Azkaban, Harry –insistió Ginny

-Ya te he dicho que Malfoy puede hacer que sus "colegas" salgan de allí, y Voldemort puede destruir la prisión y entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues buscamos otra prisión, no hay por que hacer lo que haces –dijo Ginny.

-Es más, o los mato yo, o me matan a mí, o matan a mis seres queridos o a gente inocente. Y te seré sincero: no disfruto haciéndolo. Al contrario, las noches después de las batallas sufro múltiples pesadillas con mis víctimas.

-Me preocupas, Harry –dijo Ginny llorosa –Te… te quiero, Harry, no quiero saber como me sentiría si te volvieras como V… Voldemort.

-No me convertiré en ese cabrón. Y… yo también te quiero, Ginny. Pero… a la vez sufro. No quiero pensar en todo lo capaz que sería ese hijoputa con tal de arrebatarme a mis seres queridos. Por eso, aunque para él solo sean sus esclavos, quiero que sienta el dolor que siento yo. –respondió Harry, intentando contenerse las lágrimas. Abrazó a la pelirroja dulcemente, con mucho cuidado. Notaba como su núcleo mágico estaba reequilibrándose, como si su magia de luz y magia oscuras luchasen silenciosamente por el control de su alma. Lentamente, concentró un aura blanca alrededor de ambos, notaba como parte de su tristeza se marchaba… Abrió sus ojos: Si antes ya eran bonitos, ahora lo eran muchísimo más. Un verde esmeralda brillante se podía ver en su iris, un verde esmeralda que mostraba determinación, ganas de seguir. Lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta, los labios de la pareja empezaron a acercarse hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso, un beso que hizo que ambos admitieran al fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Solo faltaban dos días para que llegase el 1 de septiembre. Por precaución, habían desactivado el congelatiempo de Harry, cuya relación con Ginny se había consolidado. Ahora, ambos estaban en el lago. Harry iba con un pantalón de baño verde y rojo, haciendo gala de un cuerpo Danone, mientras Ginny llevaba un bikini negro, resaltando sus "peligrosas" curvas.

-Ya falta poco para volver a Hogwarts, cariño –dijo Harry, repasando disimuladamente la figura pelirroja que tenía delante.

-Sí, amor. Me pregunto como lo haremos para entrenar ahí. Dumbledore tiene planeado entrenarme –dijo Ginny.

-Cuidado con él. Puedes… aprender algo de él, pero no dejes que te coma la mente. Yo solo sé que Charlus continuará conmigo… al menos hasta que me quite este puto sello.

-Parece que no te cae muy bien. ¿Por qué? –inquirió la chica.

-Es que no me cae muy bien. Ha manipulado gran parte de la información que me concierne, y creo que no es el anciano bondadoso que aparenta. Hay algo que no me encaja, mi princesa.

-Sí, esto es sospechoso. Pero bueno, mejor no añadirse rompecabezas innecesarios, ¿no, querido? –respondió Ginny.

-Es verdad. Por ejemplo, este agüita está deliciosa. Pero no tanto como a quien tengo delante de mí –dijo Harry, plantándole un beso a Ginny, que se sonrojó.

Pronto llegó la hora de la cena y, muy a pesar suyo, tuvieron que abandonar el lago. Harry había decidió despedirse de Islandia con una buena fiesta en algún lugar, Ginny incluida. Al final, decidieron ir a un bar heavy que había en Akureiry. Harry sacó su moto fuera.

-¿Quisiera subir, mi señora? –dijo galantemente a Ginny. La pelirroja rió un poco.

-Y tanto que sí, mi señor –respondió la chica siguiéndole el juego.

Harry se puso delante y, tras crear un par de cascos de la nada, calentó el motor y aceleró.

-Agárrese a mi espalda, _madame_, que voy a ir rápido –advirtió el joven. Remus, Clara y Charlus decidieron coger el autobús mágico de Islandia hacia el garito. Odiaban la forma de conducir del joven, pues iba siempre con prisas. Harry aceleró todo lo que pudo, sin preocuparse por las multas.

-¡! –Chilló Ginny, asustada -¿PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE NO IR ESCOPETEADOOOOO?

-¡DE ACUERDO, MI SEÑORA, DE ACUERDO! –respondió Harry, frenando "suavemente" hasta ir a 80 km/h –Lo siento, pero amo la velocidad. No por nada tengo una Triumph.

-Preferiría una scooter –dijo Ginny. Al menos no son tan bestias. Harry bostezó. Las scooter eran para viejecitos o niños de papá como Malfoy. Llegaron al bar un minuto antes que sus maestros.

-Bueno, Ginny, ¿Cómo ha ido el viajecito con tu Harry? –preguntó Clara cuando llegaron.

-¡Casi me mata, el muy mala bestia! Seguro que mi novio ni ha tomado lecciones de conducción –respondió la aludida.

-Pero no negarás que te gusto –dijo Harry.

-Es verdad –y le dio un beso en los labios

Entraron. Lo primero que hizo Harry fue sacar su guitarra, enchufarla en uno de los amplis que había en la zona y empezó a tocar alguna canción conocida por los visitantes del bar. Ahora estaba tocando "Highway to Hell", de ACDC, haciendo que los comensales del bar empezaran a tararear la canción. Al terminar, cambió la distorsión y tocó "Run to the Hills", de Iron Maiden. Consiguió lo que quería. Varios heavys empezaron a hacer cuernos, y los más valientes sacaron sus guitarras, las enchufaron y empezaron a tocar con el muchacho.

-¡Qué ruido hacen! –se quejó Ginny a Clara en voz baja, pues algo le decía que sí era oída, no acabaría bien. -¿Cómo les puede gustar eso?

-Para ti será ruido, pero a lo mejor para ellos será lo mejor –respondió Clara

Pronto, los guitarristas cambiaron el sonido y entonaron una balada (Sniper) de los Viron, creando un ambiente algo más melódico. Ginny, entre tanto, se acercó a la barra a beber algo.

-¡Eh, camarero! –llamó Ginny al camarero

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?-respondió este último

-Un malibú con piña, por favor –pidió la pelirroja

-Me parece que no tengo de eso, chica –respondió el barman "Menuda pija" pensó. Notó como Harry se le acercaba. –Tú, chaval, ¿qué quieres? –dijo de nuevo.

-Pásame un kalizer con vodka, y del fuerte –pidió el adolescente.

-De acuerdo. Ahora va –anunció el camarero.

-¿Qué te has pedido, Harry? –pidió Ginny

-Algo más… heavy. Si quieres probar te dejo un poco, pero será algo amargo… es bastante fuerte –dijo el aludido, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con un mechero muggle que llevaba encima. –Ah, y de aquí un cuarto de hora pasa un Sangre Heavy.

-Yo pedí un malibú con piña, pero parece que no hay –dijo Ginny, en voz baja.

-Claro que no hay. Eso es para pijos y maricones como Malfoy. Aquí bebemos cosas más serias (cerveza, vodka, vino, Sangre Heavy…) –explicó Harry, que parecía entender. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Aquí tiene su kalizer. Pronto estará el sangre heavy –avisó el camarero.

Harry cogió el vaso, que no era pequeño, y dio un trago, saboreando bien la bebida. Invitó un traguito a Ginny, que casi escupe al beber.

-¡Dios, Harry, como puedes beberte esto! –susurró la pelirroja.

-Pues bebiéndomelo –y dio otro trago -Y si esto te pareció fuerte, mejor no pruebes el Sangre Heavy, que va sin hielos y encima tiene un sabor de marras… Y dio su último trago. Sucesivamente, el camarero le trajo el Sangre Heavy rojo, bien rojo. Bebió un trago, intentando saborear al máximo la bebida. Pronto empezó a notar como le subía. Saboreó otro trago. No era que le gustara, pero él no era un cobarde. Ya solo quedaba un tercio de la bebida. Dio un último trago y se terminó el cigarrillo. Miró el reloj. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

-Chicos, tenemos que irnos. Mañana hay que descansar mucho –dijo en voz alta.

-De acuerdo –dijeron. Al salir, decidieron que Charlus iría solo con la Triumph, y los demás aparecerían.

Llegaron pronto al castillo. Si bien no se habían pasado mucho, los efectos del alcohol empezaban a notarse. Se fueron pronto a dormir.

**Parece que este capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento. Espero que os haya gustado, y dejad el resto a vuestra imaginación… hasta que actualize.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, parece que he posteado muy pronto comparado con otros autores (como tom marvolo potter, que hace tiempo que estoy esperando que subas otro capítulo, o pablo 5280, que lleva un buen tiempo parado, o Llaelien). Espero que los aludidos no se ofendan, en caso que sea así mis disculpas, pero es que tenéis unas historias tan buenas que merecen tener un final…**

**Bueno, ahora a responder.**

**Lamento decepcionarte, socram, pero así es. Pero pronto verás el porqué de mi elección, además, de la chica heavy esa solo dije que eran amigos, nunca que fueran a tener relación.**

**Gracias, zarkan, espero que este te guste más.**

**Y para terminar, eso parece, Sariss, eso parece. Aunque no tengo planeado que la pelirroja llegue a los niveles de Harry, alguna vez beberá, si bien no tan fuerte como Harry, que parece estar algo gamberro.**

**Bueno, quiero daros las gracias a los 3 por vuestra fidelidad, y si queréis animaros y escribir vuestros propios fics (mientras no me plagiéis, claro).**

**Ahora, ¡dale HellCold!**

Cap. 11: Vuelta a Hogwarts.

Hoy era el día D, el 1 de septiembre. Se levantaron a las 7:00 para poder llegar con tiempo. Como Dumbledore y Charlus ya estaban en el castillo, Harry había decidido que se aparecería en la puerta de Grimmauld Place e iría hacia King's Cross desde allí en moto, dejando ahí a Ginny, que vendría con la Orden y sus amigos. Se aparecieron en la plaza, que continuaba casi como antes. Ginny, Clara y Remus entraron a la casa mientras el joven sacaba su Triumph y la colocaba a su tamaño real. Se subió, metió la llave y encendió los motores. Al tener hechizos antimuggles, los polis no podrían multarle por no llevar casco. Calentó los motores, causando un ruido de espanto, y arrancó. Aprovecharía para darse un paseíto en moto. Se dirigió hacia la carretera, yendo a una buena velocidad, a la par que iba esquivando a los coches con una habilidad sorprendente. Varios conductores le gritaron, pero se hizo el sordo. Se rió de ellos, pues sus voluminosos coches nunca podrían superarle.

Mientras, en los cuarteles, Ginny acababa de entrar. La casa tenía el mismo aspecto que la otra vez, solo que el retrato de la señora Black no estaba puesto "Supongo que obra de Harry", pensó. Se acercó a la habitación de Ron y picó.

-Adelante –dijo una voz.

-Buenos días, hermano –respondió Ginny

-Buenos días, Ginny. ¿Cómo ha ido con Harry en Islandia? –saludó Ron.

-Bastante bien. Parece que sus vacaciones allí le han mejorado un montón.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hermana?

-Nada, nada –dijo Ginny medio sonrojada. –lo único malo es la música que escucha, ¡Es una tortura!

- A ver si adivino… ¿heavy metal? –preguntó Ronald.

-Exacto. No entiendo como le puede gustar eso. –respondió Ginny.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde está Harry ahora?

-Está yéndose a la estación… con su moto.

-¿Moto?

-Sí. Es muy mal conductor. A lo mejor la vemos en la estación. Por cierto, ¿y Hermione?

-Ah, vale. Está en su habitación.

Ginny se fue hacia la habitación que compartía con Hermione, picando a la puerta.

-Hola Ginny. Veo que te han probado las vacaciones. –dijo Hermione.

-Gracias, Hermione. He disfrutado de unas buenas vistas... –dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué has visto? –dijo Granger con algo de picardía.

-Emm, nada, nada en especial –dijo Ginny, volviéndose roja como su pelo.

-Sí, sí, y yo soy alemana. Vamos, dime, ¿qué has visto? –preguntó Hermione. Después de un minuto, Ginny cedió ante la presión de la castaña.

-A Harry con el torso desnudo. Ha conseguido un cuerpo digno de una escultura.

-¡Qué suerte, tía! Muy pocos magos están tan bien… formados -concluyó Hermione –Y hablando de Harry, ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Yendo a King's Cross, con su moto. –Explicó Ginny.

-¿Ya tiene moto? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Sin duda Harry había cambiado mucho.

-Se la encontró de pura potra. Una Triumph Rocket III, o eso parece. No te estés cerca suyo si la enciende, porque hace un ruido insoportable. –respondió la pelirroja.

-Sí, ya he oído hablar de ese modelo. Es la moto con mayor cilindrada del mercado, aunque es ensordecedora.

Mientras, en la cocina, Lupin estaba hablando tranquilamente con Tonks.

-Y bien, Remus, ¿como ha ido por allá? –preguntó la metamorfomaga.

-Bastante bien, la verdad. Al menos el aire de allí era limpio.

-Solo he oído que el castillo está situado dentro de un volcán, ¿no te da eso miedo?

-No. Incluso había una buena reserva de poción matalobos. Había pensado en todo.

-Vaya. ¿Y como se encuentra Harry?

-Bastante bien. Parece haber encontrado una buena distracción en el estudio y en los ejercicios, pero temo por él. Veo algo extraño en sus ojos.

-¿Voldemort? –preguntó Tonks.

-No. Es un poder diferente… si bien procede de su interior. Como si tuviera una criatura dentro.

-Se trata de su fénix –dijo Clara, que acababa de entrar.

-¿Harry tiene un fénix? No lo sabía –dijo Remus.

-Se llama Freya. Una de las habilidades suyas es que puede compartir cuerpo con su maestro y transferirle parte de sus poderes. Además, le ayuda a mantenerse calmado –explicó la pelirroja.

Una hora más tarde, la Orden del Fénix se los llevaron a la estación vía traslador.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde estará? – preguntó Arthur. Miró su reloj. Eran las diez y media.

-Espero que haya llegado ya –dijo Ginny. Lo que no sabían era que Harry había llegado temprano.

Mientras, en la carretera, un joven llamado Harry James Potter estaba acelerando al máximo con su moto, esquivando todo aquél que se le ponía por medio. Entró a la avenida de la estación, y frenó un poco. Se acercó a una chica de unos 20 años y le dio una palmada en el trasero "en carrera" y salió pitando. La chica nunca sabría qué le había pasado. Adelantó por la derecha a un par de coches, levantando sin querer la minifalda de una colegiala de su edad, haciendo que enseñara al mundo unas braguitas rosas de la Hello Kitty esa. La muchacha se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a la falda soltando un gritito, pero era tarde ya. Se estaba acercando a King's Cross, solo le faltaban nueve cientos metros.

Una muchacha oriental estaba hablando con otra hindú sobre chicos.

-Oye, Padma, ¿Cómo están los chicos de tu curso? –preguntó la primera.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no están nada mal. Aunque hay uno que me tiene prendada, Cho. –respondió Padma.

-¿Quién, quién? –preguntó Cho.

-Cierto pelinegro llamado Harry. Me pregunto como le habrán sentado las vacaciones. Parece haber estado desaparecido durante ellas –respondió la morena.

Mientras hablaban, el pelinegro del que hablaban cruzó la calle con su moto, pero tuvo mala suerte. Alcanzó a frenar, pero tuvo que derrapar fuerte y se cayó de la Triumph para chocar en una pared, rompiéndose dos costillas, escupiendo sangre. Las chicas abrieron los ojos, sorprendidas, ante la visión que se veía. El pelinegro estaba tosiendo sangre y se agarraba las costillas. La china fue la primera en reaccionar al ver esa estampa.

-¡Ouch! ¡Aaaagh! ¡Kgggggggggg! –bufó en voz baja "¡Maldición!". Cho corrió hacia él preocupada.

-¿Está bien, señor…? ¿Harry? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, soy yo. ¡Aaargh! –dijo el joven, agarrándose el costado izquierdo, donde tenía las costillas rotas. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impedía. -¡Aaagh! Cho le cogió por el brazo bueno y lo levantó, aguantando parte del peso del pelinegro en sus hombros. Juntos entraron en el andén 9 ¾ y entraron en uno de los compartimientos.

-Espera, Harry que te curo esto ahora –dijo la muchacha –solo tienes que quitarte la camisa. "Que le haremos" pensó el joven. No estaba de humor para mostrar su cuerpo a nadie ahora mismo.

-Contrólate un poco, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el joven, y se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver a un torso musculado, con un pequeño moratón en su izquierda. La muchacha colocó un ungüento en el morado, y con un hechizo le vendó el torso, y se abrazó con él con algo de cuidado para no dañarle más. Acercó sus labios, pero Harry logró apartarse a tiempo.

-Emm, lo siento, pero tengo novia –dijo Harry en voz baja, con los dientes serrados debido al dolor. –pero gracias por tratarme la herida. Se puso la camisa y se cambió toda la ropa a su uniforme con un hechizo. Cho empezó a soltar una lágrima silenciosa. ¿Por qué no podía estar junto a él? Harry se fue a su compartimiento habitual, y encendió un cigarrillo (tras abrir las ventanas para que no oliera mal). Cinco minutos después de habérselo terminado, el resto de la gente empezaba a subir. Miró su reloj. Apenas eran las diez y media. El compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver una figura de cara redonda y pelo corto que Harry pronto reconoció como Neville Longbottom.

-Hola Harry –dijo Neville, con una voz segura –veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Hey Neville. Lo mismo digo –respondió el aludido, riendo –veo que estás bastante seguro de ti mismo.

-Gracias, Harry –contestó Neville –por haberme dado la seguridad que necesitaba. Creo que podría derrotar a cinco Mortífagos yo solo. Mi abuela está muy orgullosa de mí. Me ha comprado una nueva varita –sacó una varita nueva. –Madera de cedro y pluma de fénix, 25 cm.

-Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, Neville –dijo Harry cuando otra figura, esta vez rubia, ojos azul turquesa y rostro soñador, que Harry reconoció como Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Harry. Has crecido mucho –dijo la recién llegada.

-Hola Luna. ¿Cómo va todo? –respondió Potter

-Bastante bien. Desde lo del ministerio, _el Quisquilloso_ ha crecido mucho en ventas –anunció Luna -¿qué te ha pasado en el pecho?

-Digamos que… accidente de moto –respondió Harry, riendo forzosamente debido al dolor que sentía en el costillar. Sacó una miniatura de la Triumph, que afortunadamente estaba en perfecto estado, y la agrandó un poco para que fuera más visible -¿Qué os parece?

-¡Guaaaaaaau! –Dijo Neville –recuerdo que mi padre tenía una parecida, pero que acabó destruida por los incidentes.

Más tarde llegaron Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Empezaron a hablar del verano, y luego hablaron de Quidditch. Justo a mitad del camino, el idiota de Draco Malfoy apareció junto a Crabbe y Goyle, sus guardaespaldas, que eran gordos como elefantes.

-Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. Si son cararrajada Potter, pobretón Weasley, sabelotodo Granger, Lunática Lovegood, Squib Longbottom y putita Weasley –dijo en voz de superior.

-Joder, tío, siempre igual. Os presento a hurón Malfoy y a los elefantes Crabbe y Goyle –dijo Harry tranquilamente a sus amigos, bromeando un poco. –Ah, y no hay que olvidar que papá Malfoy es un Mortífago corrompedor.

-Cállate, carrajada. Al menos mi padre está vivo, no como el tuyo. –respondió el rubio de bote.

Ron se dirigió para golpearle, pero Crabbe le soltó un manotazo que lo dejó en el suelo. Harry levantó su mirada, viendo como Goyle le lanzaba un lento pero fuerte puñetazo. El pelinegro alcanzó a colocar delante su mano derecha y realizó la acción de abrir un pomo, quebrándole la muñeca. Se levantó y un puñetazo en el estómago remató al obeso, sacándolo del compartimiento. Corrió hacia la ventana, apoyó sus pies en ella con un salto y se impulsó hacia adelante haciendo un tirabuzón en el aire, haciendo vomitar sangre a Goyle junto con parte de la grasa que tenía en su barriga de un cabezazo certero, dejándolo inconsciente. Vio como Malfoy agarraba a su novia y le ponía su varita en el cuello.

-¡No te muevas, Potter, o la mato! –anunció el rubiales. Harry se teletransportó a su espalda, agarró a Draco del cuello con su brazo izquierdo separándolo al fin de Ginny y propinó un puñetazo con el brazo derecho hacia el cuello que al final desvió al hombro, dislocándoselo.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, hijo de…! –sollozó Malfoy, pero Harry se teletransportó de nuevo delante suyo y de un rodillazo en los huevos lo mandó callar. Notó como Crabbe le iba a golpear por la espalda, y rodó por el suelo y, tras ponerle la zancadilla, lo remató con una patada en la sien, noqueándolo. Agarró a Malfoy por el cuello con fuerza, lo levantó y lo lanzó violentamente hacia el suelo, partiéndole tres costillas. Ahora que los tres estaban inconscientes, los llevó al servicio y les lanzó un conjunto desmemorizador. Cuando despertaran creerían que estaban en una orgía gay y se habían peleado entre ellos.

Volvió hacia sus amigos. Ginny aún estaba asustada por lo sucedido, pero gracias a su novio, todo había salido bien. Hermione tenía la mano en la boca. Harry pensó que era debido al puñetazo que dio a Malfoy por la espalda, puñetazo que iba a matar. Decidió relajar el clima.

-Ups, se me había olvidado mencionarlo, he aprendido a pelear a lo muggle durante el verano.

-Parece que te duelen las costillas –dijo Ron.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Harry.

-Te estás agarrándotelas con la mano izquierda –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Es que… tuve un… accidente de moto al llegar aquí, y me he roto un par de ellas –admitió Harry al fin.

-Tendrías que ir a la enfermería, Harry –sugirió Hermione.

-No os preocupéis. Ya he recibido tratamiento. Menos mal que sé algo de tratamiento de fracturas.

-De acuerdo, pero si te molestan mucho…

-¿Cómo lo has hecho para aparecerte, Harry? –preguntó Neville.

-No es aparición –respondió el aludido –sino una técnica llamada teletransporte, que te permite recorrer distancias cortas a una velocidad invisible al ojo humano. Cuando la usas, te mueves a otra dimensión temporal en el mismo espacio, y dependiendo de la habilidad del mago, tardas más o menos en llegar –explicó.

Al final el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, el pueblo que estaba cerca de la escuela. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se subieron en uno de los carruajes, y empezaron a hablar de temas como el profesor de DCAO, donde Harry ocultó la información que sabía. Tras entrar a Hogwarts, fueron al Gran Comedor, una estancia gigantesca con cinco mesas, una de ellas al final, que era donde se sentaban los profesores. Harry vio al maldito viejo en la silla central. A su derecha había un hueco que debía ocupar su Jefa de Casa y profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall. Reconoció a Snape, a quien había apalizado el día de su cumpleaños, y se intercambiaron una mirada de odio, y a su abuelo en la otra punta, que estaba siendo mirado con mucho odio por Snape. La profesora McGonagall sacó un sombrero que se colocó en la tarima. Harry lo reconoció como el Sombrero Seleccionador. Pronto, el sombrero empezó a cantar

_Hace la friolera de mil años_

_Cuatro grandes y famosos magos_

_Que compartían un sueño_

_Crearon esta escuela_

_Eran el orgulloso Gryffindor del desierto,_

_La trabajadora Hufflepuff de la pradera_

_La sabia Ravenclaw de la cañada_

_Y el astuto Slytherin del pantano_

_Godric se quedó con los más valientes_

_Con Rowena iban los más inteligentes_

_Slytherin a los astutos aceptaba_

_Y Helga con los leales se quedaba._

_Pero pronto las disputas_

_Entre estos cuatro empezaron_

_Y Salazar se fue de la escuela_

_Y en la oscuridad se sumió_

_Pero Godric una brillante idea tuvo_

_Se me sacó de su sesera_

_Mente y alma de los cuatro puso_

_Para que pueda escoger vuestra casa._

Después de esta canción, se procedió a la selección. De todos los alumnos de primero, hubo 12 en Gryffindor, 10 en Hufflepuff, 15 en Ravenclaw y 8 en Slytherin. Dumbledore empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Ahora, dos palabras: ¡A COMER!

Y acto seguido, los platos se llenaron. Harry escogió los que parecían ser más saludables, cosa que fue notada por Hermione.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan esmerado en la comida? –preguntó la castaña

-Quiero comer saludable. Hay que comer con proporción, una de las cosas que aprendí en Islandia –respondió el joven, que sacó una cantimplora que llevaba consigo y bebió un trago de vino (que llevaba ahí) para bajar.

-Eh, Haggy, ¿gue ej ejo? –preguntó Ron, con la boca llena.

-Por favor, Ron, traga y habla luego –respondió Hermione. Al contrario que Harry, Ron no se fijaba en lo que comía, sino que comía indiscriminadamente "Ya verá con el colesterol", pensó Harry, que iba seleccionando lo que comía. Diez minutos más tarde, la comida desapareció del plato, y el director volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, ahora que tenéis los estómagos llenos, permitidme decir unas cosas antes de ir a la cama. Para empezar, hay que recordar que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido a cualquier alumno. Tampoco se puede hacer magia en los pasillos, y se han prohibido los artículos provenientes de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley", dirigida por dos ex alumnos. Hablando de temas más serios, Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, y a no ser que estemos unidos, no podremos ganar la guerra. Pero ahora pasemos a otro tema más alegre. Permítanme dar la bienvenida a Charlus Potter, nuestro nuevo profesor de DCAO. Tres de las cuatro mesas del comedor aplaudieron, mientras los de Slytherin abucheaban al profesor.

-Harry, ¿tiene ese algún parentesco contigo? –dijo Hermione.

-Es mi abuelo –respondió el joven –he estado conviviendo con él en mi estada en Islandia.

-¿Y como es? Espero que sea buen profesor.

-Es alguien duro, pero se puede aprender mucho de él. Aunque creo que a ti no te gustará, ya que odia los libros de texto.

-Bueno, ahora que hemos discutido todo respecto a nuestro nuevo profesor, podéis ir a la cama.

Ginny y Colin Creevey se fueron a guiar a los nuevos, mientras Harry iba con sus amigos a la Sala Común. Se acercaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que preguntó la contraseña. Harry la adivinó de inmediato.

-Delight and Angers –dijo el joven.

-Correcto –dijo la Dama Gorda, y se apartó.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó Dean Thomas, un muchacho negro y un poco más alto que Ron.

-Una de las canciones que escucho, simple intuición –respondió Harry.

Tras colocarse en su cama, devolvió su baúl a su tamaño original y lo colocó delante de su cama, y se tumbo para darse un buen sueño.

**Esto es todo. En el siguiente veremos más o menos como empiezan las clases. No os adelantaré mucho para dejaros con un poco de intriga, pero supongo que empezáis a sospechar algunos aspectos (parejas, personajes nuevos, quidditch…)**

**Y ya sabéis, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, y quien quiera darme ideas estaré abierto a bastantes posibilidades (siempre que no sean Slash, unirse a Voldemort o mostrar su id secreta o pasarse al lado del viejo).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Pues sí, parece que voy rápido, aunque la verdad, casi no tengo lectores (aunque estoy contento de que los pocos que siguen estén aún ahí), y si alguien lee, aunque sea un anonymus, que ponga un review.**

**Bien, ahora a responder. zarkan, en este verás algo explícito uno de ellos, si bien Harry no lo sabrá hasta un tiempo.**

**A socram, debía hacerlo así, en parte para añadir algo a la trama, y no es que no sepa conducir, es que va a lo bestia.**

**Y a Sariss, gracias por tu idea, pero este año Harry estará demasiado ocupado para con el ed… además de que Ralph Clieggson no será un pavo muy aceptado en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra debido a sus "métodos" (para más info, en el fic, en Islandia usar las imperdonables contra criminales como los Mortífagos no esta mal visto, o al menos no tan mal visto como en Inglaterra). Ya se verá.**

**Pues bueno, gracias a los tres por vuestra fidelidad y espero que os guste, ¡dale Hell Cold!**

çap. 12: La vida en Hogwarts.

Harry se levantó a las cinco de la mañana, no por que sufriera pesadillas, sino porque en esa hora iba siempre a echarse una carrera. Se colocó una camiseta sin mangas roja y un pantalón corto negro, pues aún hacía calor. Se aseguró el guante de su mano derecha, al que había adornado con cinco hileras de pinchos rojos sanguíneo, y bajo a los terrenos. Tras unos movimientos de calentamiento, hizo un pequeño sprint de 200 m y trotó durante un kilómetro, para volver a esprintar otros 200 m. Se acercó al bosque, puesto que no tenía ya nada que temer (siempre llevaba en un cinturón invisible la Colt y una de sus dagas, y su varita estaba en una funda que llevaba en el guante). Tras el último sprint, encontró un árbol bastante resistente, con una rama bastante gruesa a tres metros. Saltó y se aferró a ella, y empezó a hacer dominadas.

Se había levantado temprano, puesto que era hora de practicar. Una figura de rasgos orientales con un pelo negro y sedoso estaba cerca del bosque, donde había árboles a los que partir. Dio una patada al más cercano, astillando el tronco, que empezó a caérsele encima, pero utilizó un movimiento con su mano izquierda para desviarlo rompiéndolo en otros dos trozos. Se acercó a otro árbol esprintando, y dio un tajo horizontal con su mano derecha, dejando un corte limpio, pero no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba ejercitándose.

Notó como el tronco del árbol al que estaba subido empezaba a caerse. Con un ágil movimiento, colocó sus pies en la rama y se impulsó hacia atrás para aterrizar con un flic-flac. Vio a una chica cerca del árbol. Se trataba de Cho Chang. "¡Maldita sea!" pensó Potter.

-¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¡CASI ME MATO! –vociferó el ojiverde, con el rostro visiblemente enfadado.

-Lo… lo siento, Harry –respondió Cho –y no hace falta que grites tanto, por eso ahora te desafío.

-Pues Acepto –contestó Potter. Se puso en posición de combate de karate al mismo tiempo que la china. Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, propinándose un puñetazo cada uno en el puño izquierdo. Al menos, Harry había retractado los pinchos del guante para no ir con ventaja. Cho dio una patada que el joven Potter esquivó por los pelos y devolvió con una coz mulera que también fue esquivada. Se dispuso a golpear los lados del cuello del ojiverde, pero un par de fuertes brazos se interpusieron en su camino, bloqueando el ataque. Había cometido un error, puesto que ahora estaba desprotegida ante cualquier ataque del joven. Potter lo vio y dio una patada en el estómago de Chang, mandándola un metro hacia atrás, y dio un hachazo a dos manos que fue bloqueado _in extremis_ por los brazos de la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo. No lo vio venir. Cho levantó una de sus piernas, golpeándolo en los huevos.

-¡Ouch! –gritó, colocando una mueca de dolor a la vez que se llevaba sus manos _ahí_. Pese a cerrar los ojos, logró esquivar una patada de la chica y rodó por el suelo. Se levantó, ignoró el dolor y se colocó de nuevo en guardia. Se teletransportaron al instante, pero quedaron algo mal, pues ambos quedaron en la misma posición que antes.

-Veo que tú también sabes teletransportarte –dijeron a coro.

Harry encaró a la chica, y se pusieron en guardia. Continuaron peleando durante dos minutos más. Harry logró golpear a la chica en la mejilla de una patada, pero recibió un tajo en el pecho, que tuvo que esquivar. Ambos saltaron, cruzando las piernas en el aire cual espadas, y salieron despedidos hacia atrás, pero lograron rectificar, de flic-flac Cho y de mortal hacia atrás Potter.

Harry miró el reloj: eran las 7:00, y de aquí a una hora tenían clase. Harry cogió su varita y, tras cambiar la ropa de ambos en el uniforme escolar de un movimiento, se dirigió hacia el castillo. La chica lo siguió, observando su crecida melena, que llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Se sonrojó un poco. Lástima que el joven ya tuviera novia.

Eran las ocho, y Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en clase de Transformaciones. La profesora entró pronto.

-Buenos días a todo el mundo –dijo la profesora McGonagall, que impartía la asignatura. –Como todos ustedes saben, el año que viene tendréis que superar unos exámenes muy importantes, los EXTASIS, así que en este curso vamos a trabajar muy duro. Hoy, practicaremos la transformación de materiales, que se basa en cambiar el material del que está hecho un objeto. –Apuntó hacia su mesa y, tras unas florituras, la mesa se transformó en otra igual pero hecha de madera. –El hechizo se llama "materia mutatis", y el movimiento de varita es como si dibujarais una llave de sol y luego apuntar al objeto. ¿Alguna duda?

Harry levantó la mano. Desgraciadamente para él, ese hechizo no había salido en ninguno de los libros que tenía. Muy mala suerte la suya, aunque afortunadamente, debido a la lectura y la Oclumancia, la información explicada por la profesora se le quedaba más fácilmente en su cabeza.

-Profesora, sí pasamos de un material sólido a otro líquido, ¿la morfología del objeto afectado o sus propiedades serian modificadas? –preguntó el joven educadamente.

-Muy interesante, señor Potter. Pues no, ya que el hechizo crearía una capa de aire alrededor del objeto, impidiendo al líquido fluir –respondió –ahora, practicad el hechizo con las copas.

Pronto empezaron a practicar. Harry vio de reojo como a Hermione le salía a la primera, mientras Ron iba fallando, casi incendiando su mesa alguna vez. Gracias a la Legeremancia, Harry descubrió que Ron quería impresionar a la profesora ("algo imposible", pensó) transformando su copa en fuego. El joven se concentró en la copa, hizo una llave de sol con su varita, apuntó y, sin necesidad de pronunciar nada, la copa dorada se fue cambiando hasta convertirse en una de azul de metileno. Sorprendentemente, Harry podía atravesar la copa con sus dedos, pero esta ni se derramaba ni se volcaba.

-Me sorprende, señor Potter. Le ha salido a la primera –dijo la profesora McGonagall, cerca suyo. Harry se sorprendió un poco.

-Gracias, profesora. En parte es… gracias a mi verano –respondió –aunque tuve la mala suerte de no encontrar esta transformación en todos los libros que compré.

-Aunque hay algo que no cuadra… no he escuchado su voz. ¿Ha aprendido ya a realizar magia no-verbal? –preguntó la profesora.

-Aún no, profesora. Estoy en ello, pero aún no me sale con todos los hechizos. Debí susurrar la fórmula en voz baja –contestó Harry educadamente.

Tras eso, sonó el timbre. La profesora les puso a todos (menos a Harry y a Hermione, ya que les había salido el hechizo), que practicaran. Harry se dispuso a salir.

-Espere un momento, señor Potter –habló la profesora. Harry se giró.

-¿Sí, profesora? –dijo Harry.

-Debo decirte que quiero que prepares un buen equipo. Me he acostumbrado a tener la copa en mi despacho –respondió Minerva. Harry rió un poco.

-Este año tengo una sorpresita para los Slytherin. Estoy seguro de que ganaremos –respondió, con un tono de arrogancia que haría orgulloso a su padre –Bueno, me he de ir, sino el profesor Snape se enfadará conmigo por llegar tarde.

Tras eso se dirigió al aula de pociones. Llegó a clase cinco minutos antes de hora, y aún no había nadie, así que sacó su libro, preparó el caldero y se sentó en su sitio, junto con Hermione. Miró a sus compañeros. La mayoría eran de Slytherin. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver Tras unos minutos, Snape apareció, siendo precedido por su grande y aguileña napia.

-Buenos días –dijo fríamente – Veo que solo los más aptos habéis logrado llegar aquí... eso teniendo en cuenta alguna excepción –dijo refiriéndose a Harry, quien estaba demasiado concentrado como para inmutarse. -¿Qué pasa, Potter, se le ha comido la lengua el gato? –Harry no respondió. No pensaba entrar en las provocaciones de su odiado profesor de Pociones –5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no responder –anunció Snape. Podía hacer lo que quisiera al muchacho y no recibiría bronca por parte del director, que le había dado pleno permiso. Lo que no supo es que Harry se entrometió un poco en su mente con una sutilidad digna de Voldemort y escuchó lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que Potter me interrumpiera –se inventó el pelo grasoso –Este año vamos a hacer lo más complicado que puede salir en los EXTASIS. Abran el libro por la página 5 e intenten hacer la poción que sale.

Harry abrió su libro por la página correcta y revisó la poción. Se trataba de un veneno altamente poderoso. Sacó un maletín de oro donde conservaba sus ingredientes como Merlín manda, se leyó las instrucciones dos veces y empezó a proceder. Empezó a cortar las raíces de rosal sin parsimonia alguna y a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, causando unos cortes calculados al milímetro. Tras eso, cogió el colmillo de víbora y, con un vaso de precipitados de cristal y un cuchillo de oro, lo aplastó, quedando todo el líquido dentro del vaso. Así siguió procediendo con todos los ingredientes necesarios, limpiando y esterilizando los cuchillos antes de utilizarlos otra vez (uno de los fundamentos más importantes de las pociones era que, antes de usar una herramienta que ya habías usado con otro ingrediente, debías esterilizarlo primero para evitar restos del otro ingrediente, cosa que podía arruinar la poción). Una vez terminados los procesos de cortado y exprimido, encendió el fuego y prosiguió con las instrucciones, releyéndolas antes de realizar cada paso. Este año no iba a darle a Snape la satisfacción de colocarle un cero. Hablando de Snape, este estaba detrás suyo, intentando recordarle lo inútil que era en pociones y restando puntos a su casa por no prestarle atención, ya que, gracias a la Oclumancia, podía ignorar a su odiado profesor y concentrarse en la poción. Cuando logró terminar, llenó dos matraces Erlenmeyer, los tapó y realizó dos hechizos: Uno de rellenado automático, por si Severus intentaba tirar por el retrete la poción y un encantamiento irrompible, por si quería romperlo. Etiquetó los matraces con su nombre y el de las pociones, dejó uno en la mesa de Snape y se guardó el otro. Salió de las mazmorras y se dirigió hacia clase de Encantamientos, que era la que tocaba tras pociones.

La clase fue absolutamente fácil para el joven. Tras explicar la importancia de los EXTASIS, el profesor Flitwick les enseñó a realizar un hechizo mimetizador, algo que solo les salió bien a Harry y Hermione, que lograron recuperar casi todos los puntos perdidos por culpa de Snivellus. Tras la comida les tocaba DCAO, clase que, según Ginny, sonaba interesante. Se fueron al aula de DCAO. Era bastante diferente a la de otros años Para empezar, parecía ser cinco veces más grande que otros años, y algo más hostil. Harry pensó que sería para alguna práctica o algo así. Charlus Potter estaba esperándoles allí. Se sentaron en sus sitios habituales y miraron los que habían en esa clase, que no eran pocos (la mayoría del ED).

-Buenos días –dijo Charlus, con su voz medio ronca –Bueno, supongo que muchos profesores os habrán hablado ya de los EXTASIS –"Otra vez no", pensó Harry –pues este año, hay un examen más difícil e importante que los EXTASIS: Sobrevivir. Es difícil porqué solo puedes sacar dos notas: 10 y 0, vivir o morir. Y eso es lo que cuenta. Bien, en esta clase os voy a enseñar no solo a defenderos, sino también a atacar, ya que para ganar un duelo debes atacar al rival. Hoy nos centraremos en defendernos ante el Dementor. ¿Alguien me puede decir que es un dementor? –preguntó el profesor. Hermione levantó la mano. -¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Un dementor es una criatura oscura que le gusta de vivir en sitios oscuros y húmedos. Al ver a una presa, les roba todos los recuerdos felices que tenga, llegando a robar el alma con lo que se llama el "beso del dementor" –respondió Hermione.

-Exacto. 5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Conoce alguien una manera de defenderse de ellos? –preguntó. Hermione volvió a levantar la mano, pero esta vez fue Harry quien respondió la pregunta.

-El encantamiento Patronus. Proyecta todos tus recuerdos felices formando un escudo entre tú y el dementor. Cuando el mago alcanza un cierto grado de dominio, toma la forma de un animal. –Harry cogió su varita, apuntó al aire y dijo –Expecto Patronum –un ciervo blanco salió de la varita, al que Harry aguantó durante unos segundos.

5 puntos para Gryffindor por la definición y otros 10 más por la demostración. –sentenció Charlus. De momento, utilizaréis el tiempo que queda para practicar con el hechizo. Las palabras son "Expecto Patronum", y debéis pensar en un recuerdo feliz mientras lo realizáis –Al acto, todos los alumnos sacaron las varitas y empezaron a practicar –Señor Potter, venga conmigo, por favor.

Harry se dirigió hacia donde estaba el profesor, que le guiaba a su despacho.

-Parece que has hecho tus pleitos como profesor, Harry –dijo Charlus.

-¿Qué quiere decir, profesor? –preguntó el joven.

-Deja las formalidades para cuando estemos en público. Me refiero a que Dumbledore me contó que el año pasado hicisteis un grupito para practicar defensa, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Principalmente debido a la arpía de la profesora que había el año pasado. –respondió Harry.

-Bueno, quisiera decirte que si quieres continuar con el grupo.

-Si eres competente, no tendré por que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Esta noche, si tienes tiempo, ven a las ocho aquí para el entrenamiento. Y qué sepas que puedes utilizar mi despacho como base mientras estés aquí, te lo he preparado todo. –anunció el profesor Potter.

-Gracias –dijo Harry.

Tras unos minutos más de práctica, la clase terminó. Pronto se dirigieron hacia CCM, impartida por Hagrid. Pero no se esperaban el hecho de que Charlus estuviera también allí. Se acercaron a la cabaña.

-Buenos días. Supongo que conocerán al profesor Potter. Hoy, nos acompañará en esta clase –anunció Hagrid

-Muy buenas. Sé que os extraña el hecho que haya venido aquí, pero tengo mis motivos. A partir de este curso, hemos decidido que estudiaréis criaturas con las que probablemente os debáis enfrentar, por ejemplo, las quimeras. Además, tenéis permiso para entrar al Bosque Prohibido para realizar los deberes de esta asignatura, teniendo la oportunidad única de ver algunas criaturas mágicas. –Anunció el profesor Potter –Bueno, hoy empezaremos con las mantícoras. -¿Alguien podría decirme que son? –Harry levantó la mano un segundo más rápido que Hermione -¿Sí, señor Potter?

-Una mantícora es una criatura con cabeza de humanoide, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión. Su saliva está disuelta de una letal sustancia neurotóxica, y el veneno de su cola, que puede proyectar aguijones cual flechas, produce gangrena en su víctima. –respondió Harry. Sabía por experiencia los efectos de esa letal cola, puesto que por culpa de una perdió su brazo derecho, siendo el guante con pinchos la prueba.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora viene la parte difícil, como derrotarlas. Su piel es muy difícil de penetrar con magia, ni la Maldición Asesina acaba con ella. Pero hay varias formas. La más fácil es atarle las patas y atacar por debajo, por donde casi no tienen blindaje. Mirad –explicó el profesor. Tras eso, transformó una piedra en una mantícora de roca inmóvil, a la que le ató las patas y lanzó un rayo verde hacia el vientre, haciéndola explotar.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la llegada a Hogwarts, y Harry había dado muy buenas expectativas a sus profesores (exceptuando, obviamente, a Snape). Ese día Harry se había levantado temprano, puesto que tenía que organizar las pruebas de selección de Quidditch. Se dirigió al estadio de Quidditch, encontrándose a Dumbledore en la entrada de los vestuarios.

-Buenos días, Harry –dijo el viejo profesor.

-Buenos, días profesor –respondió Harry. "¿Qué quiere ahora el profesor?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

-No hay nada tan bueno como un poco de ejercicio, ¿cierto?

-Vayamos al grano, profesor. Sé que quiere decirme algo –respondió Potter, subiendo sus defensas –y no tengo tiempo, pronto empiezan las pruebas.

-Exacto, Harry. Quisiera saber porqué te fuiste con tu abuelo y los demás, Harry –pidió Dumbledore con voz autoritaria.

-Muy fácil, profesor –respondió el joven –porqué si me hubiera quedado en los cuarteles habría vuelto a pillar la depresión y me volvería loco.

-Pero Harry, necesitas estar protegido ante Voldemort y sus Mortífagos –dijo Dumbledore.

-Menuda manía tiene con protegerme. Puedo valerme por mí mismo, y sí continúa así no solo perderá la poca confianza que le tengo, sino que empezaré a pensar mal de usted –amenazó el moreno –durante esos dos meses, he aprendido cosas que jamás hubiera aprendido en Grimmauld, cosas que me han sido, son y serán muy útiles.

-No pienses que esto no tendrá consecuencias, Harry. Lo siento, pero no podrás avanzar más a partir de aquí –sentenció el viejo. Tenía planeado quitarle ese placer a Harry, a ver si lograba causarle otra depresión.

-¿Porqué?

-Por haberme desobedecido, nunca debiste salir de Privet Drive o los cuarteles.

-No puedes castigarme por eso, no es algo relacionado con la escuela. Además, sin mí, dudo que Gryffindor gane la Copa de Quidditch –replicó el joven. Maldito viejo. Estaba pensando en colocarlo en su lista negra después de Voldemort.

-No me dirás que no te he avisado –sentenció Dumbledore, que lanzó un ataque mental bastante fuerte, pero acabó fácilmente repelido por el joven, que entró en el vestuario sin ningún problema "Jejeje, iras perdiendo poder hasta que me pidas perdón o te seques, muchacho" pensó Dumbledore.

Harry se cambió, sustituyendo el guante de pinchos por el de Buscador y colocándose el uniforme de Quidditch con un brazal en el brazo izquierdo. Se fue hacia el campo de Quidditch, cogió una Barredora 7 que había en el armario y voló un poco con ella. No quería enseñar a nadie aún la Nimbus Shadow, era el arma secreta. Voló durante cinco minutos para acostumbrarse a la sensación del aire picando en su cara. La escoba que había escogido, pese a no ir tan bien como la Saeta o la Nimbus 2000, no iba nada mal. Bajó al suelo cuando llegaron los aspirantes. Ese año, entre Harry y Ron, habían decidido crear un equipo de reservas, puesto que ambos abandonarían el equipo de aquí dos años además de que el primero era algo propenso a las lesiones. Harry les propuso dar unas vueltas al aire con las escobas para realizar la primera eliminatoria. Solo logró pasar la mitad, calculando Harry un buen grueso para elegir entre titulares y reservas, quedando veinticuatro posibles candidatos. Ron decidió comprobar a los cazadores mientras que los gemelos, contratados por Harry para ese día, probaban a los golpeadores. Clara, que también había venido a petición de Harry, se encargó de los cazadores, quedando un pequeño grupo con él.

-Los que estáis aquí es porqué, de aquí dos años o en los partidos en los que caiga lesionado, queréis sustituirme. Muy bien. Voy a soltar la snitch, y debéis atraparla. Quedará seleccionado el primero que logre atraparla –describió Harry.

Al final, tras veinticinco minutos de búsqueda, un tal Alexander Smith, un muchacho rubio bajito y delgado de segundo curso consiguió atrapar la Snitch, quedando como sustituto de Potter. Ron también consiguió un buen sustituto, un tal Roan McCallister, un chico alto y robusto de tercero. Los gemelos encontraron una pareja casi tan buena como ellos. Se trataba de Marcus y Mike Touré, un par de surafricanos con piel oscura de séptimo casi tan corpulentos como Harry, que ahora pesaba unos noventa kilos sin el hechizo gravitatorio debido al músculo que le había colocado a su cuerpo. Las reservas eran dos chicas de cuarto curso, llamadas Anne Gaillard, que era de Francia, y Carla Valdés, que era catalana, que, según los gemelos, para su edad y constitución golpeaban con mala leche. Los cazadores (o cazadoras mejor dicho) titulares fueron Ginny Weasley, Natalie McDonald, de cuarto, y Alexandra Kinth, de quinto. Los cazadores reservas fueron Dennis Creevey, Hannah Jones de segundo y Marco Scalone de tercero, un alumno italiano bajo y delgado.

-Bueno, quisiera advertiros de unas cosas. –dijo Harry. -Para empezar, entrenaremos cuatro veces a la semana, y nos levantaremos cada día excepto los domingos a las cinco de la madrugada para hacer entrenamiento físico, así que iros a dormir temprano o tomar algún café si tenéis que aguantar mucho despiertos. Luego, quisiera aconsejaros que comáis cosas sanas, siguiendo una proporción de 4 de glúcidos, 3 de grasas y 3 de proteínas. Y para terminar, quien no esté de acuerdo que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Nadie habló. Tras la charla, todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Harry había dejado claras sus reglas, demostrando claro su deseo de ganar la Copa de Quidditch. En esos momentos, Harry estaba cerca de los terrenos fumando un cigarro. Estaba notando un ligero descenso en su poder, ligero pero que le causaba una pequeña sensación de cansancio, justo como si algo impidiera a su poder actual fluir libremente. Observó los alrededores, buscando algún curioso, pero al no ver a nadie, creó una llama en el brazo derecho, cuando notó que esa disminución se agravaba con el uso de magia. Notó lo mismo cuando lanzó un Expelliarmus hacia un árbol, partiéndolo de inmediato. Dio una calada, se recostó en el tronco partido y cerró los ojos, tratando de localizar su núcleo mágico, cuando se percató del sello. _Ese_ maldito sello. No sabía como, pero el sello le iba absorbiendo parte de sus poderes cada vez más. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Quién le había sellado su poder? ¿Cómo liberarse? Solo podían ser dos personas: Voldemort al intentar matarle o Dumbledore. _Dumbledore_. Ese maldito viejo que solo se entrometía en su vida. Dio una última calada y apagó el cigarrillo con rabia, y se fue hacia su cama en la Sala Común. Mañana sería otro día.

**Espero y ojalá os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia siempre podeis expresarla via review via mp... hasta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien, aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Antes de todo, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia dándome ánimos para continuar. Ahora, voy a contestar otros reviews.**

**Bueno, Socram, estuve mucho tiempo pensando sobre si Dumbledore era bueno o malo, y al final me decidí por que sería malo. Después de lo que narró JK en el último libro, decidí aprovechar tanto secretismo para sacar el lado oscuro del personaje. Si bien solo dos personajes saben ahora sobre sus verdaderos planes (no los voy a decir hasta su momento, se siente).**

**A zarkan, decirle que tiene razón. No desvelaré que pasará con Charlus, pero Dumbledore recibirá su merecido seguro (a parte de otros personajes a los que odio)**

**Sariss, buena idea, pero desgraciadamente no podré hacer mucho con lo del Quidditch. Si bien jugará los dos primeros partidos (no diré contra quien ni los resultados), voy a centrarme más en la personalidad guerrera de Harry (Ralph Clieggson).**

**Y a Tismen, no te preocupes que Charlus no traerá ninguna quimera, sino que esa clase la hará con una proyección astral de la criatura. Y bueno, espero que continues.**

**Y para terminar, deciros a todos aquellos vergonzosos que leéis pero no comentáis que me digáis vuestra opinión.**

Cap. 13: La primera derrota y wyverns.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, estando en la parte central de septiembre. Harry se había apresurado y ya había puesto al equipo a entrenar, tanto física como técnicamente. Para motivarlos, les avisó que el entrenamiento físico les permitiría utilizar mejor su magia y aumentaría su rendimiento. Ahora, Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca, haciendo unos deberes de CCM, más concretamente debía hacer un dibujo anatómico de una mantícora, indicando sus órganos. Para eso, estuvo un buen rato en el Bosque Prohibido buscando algunos ejemplares hasta encontrarse con una bastante grande, de mucha casualidad. Recordó lo mal que lo pasó:

FLASHBACK

Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido, armado con su espada. Para que nadie le identificara con Ralph Clieggson, había hecho una incursión al despacho de Dumbledore durante la noche anterior para "tomarle prestada" la espada de su ancestro, sustituyéndola por una réplica. Aunque esa espada no iba tan bien como la que usaba en las batallas, era bastante más ligera y tenía la hoja un poco más delgada, con la punta bien afilada. Iba con sus sentidos alerta para evitar problemas. En un punto, tuvo que bajar la cabeza y ponerse a tierra para esquivar un aguijón que salía volando por su izquierda. Por fin había encontrado una presa. Sonrió, se acercó sigilosamente y la vio: Una mantícora de un metro y medio de largo, dos metros de alto y una cola muy afilada de tres metros. Era un ejemplar perfecto. La mantícora lanzó otro aguijón cerca suyo, que Harry esquivó por los pelos. Sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y desvió otro aguijón que, en otro caso, le habría causado un precioso agujero en la cabeza. Rodó otra vez por el suelo y se ocultó en una roca. Apuntó hacia ella escondido en la roca, y lanzó una granada flash, que la cegó de inmediato. No quería malgastar su poder luchando contra la criatura. Al terminar el fogonazo, el animal estaba moviendo la cabeza y emitiendo un pequeño rugido.

"Incarcerous, silencio" –susurró Harry, apuntándola. Unas cuerdas aparecieron en sus patas y se enroscaron, tumbándola, y el bicho enmudeció. Ahora que su punto débil estaba a la vista, Harry la aturdió: Le valía más viva que muerta. Con un hechizo no verbal liberó a la criatura de sus ataduras, sacó un aparato de rayos X que usaba para prácticas de anatomía en su Castillo Volcánico, lo acopló a una cámara de fotos digital que llevaba con él y tomó unas quince fotos de la mantícora. Volvió a aturdirla con un desmaius antes de que despertara y, con una jeringa, le extrajo medio litro de sangre, un ingrediente valioso para pociones. También aprovechó para cortarle la cola sin preocupaciones, ya que otra le volvería a crecer al día siguiente, y le quitó diez colmillos y unos mililitros de saliva. Notó como diez mantícoras más lo rodeaban. Se tuvo que apartar de donde estaba para no ser ensartado por diez aguijones, y casi recibe una mordedura en la pierna. Se apartó cuidadosamente del ejemplar aturdido, que empezaba a despertar, y saltó para camuflarse en el árbol más cercano, saliendo del círculo vía aérea (es decir, saltando de árbol en árbol).

FIN FLASHBACK

Aún recordaba esos momentos de tensión. Tras unos movimientos más de pluma, terminó su dibujo, quedándole una bonita obra de arte. Aparecían todas las vistas de cada sistema del animal, mostrando sus órganos y su situación en el cuerpo, y otro más con el esqueleto. Además, había adjuntado copias de las fotos que tomó. Se dirigió al despacho del profesor Dumbledore utilizando el mapa del Merodeador, comprobando que nadie estaba allí, y colocó la espada de Godric Gryffindor en su sitio desvaneciendo la réplica, y sin dejar rastro, desapareció hacia el aula de DCAO, cerca del despacho de Charlus, que estaba ahí. Entró justo cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó: Había un ataque.

-Charlus, hay un ataque. Me dirijo hacia allí –tras decir eso, Harry pulsó el reloj, cambiándose inmediatamente a su traje de batalla.

Azkaban. La que antaño fue la fortaleza mágica mejor protegida estaba ahora rodeada de Mortífagos. Decidido a terminar esto rápido, Harry sacó su RPG-7 y lanzó tres disparos, acabando con treinta Mortífagos. Un segundo más tarde apareció Charlus, que, al ver la magnitud del ataque, se transformó en wyvern y se fue hacia el cielo nocturno soltando llamaradas. "Freya, avisa a Clara que hay un ataque en Azkaban" pensó Harry, que desenfundó la espada, cargó una llamarada y lanzó una lengua de fuego que acabó con unos cien Mortífagos y tres colamazas. Fue un error. El sello volvió a crecer, dañando levemente al joven. No podía malgastar tanto poder si quería acabar con los Mortífagos. Solo esperaba que la Orden y los aurores del Ministerio llegasen pronto, aunque había muchos enemigos, demasiados para ser exacto. No era típico de Voldemort arriesgar tantos recursos, algo debía estar tramando. Sacó su miniatura de la M4A1 y disparó una ráfaga bastante larga. Tendría que ahorrar magia, ya que se avecinaba una batalla extremadamente dura. Empezó a cortar con la espada mientras su mano izquierda disparaba ráfagas largas hacia los Mortífagos, pero pese a eso eran demasiados.

Mientras, en Grimmauld Place…

Clara estaba leyendo unos informes que le había pasado la Orden hace poco cuando un fogonazo apareció. Sacó un cuchillo, pero resultó ser Freya, el fénix de Ralph. El mensaje era claro y lacónico: Ataque en Azkaban. Se acercó hacia la chimenea, lanzó polvos Flu y dijo:

-¡Albus Dumbledore! –la cabeza del Gran Maestre se apareció en la red flu.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la cabeza de este.

-Ataque en Azkaban, código 1. Tendremos que mandar allí toda la Orden, son muchos. –dijo Clara con prisas.

-De acuerdo, allá vamos.

Clara, Alastor y Remus fueron los primeros refuerzos de la Orden del Fénix en aparecer. Ivanova vio como Harry estaba cortando cabezas con su espada mientras un dragón, que era Charlus, revoloteaba por el aire calcinando arpías, grifos, rocs y dementores. Hizo un inventario de fuerzas: Eran cien miembros de la Orden, Charlus y Harry contra un ejército de cerca de unos 3000 efectivos, entre magos y criaturas. Se ciñó el escudo en brazo, y miró a los alrededores. ¿Porqué coño no había ningún auror del Ministerio? Pese a su juventud, Clara había sido capitana de los Minsk Thunderbolts durante los tres años que jugó allí, y mandó a los miembros de la Orden atrincherarse en la entrada y que los de atrás crearan una protección. Sacó su varita y empezó a aturdir e inmovilizar a todo ser viviente que se le acercaba, fuera Mortífago o criatura.

Habían pasado diez minutos, y todavía no veía ningún auror del Ministerio de Magia. ¿Dónde coño estaban? ¿Acaso había otro ataque? ¿O bien Fudge estaba demostrando ser un incompetente debido a algún soborno? Algo apestaba. Lanzó la espada atravesando con ella a una mantícora, y cuando un licántropo iba a morderle por detrás, hizo una ruleta para colocarse en su espalda, le agarró del cuello con un brazo para golpearlo en la nuca con un derechazo, rompiéndole la columna y poniendo fin a su vida. Con sus brazos cortantes asesinó a tres mortífagos más, y calcinó a uno con una espiral ardiente, notando una disminución de su poder. Maldita sea. Si seguía así no podría luchar. Clieggson sacó su MP4500 y disparó diez veces y volvió a coger su espada. Mientras su espada mordía carne, sus balas explosivas causaban estragos allá donde las dirigía, con una puntería de francotirador.

-¡Avada Kedavra, Vita absorbum, Multcarx! –gritó Harry sosteniendo la varita de una de sus víctimas. Un Mortífago murió tras recibir un rayo verde, otro perdió sus fuerzas para que estas se añadieran a Harry y otro quedó con todos los órganos reventados y en coma.

-Clara, ¿te has fijado? No esta utilizando todo su poder –preguntó Remus.

-Debe de ser el sello, que le estará quitando fuerzas –respondió Clara.

-¿Sello?

-Sí. Se lo puso Albus, pero no sé porqué. ¡Desmaius! –un Mortífago quedó aturdido.

¡Sanctus, depulso, mocomur, desmaius! ¡Son demasiados! –gritó Ginny, quien iba vestida con una túnica larga amarilla y con capucha, que llevaba puesta. El sitio estaba hasta arriba de Mortífagos, y Clieggson no parecía estar en su mejor día. -¿Cómo lograremos proteger Azkaban?

-¡Protego, Expando! –un escudo salvó a Ginny de una Cruciatus que se le acercaba por la espalda y una explosión luminosa noqueó a más de cincuenta Mortífagos junto con dos colamazas. Iba a ensartar en hielo al primero cuando Clieggson los remató con su lanza, dándoles una muerte inmediata. – ¡Ni que lo digas, Hel, esto está concurrido y encima no hay aurores! –se quejó. Un vampiro iba a morder a Hel por el cuello cuando una estaca de hielo le ensartó por el corazón.

-Que le haremos, Rave. Recuerda, no debes matarlos en el proceso –respondió "Hel" (Hel es Ginny, sobre "Rave", más tarde desvelaré su identidad). Un Inmortal se dispuso a hacer trocitos de Ginny cuando su espada fue desviada por Clieggson, que contraatacó y lo acabó con un Porom desangro en toda la face. Dos patadas más, y dos Mortífagos cayeron inconscientes, para ser rematados con dos rayos verdes.

-¿Porqué los matas, Ralph? ¿Qué te han hecho?–preguntó Rave.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Es lo que se merecen. ¿Y qué me han hecho? Intentar matarme, matar a mi familia, matar inocentes, violar mujeres, torturar niños… Ya va bien algo de justicia. –respondió Harry fríamente. -¡Avada Kedavra! –un rayo verde salió de su varita para tumbar a un Inmortal que estaba a punto de matar a Hestia Jones. Cortó dos cabezas más cuando oyó un estruendo: Una roca gigantesca acababa de derribar la última planta "Maldición", pensó Harry.

-¿Llamas a esto justicia? ¡Eres casi peor que ellos! –respondió Hell

-Corrección, peor que ellos. Pero al menos no dirijo mi varita, mi espada, mis armas o mis manos hacia gente inocente, así que no soy tan malvado –replicó Ralph. Sacó una granada de napalm y la tiró unos veinte metros hacia atrás, calcinando a diez Mortífagos. Otro estruendo se oyó: Acababa de caer otro piso.

Estaba luchando codo con codo con Alex. Se dieron un beso fugaz y lanzaron cada uno un Desmaius, aturdiendo a dos Mortífagos.

-Cariño, ¿estás segura de que no debemos matarlos? –preguntó Alex.

-No mucho, amor. Por mí haría como lo hace Ralph, pero dudo entonces que me aceptaran. Recuerda lo que dijo el viejo –respondió la pelirroja. En esos casos, ser un asesino misterioso daba muchas ventajas. Estaban aguantando como podían. Algunos rayos verdes eran reflectados por el escudo de Ivanova, pero una maldición asesina acabó golpeando a su amado.

-Cari, ¿estás cansado? ¿Cari? –se giró y se quedó sorprendida. Alex estaba tirado, con los ojos abiertos sin ver, inmóvil. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Clara. Empezó a soltar lágrimas, triste por lo sucedido. Al levantar la cara, vio a Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange sonreír. Ahora le tocaba a la pelirroja.

-¡Crucio! –un rayo rojo golpeó a Clara, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor soltando un grito. El otro pelirrojo se le acercó cuidadosamente y la inmovilizó, permitiendo a Rudy hacer lo que quisiera. Lestrange bufó, soltó dos cruciatus más, haciendo que Clara gritase a pleno pulmón. Iba a morir, lenta y dolorosamente, pero al menos volvería a ver a su amado Alex.

-Vamos a jugar, preciosa –susurró Rodolphus a su oído. La chica se estremeció. Agarró un cuchillo que tenía y cortó el muslo de la pelirroja, que no se podía mover, sacándole otro grito. Buscó la cintura de Clara y rasgó un cinturón plateado con la daga, rompiendo parte del pantalón, y metió su mano izquierda por dentro, abusando de la situación. La chica se removió, pero Rabastan la tenía completamente agarrada, sin dejarle moverse ni un centímetro. Notó como la fuerza que le hacía el menor de los hermanos disminuía, y soltó una coz con el tobillo, dando a Rudy en el cuello. Se levantó. Vio un cuchillo empalado en la garganta del hombre, y un hilo de sangre saliendo. Agradeció a quien había matado a Rabastan. Empezó a notar como se le caían los pantalones debido a que había perdido el cinturón. Se los acomodó, se hizo un hechizo para que no se le cayeran y corrió hacia el pelirrojo, dándole un golpe especialmente doloroso con el escudo. Una vez lo golpeó, le dio un pisotón en la cabeza y se la cortó con el borde del escudo.

-Esto por matar a mi novio –susurró. Le golpeó varias veces con el escudo, dejando el cuerpo maltrecho -Y esto… por intentar violarme –murmuró de nuevo.

Ralph miró hacia atrás, viendo una escena impactante y cruel. Los hermanos Lestrange estaban torturando a Clara. Reconoció a Rabastan, que la tenía sujeta de brazos y piernas, y a su hermano mayor Rodolphus intentando violarla. Sacó su daga y la lanzó con precisión, impactando en el cuello del menor de los hermanos y matándolo al impacto. Se dispuso a lanzar otra hacia Rodolphus cuando Clara se levantó y empezó a darle una somanta de palos. Dio otro vistazo a su alrededor. Viendo que tendría que ocuparse por aire, sacó su moto de uno de sus bolsillos, la agrandó, se montó y disparó con los Vulcan matando a cien Mortífagos y diez colamazas. Se elevó unos diez metros, altura suficiente para poder ver que pasaba a fuera, y lanzó una ronda de misiles a lo que parecían unos barcos con catapulta fabricados por los Mortífagos, derribando a uno. Un grifo se le acercaba por la derecha, pero un manotazo del joven motorista lo decapitó, arrancándole las plumas y las garras mientras caía. Disparó otra ronda de misiles, derribando al agua a dos gigantes e inutilizando la catapulta de uno de los barcos. Apuntó los lanzacohetes hacia el suelo y volvió a disparar, creando un cráter de tres metros de diámetro y masacrando a doscientos Mortífagos, veinte colamazas, una quimera y cincuenta licántropos "Menos mal que no he tenido que luchar contra esa cosa". Un estruendo gigantesco se oyó. La torre de Azkaban había volado por los aires mientras más de trescientos presos salían de ahí, dejando a Clara y la Orden en fuego cruzado.

-¡Maldición, Azkaban ha sido destruida! –gritó Clara.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no ha venido ningún auror hoy? –gritó Remus. Temía lo peor.

-Apostaría por el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy sobornó de nuevo al idiota de Fudge –dijo Moody.

A cada segundo que pasaba, más muertos se producían. La Orden del Fénix había perdido ya cincuenta de sus miembros, incluyendo los miembros del consejo Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle y Kingsley Shacklebolt, y los supervivientes tuvieron que retirarse. Harry notó un dolor en su cicatriz. Voldemort estaba allí. Al poderle reconocer, apuntó hacia él con los misiles y lanzó una ronda

-¿Eh? –susurró Voldemort. Ocho misiles se dirigían hacia él y sus Mortífagos. Creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse tanto del impacto como de la explosión, haciendo explotar los misiles causando un estruendo gigantesco. Miró hacia donde venían los artefactos, pero Clieggson había desaparecido.

En el despacho de Charlus…

-¡MIERDA! ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ NO HABÍA NINGÚN AUROR DEL MINISTERIO EN AZKABAN? –gritaba un joven a pleno pulmón. La batalla había sido un desastre, y parte de la culpa era de Fudge y su avaricia

-Cálmate, Harry, cálmate. La furia no es la solución. Ya pensaremos algo –dijo Charlus, que también desearía soltar unos cuantos gritos al Ministro de Magia cuando lo viera.

-Pues yo ya tengo una idea. Iremos a por aliados –propuso el adolescente.

-¿Estás planeando montar un ejército? –respondió el mayor de los Potter.

-No exactamente, pero algo así. Hoy es viernes, ¿no? Mañana podré ir a Islandia y hablar con los wyverns que hay allí. Creo que están en el glaciar de Eyjafjallajokull.

-Exacto. Pero te advierto, son bastante agresivos. No creo que puedas ir ahora.

.Iré. Iré y obtendré a mis primeros "soldados".

Mientras, en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix…

Varios miembros del consejo se encontraban en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Acababan de sufrir una de las peores derrotas, perdiendo a cincuenta (y gracias) de sus miembros.

-¡Maldición! –dijo Clara, llorando. Su novio, Alex Johnson, había muerto durante el ataque. -¿Porqué tuvo que pasar?

-Lo siento, Clara –dijo Alastor. -Pero estaba claro que esta batalla estaba perdida. Ahora hay… que mirar hacia adelante, y desafiar el futuro.

-No me gusta la idea –dijo Tonks –pero tal vez deberíamos combatir fuego contra fuego. Ya sabéis, utilizar las imperdonables.

-No –se negó Dumbledore –Ese no es el método. Que Ralph y Charlus lo hagan no significa que vosotros debáis hacerlo también. Si veo a alguien usar la Cruciatus o la maldición asesina, el responsable quedará expulsado de la Orden y será enjuiciado –sentenció el viejo. Jamás mataría a un Mortífago, por muy cruel y criminal que fuera.

-De acuerdo, Albus –dijo Remus –pero si perdemos esta guerra, no nos echéis la culpa a nosotros. Si seguimos así no podremos ganar, y lo sabes –Lupin estaba dispuesto a asesinar a aquellos que le robaron a sus amigos… Lily, Cornamenta, Canuto… los echaba de menos. Estaba pensando en unirse a su "sobrino".

Mientras, en el cuartel general de la Orden Oscura…

-¡HURRA! ¡HURRA! ¡LES HEMOS DADO UNA BUENA PALIZA! –gritó Bellatrix Lestrange. Por fin habían logrado un éxito en esta guerra… asesinando a la mitad de la Orden del Fénix y diezmando la moral del mundo mágico. Gran parte de ese éxito se lo debían al oro de Lucius Malfoy. Ni siquiera lamentaba las muertes de su marido y cuñado.

-¡UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –dijeron sus compañeros. Era una ocasión para celebrarlos.

-¡PRONTO MORIRAN TODOS LOS SANGRE-SUCIA! –Gritó Avery –otro grito de fondo se oyó.

-¡EL MINISTERIO SERÁ NUESTRO! –chilló otro Mortífago.

En otra sala…

-Lord Kobra, no veo porqué mantenerte mucho más tiempo oculto. El lunes te presentaré delante del círculo, y te daré el comandamiento en el campo de batalla –dijo Lord Voldemort.

-Gracias, padre –respondió el joven enmascarado que había delante.

Se levantó temprano ese día. Tras la tradicional carrera con sus compañeros de Quidditch y el almuerzo, se dirigió al despacho de Charlus mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Al llegar ahí, cogió el traslador que Charlus le había preparado y se dirigió al Eyjafjallajokull. Estaba cerca de una cueva, rodeado de hielo. Un ruido le alertó. Vio como un dragón se le lanzaba encima por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró, sacó su espada y lanzó un corte que el bicho esquivó. El dragón lanzó una llamarada que Harry evitó rodando por el suelo, y casi lo alcanza de un coletazo. Harry respondió con una patada en la cabeza del bicho y, tras inmovilizarle con un Incarcerous, le clavó la espada por la boca. Vio como dos hombres se le acercaban y sacaban un hacha y una espada. Evitó a ambos y los degolló fácilmente, cuando una voz masculina sonó:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo.

-Estoy buscando a vuestro líder. Querría… hablar con él –respondió Harry suavemente.

-Yo soy el Jarl de esta tribu. Quieres que luchemos a tu lado, ¿verdad, Clieggson? –habló el Jarl.

-Me has leído la mente –replicó Harry, cínicamente.

-Pues puede que haya una posibilidad… si sobrevives a mí, claro. –dicho esto, el hombre transformó uno de sus brazos en uno de dragón y soltó un zarpazo que Harry evitó con mucha facilidad. El joven movió su espada hacia la izquierda sin lograr atacar al objetivo. Dicho esto, el wyvern sacó una espada parecida a la de Charlus y atacó con ella, siendo el ataque bloqueado por Harry. El joven contraatacó con una patada que se acomodó en el pecho de su enemigo, y casi le clava la espada, pero descuido su guardia y recibió una estocada cerca del bazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! –gritó.

-No creas que me derrotarás fácilmente, Ralph –recibió como respuesta. Enfadado, clavó el brazo izquierdo en el abdomen del wyvern, sacándole un grito de dolor. Retiró el brazo al mismo tiempo que la espada del hombre dragón se desincrustaba de su costado, y volvieron a chocar armas. El Jarl dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula del joven Potter, y este se volvió con una segada.

-¡Multcrax! –gritó Harry. Un rayo negro salió de su mano.

-Avada Kedavra –el wyvern lanzó un rayo verde por su mano que chochó con el de Harry, desintegrándose ambos. Harry volvió a atacar.

Tras un pulso que esta vez ganó el joven, Harry colocó un corte profundo en el pecho del wyvern, y se dispuso a realizarle la técnica rompecuellos, pero su enemigo logró esquivar el agarre y le dio un golpe contundente en la espalda, mandándolo dos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Espiral de fuego! –el wyvern lanzó una espiral ardiente hacia Harry. "¿Eh? ¿Como puede controlar el fuego?" Harry creó una llamarada y absorbió el ataque, si bien perdió parte de su poder. "Maldito sello".

Harry se dispuso a atacar fuertemente, y dejó caer una lluvia de espadazos hacia el wyvern, rozándole el pecho de vez en cuando durante veinte segundos. Tras un salto hacia atrás, volvieron a chocar armas, siendo el choque fatídico para ambos. Tras chochar, ambas espadas se rompieron a trozos, quedándose ambos desarmados. No contentos con eso, el wyvern se transformó a la vez que el joven saltaba y le alcanzaba con dos manotazos, dejándolo derrotado. O eso parecía. El dragón dio un coletazo en el estómago de Harry, enviándolo a chocar hacia el precipicio de hielo. Harry tosió. Tenía su poder sellado, la espada se le había roto y estaba herido. Lanzó un rayo negro que mandó al dragón dos metros hacia atrás, y empezó a jadear de cansancio. Se levantó y creó una llamarada en el mango de su querida espada, ahora rota. Con una mueca de dolor, corrió hacia el dragón y, tras un salto digno de un saltador de longitud, cortó el pecho del wyvern, haciéndole perder la transformación. Tuvo que "apagar" la espada improvisada con el fuego para no debilitarse más. Se acercó a su contendiente, que aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años, y le colocó el brazo en el cuello.

-Ríndete, wyvern, o muere –sentenció Ralph Clieggson.

-No hace falta que me mates. Me uniré a ti. Mi nombre es Ragden Arpe –respondió el aludido.

-Bien luchado. Parece que tendremos que reponer las espadas –comentó Clieggson.

-Cierto. Además, le tengo bastante odio a Voldemort. Esclavizó y torturo muchos wyverns –explicó Ragden.

-Ten –dijo Clieggson, pasándole un brazal –con esto te podrás comunicar conmigo.

A las dos de la tarde, Harry ya había comido y estaba en el despacho de Charlus. Sacó uno de los colmillos de basilisco gigante que había obtenido en Islandia, hizo un horno con su mechero y empezó a preparar la complicada aleación que necesitaría. Se tomó una poción para no dormir, puesto que eso le tomaría tiempo y mezcló los materiales. Aparte del colmillo, había colocado los restos de su anterior espada, el aguijón de la mantícora del Bosque Prohibido y dos trozos de carburo de wolframio para que la mezcla tuviera una buena dureza. Sacó una barra que contenía la mezcla y empezó a golpearla con un martillo, dándole forma. Cada cinco minutos la recalentaba en el horno hasta que obtuvo la forma deseada: Una hoja de sable de un metro de largo y varias hendiduras en el contrafilo, con una protuberancia donde se encajaba el mango. Sacó un mango perfectamente pulido, hecho con una brillante obsidiana que presentaba ligeros remaches de oro y dos rubíes en la cruz y lo unió a la hoja. Sacó una poción. Esa poción tenía como ingredientes veneno de basilisco, sangre de Nundu, saliva de mantícora y un poco de la propia sangre de Harry. Recitó varias palabras en un idioma desconocido mientras tocaba la hoja con la palma de la mano derecha, haciendo que brillara levemente, y la sumergió en la poción, donde debía estarse tres meses (para eso, el joven había utilizado el congelatiempo en la cámara del despacho donde hacía las operaciones de mantenimiento de la moto, de forma que el lunes tuviera lista la espada). Jadeó. La fabricación y la batalla anterior le habían hecho polvo, quitándole bastante poder.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione ya se habían levantado, el primero MUY temprano y a regañadientes (por los duros entrenamientos de Harry), llegando a compararlo con Voldemort por su crueldad (por los duros entrenos que les causaba). Hasta Hermione le daba la razón al joven moreno, alegando que los deportistas muggles entrenaban muy duro físicamente.

-Los muggles son los muggles, Hermione. Nosotros no necesitamos tanta preparación de esa –argumentó una vez Ron.

-Sí que la necesitas, puesto que el entrenamiento físico también te previene ante enfermedades cardiovasculares –respondía Hermione.

-Chorradas. Además, no sé que es una enfermedad "cadriovacsular" –contestó Ron.

-Cardiovascular, Ron. Además, el entrenamiento físico también mejora tu capacidad de aprendizaje y tu poder mágico –finalizó Hermione –en parte es por eso que Harry ha aumentado tanto su poder –Tras mucho tiempo de investigar la tempranez en la que su amigo ojiverde se levantaba, averiguó que se echaba unas carreritas por la zona y mejoraba su tono.

Al fin, Ron desistió. No había manera de hacerle entender a esa comelibros de que no necesitaba entrenamiento físico. Aunque por desgracia suya, solo la cuarta parte del equipo pensaba como él, y su hermana NO era uno de ellos. Tras almorzar, una edición del profeta llegó. Se lo pasó a Hermione, que soltó un gritito.

_AZKABAN, KO._

_Ayer, 25 de septiembre, los Mortífagos causaron el primer ataque en Inglaterra, siendo el objetivo Azkaban. Cerca de unos tres-cientos mortífagos atacaron la prisión de Azkaban, y pese a la resistencia que mostraron los aurores del Ministerio y la Orden del Fénix, la prisión quedó destruida y los presos que había liberados. Cabe destacar las numerosas bajas que inflingió Ralph Clieggson al bando Mortífago, dejando otra carnicería detrás de él y asesinando a Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange. Por si alguien no lo sabe, Ralph Clieggson apareció por primera vez en Islandia, empezando su carrera como asesino de Mortífagos. ¿Quién es más peligroso, Quien-vosotros-sabéis o Ralph Clieggson? ¿Héroe o nuevo Lord Oscuro? ¿Debe ser detenido? ¿O sus ideales son los correctos? Más información sobre él en la página 3._

-¿Qué? ¿Ralph apareció en el ataque? –preguntó Ron.

-Sí, eso parece. Pero se puede vencer a los Mortífagos sin tener que matarlos –respondió la castaña.

-Sí. Es un puto asesino. No sé porque no lo detienen ya –dijo Ron –y lo peor es que puede ser cualquiera.

Hermione estaba pensativa. Tenía una vaga idea de quien podía ser Clieggson, pero solo eran sospechas. ¿Era un puto asesino, como decía Ron, o era alguien capaz de todo para ayudar en la guerra? ¿Qué le habrían hecho los Mortífagos para matarlos como cerdos en San Martín? Estaba todo muy turbio aún como para recibir respuestas.

**Aprovecharé lo sucedido en este capítulo para decir mi opinión sobre los abusos sexuales. Os diré que estoy absolutamente EN CONTRA de esos actos crueles y vandálicos, y decir que si por mí fuera, todos esos violadores recibirían una muerte muy lenta y extremadamente dolorosa. Ya sabéis, si tenéis dudas sobre los wyverns o Lord Kobra, podéis preguntar con los rr. En todo caso, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación (siempre que no me plagiéis, claro)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno (joder como el bueno, parece mi coletilla), por fin me digno a actualizar de nuevo. En este capítulo pasarán sucesos importantes en la historia, e intentaré hacerlo… interesante. Deciros que va a primar bastante la acción por encima de todo, si bien intentaré meter algo más… romántico (confesaré que ODIO los fics y/o novelas 100% romance)**

**Gracias por tu coment, zarkan, y he de añadir que los wyverns no serán los únicos aliados de Harry (con el paso del tiempo se irá viendo)**

**A Sariss, primero: soy un tío, xD, y luego decir que yo también espero que se haga alguna corporación o ONG o lo que sea. Y en cuanto a los Mortífagos, Voldemort tiene muchos, miles, pero es que sino a los dos ataques me cargo a todo su ejército, y no debe ser así. Además, conjeturé que Voldy habría usado el primer año (cuando Fudge descalificaba a Harry) para recomponer su ejército. Y agradezco la largada de tus comentarios.**

**Y a Cornamenta, bueno, momentos hots no tengo previsto que haya muchos, ya que me voy a centrar en la acción (espadazos, batallas…) pero algo habrá.**

**Ahora que he respondido, ¡dale Hell Cold!**

Cap. 14. El sello se rompe.

Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque en Azkaban, y los dos Potter estaban planeando sacar a Fudge del ministerio. Harry, que ya tenía un candidato preparado, mandó a Charlus contactar con Amelia Bones, jefa del departamento de Justicia Mágica.

FLASHBACK

Charlus había logrado entrar en el Ministerio de Magia inglés, y ahora se dirigía al despacho de la señora Bones. Picó la puerta

-Adelante –respondió la señora Bones. Charlus abrió la puerta y entró.

-Buenos días, señora Bones. Mi nombre es Charlus Potter –se presentó el sesentón.

-¿Potter? ¿Es usted pariente de Harry Potter? –preguntó Amelia, sorprendida.

-Soy su abuelo, para ser más exactos. Quisiera hablar con usted sobre un tema importante –respondió el señor Potter.

-Explica. Soy todo oídos.

-¿Sabes el ataque que ocurrió en Azkaban? –preguntó Charlus.

-Sí. Pese a la intervención de Clieggson, acabó destruida.

-Pues _el Profeta_ miente. No hubo un solo auror del ministerio en la prisión ese día, exceptuando los que eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Fui uno de los que estuvo luchando, puesto que soy amigo de Clieggson –explicó el viejo –si quieres, te puedo mostrar un recuerdo del ataque.

-No hace falta. Yo también creo que deberíamos hacer… un cambio de dirección –exclamó Bones.

-Exacto. Solo quiero que me des un día para comparecer ante el Wizengamot para narrar lo sucedido y pedir un cambio de Ministro. A cambio, la propondré como candidata al Ministerio, pues mi hijo siempre me ha hablado bien de usted.

-De acuerdo, señor Potter. Y dile a su nieto que estaré encantada de hablar con él un día de estos, es muy buena persona. Adiós.

FIN FLASHBACK

Al final, después de la entrevista, llegó el día en que se citó la comparecencia de Charlus ante el Wizengamot. La sala de reuniones del Wizengamot era igual que el Congreso de los Diputados de España. Charlus había estado escondido en la puerta de entrada, mientras los miembros discutían sobre temas banales. Al final, Dumbledore habló.

-Ahora va a suceder la comparecencia de Charlus Isaac Potter –anunció el viejo. Tras eso, las puertas se abrieron y Charlus apareció. Iba vestido con una túnica roja de algodón con unos pantalones de cuero negros, y llevaba un bastón en la espalda. Se acercó hacia el micrófono, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Miembros del Wizengamot –introdujo, con la voz clara –todos sabréis que Azkaban cayó pese al esfuerzo de los aurores del ministerio. Quiero deciros que no fue así. Yo, al igual que la Orden del Fénix y que Ralph Clieggson, estuve en esa batalla, y excepto los que eran miembros de la Orden, no vi a ningún auror en Azkaban el día que fue destruida por las fuerzas de Voldemort –un estremecimiento general se produjo al oír el nombre de Quien-tú-Sabes –en realidad, esa batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar, y decir que los aurores hicieron lo mejor que pudieron es un ataque hacia la memoria de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix muertos durante la batalla, que fueron muchos, porque en realidad, el Ministro Fudge mandó a los aurores tocarse los huevos mientras la prisión caía irremediablemente bajo manos Mortífagas. Es más, logré reconocer a varios miembros del círculo interno de Voldemort –otro estremecimiento -¿Qué pasa, no podéis oír el nombre de vuestro enemigo sin estremeceros? Así nunca ganaremos la guerra –gritó.

-¡No le escuchéis! ¡Es un buscafamas como su nieto! –gritó Fudge, interrumpiendo al personal. Charlus le echó una mirada llena de furia y continuó con su discurso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues para más información, Fudge, por su culpa Azkaban ha sido destruida! ¡Por su culpa criminales en potencia como Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber, Nott y muchos otros más están campeando libremente! ¡Por su culpa hay muertos casi cada día! Si con este idiota no podemos ganar esta guerra, propongo un cambio de dirección. ¿Votos a favor de la dimisión de Fudge? -preguntó. El 85% del Wizengamot levantó la mano

-Con 185 diputados, Cornelius Fudge queda cesado como Ministro de Magia –anunció Dumbledore.

-¡Idiota, mentiroso! ¡Así te caiga el peso de la justicia encima! ¡Como osas comportarte como el estúpido de tu nieto!–gritaba Fudge, que intentaba irse, pero Charlus lo inmovilizó con un Petrificus y lo sentó en su escaño.

-Ahora, según el procedimiento el Ministro, el Jefe del Wizengamot y el compareciente deberán declarar sus candidatos –anunció de nuevo Albus -Propongo a Elphias Doge.

-Pro… propongo a Dolores Umbridge –tartamudeó Fudge. Charlus parecía pensarse a quien elegir hasta que habló.

-Propongo a Amelia Bones –respondió el señor Potter contundentemente.

Eran las once de la noche. Harry había salido a Hogsmeade para reflexionar sobre el sello y fumarse unos pitillos. Pensó en su espada negra, que aún no podía tocar.

FLASHBACK

Ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para terminar la espada. Esta estaba guardada en una funda negra. Cogió la vaina y la inspeccionó. Notaba un gran poder dentro de esa vaina. Decidido, el pelinegro puso su mano en la empuñadura, pero una barrera mágica impedía tocarla "¿Por qué?" pensó el joven. ¿Por qué no podía tocarla? Lo intentó otra vez, con el mismo resultado ¿Por qué la espada lo rechazaba? La espada que él mismo había fabricado, con su propia sangre. ¿Qué le faltaba?

FIN FLASHBACK

Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, localizando su sellado núcleo mágico. La cosa no pintaba para nada bien, ya casi no le quedaba poder mágico. Mierda. Si no rompía el sello, no solo se quedaría sin poder, sino que tampoco podría utilizar su nueva espada. Dio otra calada. Se levantó y activó sus sentidos, reconociendo la silueta de Bellatrix Lestrange por el fondo, acercándosele. Sacó su varita instintivamente. Al menos daría guerra a lo poco que le dejaba de magia. Dio otra calada.

-Sí que vas vicioso, Potter –habló Bellatrix, intentando provocar al joven.

-Que quieres que le haga –respondió Harry, que le echó humo a la cara –Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de tabaco, ¿verdad, Lestrange?

-¡Coff, coff! ¡Imbécil! ¡Crucio! –replicó la aludida, cabreada por el gesto provocador del joven, que esquivó sin problemas la maldición.

-Creo que has perdido puntería, ¡depulso! –Bellatrix salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo en el suelo. Harry se lanzó a por ella y lanzó dos desmaius que fueron fácilmente repelidos por la Mortífaga, que contraatacó con un crucio muy bien dirigido que Harry tuvo que evitar rodando por el suelo. Tras levantarse, propinó un gancho a Lestrange mandándola un metro hacia atrás.

-Vamos, Bella, me estás hartando con esa Cruciatus. ¿Quieres uno? Van muy bien para relajarse –dijo Harry con ironía, refiriéndose a sus cigarros.

-Deja ya de decir bobadas, ¡Crucio! –Harry esquivó otra vez la maldición, pero al levantarse Lestrange le lanzó un depulso que logró derribarlo y con un hechizo lo amarró al suelo y sacó un estoque. Harry notó como algo le enfurecía.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Creo que la maldición Cruciatus produce demasiado poco dolor. Prefiero otros métodos –dijo Bellatrix, cortándole por el pecho, aunque Harry no mostró ningún señal de dolor. Le dio dos cortes más, con el mismo resultado –aunque me gustan tu obstinación y tu forma de pelear, y te recompensaré por esto, Potter. ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

Harry no respondió. Su rabia estaba aumentando. Tensó sus músculos, pese a que el suelo no le permitía moverse ni un centímetro.

-¡QUE TE DEN POR EL CULO! –gritó enfadado. Notaba algo intentando salir de su cuerpo. Bellatrix movió la espada. Preparó su cuerpo para el impacto.

¡CLANG! Harry escuchó un sonido metálico. Su rabia iba aumentando, asta que ese algo que intentaba salir explotó, rodeándolo de fuego y liberándole. "¿Eh?", respondieron ambos, sorprendidos. El joven se levanto. Notó como algo se rompía dentro suyo, "el sello", pensó, y ayudó a su poder a liberarse cargando más rabia. Al final, el sello acabó por romperse, y Harry se transformó en pelirrojo, entrando en la Rabia Fogosa. Vio como el estoque de Bellatrix estaba siendo bloqueado por una hoja negra como la misma oscuridad, un mango que Harry reconoció como el de su nueva espada. Lentamente, cogió el mango sin resistencia alguna por parte de la espada, que tenía el filo en forma circular, estando diseñada para una sola cosa: cortar. Hizo fuerza y desvió el estoque de Lestrange, y atacó con su nueva arma, blandiéndola con una sola mano. Bellatrix bloqueó el tajo con muchos problemas. El pelirrojo sonrió, creó una bola negra en su mano izquierda y se la lanzó a la Mortífaga, que no atinó a esquivar el ataque y le golpeó en la cara, desfigurándosela un poco y haciéndola retroceder. Levantó la espada, y le propinó un corte en la mejilla con la hoja, que, al contener la poción en la que se templó varios tipos de veneno, volvió la herida de un feo color verde y humeó un poco.

-¡Aaaaaaaagh! –se quejó Bellatrix. La herida escocía un montón, mientras ese escozor se le expandía por la cara. Pronto, los músculos de la mejilla se le agarrotaron.

Se acercó a su contendiente con un teletransporte, y dio cinco puñetazos a la Mortífaga y propinó una patada a Lestrange en la mejilla cortada, enviándola cinco metros hacia atrás. Se teletransportó a su espalda y propinó un patadón en el culo de Lestrange mandándola hacia adelante. Se volvió a teletransportar antes de que cayera y la mandó al aire con otra patada, saltó, la agarró por el cuello y la aventó al suelo, fracturándole el cóccix. Le lanzó la espada, clavándosela en el brazo derecho, y lanzó una daga en el brazo izquierdo y cayó de pie sobre ella, haciéndole sacar sangre por la boca y sacándole un grito. Se arrodilló.

-Hehehe, ¿pensabas que te dejaría impune, putita? Helvítis Lif.

-¡! –soltó Bellatrix. Harry, harto de sus gritos, sacó un trozo de tela de su camiseta y se la puso en la boca a modo de mordaza. Apuntó con otra de sus dagas al bazo de la mujer y se lo perforó de una puñalada, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor ensordecido por la tela. Luego, transformó uno de sus brazos en el de un wyvern y le desgarró las tetas de un zarpazo, y fue rasgando la carne hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde envolvió su mano en llamas, calcinándole los órganos sexuales a Lestrange.

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! –gritó Bellatrix, sin efecto alguno debido a la mordaza. Estaba recibiendo una tortura muy sádica de parte del muchacho, que no parecía el bebé mocoso que conoció en el Ministerio. Como castigo recibió un puñetazo en la nariz.

-Hehehe, no me digas que no te gusta, zorra. Pues es lo que te mereces por tus crímenes, puta –susurró el joven a la oreja de su víctima. Con un hechizo colocó sus dagas en su funda, sacó la espada y se levantó. Cuatro Mortífagos habían ido a socorrer a Lestrange.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó uno de ellos. Harry no pudo bloquear el rayo verde que salió de su varita. El rayo impactó en Harry, quien no se inmutó. Los cinco Mortífagos estaban sorprendidos. ¿Cómo se lo hacia para sobrevivir a esa maldición? Su espada soltó un ligero brillo como respuesta. Harry lanzó cuatro líneas de fuego, atravesándolos a todos, matándolos al acto. Bellatrix aún gemía de dolor. Harry le amputó ambos brazos. Apuntó su mano izquierda hacia ella.

-¡Multcarx! –todos los órganos de la Mortífaga se reventaron fruto de la maldición. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida. Le lanzó una cruciatus durante veinte segundos y la remató con una estocada en el cuello. Se giró. Una figura con pelo grisáceo se acercaba hacia él con una espada vikinga desenvainada.

-Veo que te has librado de tu sello, Harry –dijo la figura. Se trataba de su abuelo.

-Grrrr, ¿quieres pelear? Jajaja… -respondió Harry.

-Cálmate, Harry –respondió Charlus, pero el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia él y atacó con fuerza, siendo el ataque bloqueado por la espada de Charlus con un poco de dificultad. El cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange se iba descomponiendo lentamente, fruto del veneno de la espada.

-¡Desmaius! –Charlus lanzó un rayo rojo que impactó en Harry sin hacerle nada exceptuando que su espada brillara durante un segundo. "Tendré que quitarle la espada" pensó Charlus, que se dirigió hacia él y le arrebató la espada de un puñetazo, cayendo esta en el suelo. Apuntó hacia él.

-¡Animus trankilik! –un rayo blanco impactó en Harry, quien empezó a transformarse hasta volver a su aspecto humano. El joven, ya calmado, cogió de nuevo la espada, guardándola en su vaina sin dificultad alguna.

-Gracias, abuelo –respondió el joven agradecido –me has salvado de mí mismo otra vez.

-Dime que ha pasado, por favor –dijo el mayor de los Potter.

-Estaba luchando contra ella sin casi poder, hasta que me inmovilizó. Intentó cortarme con esto, pero en esos momentos, mi rabia estaba creciendo, y no sé como que la espada apareció. Al final, noté como algo se rompía dentro de mí, me liberé y cogí mi nueva espada. Y no recuerdo más.

-¿TANTA PRISA TIENES EN MORIR? –grito el hombre. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, algo asustado.

-No, abuelo –respondió –pero necesitaba pensar.

-¡P ODRÍAS ESTAR EN LOS TERRENOS, DONDE ESTABAS MÁS SEGURO! ¡PERO NO, TUVISTE QUE IR HASTA AQUÍ, ARRIESGARTE A QUE TE MATARAN O A QUE TE DESCUBRIERAN! –Afortunadamente, había colocado un hechizo silenciador a los alrededores, por lo que no los oían -¡SI TE DESCUBREN, ALLÁ TÚ! No podemos permitirnos el lujo de que te pillen.

-Lo siento, abuelo –respondió Harry, sin ganas de discutir. El joven se colocó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se apareció en el despacho de su abuelo, dirigiéndose hacia sus dormitorios silenciosamente.

_ASESINATO EN HOGSMEADE_

_Hoy, quince de octubre, hemos sido testigos de otra barbarie, siendo esta vez cometida por el infame y polémico Ralph Clieggson. Una noticia shockeante, al igual que su víctima, Bellatrix Lestrange, que murió junto con cuatro Mortífagos más. Se desconoce lo sucedido, pero se sospecha que Ralph torturó a Lestrange hasta matarla. Tampoco se conoce el móvil del asesinato, pero se sospecha que puede ser por venganza, puesto que en Islandia, que fue donde apareció este polémico personaje, nos informaron que declaró ante uno de sus aurores que solo luchaba por venganza. Durante la masacre, cuatro Mortífagos más murieron al ser calcinados sus corazones, supuestamente por intentar rescatar a Lestrange. ¿Debemos permitir a Clieggson luchar? ¿Debemos actuar contra él? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos objetivos? Todo esto y más en los próximos días._

-¿Qué dice hoy el Profeta, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny.

-Otra vez Clieggson ha hecho de las suyas. Mira esto –respondió la aludida. Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca. En la foto de la portada aparecía el cadáver de Bellatrix, con claros signos de tortura. En ese día, que para más inri era sábado, Harry no aparecía por ningún sitio.

-Es… es espantoso. ¡Se ha pasado tres pueblos! –respondió Ginevra al ver la foto

-Se lo merece –dijo una voz detrás suyo –esto le pasa por ser una hija de puta, que torturó y asesinó a mucha gente –Hermione se giró, reconociendo a Neville Longbottom.

-¡Pero se trata de un ser humano, Neville! –respondió la castaña.

-No, se trata de la zorra que torturó hasta la locura a mis padres. –replicó Neville con determinación. A Ginny le pareció ver que, de poder hacerlo, Neville la hubiera matado igual que como hizo Harry, que aún no aparecía. Debería hablar con él.

Mientras, en el Lago Negro, Harry estaba vestido con un simple bañador negro cerca de la orilla. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó al agua, a la vez que los poros de la piel empezaban a quejarse por el frío. Empezó a dar algunas brazadas para ir calentando. Tenía que hacer bastante fuerza, no solo por su propio peso, sino por el hechizo gravitatorio, pero el entrenamiento valía la pena. Se sumergió en la helada agua colocándose un hechizo filtrador en la nariz para respirar sin problemas. Sus poros iban chillando de dolor con el contacto ante la fría agua y serró los dientes para mitigar el dolor. Pronto vio como un centenar de grindylows iban a rodearlo. Recordó el beso que se había dado con Ginny en Islandia y se rodeó de un aura blanca, y la expandió por el agua, acabando con ellos. Solo un grindilow sobrevivió, el cual, prudentemente, huyó. Harry decidió dejarlo estar. Al ser su elemento el fuego, le costaba más utilizar su magia en ese entorno, pero ahora utilizaría ese hándicap para entrenarse con más eficacia. Intentó crear una llamarada en su mano, pero solo salía humo. Lanzó ese humo contra una columna de rocas que lo rodeaba, rompiendo la parte de arriba. Afortunadamente, el calamar gigante estaba muy lejos de él. Se levantó y se fue nadando hasta la orilla, donde, con unos movimientos de varita, se secó y se vistió con el uniforme. Se dirigió trotando ágilmente hacia el castillo.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar –dijo Ginny una vez lo vio.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, cariño? –preguntó el aludido. Ginny lo llevó hacia el despacho de Charlus, que en ese momento estaba vació. Le pasó una edición del _Profeta_, y empezó a llorar.

-Léete esto –Harry obedeció, mirándose el periódico.

-Pero… ¿por qué lloras, Gin? –dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué? –gritó Ginny. -¿Por qué tuviste que hacerle sufrir tanto, Harry?

-Porqué se lo merece. Además, estaba fuera de control, bajo el influjo de la Rabia Fogosa.

-Pero… ¿Porqué, Harry? ¿Dónde está el Harry que conocí? ¡Dímelo! –exigió la pelirroja.

-Yo… lo siento Ginny, pero el Harry que conociste murió junto con Sírius. Ya te lo dije en Islandia –dijo Harry, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ginny se abrazó a él, y Harry empezó a llorar, algo que no había hecho desde que se fue de Privet Drive. Estaban aflorando sus sentimientos, sentimientos que había ocultado bajo la máscara de Ralph Clieggson. Pronto empezaron a besarse con pasión e intensidad. Tras treinta segundos de beso, metieron ambas manos dentro de sus túnicas, acariciándose la piel. Se separaron momentáneamente para coger aire y volvieron a besarse, deslizando lentamente las manos hacia abajo, acariciando cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel. Pronto, Harry deslizó sus manos debajo la falda y empezó a tocar las nalgas de la pelirroja.

-Ejem, ejem, ¿podríais ir a un hotel la próxima vez? –dijo la voz de Charlus. Ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron y se separaron.

-Lo… lo sentimos –dijeron ambos a coro.

-Quería avisaros que hay un ataque en San Mungo, que os dirijáis ahí de inmediato.

-De acuerdo -Harry se apareció vestido con la armadura y la capa y se comunicó con sus aliados con el brazalete.

Inmediatamente, seis-cientos Mortífagos aparecieron. Se veía una batalla muy desigual al no haber aurores, pero sucedió algo increíble. Veinte cracks se oyeron, dejando ver a veinte guerreros altos que iban armados con espadas, lanzas o hachas

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo uno de ellos a Clieggson, lo que hizo suponer a los presentes que eran aliados suyos.

-De acuerdo, Ragden. Vuestros enemigos son los encapuchados con máscara plateada –dijo Ralph, que creó una bola blanca para luego crear otra igual pero negra en la otra mano. Las juntó, creando una de color grisáceo y lanzándola hacia el centro de los Mortífagos, matando a veinte de ellos. Desenvainó su nueva espada y se emocionó. "¡A matar Mortífagos!", pensó excitado. Cortó a uno sin que se pudiera defender con su sable, separándole la cabeza del cuerpo con un tajo muy limpio. Lanzó una bola de fuego que calcinó a cinco más. Vio a su alrededor como los wyverns iban haciendo su faena, rápida y efectivamente. Ese era su clima ideal, su lugar perfecto. Tres cortes más y cinco licántropos quedaron desparramados por el medio. Se lanzó corriendo hacia una quimera que se habían traído y le lanzó un chorro oscuro que la dejó KO. La remató con su MP4500. En el aire, las cosas iban rodando. Diez wyverns estaban paseándose a su antojo, calcinando todo pájaro raro que se encontraban y dando zarpazos.

-¡Coberti, desmaius! –dijo Ginny. Un rayo rojo impacto frente a una burbuja blanca y su creador cayó inconsciente por un rayo rojo. A su lado, Rave noqueó a un Mortífago con una hábil patada y lo inmovilizó con hielo. Tras eso, aturdió a otro con un chorro de agua dirigido a los testículos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí esos hombres y esos dragones? ¿Y quien los ha traído? –preguntó Ginny

-Son wyverns. Y para mí que son aliados de Clieggson –respondió Rave. Ese ataque era una carnicería, decenas de personas iban cayendo. Una figura misteriosa apareció: Iba vestida de una forma diferente a la de los Mortífagos, era más… ancha y fuerte, e iba armado con una guadaña que llevaba en su espalda. Un gran poder emanaba de él.

-Buenos días, señoritas –saludó la figura, cortésmente.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ginny, desconfiada.

-Ah, sí, que quien soy –respondió la figura –no me importa que lo sepáis, porque igualmente moriréis. Mi nombre es Lord Kobra, y soy el hijo del Señor Oscuro –dijo la figura. -¡Multcarx! – un rayo negro se dirigió hacia Ginny, que interpuso un muro de roca entre ella y el hechizo. Rave lanzó un desmaius que fue fácilmente interceptado por Kobra.

-No merecéis tener este poder. Sois débiles e ingenuas –respondió el nuevo Lord, que se llevó su mano a la espalda y empuñó la guadaña. Ginny sacó su florete, y Rave creó una espada de hielo.

-Ríndete, Kobra, somos dos contra uno –expuso Rave. Kobra lanzó un tajo que fue bloqueado por Ginny. El hombre sacó su mano y lanzó un rayo oscuro que fue esquivado por Rave, y lanzó dos tajos, quedando, después del último, descubierto de sus defensas. Rave y Ginny no intentaron aprovechar el fallo, lo que fue un error. Un nuevo tajo de la guadaña las desarmó, quedando a merced del Lord.

-¿Veis? Sois débiles, no podréis derrotarme nunca con esa filosofía. Y ahora moriréis –sentenció Kobra, que lanzó un tajo hacia Ginny, que cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

¡CLANG! Un sonido de choque metálico sonó en el ambiente. Ginny abrió los ojos, solo para ver a su novio entre la guadaña y ella, interponiendo su espada. Los ojos de Harry mostraban un brillo de obstinación. El joven propinó una patada que se acomodó en el pecho de Lord Kobra y rápidamente soltó un tajo que fue detenido a duras penas.

-¡Vaya, pero si trata del infame Clieggson! –Dijo el nuevo Lord Oscuro con una sorpresa irónica -¿Defendiendo a las inútiles de tus compañeras? –preguntó.

-Calla y lucha, y vivirás más –respondió Harry fríamente. Tres sablazos se dirigieron hacia Lord Kobra, que los bloqueó, pero no pudo contraatacar por culpa de un rayo blanco que salió de la mano de Harry, que le impactó en la cara.

-¡Ugh! ¡Cabrón! –Se quejó Kobra, que tuvo que hacer un giro para no recibir un disparo proveniente de Clieggson -¿Qué es eso?

-Nunca lo sabrás, hijo de puta –respondió Harry, quien le atacó con un puñetazo en el estómago.-Avada Kedavra! –un rayo verde se dirigió hacia su enemigo, que lo detuvo con un molinete de su guadaña y contraatacó con otro igual, que Harry no bloqueó.

-¡Estás muerto! –gritó Kobra emocionado. Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca. Su novio iba a morir por un error cometido.

-Aún no –respondió Clieggson, antes de que el rayo le alcanzara. Su espada brilló durante un segundo y lanzó unas ondas de fuego con su mano izquierda. "¿Pero qué?", pensó el nuevo Lord, antes de recibir las ondas llameantes, que le calcinaron un pulmón.

-¡AAARGH! Hijo de puta… -se quejó el hijo de Voldemort, con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

-Muere –sentenció Clieggson.

Ralph se dispuso a rematarlo con una estocada, pero el hijo de Voldemort desapareció antes de que le tocara.

La batalla estaba acabada, ahora que su líder había desaparecido, los Mortífagos intentaron huir. Muy pocos lo consiguieron, y dejaron atrás a sus compañeros, pues no querían morir aún bajo las garras de esas criaturas. Harry encendió un cigarrillo, cuando Dumbledore apareció.

-¿Acaso has conseguido aliados, Clieggson? –preguntó Dumbledore serio. Harry dio otra calada y respondió.

-Sí. Creo que, si queremos ganar esta guerra, debemos obtener aliados poderosos… además, como dije en Islandia, el único motivo que me empuja a cometer todas las barbaridades que cometo es… la venganza –respondió Harry, admitiendo que no le gustaba hacer lo que hacía en las batallas –Pero una vez que termine con esto, desapareceré… quizás para siempre.

-Voldemort debió hacerte algo muy grave para que lo odies tanto. Quisiera proponerte que tú y tus aliados os unierais a la Orden del Fénix –tanteó el viejo. Ese hombre era muy poderoso, no podía permitir que luchase por libre, pues le derrocaría sus planes.

-No. Primero, mis… amigos, por así decirlo, no son ingleses. Segundo, no me acaban de gustar los métodos de la Orden del Fénix, son demasiado… conservadores. ¿Te has fijado que su Orden solo es carne de cañón respecto a mí y a mis amigos? Luchan, pero no causan bajas significativas. En cambio, yo y mis compañeros, por el simple hecho de matar, causamos miles de migrañas a Voldemort –respondió Harry fría y sútilmente. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció hacia su "base", que había situado en la Mansión Potter de Manchester a celebrar su victoria.

-Amigos, muy bien luchado. Quiero felicitaros por vuestra labor bien hecha. Por esto, ¡vamos a celebrarlo con una fiesta como los dioses mandan! –anunció el joven. Un grito se oyó por toda la zona.

Pronto, empezó la fiesta. Un grupo de Heavy improvisado por Ragden, Harry y dos wyverns más hizo las delicias de todos los oídos, llegando a tocar canciones tradicionales de la tribu junto con temazos muggles de los Judas, los Cannibal Corpse, los Falchion y otros, junto con algún tema mágico. Pronto, varias botellas con bebidas alcohólicas, tanto mágicas, wyverns como muggles entraron en escena. Muy conocida era la costumbre de los wyverns de beber hasta la borrachera, y Harry lo comprobó por experiencia, pues cayó eliminado el primero en un torneo de "aguante".

Mientras, en la base de los Mortífagos, Lord Kobra había comparecido ante su padre tan solo llegar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo? No pareces en muy buen estado –preguntó Voldemort, emm… ¿preocupado?

-¡Ugh! Ese hijo de puta de Clieggson. Casi mato a las dos herederas justo cuando aparece delante de mí y me ataca.

-¿Herederas? Descríbemelas.

-Eran dos. Una se hace llamar "Hel", y la otra "Rave", y son poderosas, pero menos que Clieggson. Además, al contrario que el último, no matan ni usan artes oscuras. Y son muy ingenuas. Podrían haberme matado en un error mío, y ni si quiera lo aprovecharon. Se limitaban a defenderse de mis ataques –explicó Kobra

-Jejeje, tienes razón. Que tontas. De ese "trío", solo Clieggson tiene algo de agallas –comentó su padre. Ahora ve y descansa. Estás demasiado herido como para siquiera sostenerte en pie.

-Espera, padre. Hay más –dijo Kobra, jadeando –Clieggson ha conseguido aliados. Menos fuertes que él, pero con las mismas agallas. Creo que son w… -no pudo decir nada más, pues perdió el conocimiento delante de su padre. Un elfo doméstico llevó a su joven amo hacia sus aposentos y le hizo un tratamiento para que se recuperara mejor. Mientras, Voldemort estaba pensativo. Dos herederas, menos fuertes que Clieggson y más ingenuas. Y un contingente de aliados, posiblemente wyverns. Maldición, ¿Cómo pudo Ralph aliarse con ellos? ¿Acaso derrotó al Jarl? Él había tratado ya con ellos, los utilizó como esclavos durante la primera guerra, pero ahora eran sus enemigos. Y muy poca gente deseaba enfrentarse a un wyvern encolerizado. Cogió una copa de Whisky de fuego y dio un trago, degustando la bebida. Ese Clieggson era demasiado peligroso.

En Grimmauld Place…

-¿Albus, quienes eran esos wyverns? ¿Qué hacían ahí? –preguntó Alastor Moody

-Eran aliados de Clieggson. Y mis sospechas se han confirmado: lucha por venganza –respondió el aludido –aunque habrá que mantenerle un ojo encima. Pese a que me ha asegurado que desaparecerá cuando termine la guerra, podría convertirse en el siguiente Lord Oscuro.

-Eso no sucederá. Conozco demasiado bien a Ralph como para que se plantee tomar el poder –respondió Clara.

-No confío en él. Hace poco, me rechazó una propuesta de unirse a nosotros, porqué, según él, somos "carne de cañón". Snape se ofendió.

-¿Pero que se ha creído ese idiota? Si no fuera por nosotros, el Señor Oscuro habría ganado ya la guerra.

-Cálmate, Severus –respondió Dumbledore –creo que lo dijo para decirnos que, si no matábamos a los mortífagos, no ganaríamos la guerra. Pero creo que no tiene razón. Reunión concluida. Dicho esto, todos los miembros de la Orden volvieron a sus quehaceres.

**Bueno, seguro que habrá diversidad de opiniones respecto a la venganza contra Bella. Algunos querrán degollarme y otros cortarme los huevos, pero tenía que imaginar algo… original para acabar con ella. Reitero, odio todos los actos de violencia de género, y pienso que los violadores deberían sufrir unas muertes lentas y dolorosas. Ahora, solo espero que os paséis, dejéis muchos reviews y que dejéis la continuación a vuestra imaginación (mientras no me plagiéis)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Parece que no tengo muchos reviews. No seáis tímidos, lectores, y animaros a postear vuestras dudas y sugerencias en vuestros reviews. Seguro que muchos estaréis intrigados con la nueva espada, o el hecho de que ya haya perdido el sello. Ahora responderé los escasos que he recibido (afortunadamente, nadie ha querido degollarme por la tortura a Lestrange)**

**Zarkan, ambos compartimos lo mismo. Creo que Rowling trata demasiado bien a los malos, cosa que no debería ser así. Muchos lectores esperábamos que en el 6º o 7º libros Rowling mostrara a un Harry no solo más poderoso, sino que también fuera un poco más… guerrero y que estuviera más dispuesto a utilizar las imperdonables y a vengarse por todo lo sucedido.**

**Hombre, Alex, cuanto tiempo. Simplemente he decidido darle a Bella el sufrimiento que Rowling u otros escritores de fics no le proporcionan, y he sacado mis bajos instintos asesinos. Y sobre las batallas, ahora van a estar más parejas debido al nuevo "ejército" de Harry.**

**Y a Sariss, tranquila, esta vez te perdono. Y tienes razón, el vejete es un iluso, es más, él ya está corrompido, de hecho, en mi historia estuvo corrompido desde el enfrentamiento con Grindelwald. Y bueno, falta saber la identidad real de la heredera de Ravenclaw, que no se desvelará aún. Y sobre el sello, pues no, el vejete no se ha dado cuenta.**

**Y no te preocupes, porque tengo ya las cosas preparadas para Ginny (me dolió tener que pensar en eso, pero no me ha quedado más remedio) y Harry ya le ha confesado lo que sufre con sus acciones (cap. 14), además, que Harry, al ser elemental de fuego, es más…propenso a dejarse dominar por su odio e ira y si le sumamos el haber aprendido magia negra, eso le provoca más ansias asesinas, pero gracias a la pelirroja tiene un poco más de autocontrol, por así decirlo.**

Cap. 15: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Harry había mejorado mucho ahora que su verdadero poder se había liberado. Si a inicios de curso ya tenía un gran dominio de la magia, ahora que disponía de todo su poder se había convertido en el mejor de lejos, y nadie dudaba de sus capacidades. Solo había dos inconvenientes: El riesgo a ser descubierto (aunque afortunadamente, el joven logró enmascarar gran parte de su aura y conocimientos, y el hecho de que las chicas aprovechaban su mínima distracción para enganchársele encima. Para evitar eso, no tuvo más remedio que utilizar la capa de invisibilidad siempre que podía, pero su paciencia terminaría pronto. Ahora, los entrenos de Charlus se consistían en aprender el manejo de la magia pura, algo que, debido al poder del joven, se convirtió fácil de manejar. También planeaban estrategias a seguir, entre las cuales el joven tenía planeado abrir "la temporada de caza" y ser él el que atacara puntos clave de los Mortífagos, pero ahora no tenían mucha información. Ahora estaba dirigiéndose hacia el estadio, donde tenía el último entrenamiento antes del partido de mañana, que los enfrentaba a Slytherin. Harry estaba convencido de la victoria, no solo tenían un gran equipo (aunque a base de sacrificios, ya que Oliver (que había presenciado un entrenamiento) acusó a Harry de ser mil veces más duro que él, provocando la risa entre ambos). Hoy haría una sesión más suave, con el simple objetivo de que sus compañeros llegaran frescos al partido. No hicieron nada en especial: Unos movimientos con la quaffle, repaso de las tácticas que utilizarían y una carrerita a un ritmo suave para coger tono. Al terminar el entrenamiento, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Chicos, estoy orgulloso de vosotros. Mañana, simplemente tendréis que volar como lo habéis hecho en estos entrenos, y ya veréis como les damos una paliza a los de Slytherin. Sin duda, Oliver y Angelina estarían muy orgullosos de vosotros –tendió la mano hacia el centro del círculo. Sus compañeros la colocaron encima suyo –gritad conmigo, ¡UN, DOS, TRES!

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó todo el equipo levantando las manos.

El día del partido, Harry había ocultado su nueva escoba en el bolsillo del uniforme. Obligó a comer sano y temprano a sus compañeros, pues tenía planeado dar unos trotes por el campo antes de que llegaran los demás para calentar un poco y reducir el riesgo a lesionarse. Tras la sesión, justo un segundo antes que nadie los viera, entraron en los vestuarios.

-Chicos, quiero que veáis una cosa –sacó la miniatura de su escoba y la agrandó, devolviéndola a su tamaño –os presento a mi escoba oficial, la Nimbus Shadow.

-¡WOOOAAAUUU! –gritó el equipo. Su capitán tenía nada más y nada menos que la Nimbus Shadow. Estaba claro que ese partido sería pan comido.

-Espero que os guste. Con esto y con nuestro esfuerzo, Slytherin será hecho papilla. Ahora vamos, la gloria está ahí fuera. Salgamos y, ¡Y PATEEMOSLES EL CULO! –gritó Harry. Sus compañeros le imitaron en la última frase, muy confiados en sí mismos.

-¡Buenos días, damas y caballeros! –dijo una voz que Potter reconoció como Dean Thomas –He aquí el enésimo partido entre los bravos leones de Gryffindor –las gradas del norte animaron y las del sur, que ocupaban una cuarta parte, abuchearon –y las tramposas serpientes de Slytherin! –ocurrió lo mismo pero al revés: El norte abucheó y el sur chilló.

-¡Thomas! –gritó McGonagall, que se aseguraba de que el comentarista no fuera imparcial ni/o grosero.

-¡Empezamos con la alineación de Gryffindor! En primer lugar, buscador y capitán, Harry Potter, que sale escoltado por el guardián del equipo, Ronald Weasley! –Harry miró a Ron, que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, muy seguro de sí mismo. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con él – ¡las cazadoras son Ginny Weasley, Natalie McDonald y Alexandra Kinth! ¡Y para terminar, los bateadores son los gemelos Mike y Marcus Touré! –al terminar, la grada de Gryffindor chilló a más no poder, animando a su equipo.

-¡Y ahora salen los asquerosos de Slytherin! –prosiguió Dean

-¡Thomas! ¿Puedes hacer el favor de ser imparcial? –gritó McGonagall.

-Claro, profesora. ¡Slytherin, capitaneado por Draco "hurón" Malfoy!

-¡Thomas! –gritó de nuevo la profesora. Ese comentarista era igual que Jordan.

-Los cazadores, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Adrian Mulciber, todos ellos hijos de…

-¡THOMAS! –Gritó Minerva otra vez –si no puedes hablar bien…

-Lo siento, profesora, lo siento. El guardián, Blaise Zabini, y los golpeadores, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Capitanes, encajen –gritó Madame Hooch, la árbitra de Hogwarts. Harry y Malfoy se acercaron.

-Disfrutaré humillándote, cararrajada –dijo Draco, enseñando su nueva y flamante Saeta de Fuego –mira lo que papá me ha comprado.

-Buff. Creo que no lo harás, rubiales –respondió el joven con un tono arrogante y de suficiencia. Ambos se dieron la mano, intentando quebrarse los dedos, algo que Harry casi consigue (Malfoy salió quejándose de la mano y soltando un ligero "Au, au, au" de dolor)

-Quiero un juego limpio –advirtió Hooch. "Eso era algo que no habría en ese partido", pensó Harry. Merlín sabe que los Gryffindor-Slytherin siempre eran muy "accidentados".

¡PIIIIIIIP!

-Y empieza el clásico de la temporada, el esperadísimo Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Atención que Weasley coge la quaffle y logra atraer la atención de Nott y Parkinson. Weasley pasa para Kinth, que está sola. Zabini le sale al paso pero Kinth pasa la quaffle a McDonald que tira y… ¡GOOOOOOOOL! ¡HA MARCADO NATALIE MCDONALD! 10 -0 favorable a Gryffindor –Crabbe lanzó una bludger con mala baba hacia Natalie, que logró verla y esquivó el lanzamiento sin ningún problema, pero Blaise Zabini no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió la bludger en el brazo –Atención que Parkinson tiene la posesión de la quaffle, pasa a Nott que… ¡PAM!, que batazo tan oportuno de Marcus Touré, que le da en toda la Facebook. La quaffle queda en posesión de McDonald, que pasa a Weasley que lanza y ¡HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY! ¡HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY, HA MARCADO WEASLEY! –se rayo Dean, imitando al famosísimo Joaquim María Puyal y su "Ha marcat Eto'o" (cosas de catalán) -¡20-0 GANAN LOS LEONES!

-Thomas, no te emociones tanto, que pareces un disco rayado –intervino la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento profesora, es que he querido imitar a un tal Puyal o algo así, que por cierto, me ha quedado clavado y…

-¡Thomas!

-Atención, que Mulciber está en el área, lanza y… ¡paradón de Weasley, que ha estado magistral! ¡Parece que este sí es su año! Weasley lanza el balón lejos hacia Kinth, la snitch aún no se ve, Kinth para Weasley, que hace un pase y va, se la pasa a McDonald, McDonald para Weasley, ¡tripi-traca, señores!, Slytherin está siendo mareado, Kinth se desmarca, recibe de Weasley y… ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH! ¡HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH, HA MARCADO KINTH HA MARCADO KINTH! ¡30 a 0 ganan los Rojos!

-¡Thomas! –gritó McGonagall.

Durante cinco minutos, la tónica del partido era esta: Slytherin intentaba marcar por algún método sucio, pero las cazadoras, los gemelos Touré y, en la retaguardia, Ron, recuperaban la quaffle para Gryffindor y se producía gol. Miró el resultado. Iban 130 a 10, siendo el único gol marcado por Slytherin una jugada bastante sucia, aunque nada de ese partido estaba siendo limpio. Harry logró divisar la snitch, pero tuvo que girarse, pues Crabbe iba a darle un batazo. El joven interpuso el brazo derecho en la trayectoria del bate, partiéndolo, y se vengó con un puñetazo en la nariz que dejó a Crabbe atontado.

-¡ATENCIÓN, QUE "ELEFANTE1" CRABBE INTENTA GOLPEAR SUCIAMENTE A HARRY CON EL BATE, PERO EL TIRO LE HA SALIDO POR LA CULATA Y NUESTRO CAPITÁN LE HA DADO UN PUÑETAZO EN TODA LA TROMPA QUE LO HA DEJADO KO!

-¡THOMAAAAAS! –gritó la profesora McGonagall, fuera de sí.

¡PIIIIIIIIIIP! –el silbato sonó. -¡Penalti para Gryffindor por intento de agresión intencionado a su buscador! ¡Penalti para Slytherin por agresión intencionada a su golpeador!

-Es injusto –masculló Dean -¡ATENCIÓN, QUE WEASLEY SE DIRIGE A LANZAR Y…! ¡GOOOOOOOOOL DE GRYFFINDOR! ¡ESTO HUELE A PALIZA! –Parkinson se lanzó a por el balón. Ron, por su parte, mostraba una tranquilidad apabullante -¡PARKINSON LANZA Y…! –Lo más extraño sucedió. Ron se agarró de la escoba por ambas manos e hizo la vertical en ella, golpeando la quaffle y mandándola al otro campo -¡WEASLEY T'ESTIMO, OH WEASLEY T'ESTIMO, OH WEASLEY T'ESTIMO, OH WEASLEY T'ESTIMO, OH WEASLEY T'ESTIMO, OH WEASLEY T'ESTIMO, OH WEASLEY T'ESTIMO, OH WEASLEY T'ESTIMO! ¡PARADÓN DE RONALD WEASLEY HACIENDO EL PINO EN SU BARREDORA 11, DESPEJANDO EL BALÓN QUE VA A PARAR A SU HERMANA, QUE SE DIRIGE COMO UNA BALA A LOS AROS CUBIERTOS POR ZABINI Y GOL! ¡140 -10 GANA GRYFFINDOR! –dijo Dean, imitando otra vez al Puyal. Sin que nadie lo viera, Parkinson se dirigía hacia Ginny para hacerle Merlín sabe qué mientras la aludida celebrara el gol, pero Harry llegó antes y colisionó con ella, derribándola. Iba tan rápido que Madame Hooch lo confundió con una bludger. Vio a Malfoy, que intentaba buscarlo. Se puso en un segundo a su lado, y le golpeó la espalda suavemente.

-¿Me buscabas, hurón? –preguntó Harry con un tono MUY arrogante, digno de un Slytherin. Se dirigió hacia el suelo.

-¡Ojo que parece que Harry Potter ha visto la snitch y Malfoy le persigue! ¡Su velocidad va aumentando, parece que van a darse contra el suelo! –comentó Thomas. En las gradas, la tensión estaba en su punto máximo, todos en silencio.

-¡Chocarán! –dijo Hermione

-¡No, no chocarán! –dijo Neville, que estaba cerca suyo.

-¡Malfoy sí! –dijo Cho, que se había colocado cerca de los amigos de Harry para verle jugar mejor. Aunque, al estar todos contra Slytherin, no hubo altercados. Y tuvo razón. Harry cerró los ojos durante la caída en picado casi vertical que hacían y evitó _in extremis_ la caída, mientras Malfoy se daba de bruces contra el suelo y se quedaba KO.

-¡SENSACIONAL! –vociferó Dean por el megáfono. La profesora McGonagall hizo un gesto de felicidad con su puño -¡HARRY POTTER ACABA DE HACER UNA FINTA DE WRONSKI A DRACO MALFOY, SENTENCIANDO EL PARTIDO! ¡TRAS ESTA JUGADA Y CON EL MARCADOR QUE HAY ACTUALMENTE, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SLYTHERIN GANE ESTE PARTIDO! ¡LO DIRE EN VOZ ALTA! ¡POTTER SELECCIÓN! –dijo Dean, dejándose la voz de la alegría.

En las gradas, los espectadores también se dejaban la voz, especialmente el sector femenino. Con esa jugada, Harry había incrementado sin saberlo su ya numeroso club de fans.

-¡HARRY, TE AMO! –dijo una chica de tercero de Hufflepuff a todo coro. Tanto Harry como Ginny le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Ron levantó el puño, exteriorizando su alegría, mientras Harry hacía un looping en su Shadow y lanzaba un growl digno de Corpsegrinder. En las gradas, que había varios equipos profesionales, hubo unanimidad.

-¡Es increíblemente bueno! –dijo Valmai Morgan, buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead e invitada de honor.

-¡Sin duda nuestro guardián lo entreno bien! ¡Tiene que ir para nuestro equipo!–dijo Benjy Williams, del Puddlemore United.

-¡Ni hace falta que lo dudes! Ni Krum podría vencerlo, y eso que me dio una paliza –dijo Aidan Lynch, buscador de la selección Irlandesa.

Diez minutos más pasaron. Los de Slytherin, deprimidos por la pérdida de su buscador, recibieron 36 goles más, quedando un resultado bastante abultado (500 -10), un resultado que casi les aseguraba el campeonato.

-Atención que Ginny pasa la quaffle a Kinth, pero parece que no va a llegar. Espera, ¿Qué hace Kinth? ¡Ha saltado de su escoba y se dispone a hacer una "chilena", chuta y…! ¡GOOOOOL! ¡Vaya paliza que le van a meter a las serpientes! Bueno, vaya paliza que les están metiendo. Alexandra levantó las manos de su escoba y celebró el gol.

Harry, aburrido, estaba viendo el partido desde arriba. Pensó en dar tiempo de juego a los reservas, con la consecuencia de que pidió un tiempo muerto.

-¿Harry, porqué pides un tiempo muerto si vamos ganando? –preguntó Natalie extrañada...

-Me ha gustado tu jugada, Harry –dijo Ginny refiriéndose a la finta. Harry le respondió con un beso en los labios.

-Relajaos, relajaos –dijo Harry, MUY calmado. Esto ya está ganado. Quiero dar una oportunidad a los reservas y algo de descanso. Reservas, todos al campo –habló Harry. Los jugadores reservas, ya vestidos, se colocaron en la pista mientras los titulares iban al banquillo. Estratégicamente, Harry y Ginny se colocaron al lado uno del otro y lejos de Ron, y empezaron una sesión de besos.

-¡Atención, que Gryffindor coloca el equipo reserva! ¡Un gesto de arrogancia bien merecido por parte del capitán del equipo, puesto que Slytherin ha perdido DEFINITIVAMENTE! –continuó Thomas.

Los jugadores reservas no lo hicieron nada mal. En tan solo treinta minutos, iban ganando 690 a 30, siendo ambos goles de las serpientes muy polémicos.

-¡Atención, que Jones entra en el área mientras Valdés dispara una bludger a Parkinson que le viene por detrás! Jones lanza y gol. 700-30 ganan los leones ¡Y esperad, que Alexander Smith ha capturado la snitch, quedando el resultado 850 Gryffindor, 30 Slytherin! ¿Puede ser que esté viendo una mancha roja y negra en el campo?*

-Puede ser, Thomas, puede ser –dijo McGonagall, que se permitió un gesto de diversión

-¿Puede ser que ha visto a un guardián pelirrojo parando un penalti haciendo el pino? –preguntó de nuevo Thomas.

-Puede ser, Thomas, puede ser.

-¿Puede ser que haya visto una jugada magistral, con uno de los buscadores acabando en el suelo?

-Puede ser, Thomas, puede ser.

-¿Puede ser que esté viendo una marea roja en el estadio?

-Puede ser, Thomas, puedes ser.

-Espera profesora, ¿es la copa?

-Es la copa Dean.

-¿Es la copa?

-¡Es la copa Dean!

-¿Es la copa?

-¡Es la copa Dean!

-¿Es la copa?

-¡Es la copa Dean!

-¿Es la copa?

-¡ES LA COPA!

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –terminó Dean, llorando de felicidad.

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor se lanzó hacia el centro del campo a toda velocidad, creando una piña humana. Pronto, las graderías de Gryffindor saltaron al campo, quedando el centro con un mar de rojo y negro espectacular.

En un lugar apartado, Parkinson estaba hablando con Hooch, protestando por la APLASTANTE paliza que habían recibido

-Pero profesora, ¡han ganado ilegalmente! ¡No teníamos constancia que estuvieran permitidos los jugadores de refresco! ¿Además, has visto la finta que ha hecho el car…? –protestaba Parkinson, ya Malfoy estaba en la enfermería por culpa de l.

-Sí, lo he visto. Una de las mejores jugadas que he visto en mi carrera. Además, vuestros tres goles eran ilegales, así que chitón –sentenció Hooch tajantemente.

Mientras, en la Torre de Gryffindor, toda la casa estaba celebrando con toda intensidad la apabullante victoria conseguida ante las serpientes. Habían tomado la precaución de colocar hechizos silenciadores para que, quien quisiera ir a dormir, no fuera molestado. A las dos de la mañana, cuando solo quedaban Harry y los alumnos mayores, varias botellas con alcohol empezaron a entrar en escena, a la vez que empezaba a rular la marihuana, obra del joven buscador y de los gemelos. Al final, todos borrachos, se las arreglaron para que no se notara el aroma a porros de la zona, y se fueron a dormir la mona. Los elfos acabaron la labor.

El día siguiente, todos los alumnos a partir de cuarto de Gryffindor se levantaron a las nueve, con claros signos de sueño y/o resaca.

-¿Porqué estarán con este aspecto? –preguntó Albus. Algo había pasado para que fueran tan zombis.

-Seguro que aprovecharon la fiesta para pillar excesos. Aunque me pregunto quien habrá traído el alcohol.

-Seguro que el arrogante de Potter. Deberíamos expulsarlo, Albus –dijo Snape, frio y malhumorado (normal, si perdieron de 820…)

-Con mi nieto no te metas, Snivellus, o te parto la cara –respondió Charlus.

-¡Ah, la juventud! –Dijo el profesor Flitwick -¡Divino tesoro!

-Me acuerdo de las borracheras que me metí de joven. Pero ninguna fue tan bestial como esta que ha dado Harry. ¡ESE ES MI NIETO! –dijo Charlus, para animar el ambiente.

-Arrogante como el abuelo y el padre –susurró Snape para sí.

¡PLAF! Charlus había oído el comentario de Severus y le metió tal bofetada que lo dejó medio inconsciente.

-¡Charlus! –gritó la profesora McGonagall, llamándole la atención al aludido.

-El se lo ha buscado, Minerva –dijo Charlus con una sonrisa inocente.

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor, toda la casa charlaba animadamente.

-¡Que fiestarro, tíos! ¡Tenemos que repetirlo esta tarde! –dijo uno de los Touré.

-¡Brindemos por ello! –dijo Harry, levantando su copa. Toda la mesa lo imitó.

-¡El campeonato es nuestro! –dijo Ron, animado.

-¡Brindemos por ello! –mandó Harry, volviendo a levantar la copa. Lo mismo pasó.

-¡Por el buen vino! –dijo un alumno de séptimo

-¡Brindemos por ello! –respondió Ginny esta vez. Brindaron por última vez. Así estuvieron durante cinco minutos, brindando por las cosas más tontas que se les podían ocurrir.

-¡Alto! –Dijo Harry –debemos llegar bien a esta tarde.

Otra vez en la mesa de profesores…

-Míralos, Albus. Tan felices, disfrutando de la vida, sin Voldemorts ni Mortífagos en sus vidas por un día –dijo el profesor Potter.

-Es verdad, Charlus –respondió Dumbledore, intentando esconder su ¿miedo? Sí, tenía miedo que Harry pudiera plantarle cara. Pero lo más extraño era el porqué aún tenía sus poderes, si el día de las pruebas había configurado el sello para que se los fuera absorbiendo.

La tarde en la torre de Gryffindor volvió a ser un caos. Botellas con alcohol, cigarros y marihuana volvieron a rular en la Sala Común mientras los jóvenes gastaban toda la euforia que les quedaba. Así estuvieron hasta llegada medianoche, cuando todos los Gryffindors (incluido Harry) tuvieron que irse a dormir, pues no se aguantaban de la pea.

El siguiente día, tras la cena, Dumbledore anunció una cosa.

-Alumnos, alumnas y profesores. Esto se me olvidó decirlo el día de inicio de clases. He convocado, para la semana de Halloween, un Torneo de Duelo escolar de libre participación. Pueden registrarse aquellos que cursen cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo. El día 25 de octubre conocerán los enfrentamientos de la fase de grupos.

Las normas del duelo eran fáciles: Se permitía realizar de todo excepto aquellas maldiciones que pudieran poner en peligro la vida del enemigo (nótese la Multcarx, la rompehuesos o las Imperdonables). Harry aumentó la intensidad de sus entrenamientos, pues quería ganar el torneo a toda costa. Ron, Ginny y Hermione entrenaban con él para mejorar más sus habilidades, si bien Harry nunca usaba sus habilidades "secretas" (la magia pura, las energías o el fuego).

El día 25 por la mañana, había un cartel donde mostraba los grupos de la primera fase. Prácticamente todos los favoritos tenían el pase asegurado, pasando el mejor de los cuatro participantes que había en el grupo junto con el mejor segundo. Harry lo tenía fácil. El único rival que tal vez pudiera causarle algo era Zacharias Smith, con quien tendría el último duelo, pero tampoco iba a ser nada muy difícil.

Los primeros enfrentamientos en la fase de grupos se realizarían de forma que todos los participantes pudieran pelear a la vez, con un espacio reservado a cada enfrentamiento, con duración máxima de 5 minutos. En caso de que ninguno hubiera ganado, el juez determinaría el ganador basándose en la entereza (estado físico), la habilidad (conjuros realizados) y mente (fuerza realizada en los hechizos).

*** Imitación de Joan María Pou tras el "Iniestazo".**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Para más información, Joaquim María Puyal y Joan María Pou son dos comentaristas de fútbol que trabajan en la radio de Catalunya, conocidos por ser acérrimos seguidores del "equipo del régimen", el FC Barcelona (VISCA EL BARÇA I VISCA CATALUNYA!) y emocionarse locamente con los goles del Barça (Poner Chelsea RAC1 en Youtube y escucharéis al Pou emocionado). Sobre el torneo, el próximo capítulo estará dedicado enteramente a él, y sí, habrá revelaciones.**

**Terminar por deciros que comentéis como posesos y expongáis vuestras dudas y sugerencias sin temor, y dejarlo hasta que suba a vuestra imaginación (mientras no me plagiéis, claro)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vamos, tíos, mandad algunos reviews más y no seáis ratas. Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Empezemos por orden de antigüedad, así que primero le toca a zarkan. Pues nada, espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo, y en parte lo hago porque odio a los personajes de Dumbledore y Snape, si bien me dio algo de pena la muerte del primero, yo hubiera querido que Harry se vengara de Snivellus en el 7º libro, pero no pudo ser.**

**Ahora a Sariss. Eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ni antes, ni después. Y bueno, le voy a exprimir a Harry su lado más arrogante en varias ocasiones, aquí creo que lo sacará a relucir en parte. Y sobre el tema drogas, decir que es normal que beba y fume, solo tiene 16 años el tio. Además, añadiré que los cigarros y los petas que consume tienen unos hechizos que impiden que las sustancias cancerígenas o que le puedan empeorar la salud (alquitran, monóxido de carbono, DDT, polonio-210, etc) le lleguen a los pulmones. Además, al ser mago, su organismo presenta mayor resistencia a esas sustancias. Además, es jebi y todo jebi que se precie fuma y bebe como un cosaco.**

**Y para terminar a Cornamenta. Esa era la idea, solo faltaban los solos…**

**Bueno, espero que en este capítulo haya más reviews que en los anteriores**

**¡Dale Hellcold!**

Cap. 16: El torneo

Todos esperaban con ansias el día 26. Bueno, todos menos los que estaban en el grupo de Harry, pues algo les decía que caerían humillados delante de él. El joven Potter se colocó ropa cómoda: Unos pantalones deportivos de punto, unas bambas de deporte y una camiseta de manga negra. Para ir mejor, se colocó el pelo en una coleta para que no le tapara la visión. Bajó al Gran Comedor, desayunó y bajó al estadio de Quidditch, donde habían improvisado 15 pequeños espacios donde se llevarían a cabo los duelos. Tenía pinta de ser un torneo de modalidad abierta (se puede usar y modificar el espacio), algo que a él se le daba bien, pues tenía mejor movilidad que en un estadio de etiqueta (tarima estrecha donde solo podías avanzar hacia adelante y hacia detrás como en la esgrima). Tras un poco de calentamiento, se dirigió al lugar donde estaban los participantes. Dumbledore estaba en el medio, con un megáfono en las manos.

-¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al primer Torneo Escolar de Duelo! ¡Les voy a recordar las reglas: Se puede utilizar toda clase de hechizos exceptuando aquellos que puedan causar daños irreversibles a la integridad física de la víctima! –Malfoy sonrió. Podría usar parte de todo lo aprendido en Artes Oscuras. Estúpido viejo - ¡Que empiece la fase de grupos!

Harry se dirigió a su zona, preparado para enfrentarse a su rival, un chico bajito y rubio de cuarto de Slytherin que estaba bastante asustado. Al pitido inicial, ambos se saludaron y se colocaron.

-3, 2, 1, ¡YA! –gritó el árbitro, que era la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Desmaius! –empezó el chico de cuarto. Harry se limitó a mover la cabeza a un lado para esquivar el hechizo. El chico rubio lanzó otro desmaius, que Harry evitó dando un paso a la derecha. Al fin, Harry pasó a la ofensiva. Apuntó con toda su precisión al rubio. No quería mostrar cuanto sabía, así crearía miedo a sus competidores.

-¡Expelliarmus! –un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Harry con una gran potencia, desarmando al pobre Slytherin, que salió de la zona y su varita fue volando a las manos de Harry, que se la entregó a Minerva

-Me has decepcionado, Potter. No has usado todos tus conocimientos ni todo tu poder en este duelo. ¿Se puede saber porqué?

-Tengo algo de prisa. Además, no hace falta usar mil y un hechizos en un duelo. Con hechizos sencillos y el planteamiento correcto, se puede ganar fácilmente un duelo. Una táctica, ¿entiendes?

Harry se dedicó a observar a los otros participantes. Había sido el primero en acabar y, al contrario que él, sus adversarios hacían gala de sus conocimientos, algo que era un error. Si bien podía atemorizar al enemigo, mostrar todos los conocimientos al primer enfrentamiento podía destapar los puntos débiles.

Dos rondas más sucedieron. Al igual que la primera, Harry dejó mucho que desear, decepcionando a sus compañeros, que pensaban que daría gala de un amplio abanico de hechizos y maldiciones. El segundo duelo lo solucionó con un hechizo aterrador nada más empezar, causando que su enemigo saliera corriendo del área de duelo, y no usó hechizo alguno para derrotar a Zacharias Smith. Nada más empezar, salió corriendo hacia él y lo sacó del ring con un potente puñetazo. Smith protestó alegando que era una acción ilegal, pero el árbitro del duelo dio la razón al Gryffindor alegando que, excepto maldiciones que pudieran causar la muerte o daños irreversibles, se podía hacer _de todo_. Al final, los octavos de final quedaron así: Harry vs Luna, Cho vs Neville, Malfoy vs Nott, Ron vs Seamus, Hermione vs Terry Susan vs Millicent Bulstrode, Ginny vs Dean y Pansy Parkinson vs Hannah Abbot. Las divisorias de los diferentes campos desaparecieron para volver al estadio original.

-¡Damas, caballeros! –Dijo de nuevo Dumbledore –Ahora que hemos terminado la fase de grupos, los vencedores se enfrentarán entre sí en un torneo eliminatorio. A partir de ahora, los combates se harán uno a uno y de duración máxima de dos horas cada uno. El resto de normas se mantiene intacto. ¡Que pasen Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood! –ambos se dirigieron al centro del campo. Habían quedado vencedores de su grupo, y algo decía que ese duelo tendría algo más de interés que los de la fase de grupos, donde Harry había sido tan hermético como las neveras muggles.

-Espero que lo hagas bien, Luna. Odiaría derrotarte fácilmente –animó Harry a su rival.

-No creas que será como antes, Harry. Sudarás para ganar –sentenció Luna.

Ambos se colocaron a los lados a 20 metros de distancia entre ellos. Harry se colocó en guardia de inmediato.

-¡Atención que Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood se van a enfrentar en el primer combate de los octavos de final del Torneo Escolar de Duelo! –Dijo alguien que Harry reconoció como Dennis Creevey –El árbitro es el profesor Charlus Potter, que se prepara para dar la orden.

¡PIIIIIIIIIP!

-¡Empieza el duelo! –gritó Dennis. Ambos contendientes se dirigieron corriendo hacia el otro y lanzaron una nube de hechizos hacia su rival, creando una explosión en el medio de la cual ambos salieron ilesos, e intercambiaron las posiciones. Luna se giró.

-¡Diffindo!

Un pequeño haz cortante se dirigió hacia el moreno, que lo esquivó rodando por el suelo y contraatacó con un depulso que Luna detuvo con un protego. Harry se dispuso a empezar al ataque, tal y como le gustaba a él.

-¡Desmaius, Contundum, repulso, impedimenta, Petrificus totalus! –una nube de hechizos salió de la varita de Harry hacia Luna.

-¡Deflecto! –una barrera de energía cubrió a Luna que paró todos los ataques y los mandó hacia ningún lado. Justo cuando la barrera despareció otro repulso creado por el joven la golpeó en el pecho, enviándola hacia atrás y notó como el lugar impactado dolía un poco, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo. Se levantó justo para evitar un Expelliarmus. Sin duda Harry buscaba ahogarla, pero logró encontrar un espacio de tiempo para atacar. Solo esperaba que funcionara.

-¡Xintan! –un rayo blanco golpeó a Harry en el pecho, creando una sensación de pesadez en el pectoral izquierdo junto con un dolor casi insoportable. El hechizo le había desgarrado el músculo.

-¡Atención, que parece que Harry ha resultado herido en el lado izquierdo del pecho! –gritó Dennis preocupado.

-¡Aaargh! ¡Mierda, desmaius! –un rayo rojo se acercó hacia Luna, que lo detuvo utilizando su varita como si de Ralph Clieggson se tratara y le lanzó un depulso que le golpeó en la espalda repeliéndolo hacia los postes de gol, donde Harry hizo una pirueta con el brazo derecho y rectificó su posición. Se apuntó la varita al pectoral izquierdo.

-Localitz anestesiam –un hechizo golpeó el pecho del joven, quitándole la sensación de dolor en el músculo, si bien lo tenía aún desgarrado.

-¡Has peleado bien, Luna! –Dijo Harry, felicitando a su rival –pero aún te queda mucho para ganarme –un rayo invisible se acercaba hacia Luna, y justo cuando esta iba a levantar un escudo por delante, el rayo apareció detrás suyo y la pilló por sorpresa, dejándola inconsciente.

-Accio varita, enervate –la varita de la rubia se dirigió a manos de Harry y la chica despertó desarmada.

-¡Y Harry Potter gana el duelo tras un combate que ha dado mucho que ver! –Sentenció Dennis – ¡Ahora se enfrentan Cho Chang y Neville Longbottom!

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro del estadio, con la concentración al máximo.

-¡Ahora se van a enfrentar Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw, contra Neville Longbottom, de Gryffindor! –anunció Dennis. Cho se puso en guardia de kung-fu, mientras Neville levantaba la varita.

-Locomotor Mortis –dijo Neville. Cho lo esquivó con un paso hacia la izquierda, y salió corriendo hacia Neville, dispuesta a darle una patada, pero Neville logró generar un campo que la rechazó y contraatacó con un desmaius bien colocado que golpeó a Cho en la pierna, pero solo le provocó un ligero dolor.

-No está mal, Longbottom –respondió Chang, que se volvió a colocar en guardia.

-Extraño. Cho no está utilizando ningún hechizo de ataque –dijo Hermione, analizando a su rival. Neville atacó con un bombarda y un depulso que Chang desvió con un protego bien colocado. La china contraatacó con un potente hechizo, y aunque Neville logró protegerse, el escudo que había creado se destruyó. Al instante, Cho se teletransportó detrás de él y le dio un golpe seco en la espalda, tirándolo al suelo y noqueándolo.

-¡Tras esa extraña aparición, Chang noquea a Longbottom y gana el duelo! –anunció Dennis.

Tras ese duelo, se fueron todos a dormir para el siguiente día, donde se terminarían los octavos de final. No hubo sorpresa alguna: Malfoy derrotó a Nott casi sin problemas, y Ron ganó a Seamus fácilmente. Hermione, por su parte, sudó para derrotar a Terry, ofreciendo un buen espectáculo, y su rival sería Susan Bones, que derrotó con mucha facilidad a Millicent Bulstrode. El mocomurciélagos de Ginny eliminó a Dean, y Pansy derrotó con algo de dificultad a Hannah Abbot.

Durante la noche, Harry estaba fumando un cigarrillo. ¡Pardiez, tenía que dejar de fumar ya! Pero la ansiedad era máxima, y además, sabían bien. Notó como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda. Sacó su varita y se giró, apagando el cigarrillo y haciéndolo desaparecer, pero resultó ser Cho.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Harry desconfiado.

-Baja la varita, no hará falta. Solo quería lanzarte una apuesta.

-¿Una apuesta? –Harry arqueó una ceja.

-Exacto. Mañana nos enfrentaremos en el torneo. Si gano, tendrás que salir conmigo por un mes.

-¿Y si pierdes? Sabes que tengo novia, y la amo con todo mi corazón. –preguntó Harry

-Si pierdes, te desvelaré un secreto –respondió la oriental.

-Y me dejarás en paz durante dos meses y te replantearás tus sentimientos –respondió el joven mago.

-Trato hecho –respondió Chang.

-¡Damas y caballeros, hoy empiezan los cuartos de final! –Introdujo Creevey -Los emparejamientos son:

"Harry Potter vs Cho Chang"

"Ron Weasley vs Draco Malfoy"

"Hermione Granger vs Susan Bones"

"y Ginny Weasley vs Pansy Parkinson"

-Qué se presenten Harry Potter y Cho Chang –dijo el profesor Potter. Ambos salieron hacia el centro.

Cuando sonó el silbato, Harry se lanzó de inmediato hacia el ataque. Era hora de sacar a luz gran parte de sus habilidades.

-¡Desmaius, Contundum, desmaius, impedimenta! –Cho tuvo que bloquear a duras prisas -¡Diffindo, repulso, desmaius, Expelliarmus, sanctus! –otra oleada de hechizos se dirigió hacia Chang, que estaba relegada a la defensiva -¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! –Cho esquivó el rayo por poco.

-¡Atención, que Harry Potter empieza el duelo a la ofensiva, y parece imprimir un gran poder en sus hechizos, mientras Chang solo puede defenderse de la embestida del joven! –dijo Dennis por su megáfono. Tuvo que echarse rápido al suelo, pues un desmaius le pasó rozando la cabeza -¡Cuidado, chicos, casi me dais!

-¡Repelio! –dijo Cho. Harry salió despedido, pero rectifico la posición en el aire con un backflip y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, acercándose a la oriental.

-¡Ataca si puedes, desmaius! –un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Harry, pero Chang lo bloqueó con su varita. Ya llevaban dos minutos así. El Gryffindor se dispuso a lanzar otro ataque, pero Chang le dio una patada en la mejilla, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente.

-¡Ugh! ¡Contundum!

-¡Repelio! –Harry volvió a salir disparado y rectifico, pero se encontró con una sorpresa desagradable, ya que Cho había creado un charco algo profundo, quedando sumergido hasta el pecho.

-¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa? –preguntó Cho, como si se lo pasara bien. El charco empezó a congelarse, pero Harry logró salir con un salto, pero no tuvo suerte. Cho había creado un charco de las mismas dimensiones en el lugar donde caía

-No lograrás escapar, Potter –respondió Cho con una sonrisa maliciosa –así que ríndete.

-Jamás –respondió el joven, que se teletransportó a diez metros del último charco, pero Cho le acertó con un chorro de agua que salía de su mano izquierda -¡Maldición! "Y no puedo utilizar el fuego o me descubren".

Mientras, en las gradas…

-Jajaja, parece que Harry no puede hacer nada –se rió Ron –pobrecito.

-Algo me dice que no quiere utilizar todo su poder –respondió Hermione –pero si no lo hace, perderá el duelo.

Otra vez en las pista…

-¡Flechas de hielo! –una nube de trozos de hielo se creó en el cielo y se dirigió hacia Harry, que poco pudo hacer. Cayó y se resbaló por el suelo, herido.

-¡Mierda! ¡No me derrotaras, Chang! ¡Bombarda máxima! –una explosión se formó cerca de Chang, creando una gran llamarada. Harry se concentró en su varita y en el fuego, y lo condensó en una espada. La china, por su parte, había creado una lanza con hielo. Ambos se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, chocando las armas.

-¡IMPRESIONANTE! ¡ESTOS DOS ESTÁN DEMOSTRANDO UN GRAN NIVEL DE MAGIA! ¿CUÁNDO DURARÁ ESTA PELEA? –chilló Dennis, emocionado. La profesora McGonagall, por su parte, estaba impactada, al igual que el profesor Flitwick. Harry intentaba pasar a la ofensiva, pero cada tres ataques Cho contraatacaba con una patada o un golpe de lanza. Al final, Harry logró desarmar a Cho con un golpe a dos manos que quebró la lanza de hielo, pero al derretirse su "espada" se apagó.

-Ah…, ah…, ah… eres fuerte, Harry "sabía que eras tú, Ralph" –dijo Chang. Tenía varias contusiones debido a los hechizos no esquivados y un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

-Ah…, ah…, ah… lo mismo digo –respondió el aludido. Se golpearon las varitas cual cuchillos, y empezaron a hacer fuerza. Harry intentó otra vez sin éxito ir a la ofensiva, ya que Cho utilizaba su mano libre para contraatacar

-¡REPELIO! –gritaron ambos, saliendo disparados hacia los postes de gol. No tuvieron suerte. Harry se golpeó el hombro con el poste central, dislocándoselo. Por su parte, Cho se golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

-Al final, gana Harry Potter al tener algo más de suerte que Chang. Lo siento por los de Ravenclaw, pero no hubo suerte.

Sendas camillas los llevaron hacia la enfermería debido a las lesiones que habían sufrido. Mira por casualidad que les colocaron en camas vecinas.

-Bien luchado, Harry. Al ganar, cumpliré mi parte y te diré un secreto. No sé si lo sabes ya, pero soy…

-La heredera de Ravenclaw. –Respondió Harry -dominas bien el agua, que era su elemento.

-Exacto, Ralph –Harry se sorprendió. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-¿Qué? Mi nombre es Harry, no Ralph.

-No me mientas. Tenéis la misma aura. Aunque solo Ginny lo sabe de aquí Hogwarts, por suerte –aseguró Chang. "Menos mal", pensó Harry aliviado. Odiaría que todo el mundo supiera que por las noches se transformaba en el héroe asesino y misterioso.

Mientras, en el Estadio de Quidditch…

-Que pasen al frente Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy –anunció Charlus.

-No vas a ganar, Malfoy –dijo Ron

-Disfrutaré humillándote, comadreja pobretona –respondió Draco.

Pronto empezó el duelo. Ron empezó con un desmaius, que fue fácilmente bloqueado por Malfoy.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Akkersis! –un rayo negro salió hacia Ron y le hirió la pierna izquierda. Ginny reconoció esa maldición como una moledora de huesos, solo la había visto utilizar a Charlus. Si Malfoy iba tan fuerte en cuartos, ¿qué haría en la final?

-¡Ugh! ¡Mi pierna! –Se quejó Ron -¡Depulso!

-¡Necro Deflecto! –un escudo negro se interpuso entre ambos. El hechizo de Ron golpeó el escudo y un rayo de color rojo se dirigió hacia Ron, mandándolo quince metros hacia atrás

-¡Jajajajajajaja! –Se rió Malfoy con una risa psicópata -¡Sufre, traidor a la sangre! –Apuntó hacia él con la varita -¡wi crux za! –un rayo anaranjado golpeó a Ron en la pierna, soltándole un aullido de dolor.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede Dumbledore permitir esto? –se quejó Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero hay algo que me da mala espina –respondió Ginny.

-¡Atención, porque Malfoy está literalmente masacrando a su adversario! ¡Weasley se levanta con muchos problemas, tiene la pierna fracturada!

-¡Magicus anulum! –dijo Malfoy. Un rayo amarillo salió de su varita.

Ron interpuso su varita imitando a Cho y a Clieggson, pero no tuvo suficiente traza. La varita se rompió en dos y tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que la maldición no le afectara.

-¡Tras romperse la varita de Weasley, Malfoy pasa a las semifinales, donde se las verá con Potter! –anunció Dennis dolido.

-Malfoy ha firmado su sentencia –dijo Ginny.

-¿Porqué lo dices, Ginny? –preguntó Hermione

-Harry es mucho más poderoso que Ron, Hermione. Además, al contrario que Ron, tiene mucha mejor forma física y un arsenal más amplio de hechizos –respondió la pelirroja.

Pronto Ginny fue citada al estadio, donde combatiría con Pansy Parkinson, la novia de Malfoy.

-¡Disfrutaré haciéndote lo mismo que mi amorcito hizo a tu hermano, putita! –dijo Pansy

-No creas que soy tan fácil como ese papanatas, morsa humana –respondió Ginny.

-¡Atención, que empieza un choque de féminas! ¡Pansy se dispone a atacar con todo lo que tiene, pero Ginny está defendiéndose de maravilla! –gritó Dennis.

-¡Incarcerous, desmaius, wi crux za! –dijo Parkinson. Ginny los interceptó con un movimiento muy desganado de varita

Continuaron así durante cinco minutos, y Pansy empezaba a cansarse, mientras Ginny continuaba de lo más fresca.

-Ah…, ah…, ah… ¡ataca, putita! –respondió Parkinson. Ginny había cerrado los ojos, y el suelo donde Parkinson estaba se convirtió en barro y se derrumbó, sepultando a Parkinson (excepto la cabeza). Luego, un movimiento de varita y el barro se solidificó.

-¡Atención, que Ginny Weasley acaba de enterrar a Pansy Parkinson en el barro y ha ganado el duelo! –respondió Dennis.

Tras desenterrar a Pansy, que protestó por el uso del elemento de Ginny (protestas sin fundamento y sentido que no fueron escuchadas por el profesor Potter), llamaron a Hermione y a Susan Bones.

-¡Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, Susan! –dijo Hermione.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Hermione! –respondió la aludida.

-¡Atención, que va a producirse un duelo espectacular! ¡Tanto Hermione como Susan son dos brujas poderosas e inteligentes, que seguro que nos darán un espectáculo digno de verse! -dijo Creevey -¡Atención, que ambas empiezan al ataque! ¡Una gigantesca explosión se ha creado en el centro, pero ambas han salido ilesas de ella! –Comentó Dennis -¡Susan rueda por el suelo para esquivar un desmaius lanzado por Hermione y contraataca con algo que parece ser una enredadera! ¡Sí, parece ser una clase de planta!

Susan brandó de nuevo el tallo, rozando a Hermione en el muslo, y pasó a la ofensiva dándole muchos problemas a la castaña, que solo podía desviar la enredadera que la Hufflepuff utilizaba como látigo.

-¡Peleas bien, Susan! –Dijo Hermione, mientras pensaba una manera de contrarrestar el látigo -¡Expelliarmus! –un rayo rojo salió hacia Bones, que lo cortó con el látigo. Susan contraatacó con un latigazo que Hermione tuvo que esquivar colocándose cuerpo a tierra, y tuvo que hacer la croqueta hacia la izquierda para no recibir otro latigazo. Se levantó. No podía permanecer tan lejos, pero desgraciadamente no tenía la agilidad de Harry para acercarse. Decidió arriesgarse. Convirtió un trozo de hierba en una navaja, la asió con la mano izquierda y se acercó a Susan, que brandó la enredadera otra vez. Hermione logró cortarla por inercia colocando la navaja en el camino de la planta, sorprendiendo a Susan, y lanzó un fuerte Expelliarmus que dejó a la rubia sin varita y sin látigo.

-¡Tras esta increíble maniobra de Hermione Granger, el duelo queda finalizado! ¡Las semifinales son Harry Potter vs Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger vs Ginny Weasley!

Mientras, en la enfermería, Harry estaba meditando sobre el torneo, ya que había sentido algo de magia oscura en el estadio de Quidditch. Cho estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Madame Pomfrey apareció para revisar a Harry, dándole el alta instantánea. Ambos bromearon sobre las veces que el joven pasaba por la enfermería cada año, siendo esa vez la primera en todo el curso escolar (no sabía que Harry se había estado tratando gran parte de sus heridas)

Para el día de las semifinales, Harry ya estaba preparado para meterle a Malfoy la paliza de su vida. Había visto a Ron en la enfermería, supuestamente herido por el Slytherin.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, ambos estaban en el campo de Quidditch preparados.

-¡Disfrutaré maldiciéndote como el pobretón pelirrojo, cararrajada! –provocó Malfoy.

-Prepárate, rubiales, que colocaré una bonita estampa en tu trasero. Una H de Hurón –respondió Harry fría y arrogantemente.

El árbitro dio inicio al duelo. Harry se teletransportó enfrente de Malfoy y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla, para teletransportarse de nuevo hacia donde se dirigía el rubio y levantarlo de una patada. Saltó y se teletransportó de nuevo arriba del rubio, y lo mandó al suelo de una patada de hacha en el estómago.

-¡Atención que Harry Potter está empezando con un recital de artes marciales, dando una verdadera paliza a Malfoy! ¡Ouch, eso dolió! ¡Potter acaba de caer encima del estómago del rubio con el codo! –Comentó Dennis, excitado -¡Malfoy se levanta con problemas pero sale dirigido hacia los postes de gol debido a un repulso de Harry!

Harry salvó al hurón de estamparse contra el poste, pero se lo cobró con un cabezazo en plancha dañando bastante al rubio.

-¡Akkersis! –un rayo negro se dirigió hacia Malfoy golpeándole el brazo izquierdo

-¡AAAAH! –gritó Malfoy. -¡Maldito seas, cararrajada! ¡CRUCIO!

Las gradas enmudecieron sorprendidas, y miles de chicas. Un rayo rojo impactó en Harry, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¡Atención que Draco Malfoy pierde por descalificación! –anunció Dennis. Harry no hizo caso y lanzó una bola negra con su varita que impactó en el pecho de Malfoy. Se teletransportó a su lado, lo agarró de las solapas y lo lanzó hacia el aire. Apuntó con su varita al rubio y empezó a lanzar unas pequeñas bolas negras a gran velocidad, como si de un subfusil se tratara, creando una explosión. Draco iba cayendo bastante herido cuando el moreno saltó impulsándose con un ascendió y le impactó con un cabezazo.

-¡El cohete humano! –Gritó Dennis -¡Potter no ha dado la pelea por terminada y continúa castigando al rubio! ¡Qué alguien lo pare!

"¿Tan poderoso es?" pensó el director. Definitivamente algo iba mal con el sello. Pensó en intervenir, pero un hechizo venido de quien sabe donde lo inmovilizó.

Tras impedir que el viejo actuara, Harry lanzó una ronda de puñetazos a Malfoy que lo dejo semiinconsciente y con la cara nueva. Harry se teletransportó hacia arriba, creó una colchoneta debajo de donde Malfoy y cayó de cabeza hacia él, haciéndole sacar sangre por la boca y dejándolo definitivamente KO. Se chocó las manos y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡QUE PALIZA! ¡HARRY POTTER ACABA DE DAR AL HURÓN SALTARÍN LA TUNDA DEL SIGLO! ¡UNA COSA ESTÁ CLARA, ESTE AÑO LA COPA NOS LA QUEDAMOS LOS LEONES!

Malfoy tuvo que ir no a la enfermería, sino a San Mungo, pues Harry había colocado un hechizo en sus manos para que los golpes físicos no se pudieran curar mediante magia o pociones.

-Que pasen Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger –anunció Charlus. Su nieto había marcado territorio sin ningún problema.

-¡ATENCIÓN, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, PORQUE EN ESTE DUELO VAMOS A PODER VER UN AUTÉNTICO RECITAL DE MAGIA! ¡ESTAS SEMIFINALES ESTÁN DE TOMA-PAN-Y-MOJA, PORQUÉ DESPUÉS DEL RECITAL FÍSICO PROPORCIONADO POR POTTER, WEASLEY Y GRANGER PROPORCIONARÁN LA MAGIA! ¡QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA!

Hermione empezó a lanzar una ristra de hechizos de nivel bajo-medio para comprobar el escudo de Ginny. Había estado analizando el combate, y Ginny prefería escudarse y agotar a su enemigo para luego rematarlo con un hechizo bien puesto. Ginny creó un campo de energía que disolvió todos los rayos. Hermione intentaba moverse poco y agotarse el mínimo necesario.

-¡Desmaius! –un rayo rojo se dirigió hacia Ginny, que lo detuvo con su varita. La castaña intentó acercarse a su rival, pero una pared de roca se interpuso entre ambas, dividiendo el campo en dos "Maldición", pensó Hermione. Ginny estaba usando todas sus cartas para no perder ante ella. Creó una explosión en la pared sin causar ningún efecto, y probó con un relashio, pero las llamas eran desviadas. No le quedaba más remedio, tendría que escalar la pared. Se colocó unos crampones con la varita y empezó a trepar, pero Ginny hizo que la pared se resquebrajara y perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Puedes continuar? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Y tanto –respondió Hermione. Varios pinos aparecieron del suelo, y pronto los espectadores dejaron de ver lo que sucedía. Ginny desapareció de la vista de la castaña.

"Maldición, ¿que puedo hacer?" se preguntó Hermione mentalmente. Un polvo amarillo empezó a inundar el aire "Mierda, son pinos en etapa de polinización" – ¡Aaatchús! –estornudó. Era alérgica al polen de los pinos.

-¡Relashio! –Hermione creó unas llamaradas para quemar el bosque, pero no solo se quemó, sino que la densidad del polen aumentó el doble, haciéndole estornudar y mostrar síntomas de rinitis. Probó con cortar los árboles con un diffindo, pero el hechizo salió rebotado y le hizo un corte profundo en la pierna derecha, rasgándole parte del pantalón que se había vestido para el combate "Maldición" pensó la prefecta. Pegó otro estornudo. Un rayo rojo salido de algún lugar del bosque rebotando en los árboles. Hermione se giró e intento crear un escudo, pero no llegó a tiempo y perdió la consciencia. El bosque se desvaneció, dejando el estadio sin problemas.

-¡Ginny Weasley ha ganado el duelo con una táctica impresionante! ¿Podrá derrotar a Harry en la final? Ya lo veremos –sentenció Dennis. Se llevaron a Hermione a la enfermería para remitirle los síntomas de la rinitis que había cogido durante la pelea.

El combate había estado espectacular por parte de ambas brujas. Los duelistas se dirigieron a descansar para la Gran Final de mañana, que enfrentaba a Harry contra Ginny en un duelo que sería emocionante.

-¡ATENCIÓN QUE HOY VA EMPEZAR LA GRAN FINAL DEL TORNEO DE DUELO ESCOLAR! ¡LOS PARTICIPANTES DE LA CONTIENDA, QUE HAN GANADO A TODOS LOS QUE SE LES HAN PUESTO EN SU CAMINO, VAN A OFRECERNOS UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO DE MAGIA! Ahora vamos a definir a los campeones: Por un lado, Harry Potter, distinguido por un gran dominio mágico y unas grandes cualidades físicas que le ayudaron en sus peleas frente a Malfoy y Zacharias Smith, y puede dominar algunos aspectos del fuego. Por otro lado, tenemos a Ginevra Weasley, una maestra del hechizo de mocomurciélagos y domina el elemento Tierra. ¡CHOQUE DE TITANES! ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ?

Ambos contendientes estaban en el centro. Al silbato del árbitro, Harry utilizó su habitual táctica de pasar a la ofensiva para ahogar a su rival aprovechando su mayor fuerza física:

-¡Desmaius, Sanctus, Impedimenta, Desmaius, Petrificus Totalus, Havenlux, Contundum, Expelliarmus, Incarcerous! –soltó Harry, soltando una nube de hechizos.

-¡Deflecto! –un campo de fuerza bloqueó la ráfaga. Harry tuvo que esquivar dos de ellos que volvieron hacia su dueño. Ginny no aprovechó el tiempo para atacar, lo que fue un error, pues el chico volvió a la ofensiva como si nada hubiera pasado y logró acertarle con un repulso que le golpeó el estómago y la envió diez metros hacia atrás. Harry aprovechó para colocarse a sus espaldas y lanzar un desmaius que no golpeó a su novia de milagro. El heredero de Gryffindor pasó de nuevo a la carga, obligando a la pelirroja a retroceder

-¿No tendrás piedad de mí, Harry? –preguntó Ginny mientras bloqueaba un rayo blanco salido de la varita del joven.

-Lo siento amor, pero voy en serio –respondió el aludido que, pese a no utilizar el 100% de su poder, estaba dando problemas a la pelirroja. Al final, Ginny se vio obligada a golpear a Harry en el estómago con lo que pareció una patada y le lanzó un desmaius que Harry evitó interponiendo la varita, acción que le impidió rectificar su posición y por lo tanto, cayó al suelo deslizándose por la hierba y manchándose la camiseta sin mangas negra que llevaba para la pelea. Aprovechó la inercia para dar una voltereta hacia atrás que le sirvió para colocarse en pie de nuevo. Una raíz se le acercaba por detrás. Calculó el momento y saltó con un backflip, pero la raíz pareció seguirle y se le ancoró en la pierna. Se golpeó duramente el suelo, dislocándose el hombro izquierdo y empezó a sangrar por el brazo. Concentró su aura en la varita y cortó la raíz, que se le estaba subiendo por el cuerpo.

-Es inútil, Harry, no te dejará en paz –respondió Ginny confiada. Por donde Harry había cortado, dos raíces más salían hacia el ojiverde.

-Incendio –apuntó el adolescente hacia su pierna. Se hubiera quemado si no fuera por que el fuego era su elemento, cosa que le daba algo de resistencia a las quemaduras. Aprovechó la llama para cubrirse entero del elemento y se levantó. Manipuló el fuego para que no fuera destructivo y lo concentró en su varita, creando un látigo parecido al de Susan Bones en su duelo contra Hermione. A su vez, Ginny creó unas piedras y las transformó en una espada ropera. Viendo la situación, convirtió el látigo en una espada tipo katana parecida a la de su duelo de cuartos de final contra Cho, y se dispuso a atacar. Ginny se tiró hacia atrás, pues la forma II era no solo una forma de armas ligeras, sino también una forma de uso a una mano, al contrario que la forma VII de Harry, que se podían utilizar ambas manos. Harry continuó atacando, buscando el enfrentamiento físico.

-No seas cobarde y lucha, Weasley –increpó Harry, que encendió su otra mano con un incendio para poder lanzar ataques de fuego sin que lo tomaran por su versión guerrera. Varias bolas de fuego "inofensivas" (eran más energía que fuego) fueron dirigidas hacia la pelirroja, que solo puedo esquivarlas. Al final, la pelirroja creó un charco de barro donde estaba Harry, pero este logró advertir el cambio de textura y saltó hacia la pelirroja. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba atenta a los movimientos de Harry y lanzó unas manos de barro que lo agarraron por los pies, dejándolo bocaabajo y atrayéndolo hacia la charca. Harry cerró los ojos y utilizó su espada para cortar el barro, pero Ginny creó otro charco donde estaba y se ensució completamente. Pronto, el barro empezó a solidificarse para inmovilizarlo.

-Te has confiado demasiado, Harry –dijo Ginny con un tono travieso "Mierda", pensó el joven. No podía utilizar magia sin varita o envolverse de fuego, pues su espada se había "extinguido" y si la creaba de la nada lo identificarían de inmediato. Un trozo de tierra se le colocó por la boca, enmudeciéndolo. Tendría que recurrir a sus fuerzas. Hizo presión con las piernas, que era lo primero que tenía, y logró liberarlas. "Relashio", pensó. Una llamarada salió de su varita. Harry lo aprovechó para rodearse de fuego y acabar de liberarse.

-¡AAARGHH! –gritó. Tenía varias contusiones en el pecho, la camiseta destrozada y el hombro dislocado.

-¿Aún puedes continuar, Harry? –preguntó Ginny.

-Un momento, que me quito la camiseta "y el hechizo gravitatorio" –respondió Harry. Un aura azul lo rodeó, agarró la varita con los dientes y empezó a sacarse la camiseta.

Mientras, en las gradas, el viejo pensó en el aura azul que había rodeado al joven. ¿Acaso ya había roto el sello? Imposible, solo él o su muerte podían sacarle el sello que le había colocado. Esto no iba bien.

Harry, una vez libre de su hechizo gravitatorio, se movió un poco. Se notaba mil veces más ligero que antes. Se recolocó el hombro herido y se cerró la herida con unos movimientos de varita, y se lanzó al ataque con una velocidad casi inhumana. Ginny poco pudo hacer para parar los ataques y tuvo que bloquear con toda su fuerza la avalancha de hechizos que Harry le tiraba. En un crucial momento, chocaron las varitas.

-No me esperaba menos de ti… pero si seguimos así el duelo será interminable –predijo Ginny.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué te parece si firmamos un empate? –sugirió Harry.

-De acuerdo. ¡Árbitro! –gritó Ginny.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el profesor Potter.

-Hemos decidido… -empezó la chica.

-firmar un empate. Termina el duelo –terminó Harry.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Atención, porque Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley han decidido firmar un empate entre ellos! ¡Por tanto, ambos quedan inscritos como Campeones del I Torneo de Duelo Escolar! –gritó Dennis.

Mañana, Harry leyó _el Profeta_. La noticia le enfureció en cierto modo.

_EL MINISTRO FUDGE DA TODO SU APOYO A DOLORES UMBRIDGE_

_Ayer, 31 de octubre de 2009, el actual ministro de Magia en funciones hasta las próximas elecciones, Cornelius Fudge, dio todo su apoyo material y personal a su candidata, Dolores Umbridge. Umbridge, quien hace tres meses fue acusada de uso de pluma sangrante e intento de realización de la maldición Cruciatus, fue inexplicablemente absuelta de todos los cargos. Esto nos pone en duda para las elecciones. ¿Es Umbridge la persona adecuada, o puede llevarnos a la ruina? ¿Debería Doge obtener el poder? ¿O sería Bones (la apuesta de Ralph Clieggson) la persona ideal para conseguir el cargo de Ministra? Todo esto y más en el Profeta._

Sin duda Fudge era idiota. ¿Acaso quería que Voldemort se hiciera con el poder? No se lo pensó dos veces. Se dirigió al despacho de Charlus, se colocó el atuendo de batalla y tomó algo de polvos flu.

-¡Rita Skeeter! –gritó Ralph. La cabeza de la periodista apareció.

-¿Si? ¿Qué…? ¿Clieggson, que…? –dijo la mujer asustada.

-No te preocupes, no voy a matarte –bromeó Harry –quiero una reunión contigo en "Las 3 escobas" tan pronto como sea posible.

-¿Una reunión? –preguntó Skeeter, aun shockeada por el llamamiento de Clieggson.

-Sí, una reunión. Y no te preocupes, vendré solo.

Media hora más tarde, Ralph Clieggson estaba tomando hidromiel en las 3 escobas tranquilamente. Pronto apareció Rita Skeeter, con su pluma vuelapluma.

-Buenos días, Ralph. ¿Qué quieres?

-Buenos días, Rita –respondió Ralph –vayamos al grano. Lo que te voy a pedir te va a gustar un montón, después de todo, es tu especialidad –Rita se emocionó –Quiero que investigues y hagas un artículo para _El Profeta, El quisquilloso _y _Corazón de Bruja_.

-Un reportaje. ¿De quien? –preguntó Skeeter

-Del Ministro Fudge y su candidata, Dolores Umbridge. Quiero que saques a relucir toda la mierda que hay detrás de ellos. Chantajea, soborna, espía, utiliza sueros de la verdad, pero encuentra algo digno de ser ilegal o discutible en sus vidas. Cuanto más sucio, mejor. A cambio –sacó una bolsa bastante grande de dinero –te daré todo lo que hay aquí dentro. 5000 galeones. Ah, por supuesto, quiero una copia de esa información personalmente.

-De acuerdo, Ralph. Voy a proporcionar varias exclusivas MUY interesantes.

**El capítulo más largo del momento. Bueno, ¿muchas dudas? ¡Pues preguntar en los reviews, carajo! Y ya sabéis, dejad el resto a vuestra imaginación hasta que suba… ¡Y NO ME PLAGIÉIS CABRONES!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien, otro capítulo más. Veo que os ha gustado el torneo, y especialmente el momento donde aparece Rita y hablan sobre Fudge y su candidata. Pese a que veo que falta gente, como Socram o JAIMOL, igualmente hay una pequeña cantidad de reviews, que espero que aumente sustancialmente después de este capítulo que voy a subir ahora. Vamos a responder.**

**Sariss: Sobre el sello, solo lo sospecha. Y bueno, me alegro que te hayan gustado las peleas, aunque por desgracia poco pude hacer con algunas (falta de inspiración, tal vez), como la de G vs Hr o la M vs R.**

**Zarkan: Me alegro que os haya gustado la pelea a todos. Y te felicito por tu fidelidad como lector, y si quieres anímate a escribirte alguna historia (mientras, claro, no me plagies)**

**Madrileo: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sobre lo del Puyal, simplemente lo hice debido a su "emoción" cuando pasa algo interesante en los partidos del Barça. Y sobre la parte de Islandia, la acabo de "retocar" con lo que significa cada palabra en catalán en español, y cuando pueda intentaré pasar mi historia entera al otro idioma.**

**Actualizo rápido porque se lo lento que se te pasa el tiempo mientras esperas que otros autores te actualizen sus historias (como la de **_**Harry Potter y el poder de los sucesores **_**o la de **_**El nuevo prisionero de Azkaban**_**.**

**Saludos desde los Països Catalans.**

**Cornamenta23: Me alegro que te haya gustado, y sí, la reseña será bastante jugosa… creo que Rita habrá disfrutado como cerda en el barro mientras hacía ese recado.**

**¿A tal extremo llegó el duelo? Espero que te gusten los que hay aquí.**

Cap. 17: Elecciones a Ministro y el Valle de Godric.

Hogwarts volvió pronto a la normalidad después del Torneo de Duelo. Algunos espectadores, mayoritariamente chicas, se decepcionaron al ver que ambos Campeones decretaran un empate, puesto que querían ver o bien como Harry machacaba a su novia (el sector femenino) o bien como Ginny ganaba a su amado Harry (algunas partes del sector masculino), pero hubo una gran fiesta durante la noche después del Torneo, que, aunque no fue tan loca como la del partido contra las serpientes, tuvo bastantes asistentes. Digamos que alguna botella con alcohol entró en escena, pero el aire no olía mal después de la fiesta. Ahora Harry estaba pensativo, pensando en el recado que había pedido a Rita. Aún no se había comunicado, cosa que quería decir que estaba aún en faena.

La clase de Pociones fue, por así decirlo, bien. Resulta que Snape no pudo venir "por razones personales" (el trío sospechó que estaba en alguna misión de la Orden), y tuvieron las dos horas libres. Harry aprovechó para experimentar un pequeño antídoto. Sacó unas hojas de muérdago, dos bezoares, esencia de veneno de basilisco (hay que recordar que los venenos naturales (serpientes, mantícoras, etc.) tienen dos partes: La esencia, que le da la textura al veneno y el antígeno, que provoca los síntomas) y una botellita algo extraño.

-¿Harry, es eso lágrimas de fénix? –preguntó Hermione en voz baja sorprendida

-10 puntos para Gryffindor –respondió Harry con una sonrisa –exacto, Hermione. Tuve que gastar mucha pasta para obtenerlas, ya que son un ingrediente rarísimo, pero son muy eficaces: Es el único antídoto eficaz ante el veneno de basilisco, lo se por experiencia –y se subió la manga izquierda dejando ver su bíceps, que tenía una pequeña cicatriz por la mordedura.

Harry se dispuso a mezclar correctamente los ingredientes a la par que apuntaba sus acciones en una libreta. Cuando terminó, un líquido transparente estaba en el caldero. Cogió una muestra de veneno de basilisco (sin que Hermione lo viera) y le echó una gota de su antídoto. El veneno desapareció literalmente. Comprobó el resultado con un PHmetro. Guardó varios matraces con la poción por si los necesitaba, e hizo varias copias d las instrucciones, junto con los ingredientes necesarios (2 bezoares, 100 gramos de muérdago en polvo, 10 ml de esencia de veneno de basilisco y 5 gotas de lágrimas de fénix.

Luego se dirigieron a DCAO, donde el profesor Potter les estaba enseñando a utilizar hechizos no verbales "Os puede dar ventaja en un enfrentamiento". Al terminar la clase, que era la última del día, Harry se dispuso a irse, pero fue llamado por su abuelo.

-Espera, Potter, quisiera hablar contigo –Harry se paró y se dirigió hacia el profesor, que entró en su despacho –Esta mañana me he encontrado este paquete en mi despacho –Harry miró el paquete, lanzó varios hechizos para asegurarse que no era nada nocivo y lo abrió.

-Ah, sí. Es información muy importante que nos puede servir –respondió el joven. Se miró los documentos que Rita le había mandado. Sin duda Fudge y Umbridge estaban inmersos en varios delitos: Asociación con Mortífagos, tráfico de drogas, contrabando de ingredientes ilegales de pociones, propiedad de casinos muggle clandestinos, blanqueo de dinero… -Puff, esto apesta –rió el joven –Abuelo, me parece que nuestro exministro y su candidata favorita están emboñigados hasta las cejas -le pasó la carpeta a Charlus y miró la carta.

_Estimado Ralph_

_Esto es toda la información que he podido recaudar. Mira _el Profeta_ mañana._

_Atentamente_

_ Rita_

Era casi un telegrama, pero afirmaba el gran trabajo que había hecho Skeeter.

-Sí, un corrupto asqueroso –afirmó Charlus. Esperaba que esto ayudara en su campaña.

Mañana por la mañana…

_FUDGE Y UMBRIDGE, CON LA MIERDA HASTA EL CUELLO_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Hoy, 10 de noviembre de 2009, podemos ver lo emboñigado que está nuestro querido Ministro Cornelius Fudge. Nuestra periodista más sensacional, Rita Skeeter, bajo un pedido confidencial, investigó todo lo sucio que había detrás de Fudge, obteniendo información de lo más jugosa. Resulta que Fudge y Umbridge, sospechosos de ser Mortífagos, están metidos hasta arriba en varios asuntos ilegales, como tráfico de drogas, contrabando de ingredientes de pociones ilegales o blanqueo de dinero, entre otras actividades criminales. "Parece que nuestro corrupto ministro no está por la labor", afirmó Skeeter. Se espera que esta información afecte a las intenciones de voto_.

La mesa de Slytherin estaba crispada "supongo que la mayoría de esa casa son futuros Mortífagos", pensó Harry, así que para él, no era de extrañar. Sin embargo, en la mesa de Gryffindor los más chismosos empezaron a especular sobre el alma caritativa que había pedido que se sacara TODA esa información a luz. Los más atrevidos se atrevieron a decir que había sido el mismísimo Ralph Clieggson el principal involucrado. Harry sonrió, pero no fue percatado por nadie.

Día 15, día de las elecciones. Hoy, a las 21:00 se darían a conocer los resultados de las elecciones. Harry, bajo la apariencia de Clieggson, Charlus y varios wyverns estaban de incógnito por el ministerio, pues sospechaban que Voldemort trataría de hacer algo por la fuerza para que Umbridge fuera ministra. Cuando llegó la hora, Dumbledore, como Jefe del Wizengamot, dijo los resultados.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡La votación ha acabado de concluir! Los resultados son…

"Con el 10 % de los votos, Dolores Umbridge"

"Con el 15% de los votos, Elphias Doge" –dijo el viejo algo decepcionado – ¡Y el ganador es, con el 75% de los votos, Amelia Bones! –La sala estalló de alegría. Si no hubiera hechizos silenciadores, los muggles de arriba pensarían que la III Guerra Mundial acababa de estallar justo debajo de ellos. Una explosión se oyó. La puerta acababa de reventar. Más de cien Mortífagos aparecieron.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MORTÍFAGOS EN EL MINISTERIO! –gritaron varios empleados, que intentaron desaparecer, pero una barrera se los impidió.

-¡LEVANTEN TODOS LAS MANOS! ¡ESTO ES…! –otra explosión se oyó, matando al Mortífago que había dado la orden. Todos se giraron hacia el origen, viendo a Ralph Clieggson con una extraña arma en su mano izquierda.

-¡No creeréis que vuestro golpecito dará resultado, hijos de puta! –respondió Harry, visiblemente enfadado. Tres líneas de fuego aparecieron en su mano derecha, calcinando a veinte mortífagos, y el joven se lanzó a por ellos sable en mano.

-Ministra, llame a los aurores –pidió Ralph Clieggson. Varios wyverns aparecieron de la nada, sumándose a la batalla. "Menos mal que estábamos aquí", pensó Harry.

Vio de reojo como la Ministra Bones se sumaba a la batalla, maldiciendo a todos los Mortífagos que se le colocaban por delante, incluso matando a dos o tres cuando nadie la veía. "Valiente", pensó Harry

-Escoltad a la ministra –dijo Harry a dos wyverns, que se colocaron al lado de la aludida ayudándola contra los Mortífagos. Lanzó la espada, atravesando a tres Mortífagos, y vio desde lejos como Lord Kobra y su abuelo combatían el uno contra el otro.

Charlus desenfundó su espada. Había sido una suerte que estuvieran allí, sino la cosa iría bastante mal. Cortó a diez Mortífagos con su espada, y mató a otro con una maldición asesina. Vio de lejos como Harry se disponía a matar Mortífagos. Su espada rasgó la carne de una joven Mortífaga que intentó atacarle por la espalda, y reconoció a una figura con una guadaña en su espalda. Se trataba del hijo de Voldemort, Lord Kobra. Le lanzó una esfera de energía blanca que el hijo de Voldemort desvió con su arma.

-Vaya, si se trata de Potter abuelo –saludó Kobra al aludido. Charlus respondió con un espadazo a dos manos que fue bloqueado. Potter mató con una asesina a otro Mortífago que se le acercaba por la espalda, atravesó con un rayo blanco a un vampiro que se le acercaba volando y lanzó una onda que golpeó al Lord Oscuro en el estómago.

-¡Ugh! ¡Muere! –respondió Kobra, que lanzó un rayo verde con su mano derecha (era zurdo). Charlus lo absorbió con un agujero negro y contraatacó con un puñetazo en la sien del Mortífago, soltándole otro quejido de dolor. Charlus atacó con dos espadazos, el último del cual cortó el brazo de Kobra, que desapareció viendo como la muerte se le acercaba.

Dio una patada a otro Mortífago que estaba en su izquierda y decapitó a otro con su espada. Rodó por el suelo para esquivar una maldición Cruciatus y clavó su espada en el estómago de otro que estaba a punto de matar a un joven auror. Cogió su Colt y disparó veinte veces, acribillando a veinte Mortífagos con sus balas. Un rayo gris salió de su mano incapacitando a otro Mortífago, y otro vio la muerte en su espada.

-¡Sin prisioneros! –gritó. Los wyverns dieron un grito matando a varios de sus enemigos con sus respectivas armas. No habría supervivientes por parte Mortífaga. Pronto el ataque acabó cuando no quedaban más Mortífagos vivos, por su puesto.

-Gracias, Ralph –dijo la Ministra –No se que hubiera pasado si no llegaras a estar por aquí.

-De nada, ministra. Y perdone por dejar tantos cadáveres, pero se me ha convertido en costumbre –respondió Harry disculpándose por todos los muertos.

-Mientras no mates a ningún inocente te lo toleraré, Ralph. Has sido de gran ayuda.

-Supuse que Voldemort haría algo así. Ese… bastardo solo quiere el poder, ¿sabes? Y el hecho que hubiera conseguido el ministerio inglés hubiera complicado bastante las cosas.

-Supongo que fuiste tú el que pidió ese artículo a Skeeter –supuso Amelia correctamente.

-Exacto. Siempre sospeché de él –respondió Harry –Ahora, si me permite, me voy a descansar. He de reponer un poco mis fuerzas.

-Espera. Me gustaría hablar contigo un día de estos –sugirió la ministra.

-De acuerdo. Ya me dirás cuando. Adiós –respondió Harry.

-Adiós –tras despedirse, Harry se desapareció hacia el despacho del profesor de DCAO.

-¡Maldición! Menos mal que estuvimos allí, que si no se hacen con el Ministerio –maldijo el profesor.

-Era una oportunidad de oro para Voldemort, nadie se lo esperó –expuso el joven guerrero - Pero nosotros sí. Estuvimos justo en el momento necesario. Aunque al menos Bones me dará lo que llamo en cierta forma "Licencia para matar" y no tendré que enfrentarme a los Aurores.

En Grimmauld Place…

-¿Qué? ¿Han atacado el Ministerio? –gritó una figura pelirroja. Se trataba de la protegida de Alastor, Clara Ivanova -¿Pero como…?

-Tranquila Clara –respondió Dumbledore –"afortunadamente", Clieggson había tomado la… precaución de estar merodeando por la zona. Solo me decepciona el hecho que no hayamos conseguido la victoria.

-¿Quién ha ganado las elecciones? –preguntó Remus Lupin.

-Amelia Bones. Parece ser alguien competente –contestó el viejo –y creo que nos ayudará bastante a la guerra.

En un lugar desconocido…

-¿QUÉ ME DICES, UMBRIDGE? ¿EL GOLPE FRACASÓ? –gritó alguien que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

-Lo… siento, mi señor –respondió Dolores Umbridge, que había escapado durante el intento de toma

-¡CRUCIO! –Todos los Mortífagos de la reunión chillaron de dolor -¿NO HABÍA NI UN SOLO AUROR O MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, Y OS HABÉIS DEJADO GANAR POR UNOS INEPTOS? ¡NO MERECÉIS NI LA MUERTE! ¡INÚTILES!

-Se trata de Clieggson –respondió Lord Kobra –Estaba allí, junto con una guerrilla de wyverns, ocultos entre los empleados. Como si sospechara que algo así sucediera.

-¡CLIEGGSON! ¿PERO QUÉ ESTARÍA HACIENDO ALLÍ?

-Al parecer daba su apoyo a alguno de los candidatos… y creo que se trata de Bones, mi señor –respondió Umbridge –estaban hablando algo de tolerancia o algún asunto así.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡AHORA QUE BONES HA GANADO, ESE ESTÚPIDO TENDRÁ CAMINO LIBRE PARA MATAR A SU ANTOJO! ¡EL DÍA 1 DE DICIEMBRE QUIERO UN ATAQUE EN UN SITIO QUE KOBRA OS DETERMINARÁ! ¡Y COMO FALLÉIS MORIREIS! ¡TODOS!

Ministerio de Magia, 2:00

Varios Aurors estaban revisando los cadáveres dejados por Clieggson y su guerrilla. El misterioso guerrero había dejado a un gran número de víctimas por el bando Mortífago. Un joven auror retiraba la máscara de un Mortífago bajito y ancho, quedándole una cara de póquer. Soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa, Anthony? –gritó un auror.

-¡MINISTRA BONES, VENGA! ¡Entre los muertos está Cornelius Fudge! –gritó Anthony.

-A ver… -dijo la actual ministra de magia -¡Merlín, es cierto! ¡Por eso el comportamiento del Ministerio hasta ahora! ¡Teníamos un Mortífago como Ministro! ¡Llama a los reporteros, quiero que vean esto!

Harry ya había despertado. Ahora estaba con los del equipo de Quidditch entrenando en el gimnasio secreto que había construido para el trabajo físico.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Hay que entrenar duro para ganar el siguiente partido! -gritaba Harry para intentar darles ánimos. El día 3 de diciembre se acercaba peligrosamente, y si ese día ganaban a Hufflepuff de unos 200 puntos tenían casi asegurada la copa.

-¡Ah, Harry, no tienes sentimientos! –respondió Ron. Estaba hasta las narices de madrugar. Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡No es eso, solo quiero tener cuanto antes la copa en el despacho de Minerva y restregárselo al hurón cuando vuelva del palizón que le metí! –Exclamó Harry -¡Ah!, y alegraros de no tener un conjunto gravitatorio aunque… no sería mala idea.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! –gritó el equipo en conjunto. Harry dio unas carcajadas.

-¡OS LO HABÉIS TRAGADO! –dijo entre risa y risa. Todo el equipo empezó a reír fruto de la broma de su capitán –Bueno, ya son las siete. Duchémonos para no oler a tigre y vayamos a desayunar.

En el desayuno le estaba esperando su ración del _Profeta_. Estaba muy interesado debido a que muy probablemente diría algo del ataque de ayer.

_ATAQUE EN EL MINISTERIO FALLIDO_

_Ayer, 15 de noviembre de 2009, el Ministerio de Magia inglés sufrió un ataque de Mortífagos justo cuando se declaraban los resultados de las elecciones, que ganó Amelia Bones. Habría sido un desastre de no ser por la oportuna presencia de Ralph Clieggson y su guerrilla, los cuales frustraron los objetivos de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y masacraron a todos los asaltantes menos dos. Y si Fudge y Umbridge ya eran sospechosos de relaciones con los Mortífagos, ahora se han confirmado las sospechas: Vimos el cadáver del exministro de Magia entre la multitud de cuerpos, supuestamente muerto debido a un profundo corte en el pecho. Las pruebas de la maldición Imperius dieron negativo en su cuerpo. Sobre Umbridge, se notó su ausencia justo al empezar el golpe, lo que nos hace suponer que también forma parte de la ilegal asociación de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Después del ataque, Clieggson y Bones quedaron para hablar un día de estos sobre algún asunto desconocido, pero la Ministra ha asegurado que confía en él y en sus métodos y que "son necesarios para acabar con Él (dijo el nombre), y si no fuera por su oportuna presencia en el lugar, probablemente estaríamos todos muertos y el Ministerio en manos de "La palabra con V de nuevo" (dijo el nombre sin temor alguno)"._

Cinco minutos después, el joven estaba en el Ministerio de Magia con su atuendo de batalla. Como muestra de que iba en son de paz, iba solo y había dejado sus armas en Hogwarts. Picó en la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante –dijo una voz. Harry entró en el despacho.

-Buenos días, Ministra –saludó Harry cortésmente.

-Buenos días, Ralph –respondió la Ministra -¿No tienes calor con ese pasamontañas?

-Un poco, pero no me gusta que me vean el rostro –mintió Harry –pero si prometes que no dirás nada a NADIE, me lo quitaré.

-Prometido –respondió Amelia. Harry empezó a levantarse el pasamontañas por debajo y se lo quitó lentamente, dejando ver un rostro algo bronceado para la época del año junto con dos esmeraldas verdes en los ojos y una melena negro azabache con un tono rojizo que se desvaneció con un movimiento de mano del joven.

-Po… Potter –respondió la Ministra sorprendida.

-El mismo –masculló Harry moviendo su melena como si se la espoleara-

-Sospeché que eras tú el desconocido. Especialmente después de las declaraciones que hiciste ante Dumbledore ese día –informó Amelia.

-¿Las de que solo lucho por venganza? Pues son ciertas. Es lo que me mueve a luchar.

-Bueno, yo también perdí familiares… mi hermano, por ejemplo. Y me llevaba bastante bien con tu madre… éramos dos amigas casi inseparables. No sabes lo que sufrí cuando murió.

-Me lo imagino… los echo de menos –confesó el joven -apenas pude conocerlos, solo tuve un año de vida con ellos... y Dumbledore se las ingenió para que fuera con mis tíos muggles, que me odian como yo odio al mismísimo Voldemort.

-No te gusta Dumbledore –rió Bones.

-No confío en él. Me ha ocultado un montón de información, como mis antepasados, mi patrimonio, los poderes que tenía latentes… incluso los selló para evitar que me hiciera demasiado poderoso. Algo apesta aquí.

-Sí quieres puedo dictar una orden de arresto a Dumbledore, Harry –ofreció la ministra.

-No… -negó el joven guerrero -de momento ve con cuidado… Y cuando me descubra, que será, si Odín quiere, cuando asesine a Voldemort, me las tendré también contra él. Y después de eso desapareceré –sentenció.

-Se te ve muy obstinado, Harry. Bueno, me ha gustado hablar contigo, y tendrás que volver a Hogwarts si no quieres que te descubran.

-Vale. Adiós, Ministra –se despidió Harry.

-Adiós. Y algo me dice que has tenido algo que ver con el hecho que sea Ministra ahora.

Harry se apareció en el despacho del profesor Potter con el pasamontañas puesto y volvió a la Sala Común para terminar unos deberes de McGonagall bastante sencillos. Una vez terminados hizo un entrenamiento fácil en el Bosque Prohibido. Un poco de artes marciales, aprender unas pocas maldiciones más y correr un poco. Pronto tendrían el partido ante Hufflepuff, y si Gryffindor obtener un resultado lo suficientemente abultado ganaría el campeonato sin tener que enfrentarse a Ravenclaw. Miró el reloj: Eran 31 de noviembre, y estaba anocheciendo. A la vez, notaba como algo olía mal. Notó como su reloj empezaba a vibrar. Cogió una barra saciante que llevaba consigo por si acaso, se la comió, creó un doble en su cama para que no sospecharan y se dirigió hacia el ataque sin que nadie lo viera.

La cosa no pintaba nada bien: Unos 750 Mortífagos, 100 licántropos, 50 vampiros y 15 gigantes estaban en el Valle de Godric, uno de los pueblos más mágicos del país. Se cargó a tres gigantes con el RPG-7 y lanzó una bomba de napalm hacia un grupo de Mortífagos, calcinándolos a todos. Desenfundó su preciada espada negra, construida con el colmillo de un basilisco metálico y cortó a treinta Mortífagos mediante la manipulación de su aura, que colocaba en la espada de forma que se prolongara invisiblemente y pudiera "cortar sin tocar carne" como lo llamaba. Clavó el sable a una mantícora que se disponía a lanzarle un aguijón, creó un cuchillo de fuego y lo lanzó hacia atrás, ensartando el cuello de un vampiro que murió chamuscado. Una patada y otro Mortífago moría al serle aplicada la _rompenucas_ (la técnica esa en la que Harry agarra a su rival por el cuello en la espalda y le da un puñetazo en la nuca haciendo presión)y casi mata a otro con un disparo de su MP4500, pero erro el tiro por poco y acabó matando a tres Mortífagos que estaban más lejos.

-¡Maldición, son muchos! –gritó Ginny. Pese a los refuerzos de Ralph, el número de Mortífagos era muy superior y tenía suficientes problemas para defenderse de todos ellos. Otra explosión se oyó. Se giró asustada. Cien wyverns acababan de aparecer en el Valle de Godric y empezaron a masacrar a los Mortífagos

-Ahora parece que son menos –respondió Cho. -¡Marejada! –un muro de agua se lanzó en dirección a una columna de Mortífagos que acabó aturdida y mojada por el ataque. Notó como alguien iba a atacarla por la izquierda, pero solo oyó un sonido metálico.

-¿Continuamos con nuestra pelea pendiente, Kobra? –Charlus la había salvado por poco. El anciano golpeó otra vez con la espada, pero la guadaña de Kobra se volvió a colocar en su camino.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir… -respondió el Lord Oscuro, atacando con la guadaña. Pronto, entre Charlus y Cho empezaron a pelear contra Kobra, turnándose para atacarlo. Cho había aprendido del anterior enfrentamiento, y aunque dudaba en matarle, no tenía problema alguno para atacarle. El Mortífago se vio obligado a defenderse debido al asedio. Una explosión se oyó. Continuaron con lo suyo, pero los tres tuvieron que separarse para no ser aplastados por el cadáver de un gigante que caía hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Kobra, visiblemente enfadado. No había podido zanjar su disputa pendiente con el viejo.

-Ahora soy tu oponente –escuchó. Se giró a tiempo para bloquear un sablazo propinado por Clieggson. Empezaron a pelear. Harry, al igual que Charlus, no dudaba a matar a sangre fría. Atacó a las piernas de Kobra, pero cuando este saltó para esquivarlas, le alcanzó a la cara con una patada giratoria y lo mandó al suelo. El joven Lord se desapareció a tiempo para evitar otra estocada del joven y atacó a Harry por arriba. El joven logró parar el ataque.

-Idiota… estás desperdiciando a tu espada –dijo el Mortífago. Harry le respondió con una patada en el brazo de la guadaña, que tuvo que salir volando.

-No eres nadie para decirme nada, tontopollas –respondió Ralph. Apuntó hacia Lord Kobra con su mano izquierda y le lanzó una llamarada no muy pequeña, pero el joven Mortífago se despareció y lo desarmó de un guadañazo.

-¡Mierda! –gritó el guerrero. Pero… ¿Cómo podía su enemigo coger la espada?

-Te enseñaré como se usa –respondió Lord Kobra fríamente, y movió el arma, que se había recubierto de un aura negra como la noche. Un haz de energía oscura se dirigía hacia el joven guerrero. Se teletransportó al aire para esquivar el ataque, que desintegró el cuerpo del gigante como si nada.

-¿Ves, Clieggson? Así se utiliza –exclamó el Lord Oscuro fríamente. Atacó a Harry con un espadazo que el joven esquivó por poco, y le lanzó una ráfaga que le hizo varios rasguños en las mangas de la armadura. Harry contraatacó con el brazo derecho, pero su enemigo bloqueó el ataque dejándole una muesca en el metal ¿Cómo podía su enemigo cortar el metal de su brazo?

-¿Confuso, Ralph? ¡Chúpate esta! –una oleada de poder negro se dirigió hacia Harry, que se cubrió con su elemento, pero pese a eso quedó bastante herido. El joven alcanzó a crear una espada de llamas y atacó con ella, pero se deshizo al contacto con Colmillo Oscuro, que era el nombre que Harry había colocado a su espada.

-¿Pero qué…? –gritó sorprendido, pero Kobra le propinó una estocada en el estómago. -¡Ugh!

-Y ahora morirás… bajo tu propia espada. Qué irónico, ¿verdad, Clieggson?

Harry ensartó el pecho de Kobra con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que retiró la espada de su abdomen con su brazo derecho. Cogió una redoma del antídoto que "inventó" en Pociones y se la bebió para neutralizar el veneno de su espada. Esperaba que funcionara. La herida mejoró al instante (debido a que contenía lágrimas de fénix disueltas). Esparció el resto en su herida, terminando de cerrarla.

-Aaaagh… Tendré que ir en serio, Kobra –sentenció Ralph –así que prepárate para morir.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó el Lord Oscuro interesado –Tengo tu espada y estás herido.

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos y empezó a revocar sus recuerdos más tristes... la muerte de Sírius, como murió Cedric o las peleas contra Malfoy. Dejó que sus bajos instintos le dominaran y se rodeó de fuego. Una gran llamarada calcinó a cuarenta Mortífagos, mientras los supervivientes huían de tal poder. Cincuenta aurores, quince miembros de la Orden del Fénix, dos wyverns y 250 Mortífagos eran las bajas producidas en esa batalla.

-No huiré, Clieggson –respondió Kobra. Harry le lanzó un chorro de magma que lo golpeó en el estómago, dejándoselo medio calcinado.

-Cho, Ginny, no os mováis de aquí –dijo Charlus, que creó un campo de magia pura. Afuera, Harry, que había adquirido el aspecto de la Rabia Fogosa, se lanzó a una velocidad sobrehumana contra Lord Kobra y le propinó un puñetazo en su mano derecha, arrebatándole la espada, que pasó a manos del pelirrojo otra vez. Kobra tuvo que sacar rápidamente su guadaña, pues el joven guerrero embravecido atacaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kobra tuvo que agradecer varias veces su inmunidad al veneno, pues la espada le golpeó no una sino dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. Encima, su herida del pecho empezaba a molestarle. Maldito sea el brazo de Clieggson.

-¡Tirabuzón ardiente! –una llama se dirigió hacia él, golpeándole en el estómago y calcinándole los intestinos y parte del estómago. Cinco espadazos más le asediaron y no le acertó un rayo negro por MUY poco. Harry lanzó una oleada de energía negra con su espada, alcanzándole de lleno.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! –había recibido el golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Un repulso lo mandó hacia atrás. Se levantó con dificultad. Preparó una oleada de energía negra y se la lanzó al pelirrojo, que muy probablemente moriría calcinado por ese ataque.

Harry vio como un rayo bastante grande de energía oscura se le abalanzaba encima. Cubrió a Colmillo con un aura negra y lanzó un haz gigantesco de energía oscura que chocó con el rayo de Kobra, que fue absorbido por el ataque del enfurecido Harry. Entonces algo increíble sucedió: El rayo de Harry tomó forma de tornado y se dirigió hacia el Lord Oscuro a toda velocidad.

-¿Pero qué es…? ¡! –gritó el joven Mortífago. El ataque lo cubrió entero y explotó, dejando su cuerpo maltrecho.

Charlus logró crear una masa gris que se enganchó a Harry muy velozmente mientras Ginny salió corriendo y lo abrazó. Eso era una de las pocas cosas que lograba calmar a Harry con su Rabia Fogosa: el amor humano.

-¡Ralph! –gritó Ginny. Harry estaba iracundo, ya que no podía moverse. Notó como, al abrazársele la pelirroja, su ira iba decreciendo y, con ello, recuperando la calma. Solo cuando volvió a su verdadero aspecto el anciano lo soltó de su ataque gris. Harry se acercó con la espada aún soltando algunos rayos tras el ataque realizado al cuerpo del joven Lord Oscuro. Aún estaba vivo, pero muy malherido, al borde de la muerte.

-¿Cuál es tu última voluntad, Lord Kobra?

-¡Aaaagh…! Ralph… quítame… la máscara… ¡UGH! –suplicó Lord Kobra agonizante. Harry, al ver que no había nadie "indeseable", se quitó su pasamontañas y arrancó la máscara de Mortífago de Lord Kobra. Abrió la boca, sorprendido… la cara del Lord Oscuro era calcada a la suya, solo tres cosas les diferenciaban: El color de ojos, que en Kobra eran grises, las orejas, que eran puntiagudas como las de los elfos, y la melena, que era de un color caoba muy parecido al de su madre.

-¿Her… hermano? –susurró Harry, sorprendido. El aludido también abrió la boca. Tenía delante a Harry Potter, pero no a un crío deprimido y destrozado por la muerte de su padrino. No, tenía a un gran guerrero delante de él dispuesto a acabar con él. Le miró a la cara, miraría a su verdugo a los ojos. Notó que era muy parecido a él físicamente. Solo las orejas, los ojos y el pelo les diferenciaban, aparte de la cicatriz en la frente. Un dolor de cabeza lo invadió, junto con varios recuerdos.

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, hermano –respondió Kobra, muy adolorido –Te… te lo explicaré todo. Tenía cinco años cuando, dos meses antes que nuestros padres… murieran, me dejaron con nuestros tíos.

-¿Los Dursley? –preguntó Harry.

-Exacto. Al mes siguiente, Voldemort apareció por allí… mató a nuestros tíos, que me protegieron como si fuera su propio hijo –"Extraño", pensó Harry. Los Dursley, que siempre lo trataron como si fuera una basura, ¿muertos?

_FLASHBACK_

_Catorce años y nueve meses antes…_

_-Tuney, querida, ¿ya has dado de comer a nuestro sobrino?_

_-Sí, Vernon. Es clavadito a mi cuñado, excepto por el pelo._

_-Sin duda se hará muy buen amigo de nuestro niño_

_-Sí. Ya le noto algo raro a Dudley, pero parece gustarle la presencia de su primito._

_-Espero que no les pase nada a nuestros cuñados… Con todo lo que pasa en su mundo…_

_¡BOOOM!_

_Un ruido gigantesco se oyó por la puerta, que salió volando de sus bisagras._

_-¿QUIÉN ERES? –gritó Vernon._

_-Jejeje, mi nombre es Voldemort… y busco a vuestro sobrino._

_-¡JAMAS TE LO DAREMOS, BASTARDO! –gritó el tío del pelirrojo, que se dispuso a darle un puñetazo a ese tal "Voldum"._

_-Avada Kedavra –Vernon cayó muerto tras recibir un rayo verde._

_-¡NOOO, VERNOOOON! –Gritó Petunia -¡CORRE, KARIM, HUYE!_

_-¿Qué pasa, tía…? –respondió el niño, interesado por lo que sucedía. Se quedó enmudecido y muy asustado. Un señor muy feo y calvo acababa de matar a Vernon, y lanzó otro rayo verde a su tía. Vio como un rayo, esta vez de color rojo, se le acercaba a él. Cerró los ojos y no recordó más._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Pero… si los Dursley están vivos… -respondió Harry, sorprendido.

-No. Los Dursley que has conocido… no son nuestros… tíos –rió Karim –no, los Dursley que has conocido son dos Mortífagos que los suplantan.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? –gritó Harry, sorprendido.

-Pues eso –respondió el pelirrojo –y lo peor es que… Dumbledore lo sabe. Déjame continuar con mi historia… -Harry meditó. Otra de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore: lo había mandado junto a dos Mortífagos, y nadie lo sabía.

_FLASHBACK_

_El niño despertó. Estaba dentro de un campo de energía mientras miles de rayos se iban introduciendo en él. Una voz habló:_

_-Karim Potter. A partir de hoy, tu nombre será Lord Kobra, y serás mi sucesor e hijo -el niño no recordaba nada de lo sucedido._

_-Sí, padre –respondió Karim._

_-Bien, bien –dijo Voldemort –Estos rayos –apuntó refiriéndose a los rayos que se le introducían –son parte de mis conocimientos y poderes. Yo mismo te enseñaré a utilizarlos y te convertiré en un mago tenebroso perfecto._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Voldemort… me robó la memoria y me traspasó parte de su poder en mí. ¡Ugh! –terminó Karim, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Hermano! –gritó Harry –¡Por favor, aguanta!

-Demasiado… tarde… ¡Ugh! Cuando… mi vida se… apague… incinera mi cuerpo… por favor… ¡Ugh! –rogó el pelirrojo agonizante. "¡Mierda, y ahora Freya está espiando!", maldijo Harry mentalmente. "Espera". Harry cogió el líquido que había usado antes para quitarse el veneno de su espada y lo esparció por encima del herido. Algunas de sus heridas mejoraron, pero no era suficiente. Karim se quedó casi inconsciente. "¡Resiste, hermano!" pensó el joven.

-Harry, déjamelo –dijo Ginny –puedo curarlo.

-¿Puedes hacer algo? –pidió Harry desesperado. Como respuesta, Ginny cerró los ojos y un aura blanca empezó a cubrir a Karim. El aspecto del pelirrojo empezó a mejorar a marchas forzadas.

-¡Aaaaaaaah…! –gritó Karim mientras notaba una mejoría significativa en su cuerpo, si bien estaba aún demasiado débil para levantarse. El aura desapareció al quedar Ginny agotada. Karim intentó levantarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Espera… estás muy débil aún…

-¿Cómo puedo… agradecéroslo? –preguntó Karim agradecido.

-¿Quieres vengarte de Voldemort, hermano? –Harry respondió con una pregunta. El pelirrojo asintió –Pues bienvenido al equipo -Harry lo levantó, haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro -¡Ragden!

-¿Sí, general? –los wyverns le habían "otorgado" el rango de General.

-Llevaos a este hombre a Manchester. Revisar que no tenga ningún hechizo localizador y terminad de curarle.

-¡Sí, mi general! –respondió Ragden, despareciendo de allí.

-Harry, no sabíamos que… -dijo Ginny, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Yo tampoco. Pero lo que me da más bronce es la actitud del viejo chocho –dijo refiriéndose a Dumbledore despectivamente -Al menos tengo luz verde para matarlo si me descubre –tras decir eso, Harry se colocó de nuevo el pasamontañas y destruyó la mascara que había llevado Karim todo ese tiempo.

En la base Mortífaga…

-¡FRACASO! ¡EL ATAQUE HA FRACASADO! ¡INÚTILES SABANDIJAS COBARDES, HELVÍTIS LIF!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritaron los Mortífagos. Su amo estaba muy enfadado con ellos por el ataque. Voldemort cogió una espada y se empezó a moverla, cortando a sus vasallos con ella. Estaba loco, ya que, además, había perdido a Lord Kobra, supuestamente muerto.

-¡ESTÚPIDOS, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿CÓMO OSAIS FALLAR UN ATAQUE TAN IMPORTANTE? ¡ME CAGO EN VUESTRAS CABEZAS!

Harry estaba durmiendo en su cama en el dormitorio masculino de Hogwarts cuando notó un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero logró colocar una sonrisa forzada… Algo grande había hecho para que Voldemort estuviera tan furioso. Se rió bajito. Estaba dudando entre si permanecer en la mente de su Némesis para burlarse o cortar para dejar de notar el dolor. Sensatamente, optó por la última opción.

**Espero que os haya gustado... El próximo capítulo será bastante trágico, ya que sucederán muertes de personajes muy queridos por vosotros pero que son necesarias para seguir el curso de la historia. Pero lo que sí será trágico es que tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente (entre que hay que comprar los petardos de San Juan y recuperarme del tobillo perderé mucho tiempo)**

**Y lo de siempre: Imaginaros lo que irá sucediendo, pero no me plagiéis, ¿de acuerdo?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien, al fin otro capítulo. Aunque me esperaba más reviews, me conformaré con los que me habéis enviado por esta vez. Podéis alegraros de que sea un escritor ágil con sus actualizaciones, pero ya lo dije antes: ODIO todos aquellos que se tiran varios meses. Ahora vamos a responder (orden cronológico)**

**Zarkan: Veo que te ha gustado. Espero que este también te guste.**

**Alex: Pues espera a este, que hay otro cambio fuerte. Y sí, me gustan las batallas, si fuera por mí este fic sería puramente batallas, pero hay que meter también algo de cohesión a las ideas.**

**Tismen: Ni tu ni nadie, por lo que veo, pero veo que os ha gustado. Y actualiza pronto, que me tienes con la intriga en el corazón.**

**Fenixlh: Me honra leer esto. Espero que sigas comentando.**

**Sariss: Lo del hermano sale en el capítulo 8, si te fijas bien. Y lo de los Dursley, pues aproveché lo mal que lo tratan tanto en los libros como en otros fics para colocar este aspecto. Y tienes mis respetos por tu fidelidad.**

Cap. 18: Nos vamos de Hogwarts.

Harry estaba hablando con su equipo de Quidditch. Mañana era el partido contra Hufflepuff y el joven sabía que una victoria con un marcador abultado les daría prácticamente el campeonato.

-Chicos, mañana se va a decidir todo: Si logramos ganarles de una amplia diferencia, nada podrá quitarnos el Campeonato. Así que vamos a dar todo lo que tengamos en nosotros –dijo Harry con su discurso habitual antes de los partidos -Michael, Marcus, solo os diré que no intentéis lesionar a ninguno, no son tan sucios como las serpientes. Ron, se que tú puedes parártelas todas, así que juega como si fuera el partido de tu vida. Chicas, moved el balón y volad como hacéis en los entrenos. Yo daré hasta mi alma si hace falta. ¡UN, DOS, TRES!

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó el equipo entero.

Harry les hizo beber un Filtro de Paz antes de irse a la cama para que no tuvieran pesadillas y descansaran bien, algo que él llamaba "juego psicológico". Les hizo despertarse a la hora habitual para calentar un poco e ir ya despiertos al partido.

-Chicos, lo que quería deciros os lo dije ayer. Así que solo dos cosas –sentenció el joven. ¡A GANAR! –el equipo gritó con él.

-¡Atención que ahí sale Gryffindor con toda la mentalidad al tope! ¡Parece que tienen la moral determinación por las nubes! El equipo de Potter está formado con la alineación de Ron Weasley como guardián, Ginny Weasley, Alexandra Kinth y Natalie McDonald como cazadoras y Marcus y Michael Touré de golpeadores. Los reservas son Adrian Smith, Roan McCallister, Dennis Creevey, Hannah Jones, Marco Scalone, Anne Gaillard y Carla Valdés. –las gradas de Gryffindor animaron a su equipo. Del resto del campo, solo el sector Slytherin abucheó – ¡Y ahora sale Hufflepuff, liderado por su guardián Henryk Smith! Su alineación es de cazadores Zacharias Smith, Heidi López y Álex Beckham, de golpeadores Mike Johansson y Carla Ferreira y Albert Hiller, y la buscadora es Marie Henry, de Francia.

Las gradas de Hufflepuff animaron a sus jugadores mientras Slytherin volvía a abuchear, ganándose las miradas asesinas de todo el colegio (menos los profesores)

-¡Potter, Smith, encajen! –ordenó Madame Hooch. Harry y Henryk encajaron las manos amistosamente.

-¿Qué les habrás dicho a los de tu equipo, Harry? Parecen muy confiados –preguntó Henryk amistosamente.

-Te lo diré si lográis ganarnos –respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato, y los catorce jugadores y ella se elevaron al aire. Ginny fue como una flecha a por la Quaffle, marcando su primer gol. Harry empezó a vigilar al buscador de Hufflepuff, no le interesaba ir tan pronto a por la Snitch.

Dos horas después, el partido estaba sentenciado. Algunos del público pensaban que Harry había amenazado a sus compañeros con un sistema especialmente doloroso de tortura, puesto que no cometían ni un error y ganaban por 450 a 10. Vio de lejos como Henry se acercaba a la Snitch. Se acercó sigilosamente a la muchacha y saltó por delante de ella agarrando la pelotita dorada y cayendo al suelo, que estaba a unos dos metros de altura tan solo, con una voltereta apoyada en el hombro, dando una victoria aplastante para los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Harry se disculpó ante Henry y Henryk por el resultado, y les animó a entrenarse duro.

Claro que hubo fiesta, pero no fue tan fuerte y duradera como la proporcionada después de la paliza ante Slytherin, por respeto a sus compañeros que acababan de perder. Por otra noche, se olvidaron de los problemas que había fuera del castillo y celebraron con fuerza la victoria que los leones habían conseguido. Pero esta noche pasaría algo muy trágico, lo olía en el aire.

Mañana por la mañana, después de levantarse algo tarde comparado con su rutina, lo temido sucedió. Vio a Ginny en un rincón con muy mal aspecto. Pese que intentaba ocultarle las lágrimas, Harry podía oler en el ambiente que estaba llorando.

-Gin, amor, ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry suave pero preocupado. Ginny solo le dio una hoja del _Profeta._ En primera página, una foto de La Madriguera, que estaba medio destruida, con la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort estaba destacada. En el titular había…

_PAREJA ASESINADA POR MORTÍFAGOS_

_Ayer, 3 de diciembre, ocurrió una tragedia que asoló a todo el mundo mágico. Los conocidos como Mortífagos asesinaron tras torturar cruelmente a Arthur Weasley y a su esposa Molly, muriendo así la última descendiente de la familia Prewett. Se desconocen los autores del crimen, pero se sospecha que se tratan de tres Mortífagos. Nuestras máximas condolencias a sus amigos y familiares._

Harry puso una cara de preocupación y rabia. Descubriría al causante de la pena de su amada y lo mataría. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de ira, pero afortunadamente, Freya apareció dentro de su cuerpo y frenó el avance de la Rabia Fogosa.

-Harry… ayúdame –pidió Ginny. Harry se abrazó a ella con delicadeza y le ofreció su hombro. Él también estaba afectado por la pérdida de sus cuñados, pero casi no lo mostraba debido a su espartano entrenamiento. Mientras se dirigían al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para hablar con ella, tuvieron el infortunio de encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, putita? ¿Acaso perdiste tu consolador? –preguntó Malfoy con su típico tono de superioridad y petulancia. Harry perdió la paciencia.

-Lástima, creo que tendré que recordarte la paliza que te di, asqueroso hurón –respondió. Se dirigió hacia él y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo golpeándole en toda la face con los nudillos.

-¡Ugh! ¡Hijo puta! ¡Ya verás cuando el Señor Oscuro...! –pero el insulto dirigido a la difunta madre de Harry solo sirvió para perder el conocimiento tras un pisotón en el estómago y otro en la frente. Harry se metió en su mente, encontrando una jugosa información. "Lo sospechaba. Ha sido uno de los asesinos, junto con sus papaítos Mortífagos. Me lo apuntaré como objetivo para un ataque", pensó.

-¿Harry, que…? –preguntó Ginny.

-Nada. Me estaba ocupando de esta basura –respondió su novio. Se dirigieron hacia el despacho de nuevo.

-Potter, Weasley, ¿Qué…? –dijo McGonagall, sorprendida.

-Buenos días, profesora –respondió Harry educadamente –quisiéramos hablar contigo o con algún miembro de la Orden.

-Ah, sí… Pobre gente. No debieron morir –dijo McGonagall refiriéndose a los padres de Ginny y Ron. Se fijó en que tenía la mano derecha ensangrentada –Si te has dañado la mano, deberías ir…

-No es mía la sangre –respondió Harry educadamente, y le explicó lo sucedido con Draco Malfoy. La cara de la profesora de Transformaciones daba miedo a cualquiera. Después de todo, Lily Evans fue una de sus alumnas favoritas.

-¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Minerva. Entendía al joven. Había aprendido que sus seres queridos eran muy importantes para él, incluso más que lo que eran para James y Lily los suyos.

-Sí, eso dijo. Y aunque no están confirmadas, tengo mis sospechas de que podría ser un Mortífago –dijo Harry Era una verdad a medias, ya que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas gracias a su habilidad en Legeremancia.

-Puede ser. Hay que ir alerta –respondió Minerva.

-Se lo diré a Clieggson y a mi abuelo. Ellos sabrán que hacer –terminó Harry.

Mientras, por la noche, en el despacho de Dumbledore…

-Supongo que la muerte de tus padres te habrá afectado, Ron –dijo Dumbledore.

-Un poco. Pero seguro que Potter debe de estar todavía peor –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. La muerte de dos de sus seres queridos, junto con la de Sírius, debería haber causado estragos en ese llorica –Ingenuo. No sabe que solo es nuestro arma…

-Pero lo sospecha –Una voz se oyó por el despacho. Casualmente, Charlus Potter había aparecido, ya que sospechaba del viejo. Ron se escondió bajo su capa invisible, temiendo ser descubierto por el anciano profesor.

-Buenas noches, Charlus. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Dumbledore. Debía ir cuidadoso con Charlus, podría decirle muchas cosas a Potter y tirar sus planes a la basura.

-Venga, no hagas ver como si nada, os he oído hablar –respondió el aludido amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento, pero no debiste habernos oído. Avada Kedavra –un rayo verde se dirigió hacia Charlus.

-Agujero negro –un agujero negro se formó en la mano del profesor de DCAO y absorbió el hechizo –Svartur bullet –una bola negra de energía se dirigió hacia el viejo director que creó un escudo para protegerse. Charlus sacó una daga de su mano derecha e intento cortar al viejo, que interpuso la espada de Godric, previamente reducida, entre ambos.

-Siempre supuse que planeabas conseguir el poder, viejo chocho. Pues tus planes se terminaron, viejales.

-Como si fueras un chaval, Potter – respondió Albus, que fue desarmado. Charlus sonrió con arrogancia y se dispuso a darle el golpe final cuando Ron lo apuñaló por detrás, poniendo fin a su vida.

-¡Argh! Harry… lo…

-Bien hecho, Ron –respondió Dumbledore fríamente –Al final su vista nos habrá servido de mucho para debilitar al joven Potter.

-Es usted un genio, profesor –respondió Ron con un tono adulador. Dumbledore retiró el puñal insertado por el pelirrojo y cerró la herida, y simuló los síntomas de un ataque de corazón en el cuerpo del viejo profesor.

Cuando Harry se despertó, un tétrico aspecto había en la escuela. El Gran Comedor ofrecía un aspecto triste, con miles de banderas y escarapelas negras. En el centro, estaban el director y un ataúd abierto. Pero lo que más chocó a Harry no era el ataúd, sino quien había dentro de él. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su abuelo… tan poderoso, tan valiente… allí, escampado en una caja, muerto.

-Damas y caballeros. –habló Dumbledore. Un rápido vistazo a su mente le fue necesario a Harry para confirmar lo sucedido -Hoy es un día de luto, acabamos de perder a uno de nuestros profesores, en especial a Charlus Potter. Una persona valiente, sabia y leal. Desgraciadamente, un ataque de corazón puso ayer fin a su vida. Demos nuestras condolencias a su nieto, Harry Potter, y a sus amigos. Adelante señor Potter –Harry se acercó con un pequeño surco de lágrimas, pero con una expresión serena. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo extraño. Se acercó al cuerpo – ¿Quieres dedicarle alguna palabra, Harry? –preguntó el viejo asesino. Harry se colocó delante del cadáver y cogió su mano para absorberle el poder. Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta del gesto.

-Gracias, abuelo, por haberme enseñado todo lo que me has enseñado durante estos meses. Gracias, por haberme revelado todo sobre mi familia. Quiero decirte… que te echaré mucho de menos… pero haré como querríais tú, mis padres y Sírius, y miraré hacia adelante, y no me hundiré "Y te vengaré. Siempre estarás conmigo" –dijo Harry cuando terminó de absorber su poder.

-Sabias palabras, Harry. Tu abuelo estará orgulloso allá donde esté –dijo Minerva. El joven se dirigió hacia Ginny y Cho, que estaban llorando en silencio.

-Chicas, vamos al despacho de mi abuelo. Tenemos que hablar. –dijo fríamente. Los tres se fueron hacia el despacho del profesor de DCAO. Harry cogió su baúl, sus motos y su traje de batalla. Se quedó parado al ver la espada de Charlus en uno de los armarios. Dudó en cogerla o no, pero al final optó por colocar su mano izquierda en la preciada arma de su abuelo. No pasó nada.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Harry? –preguntó Cho preocupada.

-Chicas, Dumbledore ha mentido. Mi abuelo no murió de un ataque de corazón.

-Harry… ¿qué quieres decir? -dijo Ginny preocupada.

-En realidad, mi abuelo murió asesinado. Bajo las manos del mismísimo Dumbledore –dijo Harry. Omitió el detalle de que quien realmente había puesto fin a su vida era el hermano de su novia para no hundirla aún más, pero técnicamente, el asesino era Dumbledore.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, Harry? –preguntó Cho.

-Lo se. Y ahora, os explicaré varias cosas –les explicó la bomba que había soltado su hermano en el borde de la muerte, les explicó que el viejo le había colocado un sello para que no pudiera utilizar su máximo poder, de cómo intentaba sumirlo en la miseria primero obligándole sin éxito a quedarse en Grimmauld Place, luego intentando impedirle jugar al Quidditch y casi quitarle su poder mágico con ese maldito sello.

-¡Maldito sea ese viejo loco! –Respondió Cho –si no llega a ser por ti, el equipo de Gryffindor no se hubiera recompuesto tan bien como lo has hecho. Eres un gran capitán.

-Yo ahora me iré de aquí, no puedo soportar más ver como intentan manipularme. La pregunta es que haréis vosotras: ¿Os quedaréis aquí u os vendréis conmigo?

-¿Adonde irás? –preguntó Ginny.

-A Manchester, junto a mi hermano. Y desde allí planificaré mis venganzas.

-Iremos contigo –dijeron ambas con decisión.

–No nos podemos quedar atrás mientras sufres por un destino que no debiste sufrir –sentenció la asiática.

-Te acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo, cariño –dijo Ginny –Y más allá.

-Coged sigilosamente vuestros baúles y venid aquí dentro de cinco minutos. Un buen lugar para desaparecer.

Dentro de cuatro minutos, Ginny y Cho estaban con sus baúles listos. Harry las cogió de la mano y se desapareció, yendo a su base en Manchester.

-Hermano, ¿que haces aquí? –preguntó Karim, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Tengo malas noticias, hermano –respondió Harry, y le explicó lo sucedido.

-Pues yo tengo buenas noticias, para variar. He conseguido formar algo digno de llamarse ejército.

-Muy buena noticia, hermano –rió Harry.

-Harry, te presento a Áglaron, jefe de una comunidad de elfos de Noruega.

-Encantado de conocerle –dijo Harry educadamente.

-Lo mismo digo, general Potter –respondió Áglaron.

Karim le presentó a Brunilda, que era la comandante de una guerrilla de 50 valkirias (doncellas de la mitología nórdica que luchan a lomos de unicornio) y a Birendra "dientes de sable", el rey de una tribu mercenaria de hombres tigre de la India. También había algunas cuadrillas de mercenarios humanos de origen afroamericano.

En Hogwarts…

-¿Qué dices, Ron? ¿Harry y tu hermana han desaparecido? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí, profesor –respondió Ron –junto con una estudiante de Ravenclaw, creo.

-Espero que no se hayan reunido con Clieggson. Eso sería contraproducente para mis planes.

-Sí. Si Clieggson logra terminar con el sello de Harry y le permite acceder a todo su poder, adiós planes –dijo Ron. Solo esperaba que Clieggson no lo descubriera… si logró causar tal dolor a Bellatrix por la muerte del chucho, algo que no le relacionaba, ni imaginarse la que le caería por la muerte de un amigo suyo –supongo que la Orden del Fénix no sabrá nada de nuestros planes, profesor.

-Excepto Severus no lo sabe nadie –dijo Dumbledore. Estaba preguntándose a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Dónde estarían el muchacho y sus amiguitas? ¿Se habrían reunido ya con Clieggson? En caso afirmativo, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Pero lo que más le extrañaba era la actitud de Potter. Parecía alguien desconocido para él. No estaba triste o demente como él esperaba, sino que se mostraba frio y obstinado.

Mientras, en la base de los Mortífagos…

-¿Qué dices, Severus? ¿Potter ha escapado de Hogwarts? –preguntó Voldemort sorprendido.

-Sí, mi señor –respondió Snape –junto con la señorita Weasley y otra amiga suya.

-Interesante –exclamó Voldemort suavemente –Es un suceso… inesperado. Solo esperamos que no haya contactado con Ralph Clieggson, ni haya descubierto lo de su hermano –no estaba demostrado, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que ese entrometido de Clieggson le hubiera restaurado la memoria a su "hijo", como él lo llamaba.

Harry y sus amigas aprovecharon el tiempo para entrenar abiertamente y planear sus acciones. Enseño a Ginny y a Cho a utilizar las Imperdonables, pues la primera había dado síntomas de querer vengarse.

-Menuda ironía, Harry. Antes odiaba tus actos, pero ahora que he sufrido la muerte de mis padres te comprendo –dijo Ginny.

-Pues sí, Ginny. Pero te advierto. Tienes que desearlo. Matar a una persona no es tan sencillo como lanzar la maldición asesina y ya está, no: tienes que desear la muerte de esa persona. Aún tengo pesadillas sobre el primer Mortífago muerto a mis manos. Y no es diferente lanzársela a una rata que lanzársela a un ser humano – explicó Harry. Colocó a Colmillo en su lado izquierdo con la funda –Vamos, intenta lanzármela.

-Pero Harry… -protestó Ginny, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-No temas. Colmillo me protegerá

-De acuerdo. ¡A… avada Kedavra! –un rayo verde se dirigió hacia el joven, que lo recibió sin sufrir ningún efecto.

-No, Ginny. Has dudado en realizar la maldición –dijo Harry –si ahora mismo yo fuera un Mortífago ya te habría matado. Sigue con el entrenamiento.

Harry, por su parte, había adquirido nuevas maldiciones. Una de ellas, al alcanzar a su enemigo, lo convertía en arena, obligándole a mojarse cada 5 minutos si no quería deshacerse y morir. Otra, la Desecans, evaporaba todos los fluidos vitales de una persona, ocasionándole en la mayoría de los casos una muerte dolorosa.

Pero además, Harry había aprovechado para reforjar la espada de su abuelo. Había añadido una brizna del pelo de su antiguo amo. Una de las valkirias donó el cuerno de su unicornio, mientras la disolución usada para el temple contenía 100 ml de lágrimas de Freya, medio litro de sangre del joven (mas o menos la misma cantidad que la usada para Colmillo Oscuro), tres cabellos de su abuelo y cincuenta gramos de muérdago cogido en luna llena. Ahora mismo, su nueva arma, Cuerno celestial como la llamó, tenía una hoja de un metro cuarenta de largo (ambas espadas son igual de largas) blanca como la nieve, y emitía energía blanca. Harry pensó en broma en que ambas espadas eran la contraparte de la otra: Cuerno celestial utilizaba la luz mientras Colmillo Oscuro utilizaba la oscuridad. Aprendió como utilizar los poderes de sus espadas y a pelear con ambas armas, una por brazo. Además, si lograba hacer que los ataques energéticos de ambas armas se cruzaran en un punto, la región que había delante del punto de unión se volvía de un color gris haciendo un ataque muy poderoso.

Ginny también había mejorado. Para empezar, Harry y Cho les enseñaron a ella y al hermano del primero artes marciales para que pudieran defenderse mejor en caso de estar desarmados. Harry, de mientras, se había fijado que Karim le lanzaba alguna discreta mirada a la asiática y viceversa. Ahora estaba practicando con Harry las maldiciones Imperdonables, pues quería vengarse por lo sucedido a sus padres y por hacer la vida imposible a su novio. Harry y su novia se dirigían hacia su habitación compartida mientras el chico pensaba en la reunión que tendrían mañana por la mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? –Preguntó la pelirroja –te veo pensativo.

-Nada, cariño. Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido… el año pasado me daría asco hacer todo lo que estoy haciendo, pero…-respondió Harry mientras se desabrochaba su camisa.

-Hemos cambiado, Harry. Fíjate en mí. Antes de que mis padres murieran, odiaría hacer lo que haces –dijo Ginny refiriéndose al hecho de matar –pero ahora es como si una nueva personalidad haya surgido en mí, que reclama venganza por mis padres.

-A mí me ha pasado desde el verano. Si tan solo pudiera vivir sin tener que hacer nada… pero tengo miedo, Ginny. No de Voldemort, no de morir, no de que me descubran… sino miedo a que te hagan algo, a perderte. Te quiero, Ginny –dijo Harry abrazando a su amada por la espalda. En esos momentos, ambos estaban en ropa interior. Harry llevaba unos bóxers negros, mientras Ginny llevaba braguitas y sujetador amarillos. Empezaron a besarse. El joven moreno cayó en la cama con su novia encima, y llevó sus manos hacia las posaderas de la pelirroja, que en ese momento se deleitaba con el pecho del joven mientras lo besaba. Así estuvieron durante un minuto, hasta que la tentación venció a ambos jóvenes (aunque Harry era prudente y se había colocado un hechizo anticonceptivo) y se entregaron el uno al otro hasta que el sueño los derrotó.

El día siguiente, Harry se despertó desnudo con su novia a su lado en las mismas condiciones, ambos abrazados. Harry vistió a ambos tras un movimiento de mano y se preparó para la reunión de mañana.

-Buenos días a todos –dijo Harry cuando llegó. Harry vio por las caras que Karim se había declarado a Cho y esta había aceptado. Sonrió mentalmente, Cho hacía mejor pareja con su hermano. Los pincharía si estuvieran en Hogwarts, pero estaban en medio de una guerra, a punto de planear un ataque para la madrugada. Cuando estuvieron todos desayunados, el joven se levantó.

-Chicos, chicas –empezó –mañana vamos a poner en práctica el plan y atacaremos un lugar importante para Voldemort.

-¿Qué lugar será? –preguntó Birendra.

-La Mansión Malfoy –reveló el joven –Según los espionajes de Freya, está situada veinte quilómetros al suroeste de Londres –un mapa holográfico se creó en la pared indicando la situación.

-¿Qué protecciones tiene? –preguntó Alejandro.

- Un campo de fuerza mágico y barreras antiaparición, y tiene unas 25 mantícoras junto con 100 vampiros, 20 Mortífagos y dos troles de seguridad.

-Supongo que tendrás una estrategia en mente, general –expuso Áglaron.

-Sí la tengo. Alejandro, tú y tu artillería se colocará a un quilómetro del campo de fuerza –dijo Harry, y en el mapa salió un círculo morado alrededor de la redonda del campo –y abriréis fuego. Ragden, 80 de tus hombres al suelo a la izquierda de la formación y 20 en el aire bombardeando junto a Karim, que estará en mi moto.

-De acuerdo –dijeron los tres.

-Áglaron, tú y tus hombres os situaréis delante mientras Birendra y los suyos están a la derecha de la formación. En el medio estarán las valkirias.

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando caiga el campo, Alejandro y sus hombres pararán el fuego y crearán una barrera antiaparición para que nadie salga de allí, y las unidades terrestres entraran en el patio y aniquilarán a todo lo que se encuentren. Ginny, Cho y yo entraremos.

-Y a parte de la venganza, general, ¿que beneficios obtendremos con este ataque? –preguntó Cho.

-Uno: Varios hombres y una base menos para Ryddle, dos: la fortuna Malfoy, ya que al ser Draco Malfoy el último heredero de los Malfoy, tener relaciones con los Black y ser yo el heredero de la familia Black, paso a ser el heredero legítimo de los Malfoy. Y tres: Golpe financiero, ya que he mandado a Griphook que, cuando las cuentas de los Malfoy pasen a mis manos, pase todos los artefactos a la cámara central de los Black y anule las cuentas e intereses de los Malfollados (nombre despectivo para referirse a los Malfoy).

-Es verdad. Eres un genio, general –dijo el hermano de Harry.

Mansión Malfoy, 3:00.

Un ejército de 500 hombres estaba rodeando una gran mansión al sur de Londres. Cien hombres se habían quedado haciendo un cerco de 1 km al alrededor con cincuenta artillerías FLAK 88. Justo a las puertas, cien metros atrás, debido a un campo de fuerza, una formación encabezada por 100 elfos, que llevaban un escudo en su mano zurda y distintos tipos de armas en la derecha, de lanzas a hachas pasando por mazas, espadas y sables. A la izquierda, 80 wyverns con armas variopintas, de mazas a lanzas, hachas y espadas seguidos por 70 magos repartidos en un grupo de 40 por el lado izquierdo y 30 por la derecha, donde estaban precedidos por cien hombres tigre transformados. En medio, 50 mujeres con lanzas y espadas montaban preciosos unicornios. Delante de todo estaban Harry, Cho y Ginny, y el aire estaba habitado por un escuadrón de 20 wyverns comandados por Karim, que iba subido en la Harley de Harry. Tras una explosión creada por Harry con su MP4500, escuadrón y artillería empezaron a disparar contra la mansión, ofreciendo un espectáculo pirotécnico a todos aquellos que eran bombardeados.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si bien tanto las muertes de los Weasley como la de Charlus son trágicas, son muertes necesarias para que la historia tenga sentido (no iba a lanzar ese ataque sin fundamento alguno). Bueno, solo deciros que espero que os haya gustado, y dejad el resto a vuestra imaginación, pero sin plagiar, pillines.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien, soy rápido actualizando, por suerte, y ahora os subo otro capítulo. Veo aún que los reviews son pocos para mi gusto, y quiero decir que a partir de mañana o pasado mañana tardaré algo más en actualizar, ya que tal vez tenga que hacer recuperación… aparte que se acerca San Juan y he de comprar los petardos ya o me quedo sin el plato fuerte (he estado toda una semana en casa sin hacer nada más que viciarme debido a un esguince en un entreno). Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y voy a responder mis reviews.**

**Zarkan: Siempre el primero, tío, si que vas flechado. Pues bueno, en parte la muerte de los señores Weasley la puse para crear ese espíritu vengativo en Ginny, mientras que la de Charlus se hizo para que hiciera de "mecha" para los sucesos siguientes (originalmente Charlus no iba a salir en el fic y quien moría era Ivanova, pero durante la gestación del fic en mis sueños decidí sacar el personaje de Charlus).**

**Sariss: Tranquila, Sariss, no la voy a matar. Pues frialdad, sabía que si los apalizaba allí mismo no solo podría ir a Azkaban sino que lo descubrirían de inmediato. Y bueno, Voldy decir que será durillo de pelar, y cuando se enfrente a Dumbly tendrá algún problemilla, pero su juventud le ayudará a vencer.**

**Y sobre lo de fiel, me refiero a que has seguido mi historia desde el principio de ella prácticamente (cap. 2), así que no pienses mal de mí, por favor.**

**Tismen: Sí, ya veo que no te gusta, en tu fic la pones bastante a parir… y la que me estoy leyendo es la deHarry Potter y el descendiente de Lylian.**

**Alexander: Pues bueno, algo de tragedia tenía que meter, sino no tenía gracia. Y puede que haya alguna muerte más, pero me las pasaré bastante "por encima", por así decirlo.**

**Pues bueno, hora de subir otro capítulo, ¡Dale HellCold!**

Cap. 19: Destrucción.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde la llegada a la Mansión Malfoy, y pese a la dureza de los ataques la barrera aún no cedía.

-Si que es resistente esta barrera, Harry –dijo Ginny.

-No tanto como la que hay en Manchester –respondió el joven –su mansión en Manchester se había convertido en una fortaleza casi tan inexpugnable como Hogwarts.

Ginny cerró los ojos y varios pinchos salieron al otro lado de la barrera matando a diez mantícoras y a treinta vampiros.

-Buen movimiento, Ginny. Mientras, Harry cerró los ojos y se envolvió en un aura grisácea y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la barrera, que no fue destruida pese a quedar bastante debilitada debido al fuerte golpe que había dado Harry –mierda.

-Casi, Harry –dijo Cho, que extendió sus manos utilizando hielo para intentar penetrar sin éxito la barrera. Harry, creyendo haber encontrado la solución, creó dos círculos negros en sus manos y tocó la barrera para absorber su magia y adquirir la energía en su cuerpo.

-¿El agujero negro, Harry? –preguntó Karim interesado mientras lanzaba otra ronda de misiles a la barrera de fuerza para debilitarla. Harry sacó las manos del campo, pese a haber debilitado la barrera, aún no se destruía. El joven desenfundó a Colmillo y se teletransportó al aire en un lugar seguro para no tocar a sus aliados, y creó una columna de magma para sostenerse. Un aura negra cubrió la espada y lanzó una oleada hacia la barrera, destruyéndola al fin y permitiendo el ansiado avance a sus ejércitos.

Se colocó donde estaba.

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO! –gritó. Pronto la artillería dejó de sonar y los wyverns del aire y Karim aterrizaron. Harry desenfundó a Cuerno Celestial en su mano izquierda y lo levantó.

-¡AL ATAQUE! –vociferó, y se dirigió hacia adelante junto a Ginny y Cho. Empezó a morder carne enemiga con sus espadas, y vio de reojo como Ginny destrozaba a los vampiros y a Cho congelar a todo lo que se acercaba. Un hombre tigre cercenó al último Mortífago que quedaba matándolo al instante. Vio a Brunilda montada en su unicornio, el cual preparaba un ataque de luz en su cuerno (les crece el cuerno cinco días después de cortárselo) y a Áglaron empalar al gigante de un jabalinazo. Guardó sus espadas en sendas fundas y lanzó una bola blanca hacia la puerta destruyéndola al acto.

-Que bruto – le dijo Brunilda, con un gesto de aprobación. Ginny, Cho y él entraron en la mansión.

-Ahora tendremos que buscar las habitaciones de nuestras víctimas –dijo, divertido.

-¿Qué te divierte tanto, Harry? –preguntó Cho

-Nada. Solo me imagino la ira que tendrá Voldemort cuando se entere de esto –respondió Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Había decidido tomar la iniciativa en la guerra aprovechando su aumento en las fuerzas, y el plan le había funcionado.

Se dirigieron hacia donde su instinto les guiaba (más bien dicho, el olfato de Harry), acabando con todos los Mortífagos que se les colocaron en su camino.

-Ahí estamos. Tendremos que dividirnos –dijo Cho.

-Muy bien: Los padres están a la izquierda mientras el hurón está a la derecha –informó Harry. -¿Cómo nos organizaremos?

-Déjame el huroncito –dijo Ginny, segura de sí misma –se enterará por las veces que me ha insultado, el muy hijo de perra.

-De acuerdo, y ya sabes. Si dudas, utiliza el florete –dijo Harry, dándole un abrazo. –te quiero.

-Lo sé –dijo Ginny. Le dio un beso rápido y se dirigió a la derecha.

-Esto nos deja a ambos con los padres –respondió Cho.

-El padre es mío –sentenció Harry y se dirigieron hacia la izquierda. Harry reventó la puerta con una patada.

-Brunilda tenía razón. Que bruto –dijo la heredera de Ravenclaw.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Lucius adormilado.

-¡INTRUSOS! –gritó Narcisa.

-¿QUÉ QUERÉIS? –gritó su marido, asustado. Clieggson y una de sus compañeras estaban delante de él.

-Queremos… -empezó Cho.

-…vuestras vidas –sentenció Ralph –así de simple. Y desenfundó su nueva varita, hecha por Áglaron expresamente para él. Su nueva vara tenía forma de daga con una hoja de unos 40 centímetros y un mango de otros 20, con un rubí en la punta del mango. Estaba hecha de obsidiana y colmillo de basilisco, y era ideal tanto para magia ofensiva como para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Clieggson es mío –respondió Lucius para lanzarle la Cruciatus a Harry, quien no se inmutó. En respuesta, este creó un rayo negro que defenestró a Malfoy padre, que sobrevivió a la caída. "Por desgracia", pensó Harry. El joven saltó el ventanal, dejando sola a Cho con la señora Malfoy, y soltó un tajo hacia el rubio rozándole el pecho.

-Imbécil… -respondió Malfoy –no sobrevivirás para contarlo, ¡Avada Kedavra! –Harry no se inmutó, excepto el brillo de Colmillo, quedando Malfoy algo sorprendido.

-¡Aqua eburom! –un rayo azulado se dirigió hacia Malfoy.

-¡Necro Deflecto! –gritó Malfoy, reaccionando a interceptando el ataque de Harry con un escudo negro y devolviéndoselo con el doble de intensidad. El joven simplemente interpuso su varita-daga para luego guardarla.

-En mi opinión, prefiero la esgrima –dijo Harry, divertido.

Sacó ambas espadas, mientras Malfoy tomaba su báculo y sacaba de él un estoque que llevaba escondido.

-¡Sanctus! –gritó Cho mientras un trozo de barrera se dirigía hacia Narcisa.

-¡Crucio! –respondió la rubia. Un rayo rojo chocó con el hechizo de Chang.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Akkersis!

-¡Scutum!

-Eres fuerte, heredera… pero no tienes el poder para matarme.

-Ya lo veremos, ¡Albus crux!

-¡Alohomora! –la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Malfoy que se estaba haciendo… ¿una paja? "Ecs, que asco", pensó -¿Qué estás haciendo, Draquito? -dijo Ginny imitando la voz de la madre del hurón –niño malo.

-Mama, deja… -respondió Malfoy -¡INTRUSOS! –se subió los pantalones del pijama, asustado, aunque la tenía algo corta, la verdad. -¡CRUCIO! –Ginny esquivó el rayo.

-Chico malo, huroncito –respondió la pelirroja. -¡Expelliarmus! –Malfoy esquivó el ataque por poco.

-¡Multcarx! –un rayo negro se dirigió hacia Ginny, quien interpuso su varita para pararlo.

-Jajaja, ¿tan débil eres? -¡Mocomurs! –un rayo verdoso golpeó al rubio, dejándole la cara hecha un desparpajo y quedando semiinconsciente. El futuro Mortífago se levantó algo cansado.

-¡MALDITA SEAS! ¿QUÉ TE DIVIERTE TANTO? –gritó Malfoy desesperado.

-Tu Facebook, Draquito. Te queda bien el maquillaje –respondió Ginny, riéndose.

-Ah… ah… ah… ¡Avada Kedavra! –un rayo verde salió del estoque de Lucius Malfoy, impactando en Harry, quien no se inmutó -¿QUIÉN ERES?

-Ralph Clieggson, Malfoy. Encantado de conocerte –rió Harry. Le encantaba burlarse de los Mortífagos, especialmente en su propia face. Un rayo negro salió de su mano derecha dañando al rubio.

-¡Ugh! ¿QUIÉN ERES, DESGRACIADO? –gritó otra vez Malfoy.

-Uy, uy, uy… un Malfoy suplicando –rió Clieggson otra vez.

-¡CRUCIO! –un rayo rojo impactó en Harry, pero la maldición fue tan útil como las anteriores. -¿PORQUÉ NO TE AFECTAN MIS MALDICIONES?

-¿Miedo, Malfoy? –Respondió Harry con un tono tan suave que daría envidia a la seda – ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! –se lo estaba pasando en bomba.

-¡DEJA DE REÍR, ESTÚPIDO! –gritó Malfoy, que tuvo que bloquear dos espadazos de un risueño Harry, que no por eso eran más débiles, aún conservaba la fuerza.

La pelea contra Narcisa aún estaba en pie.

-¡Maldita seas, furcia! ¡Avada Kedavra! –respondió Narcisa. Cho interpuso un campo de luz para absorber el ataque.

-¡Heavenstorm! –una serie de rayos blancos salieron de la mano de Chang.

-¡Protego! –un escudo cubrió a la rubia, pero solo logró que el ataque la golpeara con menos fuerza -¡Argh!

-Hora de ir en serio –respondió la heredera de Ravenclaw, lanzando un chorro gigantesco de agua que mojó a Narcisa y la dejó bastante debilitada.

Ginny estaba disfrutando de sus burlas a Malfoy.

-Al menos dime en quien pensabas, porque te estabas pajeando con mucha fuerza –dijo Ginny, imitando otra vez la voz de Narcisa Black.

-¡A ti te lo diré, entrometida! –respondió Draco enfadado. -¡WI CRUX ZA! –un rayo anaranjado se lanzó a por Ginny, que lo evitó levantando un muro de piedra.

-¡Sanctus! -un trozo de pared de luz golpeó a Malfoy.

-Debes morir, Malfoy. No debiste matar a mis padres. –dijo Ginny intentando ocultar una lágrima -¡A… avada…! -¡Maldición! ¿Por qué coño no le salía? Probó en coger su florete, pero Malfoy ya se había recuperado.

-Idiota, no tienes agallas para matarme –respondió Malfoy, que había –Depulso –Ginny salió disparada hacia atrás chocándose con una pared y perdiendo la varita. Malfoy se acercaba hacia ella con calma, saboreando la victoria. -¡Crucio! –un rayo rojo la impactó y soltó un grito de dolor.

Harry estaba asediando a Lucius con sus ataques a dos espadas. Soltó una risita. Su poderío físico estaba abrumando al rubio, que como todo mago sangre pura, había considerado una desfachatez el condicionamiento físico.

-¿Quieres saber quien soy, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry avanzando. Malfoy había perdido su compostura e intentaba alejarse apavorido -¿Sí? Pues espera un momento –Harry se removió el pasamontañas y se lo puso en el cuello tal bufanda, mientras Malfoy soltaba un grito de miedo y sorpresa.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡POTTER!

-En persona –respondió Harry, que logró atinarle con Colmillo y le rasgó la muñeca haciendo que soltara su estoque –ahora, morirás dentro de diez minutos –anunció –ya que Colmillo está impregnado de un veneno mortal. La herida de Malfoy empezaba a volverse verdosa. Harry lo derribó de una patada en la Facebook y le hizo un leve corte en la otra muñeca –Vaya, Lucius, no sabía que eras emo –rió el joven debido a que le había "cortado las venas".

-¡DESGRACIADO! –gritó Malfoy, asustado. Harry agarró a Cuerno Celestial y apuntó a los huevos del rubio, riendo maliciosamente -¡NO, NO! –gritó el rubio, pero fue demasiado tarde. Harry clavó la espada justo _ahí_ -¡! –gritó el rubio. Ni la cruciatus de su señor dolía con tanto ahínco.

-¿Te gusta, verdad, Lucius? –preguntó Harry mientras retorcía la espada.

-¡PARAAAAAAAAAAA! –suplicó Lucius, olvidándose de su orgullo. Harry le puso su pié en el pecho y bajó un cm los pinchos de la suela, incrustándoselos en el pecho.

-Es tu precio… por matar gente inocente. ¡Suna morfus! –un rayo beige salió de la mano de Harry convirtiendo a Malfoy en arena. Lo desmoronó tras una patada en la sien, poniendo fin a su vida. Encendió un cigarrillo y espero calmadamente a sus compañeras.

-¡Sanctus! ¡Misiles de hielo! –el Sanctus se dirigió, junto a varios pinchos de hielo, hacia Narcisa Malfoy, que acabó bastante herida.

-¡Argh! ¿Se puede saber porqué haces esto a una dama tan distinguida como yo, furcia? –preguntó Narcisa. Como respuesta una estaca de hielo se le clavó en el corazón, dándole una muerte instantánea.

-Por provocar la muerte de un montón de personas –sentenció Chang –y estar casada con un Mortífago.

Se sacó el sudor utilizando su elemento.

Estaba en el suelo tras haber recibido un hechizo, con todo el cuerpo doliéndole debido a una cruciatus. Vio como Malfoy se le acercaba.

-Oh, esto te va encantar, puta –dijo el rubio. Malfoy se arrodilló delante suyo y le agarró las muñecas con la mano izquierda mientras colocó la derecha en sus tetas –estaba soñando en esto cuando me interrumpiste. ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Malfoy mientras hacía una ligera presión en los pechos de la heredera. Ginny gritó, le daba asco la figura del rubio, pero no impidió que el futuro Mortífago continuara. –No debiste presentarte aquí, putita Weasley. –respondió Malfoy mientras bajaba la capucha a la pelirroja y llevaba su mano "libre" hacia la entrepierna de Ginny. "Harry", pensó la pelirroja, esperando que su amado viniera a rescatarla de esa tortura.

Estaba fumándose un cigarrillo cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lanzó el cigarro al suelo y salió corriendo como un poseso hacia donde estaba Malfoy. Ni usó escaleras ni magia, saltó hacia la pared con un Wall Run y se agarró a la ventana, donde oía un grito de dolor. Al visualizar la situación, se le hincharon las venas de la sien y el cuello de la rabia. Esa sabandija inmunda de Malfoy iba a violar a "su Gin", como él la llamaba. La mano del rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a la entrepierna de la pelirroja, con fines para nada honestos. Se olvidó de la magia y de sus armas y le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza, fracturándole el cráneo.

Movía su mano hacia la entrepierna de la heredera para excitarla cuando notó un dolor penetrante e intenso en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, separándose al fin de Ginny. Soltó un aullido de dolor y empezó a sangrar por las orejas. Alguien le había fracturado el cráneo.

-¡Harry! –gritó Ginny, aliviada.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-¡POTTER! –gritó Malfoy con una mueca de dolor. Harry se giró hacia él.

-Veo que te honra mi visita, hijo de puta –dijo Harry a Malfoy, remarcando las últimas palabras –Ah, sí, que tus papis están muertos, me había olvidado. No te preocupes, te daré un sitio en el infierno con ellos –sentenció. Notó como su ira, al volver a ver al rubio, aumentaba. Una ronda de puñetazos impactó en el rubio, dejándole la cara hecha un mapa, todas las costillas rotas y las piernas fracturadas. Ginny se asustó, nunca había visto a Harry tan furioso, excepto cuando utilizó la Rabia Fogosa contra Karim. El joven guerrero agarró al rubio del cuello, estrangulándolo.

-¡LO…! ¡LO SIENTO, POTTER! –sollozó Malfoy entrecortadamente. Tenía miedo, miedo de que su rival escolar lo matara, Después de todo, Potter se había hecho muy poderoso para él -¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR! –suplicó, sin éxito.

-Ahora no eres tan valiente, huroncito –masculló Harry con una voz que denotaba enojo y ODIO, puro odio -¡HELVÍTIS LIF! –el rubio se dejó la voz en un grito de dolor, un dolor superior a todo aquél que había causado. Quería desmayarse, quería morir, pero el hechizo lo dejaba en vida.

-¡SUFRE, IDIOTA! –Gritó Harry -¡SUFRE COMO TUVO QUE SUFRIR MI AMADA CUANDO MATÁSTEIS A SUS PADRES, SUFRE COMO TUVO QUE SUFRIR CUANDO DUDÓ EN MATARTE Y DECIDISTE SATISFACERTE CON ELLA! ¡SUFRE TODOS LOS INSULTOS QUE DIRIGISTE A MIS AMIGOS, MARICÓN! ¡HIJO DE PUTA, ASESINO!– golpeó de nuevo la frente de Malfoy con la mano derecha mientras lo mantenía agarrado bajo los efectos de la maldición del Infierno en Vida. La mano izquierda de Harry, que estaba cerrándose en el cuello del rubio se convirtió en una mano draconiana, debido a su raza wyvern, aumentando sustancialmente la fuerza que ejercía en el cuello. Sus ojos se iban tornando rojos por momentos, el manejo de tanta magia oscura estaba empezando a notarse en su cuerpo. Harry dio un zarpazo con su mano derecha, que también transformó, justo en los huevos del rubio, dejándolo estéril y aquejándolo aún más. Le iba propinando zarpazos, destrozándolo y exteriorizando su ira. El grito de Malfoy se acalló al cabo de cinco minutos antes de soltar espuma por la boca, significando que había muerto bajo la ira de Harry, que aún no se frenaba, y dejando una imagen desoladora del narcisista rubio.

-¡FREYA! –gritó Ginny. Si Harry no se calmaba, algo malo ocurriría. El fénix apareció y empezó a cantar, mejorando levemente el estado de su amado. La pelirroja aprovechó para abrazársele, terminando de sofocar su dolencia.

-Gracias a las dos… -dijo Harry, respirando entrecortadamente. Se colocó de nuevo el pasamontañas justo cuando notó un dolor en su cicatriz. Voldemort se había aparecido.

-¡Es Voldemort! ¡Ataquémosle! –gritó Áglaron, quien empezó a luchar espada contra espada con el Lord Oscuro, pese a tener todas las de perder. El heredero de Slytherin aturdió al elfo con un una carga de rayos y se dispuso a cortarle, pero tuvo que esquivar un espadazo y un guadañazo.

-¡CLIEGGSOON! ¡KOBRA! –gritó el Lord Oscuro sorprendido. Esto no podía ir así, Lord Kobra era su heredero, no su enemigo.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó Karim, soltando un guadañazo que fue esquivado por su antiguo "padre" por poco. Ambos hermanos empezaron a atacar a Voldemort, que a duras penas podía defenderse.

-¿PORQUÉ, HIJO? ¿PORQUÉ ME ABANDONASTE Y TE UNISTE A ESTE IDIOTA? –gritó Tom.

-¡DESTRUISTE MIS RECUERDOS! –gritó Karim. Voldemort esquivó por poco el ataque, pero un puñetazo propinado por Ralph le rompió todas las costillas y le obligó a sacar sangre por la boca. Tras eso, una patada de Karim le azotó el cráneo con dureza. Despareció, pues veía como la muerte se le acercaba, y él temía a la Muerte.

-¡COBARDE! –gritaron ambos hermanos enfurecidos. Clieggson respiraba entrecortadamente, aún tenía su anterior ataque de ira presente en su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, general –dijo Áglaron.

-No pasa nada, Áglaron. Luchaste valientemente, pese a saber que no ganarías –dijo Harry. Alzó su voz con un hechizo sonorus -¡AMIGOS, COMPAÑEROS! ¡OS DOY LAS GRACIAS POR HABERME AYUDADO EN ESTA BATALLA! ¡COMO COMPENSACIÓN, OS DEJARÉ UTILIZAR ESTA MANSIÓN PARA LO QUE QUERÁIS!

-¡GRACIAS, GENERAL! –gritaron todos a coro. Harry sacó varias unidades de Magifuegos Weasley, cortesía de sus "socios" los gemelos, y montó un espectáculo pirotécnico, llegando a alcanzar la fiesta niveles heviatas, montando Harry, Karim, Ragden y Birendra un concierto con guitarras incluidas. Hasta Ginny se animó a un _peta_, y encontró un gustillo en la cerveza.

-¡POR NUESTROS CAÍDOS! –gritó Karim. La multitud dio un grito.

-¡POR LA VICTORIA! –gritó Harry. La multitud dio otro grito, más fuerte que el anterior.

Mientras, en la fortaleza Mortífaga…

Voldemort estaba sentado en su típico trono agarrándose las costillas. Se las había roto ese idiota de Clieggson con un simple puñetazo, el muy sucio: ¿Cómo podía pelear como los muggles? Eso lo convertía en un debilucho más.

-Pero ese debilucho me ha roto las putas costillas… -masculló.

-¿Qué pasa, señor? –preguntó Amycus, preocupado.

-Vete… -respondió su amo -¡Ugh! ¡Y llama a algún medimago!

Amycus se fue sin rechistar. Una medimaga joven que se había unido hace poco apareció.

-¿Me has llamado, señor? –preguntó la joven Mortífaga.

-Sí –dijo Voldemort sacándose la parte superior de su túnica, revelando una visión que daría asco a cualquiera: Tenía el pecho hundido y con síntomas de hemorragia y el abdomen parecido al de un reptil. La chica hizo sus comprobaciones en el pecho y dio su diagnóstico.

-Tendrás que recuperarte de forma muggle, señor. Parece que quien te hizo esto te maldijo con un hechizo que impide que pociones u hechizos curen tus heridas –dijo la joven, mientras vendaba el pecho al Lord Oscuro.

-No me jodas… -dijo Voldemort –puedes retirarte.

La chica se retiró. Voldemort estaba esperando. Tras el ataque, mandó a los pocos miembros que quedaban de su círculo interno a buscarle un mago. Los requisitos eran: Joven, alto, sangre pura, poderoso y guapo. Cerró los ojos, mostrando una mueca de dolor. Solo esperara que se dieran prisa, pues notaba como su cuerpo iba muriendo ya que un trozo de costilla le había rasgado el corazón.

Mientras, en Grimmauld Place…

-¡Señor, señor! –gritó Snape. Tenía noticias importantes.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos –dijo Dumbledore, dando inicio a la reunión.

-Emm, Albus, creo que Severus quiere decirnos algo muy importante –dijo Lupin, notando el nerviosismo del profesor de Pociones.

-¿Es sobre Harry? –dijo Molly preocupada.

-No, no es sobre él. Es sobre el Señor Oscuro. Ralph Clieggson ha atacado Malfoy Manor matando a todos sus miembros, y Voldemort ha sufrido una grave herida en su pecho –dijo Snape.

-Cálmate, Severus. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esta madrugada, Clieggson hizo otro movimiento y ha pasado al ataque. Su objetivo ha sido la Mansión Malfoy, al sur de Londres –dijo Snape tras tranquilizarse.

-¿Clieggson ha atacado? –preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido. Eso era algo muy sospechoso.

-Sí. Un ejército de 500 efectivos. Wyverns, elfos, mercenarios y hombres tigre.

-¿Ha logrado unir a los hombres tigre a su bando? –preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido. Conoció a uno de esos extraños hombres durante sus viajes. Se decía que, al contrario que los hombres lobo, podían transformarse a voluntad y mantener el control de sus cuerpos durante la transformación, convirtiéndolos en adversarios más difíciles de tratar que sus homólogos los hombres lobo en combate. Si Clieggson había logrado contactar con ellos, mal iban las cosas para Voldemort.

-Sí. Cien efectivos había hoy en el ataque, junto a 100 wyverns, de los cuales 20 formaban un escuadrón aéreo. También tenía a mercenarios, cien de los cuales llevaban 50 unidades de artillería 88.

-¿Artillería? –dijo Dumbledore. ¿Cómo podía tener Ralph Clieggson tal arsenal?

-Sí. Y 50 valkirias formaban su caballería, junto con cien elfos.

Dumbledore se sorprendió. Nunca había visto un mago contar con una división de elfos en su ejército, ya que se decía que solo unían sus fuerzas frente a magos puros de corazón, y Clieggson no era especialmente de alma transparente – ¿Y cual era el objetivo del ataque, Severus?

-El asesinato de los Malfoy. El Señor Oscuro mismo podría haber muerto si no llega a huir. Parece que Lord Kobra le ha traicionado y ahora lucha junto a Clieggson. Además, Clieggson sabe que si mueren, Voldemort sufriría además un golpe económico.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó Elphias Doge.

-La respuesta a esta pregunta –dijo Severus –la encontraréis en el tapiz Black y el testamento que dejó a Potter.

Dumbledore se asustó internamente. Sabía el verdadero origen de Kobra. Si Potter se enteraba de su relación con él, no podría recuperar el control sobre él (algo que perdió con la muerte de Charlus). Pero la pregunta era: ¿Qué tan poderoso era Clieggson? ¿Podría detenerlo? Además, Potter había recibido demasiado patrimonio, y eso era algo muy malo.

-Mucho –dijo Severus como si le hubiera leído la mente –logró romper todas las costillas al Señor Oscuro de un puñetazo, y lo mejor de todo, no puede usar magia para curarse debido a un hechizo que habría en los puños del misterioso guerrero que impide usar magia para curarse las heridas. Por tanto, está algo débil, y hasta creo que si no recibe intervención quirúrgica muggle podría morir –todos se sorprendieron.

-Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo –dijo Clara.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo su maestro, Alastor Moody.

-Qué por fin alguien hace lo que se debe hacer en una guerra y toma la iniciativa.

-Es verdad –dijo Moody.

-No –respondió Dumbledore –ese no es el método para ganar.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Clara escéptica. ¿Para qué se creó la Orden del Fénix? Para acabar con Voldemort, ¿no?

-Y eso es lo que intentamos hacer –mintió Dumbledore. La realidad era que no hacían prácticamente nada. Pero justamente la persona a quien estaban criticando (Clieggson) era quien más había hecho para detener a Voldemort.

-¡MENTIRA! –Gritó Clara -¡ESTAMOS TOCÁNDONOS LOS HUEVOS, PROSPONIENDO PLANES UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡SI REALMENTE QUISIÉRAMOS GANAR ESTA GUERRA, YA ESTARÍAMOS BUSCANDO ALGÚN PUNTO DONDE HACER DAÑO A VOLDEMORT! ¡POR MERLÍN, SI NI SIQUIERA LES CAUSAMOS BAJAS!

-Dolorosa su intervención –dijo Lupin. En cierta manera estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Por que no es la manera, Clara –insistió el viejo –si matamos, nos bajamos a su nivel, entiéndelo.

-¡ILUSO! ¿CUÁL ES LA MANERA, ENTONCES? ¿ATACAR CON SIMPLES DESMAIUS Y DEJAR QUE NOS VAYAN MATANDO UNO A UNO? –Gritó la pelirroja -¡ESTO ES UNA GUERRA, Y PARA GANAR UNA GUERRA NO QUEDA MÁS REMEDIO QUE MATAR! ¡ABANDONO LA ORDEN! –cogió el brazal de membrecía, se lo quitó y lo partió en dos, para desaparecer quién sabe donde.

¡CRACK! Remus, Ojoloco y Tonks partieron los suyos también.

-Clara tiene razón. Nos vamos con ella –sentenció Remus. Los tres desaparecieron pese a un intento de Dumbledore de colocar una barrera para que no escaparan. Se paró a pensar sobre Clieggson. ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Por qué mataba? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes e intenciones? Aunque tenía una vaga sospecha de quién podía ser. Meditó sobre el Torneo de Duelo, donde vio a Harry aplicar puñetazos contra Malfoy, una técnica parecida a la que usó Ralph sobre Voldemort. En el verano, cuando el joven Potter estuvo en Islandia. Justo donde "debutó" el guerrero misterioso. O en la tortura que recibió Bellatrix Lestrange a manos de Ralph, cuando Sírius Black era padrino de Harry y no de Clieggson. Algún tipo de relación había entre ambos. Además, estaba la fortuna de Malfoy. Si no estaba equivocado, el mocoso era el heredero principal al ser jefe de la familia Black, y no era nada bueno que tuviera tanta influencia.

_DESTRUCCIÓN_

_Hoy, 22 de diciembre de 2009, sucedió un hecho inesperado a las tres de la madrugada. El misterioso mago conocido como Ralph Clieggson atacó Malfoy Manor, destruyendo las escasas protecciones que tenía y asesinando a todos sus habitantes, conocidos Mortífagos del círculo interno de Voldemort. Según algunos rumores, el mismísimo Señor Oscuro estuvo en el lugar al final del ataque, teniendo que huir debido a una fractura de costillas provocada por el guerrero misterioso, el cual estaba acompañado por Lord Kobra, que resultó ser el hermano perdido de Harry Potter, beneficiario de la inmensa fortuna de los Malfoy y en paradero desconocido. En consecuencia, Voldemort ha perdido un gran número de efectivos entre criaturas y Mortífagos además de uno de sus principales apoyos financieros._

_Pero sin duda alguna, lo más chocante del ataque fue el simple hecho de que Clieggson decidiera hacer este movimiento. ¿Es esto casualidad, o el fin de la guerra se está acercando? ¿Un nuevo Lord Oscuro o alguien dispuesto a darlo todo para ayudar con ganar la guerra? Hay que recordar que el difunto Charlus Potter, muerto bajo un ataque de corazón y mantenía una estrecha relación con el misterioso guerrero, fue quien permitió la dimisión de Fudge y el ascenso de la actual ministra Bones al poder, al parar el, junto con Clieggson y una guerrilla de wyverns, un golpe de estado el día de las elecciones._

Harry sonrió: Parece que la Ministra Bones había mandado colocar el nombre de Voldemort en los periódicos cada vez que tuvieran que referirse a él.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo Ginny. Había fallado en su tarea de matar a Draco Malfoy.

-No pasa nada, querida –respondió el pelinegro. Es normal que la primera vez dudes, a mi también me pasó, y casi muero.

-Pero si… lo hubiera matado, no tendrías que haber ido a rescatarme, ni te hubieras enfurecido.

-Estás perdonada. Y te daré un consejo: Deja tu mente en blanco cada vez que vayas a matar a alguien. Así desvanecerás las dudas de tu mente –se abrazaron, y Harry empezó a llorar por primera vez en semanas. Le debía mucho a la pelirroja, y casi la pierde por culpa del maldito hurón. Solo esperaba que el rubio narcisista sufriera el peor de los castigos en el Infierno. –confío en que esta guerra acabe pronto. Además, ahora que Voldemort está herido por mi puñetazo, debemos esforzarnos y continuar atacando con fuerza.

Mientras, en las afueras de Manchester…

-¿estás seguro que Ralph tiene aquí su base? –preguntó Tonks.

-Sí. Puedo oler su rastro, pero no huelo el rastro del joven Harry –respondió Lupin –espera… tienen el mismo olor, que raro.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Reitero lo que dije en el capítulo 13 sobre actos como los que comete Malfoy. Y ahora la continuación: ¿Qué querrán Lupin, Clara, Tonks y Moody de Ralph? ¿Abandonaron realmente la Orden o solo fue un show? ¿Descubrirá Albus la identidad secreta de Harry? ¿Y porque querrá Voldemort un mago joven, poderoso, alto y guapo? Todo esto y más… en el próximo capítulo.**

**Os dejaré, como siempre, divagar a través de vuestra imaginación, pero como me entere de que alguien me plagie lo bloqueo, lo denuncio y me lo cargo. Estáis avisados.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Esto me gusta, esto me gusta, por fin un número digno de reviews, y espero que la tendencia sea de quedarse así o aumentar aún más. Y bueno, ahora voy a responderlos a todos.**

**JAIMOL: Me alegro que te hayan gustado. Y sí, has acertado, la continuación saldrá en este capitulo.**

**Zarkan: Es que soy un especialista en las muertes sanguinarias tipo Bellatrix tipo Malfoys. Y sobre Lupin, aquí tienes la respuesta.**

**Alexander: Esto se sabrá en este capítulo, solo te puedo decir esto.**

**Vity: Gracias por tu consejo, he intentado seguirlo alargando este capítulo lo que he podido, y seguro que haga algo con los siguientes.**

**Krasni: Sí, ya he encontrado el error y he corregido, gracias por avisar, y gracias por tu comentario.**

**Sariss: Pues sí, le darán bastantes problemas en la lucha y no será nada fácil deshacerse de ellos… Sobre la paliza contra los Malfoy tengo la costumbre de hacer que las "venganzas personales" de Harry sean lo más sanguinarias posible. Y sí, un golpe bajo para Dumbly… pero se lo tiene merecido, pues eran los cuatro miembros más "poderosos" de la Orden (sin contar a él y a McGonagall), aunque en este capítulo voy a dejar clarísima la debilidad de los miembros de la Orden y sus métodos. Y vas bien encaminada en lo de Voldemort y el mago… porque tanto poder y tanto sangre pura y Harry le parte las costillas asegurándole una muerte lenta (unos dos años) por culpa del hechizo que tiene en sus puños que impide curar las heridas físicas por medios mágicos…**

**Fenixlh: Buena idea, tío… lamento decepcionarte, y si me lo hubieras dicho antes lo habría tomado en cuenta pero bueno… espero que te guste la historia.**

Cap. 20: Reunión.

Mientras, en las afueras de Manchester…

-¿estás seguro que Ralph tiene aquí su base? –preguntó Tonks.

-Sí. Puedo oler su rastro, pero no huelo el rastro del joven Harry –respondió Lupin –espera… tienen el mismo olor, que raro.

-¿Estás seguro, Remus? –preguntó Tonks.

-Sí, amor –respondió Remus. Habían estado saliendo desde este verano, cuando murió Sírius.

-Buenos días, Remus –una voz se había oído.

-¿Quién eres? –respondió el hombre lobo, sacando la varita. Sus acompañantes también la sacaron. Desde las lejanías, se acercaba una sombra con dos espadas en el cinturón, capa negra y un pasamontañas incorporado en ella que cubría todo el rostro excepto ojos y nariz, y llevaba el pelo largo. La figura, al reconocer a Ivanova, apuntó hacia ella.

-¿Dónde está situado el Castillo Volcánico? –preguntó. Quería verificar si había algún impostor.

-En el interior del Mt Hekla, en Islandia –respondió la pelirroja.

-Respuesta correcta –dijo la figura. Harry se guardó su varita-daga y se acomodó la capa. - Seguidme. Os llevaré a mi base.

Tras cinco minutos de andadas, abrió las barreras de la Mansión de Manchester para entrar dentro de lo que Harry llamaba "su base" y llevarlos al comedor, donde los cinco se sentaron.

-Debéis estar hambrientos. ¿Qué queréis para comer? –preguntó Clieggson. Los invitados se rehusaron, pero al final acabaron aceptando.

-Y bueno, creo que tendréis muchas preguntas para hacerme –dijo Harry, intentando distender el ambiente.

-Sí –dijo Remus -¿Conoces a Harry Potter? –Clara y Alastor tuvieron que contenerse la risa.

-No es que lo conozca –respondió Harry –es que… -se quitó la capa con el pasamontañas –YO soy Ralph Clieggson –terminó, sorprendiendo a Remus y Tonks.

-¡HARRY! –gritó Tonks sorprendida. Ella y Remus casi sufren un infarto mientras Clara y Alastor empezaron a reírse como borrachos.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Lupin.

-Es que ellos ya sabían que yo y Clieggson –respondió Potter, aguantándose la risa –somos la misma persona.

-Espera, eso quieres decir… ¿Qué decidiste tomar venganza al fin? –preguntó Remus.

-Exacto, tío. Ya me he hartado de que la gente muera por mí o esté agobiándome para "protegerme". No, he decidido inmiscuirme en la guerra y mandar al infierno a todos los Mortífagos que pueda… junto con Voldemort. He cometido atrocidades, he dejado un gran rastro de cadáveres detrás de mí… pero les hago pagar el precio que se merecen por todo el sufrimiento que causan.

-Estamos de acuerdo contigo, Harry –respondió Remus –es más, queremos ayudarte, queremos unirnos a ti.

-¿Iniciativa propia u órdenes de Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry escéptico. Solo él sabía que los tres ex miembros de la Orden tenían un insípido suero de la verdad afectándoles.

-Iniciativa propia. Hemos abandonado la Orden –dijo Tonks.

-¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó Harry inesperado.

-Ayer tuvimos una discusión con Albus después de tu… venganza personal contra los Malfoy.

-Y a ver si acierto: Uno de vosotros dijo que alguien hacía lo debido, el viejo criticó mis métodos por su "efectividad", vosotros los defendisteis y al recibir la negativa del viejo le disteis plantón, ¿verdad?

-Bien sintetizado –respondió Clara –te explicaré la versión real de los hechos.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¡Señor, señor! –gritó Snape. Tenía noticias importantes._

_-Bueno, ya estamos todos –dijo Dumbledore, dando inicio a la reunión._

_-Emm, Albus, creo que Severus quiere decirnos algo muy importante –dijo Lupin, notando el nerviosismo del profesor de Pociones._

_-¿Es sobre Harry? –dijo Tonks preocupada._

_-No, no es sobre él. Es sobre el Señor Oscuro. Ralph Clieggson ha atacado Malfoy Manor matando a todos sus miembros, y Voldemort ha sufrido una grave herida en su pecho –dijo Snape._

_-Cálmate, Severus. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Esta madrugada, Clieggson hizo otro movimiento y ha pasado al ataque. Su objetivo ha sido la Mansión Malfoy, al sur de Londres –dijo Snape tras tranquilizarse._

_-¿Clieggson ha atacado? –preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido. Eso era algo muy sospechoso._

_-Sí. Un ejército de 500 efectivos. Wyverns, elfos, mercenarios y hombres tigre._

_-¿Ha logrado unir a los hombres tigre a su bando? –preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido. Conoció a uno de esos extraños hombres durante sus viajes. Se decía que, al contrario que los hombres lobo, podían transformarse a voluntad y mantener el control de sus cuerpos durante la transformación, convirtiéndolos en adversarios más difíciles de tratar que sus homólogos los hombres lobo en combate. Si Clieggson había logrado contactar con ellos, mal iban las cosas para Voldemort._

_-Sí. Cien efectivos había hoy en el ataque, junto a 100 wyverns, de los cuales 20 formaban un escuadrón aéreo. También tenía a mercenarios, cien de los cuales llevaban 50 unidades de artillería 88._

_-¿Artillería? –dijo Dumbledore. ¿Cómo podía tener Ralph Clieggson tal arsenal?_

_-Sí. Y 50 valkirias formaban su caballería, junto con cien elfos._

_Dumbledore se sorprendió. Nunca había visto un mago contar con una división de elfos en su ejército, ya que se decía que solo unían sus fuerzas frente a magos puros de corazón, y Clieggson no era especialmente de alma transparente, y se decía que las valkirias nunca se aliaban a nadie – ¿Y cual era el objetivo del ataque, Severus?_

_-El asesinato de los Malfoy. El Señor Oscuro mismo podría haber muerto si no llega a huir. Parece que Lord Kobra le ha traicionado y ahora lucha junto a Clieggson._

_Dumbledore se asustó internamente. Sabía el verdadero origen de Kobra. Si Potter se enteraba de su relación con él, no podría recuperar el control sobre él (algo que ya perdió con la muerte de Charlus). Pero la pregunta era: ¿Qué tan poderoso era Clieggson?_

_-Mucho –dijo Severus como si le hubiera leído la mente –logró romper todas las costillas al Señor Oscuro de un puñetazo, y lo mejor de todo, no puede usar magia para curarse debido a un hechizo que habría en los puños del misterioso guerrero._

_-Ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo –dijo Clara._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo su maestro, Alastor Moody._

_-Qué por fin alguien hace lo que se debe hacer en una guerra y toma la iniciativa._

_-No –respondió Dumbledore –ese no es el método para ganar._

_-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Clara escéptica. ¿Para qué se creó la Orden del Fénix? Para acabar con Voldemort, ¿no?_

_-Y eso es lo que intentamos hacer –mintió Dumbledore. La realidad era que no hacían prácticamente nada._

_-¡MENTIRA! –Gritó Clara -¡ESTAMOS TOCÁNDONOS LOS HUEVOS, PROSPONIENDO PLANES UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡SI REALMENTE QUISIÉRAMOS GANAR ESTA GUERRA, YA ESTARÍAMOS BUSCANDO ALGÚN PUNTO DONDE HACER DAÑO A VOLDEMORT! ¡POR MERLÍN, SI NI SIQUIERA LES CAUSAMOS BAJAS!_

_-Por que no es la manera, Clara –insistió el viejo –si matamos, nos bajamos a su nivel, entiéndelo._

_-¡ILUSO! ¿CUÁL ES LA MANERA, ENTONCES? ¿ATACAR CON SIMPLES DESMAIUS Y DEJAR QUE NOS VAYAN MATANDO UNO A UNO? –Gritó la pelirroja -¡ESTO ES UNA GUERRA, Y PARA GANAR UNA GUERRA NO QUEDA MÁS REMEDIO QUE MATAR! ¡ABANDONO LA ORDEN! –cogió el brazal de membrecía, se lo quitó y lo partió en dos, para desaparecer quién sabe donde._

_¡CRACK! Remus, Ojoloco y Tonks partieron los suyos también._

_-Clara tiene razón. Nos vamos con ella –sentenció Remus. Los tres desaparecieron _pese a un intento de Dumbledore de colocar una barrera para que no escaparan.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Se lo merece… ha hecho demasiadas manipulaciones. Buena bronca, Clara –exclamó Harry fríamente y empezó a explicarles todo lo sucedido.

-¡Esto es demencial! ¡Podría ganarse cadena perpetua en Azkaban por multitud de crímenes y delitos! –anunció Moody sorprendido.

-No se haría. Uno: Es demasiado poderoso para los aurores, dos: La gente exigiría a Bones su dimisión, cosa que no nos interesa y tres: tiene una gran influencia en el mundo mágico –respondió el joven guerrero.

-Pero tú podrías…

-No cuentes conmigo. Seguramente lo mataría, y es lo que pienso hacer.

-Y entonces irás tú a Azkaban, Harry –dijo Tonks.

-No, porque uno: La Ministra de Magia me ha dado luz verde si me descubre y dos: en caso de juicio podría exponer mis múltiples motivos para defenderme y saldría sin cargos –respondió el joven con calma.

-Un buen seguro anti-cárceles –respondió Lupin. Harry cerró sus ojos durante un segundo, ya que Voldemort intentaba penetrar en la mente sin éxito, y los volvió a abrir.

-Pero no os penséis que os uniréis así como así, aún sois débiles, MUY débiles, seguramente culpa del viejo –sentenció Harry –así que entre yo, Karim y algunos de mi círculo interno os entrenaremos infatigablemente hasta que alcancéis un nivel digno de rivalizar con uno de nosotros.

Antes de que nadie pudiera rechistar, Remus respondió.

-De acuerdo –era lo más sensato, pues hasta Clara o Moody, que eran los más poderosos, serían derrotados con facilidad por cualquiera de los hombres del círculo interno de Clieggson. Hombres muy bien entrenados y con capacidad mortal. Vio como una figura humana pero con gran musculatura se le acercaba. Se fijó en su olor, olía muy parecido a un tigre a la vez que Harry se retiraba a sus aposentos.

-Debes ser Remus Lupin –dijo la figura –encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Birendra.

-Igualmente. Eres un hombre tigre, ¿verdad? –preguntó Remus.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó Birendra.

-Por tu olor.

-Puedo ayudarte, Remus. A controlar tu licantropía –anunció Birendra.

-¿Cómo? Sabes tan bien como yo que la licantropía solo se puede controlar con la poción matalobos, y esa solo te amansa durante tu estado de transformación –respondió el hombre lobo.

-Hay otra –dijo el hombre tigre, sorprendiendo a Remus –déjame que te explique una historia.

"Los hombres tigre, al principio, teníamos el mismo problema que vosotros ahora en Inglaterra hasta que la India se independizó del Reino Unido en los años sesenta. No podíamos controlar nuestra agresividad ni forma durante nuestras transformaciones, en las cuales nos reuníamos en grupos y nos encerrábamos para no matar o contagiar a ningún humano. Esto hasta que apareció Orejas sagradas"

-¿Quién era ese tal Orejas sagradas? –preguntó Remus.

-Era un hombre tigre como yo y muchos de los nuestros, y además un muy buen alquimista. Sabrás que algunos de los mejores alquimistas vienen de la India. Pues Orejas sagradas fue el mejor. Se propuso encontrar la forma de controlar nuestros poderes, y la consiguió con creces. Una poción hecha de platino, similar a la poción matalobos, pero con efectos distintos. Nos dio a probar de ese brebaje, y aunque no sabe muy bien, el precio era muy barato con las ventajas que nos puede conceder. Gracias a esa poción, podemos transformarnos a voluntad propia y sin perder el control de nuestros actos por ningún momento –reveló Dientes de sable, transformándose en su forma de hombre tigre y volviendo a su forma humana después -además, mejoró mucho nuestra calidad de vida, y nos permitió trabajar sin problemas. Ha tenido tanto éxito, en la India se ha generalizado como "antídoto" ante casos de descontrol y contagio de nuestra enfermedad y es prácticamente gratuita y sencilla de hacer comparada con la poción matalobos.

-¿Y cual es el precio a pagar? –preguntó Remus.

-El mal sabor de la poción, sabe fatal –dijo Dientes de Sable riéndose ante el miedo de su compañero –solo quisiera preguntarte… si estarías dispuesto a tomar la poción, ahora mismo, esta noche.

-¿Surtiría efecto? –preguntó el licántropo.

-Sí. Orejas sagradas la diseñó para TODOS los licántropos, de hombres lobo a hombres tigre.

-De acuerdo –respondió Remus.

-Muy bien. Entonces, espérame el día de Luna Llena sin tomarte la poción matalobos. Si temes por mí, puedes amarrarte con esposas o cuerdas –respondió Birendra. Casualmente, esa noche era Luna Llena.

Al llegar la noche, Remus estaba en la habitación que utilizaba para sus transformaciones, encadenado de pies y manos en la pared, sin rango de movimiento. Notó un intenso dolor mientras se transformaba. Su cabeza tomó forma de lobo mientras su hocico se tiraba hacia delante y le crecían los colmillos, sus uñas se transformaron en garras y se llenó de pelo. Aulló. La puerta se abrió, apareciendo de repente Birendra en su forma licántropo, con el mismo bote azul. Se acercó a él y, mediante un trozo de cañería de hierro, le abrió la boca para luego hacerle tragar todo el líquido azul. Sabía fatal, el condenado. Ni el tequila puro era tan amargo. Mientras bebía, notó como su cuerpo iba volviendo a su forma humana y cayó debilitado. Miró hacia la luna, que estaba redonda como un queso asturiano, pero no le sucedió nada. Birendra volvió también a su forma humana mientras el hombre lobo jadeaba.

-Tranquilo, Remus, descansa. Mañana estarás mejor –dijo Birendra, mientras le daba una poción para dormir sin soñar.

A la mañana, Remus ya había despertado. Probó en transformarse en su forma de licántropo y volvió a su aspecto de luna llena. Sorprendentemente, no hizo ninguna reacción de salir al ataque de algo u alguien. Se miró su cuerpo y volvió de nuevo en su forma humana. Sin duda el remedio de Birendra había funcionado con creces. Ahora estaba reunido junto con Clara, Tonks y Ojoloco en la sala de reuniones del círculo interno de Harry.

-Muy bien, chicos –dijo Harry –nosotros nos vamos a encargar personalmente de vuestro entrenamiento. No os penséis que será chupado como lo que hicisteis en la Orden. Solo os advertiré que sufriréis peor que nunca, y durante el entrenamiento las pasaréis canutas. Y os advierto, a mis hombres les he dicho que pueden haceros lo que quieran siempre y cuando no os maten, así que prepararos. Y no os preocupéis por el tiempo, un año aquí dentro equivale a un día fuera.

Primero les tocaba entrenamiento físico con Xintanch. Por Merlín, sí que era duro. El tiparraco les había colocado un potente hechizo gravitatorio y a cada fallo les inflingía un castigo cruel y doloroso, y encima Harry había colocado los entrenamientos por días. Cabrón. El segundo entrenamiento no fue mejor, pese a ser Ginny la maestra. Tenían que aprender a realizar hechizos sin utilizar la varita, y la pelirroja mostraba un carácter de cuidado y no les permitía un segundo de descanso. La otra heredera les enseñaba artes marciales, de la cual salieron con varias costillas rotas. Ragden era brutal, los presionaba hasta el límite de sus fuerzas con tal que aprendieran a transformarse en animago. Alejandro les enseñó el uso de armas como pistolas, escopetas, fusiles y lanzagranadas, mientras Áglaron les enseñaba a utilizar espadas, lanzas y cualquier arma blanca que había. Karim, por su parte, era un bestia, les enseñaba algunas de las maldiciones más horripilantes que existían en la vida, e iba quebrando sus enterezas para enseñarles luego a abarcar el odio. Pero Harry… Harry era indescriptible. Los llevaba hasta más allá de sus límites físicos y mágicos, y sus castigos eran especialmente dolorosos y sádicos. Más de una vez estuvieron cerca de la muerte, pero Harry cumplía sus promesas y les dejaba un ratito de descanso después de sus inhumanos castigos.

-Todo esto os ayudará para dominar la oscuridad, tenéis que imprimir TODO vuestro odio en vuestros ataques –les decía. Cargó una bola negra y la lanzó hacia el techo, creando un impresionante ruido. Cuanto a armas blancas, Lupin había escogido unos guantes de garra, Clara una lanza, Tonks un Dao (un tipo de sable chino) y Moody un hacha de tipo alabarda, en contraste con la guadaña de Karim, el florete de Ginny y las espadas de Harry, que los retó varias a batirse contra él.

-¡ATACAD MÁS FUERTE! –Les gritó la primera vez -¡Sin duda el estar con el viejo chocho os ha vuelto seres débiles y sentimentales! ¡Si fuera un Mortífago os hubiera matado ya a los cuatro, o estaríais pidiéndome clemencia! –tras eso, los noqueó con un puñetazo.

Y lo peor de todo es que, con ese carácter, quien le iba a llevar la contraria. Pero, quisieran o no, el joven tenía razón, la forma de luchar que predicaban en la Orden era inútil frente a cualquiera de sus hombres. Si sus enemigos fueran los Mortífagos, estarían muertos desde hace tiempo.

Ya habían pasado veinte días, traducidos a veinte años de entrenamiento pese a que sus cuerpos no lo habían notado, al menos en nivel fisiológico. Mientras, en nivel físico, Lupin y Moody mostraban un aspecto bastante más juvenil y fibrado, aunque nunca llegaron a tener el cuerpazo de Harry o el de Karim, y Clara y Tonks se habían vuelto mucho más guapas. Lo que sí lo notó fueron sus magias, que se habían vuelto increíblemente poderosas. Aún no eran capaces de derrotar a Harry o a Karim, pero eran capaces de ocasionarle serios problemas, e incluso vencer con un poco de suerte. Por su parte, Harry y los del círculo interno también mejoraron sus habilidades, si bien nuestro héroe aún no podía controlar su Rabia Fogosa, algo prácticamente imposible. Ese día, Harry estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –preguntó su novia preocupada.

-No lo sé, cariño, pero tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo el joven guerrero –voy a verlo. Salió al patio y se rodeó de fuego. Ginny temió por él, no estaban en batalla, ¿como podía usar la Rabia Fogosa? Se sorprendió. En vez de un Harry pelirrojo y con sed de sangre, un gigantesco dragón negro de unos cuarenta metros de envergadura estaba en su lugar.

-Guau –susurró Ginny, en voz baja. Así que esa era la forma original de Harry, un dragón negro. Harry salió volando con una velocidad impensable para un ser de ese tamaño y se camufló.

-Señor, ya está. Tenemos lo que nos ha pedido –dijo Amycus, exaltado. Voldemort sonrió malvadamente.

-Al fin –dijo –al fin podré renacer de nuevo, muajajajajajajaja –respondió el Líder de los Mortífagos. Había estado esperando ansioso ese momento, pues un nuevo cuerpo le salvaría de su segura muerte al cabo de dos años. Se dirigió a las mazmorras, en una celda especial, donde estaba atado y amordazado el cuerpo de un muchacho peliazul de ojos negros alto y musculoso. El chico estaba asustado, algo que cualquiera estaría delante de la visión del Lord Oscuro. ¿Qué carajo querían de él? Voldemort colocó unas runas en el mago y le hizo beber una sustancia negra como el carbón. Hizo unos complicados movimientos de varita mientras siseaba algo en un idioma desconocido. Puso su mano en contacto con el peliazul y ambos empezaron a brillar mientras el joven soltaba un grito enmudecido por el pañuelo que le habían plantado en la boca. Una sustancia blanca salía del rehén mientras un aura negra iba entrando en su cuerpo. Al final de la escena, el cuerpo de Voldemort cayó sin vida, y el joven mago rompió las cuerdas que lo ataban y se quitó la mordaza mientras se levantaba. Muchos pensaron que el Lord Oscuro había muerto, pero no se habían fijado en un pequeño detalle: el mago capturado había cambiado sus ojos por dos iris rojos y una raya que ejercía de pupila.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah –gimió el peliazul –muy buena faena, chicos, este cuerpo es espléndido, lleno de vitalidad y poder… Esto es genial…

-Mi… mi señor –suplicaron los Mortífagos, agradecidos.

-Jajajaja, con este cuerpo, más joven y resistente, ese idiota de Clieggson caerá rendido bajo mis pies… suplicará para que lo mate mientras grita de dolor… y yo, amablemente, lo mataré.

Harry estaba volando sobre Little Hangleton, donde notó un aura oscura muy poderosa y horripilante, que olía a Voldemort. El Lord Tenebroso salió de su base para tomar el aire, cuando una sombra anormal lo sorprendió. Miró hacia el cielo, viendo la figura de un dragón negro gigantesco con un aura muy parecida a la del idiota de Clieggson.

-¡CLIEGGSON! –Gritó el mago tenebroso con mucha intensidad -¡COMPRUEBA MI PODER! –un movimiento de mano y un gigantesco rayo negro se dirigió hacia el dragón, que se cubrió con una gran aura gris y resistió el golpe por poco. Ralph bajó y se transformó en su forma humana, con capa y capucha incluidas, y desenfundó a Cuerno Celestial.

-Vaya, Voldy, veo que te has vuelto mucho más guapo desde la última vez que te vi –respondió Harry cínicamente. Le encantaba burlarse de sus rivales mientras peleabas.

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo cuerpo? –respondió Voldemort, alegre. Por fin mataría a ese desgraciado.

-Bueno… veo que sigues con tus ansias de poder siempre –respondió el enmascarado, y lanzó un chorro de luz hacia su rival, que creó un muro negro que interceptó el golpe –bien hecho, Voldy, pero a ver si logras parar esto, Avada Kedavra.

Un rayo verde golpeó el nuevo cuerpo de Voldemort sin causarle ningún efecto. Ryddle golpeó con su espada a Harry, que logró parar el golpe. El joven reaccionó con un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, pero Voldemort no cayó y se fue hacia atrás. Harry pasó de nuevo a la ofensiva con cuatro golpes y creó un rayo grisáceo que salió de la mano izquierda del joven rozando el rostro del peliazul dejándole un pequeño corte.

-Guárdalo como recuerdo. Tenemos un duelo pendiente –dijo Clieggson, que desapareció como heredero para aparecer en su "casa".

-¿Y bien, Harry, que has visto? –preguntó Ginny en la reunión del círculo interno.

-Esto va muy mal, chicos. Ryddle ha realizado el ritual de cambio de cuerpo.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó Karim. Ese ritual tomaba la vida de una persona para luego ocuparlo con el alma de quien lo realizaba, que conservaba su conocimiento y poderes en el nuevo cuerpo y adquiría los de la persona anterior. Si Voldemort lo había realizado, es que quería poder a toda costa.

-Lo que has oído, Karim –respondió el joven –cambiando de tema, he decidido volver a golpear a los Mortífagos en un punto vital.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-He recibido información de Freya –reveló Harry. Su fénix era una gran espía, ya que era una información importante -mañana los Mortífagos recibirán un cargamento de ingredientes de pociones, drogas mágicas y objetos ilegales desde Rusia a las dos de la madrugada. Cerca de cien Mortífagos estarán en este punto –dijo Harry señalando un punto rojo cerca de la costa este de Escocia. Nuestra misión será ir aquí, acabar con los Mortífagos mientras otro grupo comandado por Karim irá la costa, matará a los posibles escoltas que pueda haber en la playa e interceptará el cargamento y aniquilará a los mafiosos rusos que lo traen. Después abriremos las cajas, y desecharemos todo lo que no nos sirva y lo destruiremos. Una ocasión de oro para joder a Voldy.

-De acuerdo. Pero… ¿Cómo organizaremos los grupos? –consultó Ragden.

-El primer grupo estará de diez wyverns, veinte hombres tigres y cinco elfos, y lo comandaremos yo, Clara, Ginny y Tonks e iremos a por los Mortífagos del bosque y los procesaremos. El otro grupo contará con treinta elfos, trece valkirias y dos wyverns no humanoides y lo comandarán Karim, Alastor, Cho y Remus. El resto de vosotros estaréis aquí entrenando, y solo vendréis si solicitamos refuerzos.

-¡De acuerdo, general! –gritaron todos los miembros.

10 de enero del 2010, 01:50.

Más de cien Mortífagos estaban en el claro de un bosque esperando un cargamento que venía desde Rusia. Uno de ellos llevaba algo así como un canalillo de esnifar cocaína, mientras otro se fumaba un _peta_.

-Oye, Alex, ¿sabes que hay dentro del cargamento? –preguntó un Mortífago.

-No, Hans –respondió el tal Alex, que estaba fumando opio con una pipa –solo se que son órdenes del Lord –Alex pasó la pipa a Hans, que dio un par de caladas.

-Opio del bueno, tío. ¿Dónde lo pillas? –preguntó.

-A un camello que hay por Edimburgo, tiene mercancía de calidad –respondió Alex mientras daba otra calada.

"Ecs", pensó Harry. Él fumaba tabaco, hasta a veces marihuana, pero opio… menudo idiota, no le extrañaba que fuera Mortífago.

-Míralos, Ginny, tan calmados. Que asco da la cosa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry oculto en su posición.

-Pues sí. Supongo que me dejarás matar a alguno –preguntó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, aunque vamos a divertirnos un poco primero –respondió el joven, que se tumbó al suelo para apuntar mejor.

Desenfundó su Colt, puso el encantamiento silenciador activo, se aseguró que tanto él como sus hombres estuvieran ocultos entre los árboles y apuntó al tal Hans, que había sacado una libreta para anotar algo.

-Pues oye, ya me pasarás su… ¡AAAAAH! –Harry le había disparado en todo el cráneo sin ruido alguno.

-¿Hans? –gritó Alex, asustado -¡HANS! –tenía un balazo en la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, acojonado.

Harry volvió a disparar y Alex cayó muerto al lado de su compañero. Los otros Mortífagos se miraron entre sí. No estaban solos. Harry llevaba ya diez muertos con sus balas. Tonks sacó su varita y utilizó la Imperius en otro, y le mandó acabar con los demás Mortífagos, empezando una batalla campal entre los Mortífagos, que empezaron a matarse entre ellos buscando traidores. Clieggson mandó a sus hombres lanzarse al ataque y siguió el ejemplo, cayendo entre los Mortífagos como una sombra, que ni se ENTERARON de que tenían visita.

-¿Me buscabais? –dijo con una sonrisa que haría sentir envidia al aire ártico. Un Mortífago se giró para morir al serle calcinada la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! –gritó un Mortífago después que un hombre tigre le aplastara el cráneo de un mordisco. Tonks y Ginny sacaron sus espadas para estrenar su marcador de Mortífagos asesinados, y Clara hizo lo mismo con su lanza y escudo. Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado, aniquilaba a todo lo que tenía delante de él. En menos de cinco minutos, parte 1 del plan concluida con éxito total y sin bajas. El joven sacó un cigarrillo que tenía escondido en la manga de su chaqueta de batalla invernal y empezó a fumar mientras esperaba las comunicaciones del otro lado.

En la misma hora, en una playa de Escocia…

Una tropa de unos cincuenta Mortífagos estaba esperando un cargamento ilegal. Uno de ellos estaba bebiendo algo con alcohol en una petaca y otro estaba fumando un _chino_, mientras otros dos hablaban tranquilamente. El resto estaba tranquilamente charlando, alguno más fumando algo de dudosa legalidad y algunos de ellos en silencio.

-Parece que llegarán pronto –dijo uno de ellos.

-Nunca han llegado tarde, Fabian –respondió otro de ellos.

-Eso espero, Isaac, eso espero –respondió el tal Fabian.

-Aunque hay una cosa que me inquieta –dijo Isaac.

-¿El qué, compañero?

-Posiblemente Clieggson se haya enterado de esto. Si supiera una de las cosas que pidió nuestro señor…

Karim se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, seguido por Cho, Remus y Moody. Sus tropas se acercaron por otra banda. Tres minutos y no quedaba ni rastro de los Mortífagos.

-Colocaros estas túnicas y capas. Así los pillaremos por sorpresa –dijo Karim, mientras se vestía con las túnicas y la máscara del Mortífago más cercano. Pronto lograron camuflarse, y siguieron las conversaciones que llevaban los Mortífagos, utilizando los famosos "Lord", "sangre sucia", "mercancía"…

-¡Isaac! –Gritó Remus a Karim –ahí viene nuestro cargamento.

-Ya lo veo, Fabian –respondió Karim.

Una lancha bastante grande con más de diez cajas llegó a la costa escoltada por veinte mafiosos vestidos de negro y con gafas de sol. "Estúpidos", pensó el pelirrojo

-Buenas noches, camarrada –dijo uno de los mafiosos a Karim.

-Buenas noches. Justo a tiempo –respondió Karim tranquilamente -¿Habéis ido bien?

-Sí, no había ningún aurrorr o soldado de ese tal Clieggson porr las cerrcanías.

-Bien, bien –respondió el pelirrojo.

-Vamos a llevarr el carrgamento donde están vuestrros compañerros, ¿vale? –respondió el mafioso.

-Me parece que no –gritó Karim, para degollarlo de un navajazo. Los falsos Mortífagos se habían colocado estratégicamente cerca de sus "proveedores" y acabaron con ellos rápida fácilmente sin sufrir bajas.

-Objetivo concluido –dijo Karim a través de su brazo -¿Cómo va por ahí? –todos se quitaron las túnicas de los Mortífagos y sus máscaras.

-Nos estamos aburriendo, ya hemos terminado. Vamos para allá –respondió la voz de Harry.

Harry se apareció al cabo de un minuto.

-Veamos que hay aquí dentro –dijo Harry, que abrió la primera caja. Estaba llena de oscuros artefactos.

-Moody, coge el fuel que quede en la lancha y viértelo encima de esto –mandó Harry, mientras hacía una pila con todos los objetos con el fin de quemarlos. Moody obedeció. En la segunda había más de lo mismo, con lo que se añadió a la pila de la primera caja. En la tercera había todo tipo de drogas mágicas, todas ellas ilegales.

-Potter, ¡mira! ¡Aquí hay varios tipos de aceite! ¡Me pregunto para qué servirán! –dijo Moody, que estaba registrando la lancha.

-¡Pasa esas latas! Nos serán útiles –ordenó Clieggson. Moody le lanzó las latas, que estaban aún llenas. Estaban de suerte, tendrían material de sobra para quemar toda la mercancía capturada.

En la sexta caja había todo de botellas de pociones ilegales, que decidieron conservar por si acaso. En las tres siguientes estaba todo abarrotado de libros de magia negra, que Harry decidió aprenderse y aprovechar.

-Pues bueno, vamos a mirar esta última caja –dijo Potter. La abrió con cuidado y se quedó con una pokerface de película.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –gritó Harry. Aún no se lo podía creer -¡Chicos, chicas, venid!

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –gritó Ginny.

-Mirad esto. Menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta de esta transacción, sino, perderíamos la guerra irremediablemente -al mirar, Clara y Tonks se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como ventanas en verano. Ahí, justo en esa caja, había una bomba atómica parecida a las de las películas. Harry, aún sorprendió, sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

-Ministerio de Magia, ¿que desea? –dijo una voz.

-Ministra, soy Ralph –dijo Harry. Afortunadamente, Karim tuvo la decencia de dejar vivo a un mafioso para interrogarlo después -necesitamos su presencia en Coumbert Bage de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la ministra.

-Quiero que lo vea con sus ojos. Lo acabamos de interceptar a unos mafiosos que tenían tratos con los Mortífagos en nuestra posición –respondió Ralph.

La Ministra de Magia se acercó en unos minutos.

-¿Dónde habéis encontrado esta basura? –preguntó. Harry lanzó al mafioso que Karim dejó vivo al suelo de la Ministra.

-Encarcélalo e interrogadle con Veritaserum. Ven aquí –dijo Harry como respuesta, arrastrando al mafioso, y la acompañó a la caja donde estaba la bomba atómica. Bones soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡POR LOS PANTALONES DE MERLÍN! ¿SABE QUÉ ES ESO?

-Sí, lo sé –respondió Harry –y menos mal que hemos podido interceptar a tiempo este cargamento, porque si no… -cogió un trozo de madera y quemó las otras piras de material (drogas y artefactos) que había en la zona -¿Qué hacemos?

-Tendremos que contactar con la ONU... esto es una emergencia de grado 1, esto no puede estar pasando –dijo Amelia algo asustada. Se encontraba ante un código BN.

Dos horas después un comité internacional de la ONU y otro de la Confederación Internacional de Brujería aparecieron en la zona para tratar el asunto. Al final, decidieron sancionar a Rusia con una fuerte multa por negligencia en los servicios de seguridad de sus almacenes nucleares y enviar la bomba lejos del sistema solar para hacerla estallar sin riesgos.

_CLIEGGSON INTERCEPTA UN ARTEFACTO PELIGROSO_

_Esta madrugada ha sucedido un hecho impactante, por no decir sobrecogedor. El protagonista de este hecho es nada más y nada menos que el famoso Ralph Clieggson, que salvó las vidas de todo el Reino Unido, tanto mágico como muggle, al interceptar un peligroso cargamento enviado desde Rusia que iba destinado a los Mortífagos, entre los cuales había una bomba "nucelar", que de haber llegado a su destino, podría haber sido nuestra perdición, ya que entonces Voldemort podría chantajear a cualquier país bajo amenaza de explosión nuclear y hacerse con el control del mundo en un segundo. Más de cien Mortífagos murió junto con una cantidad exacta de 19 mafiosos. El único superviviente está ahora en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad del Ministerio inglés a la espera de que pase a disposición judicial bajo Veritaserum. Por su parte, la ONU (la versión muggle de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, CIM) ha decidido sancionar a Rusia con una multa de 60000000 dólares por negligencias en los servicios de seguridad nucelar. Sin duda, Clieggson ha demostrado ser de gran ayuda durante la guerra y parece estar demostrado que no está a favor de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos._

-¡CRUCIO! –Gritó Voldemort –un Mortífago empezó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar como una banshee. -¿ESTO ES LO QUE ME TRAES, MULCIBER? ¡MIS MAGNÍFICOS PLANES DESTROZADOS POR ESE IDIOTA DE CLIEGGSON OTRA VEZ! ¡JUSTO CUANDO LA VICTORIA ERA INMINENTE!

-Lo… lo siento, mi… ¡AAAARGH! –gritó Mulciber. Voldemort lo había empalado con su espada.

-Disculpa denegada, estúpido –respondió el heredero de Slytherin tras empalarlo. No estaba de buen humor.

-¿POR QUÉ SON TAN IDIOTAS? –gritó a la nada. Era una pregunta retórica. Lanzó una tunda de rayos hacia una de las paredes, chamuscándola, hasta que se calmó, cosa que le llevó aproximadamente una hora.

-Pasa el diario, Remus, a ver que pone –pidió Harry. Remus le pasó el ejemplar del _Profeta_ que estaba leyendo –a ver… vaya, parece que con el cambio de Ministro de Magia también han dejado de criticarme, e incluso hay mayor aceptación en mis métodos.

-Me imagino la opinión del viejo –dijo Remus –que si no son maneras, que si nos estamos rebajando al nivel de los Mortífagos y toda esa sarta de sandeces que decía en las reuniones post-ataques.

-Pues mira, desde que te has unido a mí ayudas más en la guerra –dijo Harry –además, nuestro amigo ofidio está bastante enrabietado, el tío.

-¿La cicatriz? –preguntó Remus algo preocupado.

-Es el precio a pagar por burlarme de él a través de su mente, pero me lo estoy pasando pipa.

-Vigila la tuya, Harry.

-No te preocupes, si entra ahora, saldrá despedido literalmente de su sillón –sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca –ten, Lunático, ¿quieres?

-No le digas a Tonks –dijo Lupin tras aceptar el cigarrillo –sigamos, ¿tú crees que podemos ganar esta guerra? –Remus dio otra calada.

-Ahora que tengo a mi propio ejército, por así decirlo, sí, se puede ganar. Casi todo su círculo interno ha sido destruido: MacNair, los Malfoy, los Lestrange, Mulciber, Yaxley… ¿se te ocurre alguno más? –respondió Harry dándole la tercera calada al suyo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no. Pero si seguimos así le haremos mucho daño.

-Es nuestra intención. Tendremos que ir golpeando hasta que cometa un error y entonces… ¡PUM! ¡Adiós, Voldy!

-Has cambiado mucho, Harry. Y no solo por decir que has crecido casi cuarenta centímetros.

-Es cierto –respondió el joven, dando otra calada –pero excepto al viejo, que te hayan matado a tu padre, a tu padrino, a tus cuñados y a tu abuelo cambia a cualquier persona –dio la casualidad que ambos acabaron sus cigarrillos al mismo tiempo.

Durante los dos meses siguientes, Harry ya se había aprendido los libros que había capturado a los Mortífagos y decidió quemarlos. Además, gracias a Freya, localizó y destruyó junto con su ejército bastantes posiciones y planes importantes de Voldemort: La Mansión de Avery, la de los Mulciber, las casas de Crabbe y Goyle, la de Rookwood, la Mansión Nott y varios cargamentos ilegales que, por fortuna, no llevaban nada radioactivo. Pronto empezó a serle habitual un pequeño tintineo en su cicatriz debido a la ira que sentía Voldemort habitualmente al ver como se iban desmoronando sus planes. Recordó su golpe a la Mansión de Avery.

_FLASHBACK_

_Habían llegado, tras comprobar que casi no había barreras. Sonrió, sería bastante fácil. Tras dos minutos de constante bombardeo, la barrera mágica que protegía la edificación cayó destruida y todo su ejército cargó hacia las cinco mantícoras que había como protección (eso asustaría a un miembro de la Orden o a un Auror, pero el potencial y la superioridad numérica del ejército del joven mago les daba seguridad). Esta vez no siguieron el protocolo de entrar y matar sigilosamente a los miembros, pues no había venganza personal como antes. En lugar de eso, los cañones siguieron bombardeando hasta que la mansión cayó, momento que Harry y la infantería aprovecharon para quitar los escombros junto con los cadáveres de los Avery (ambos eran Mortífagos) y saquear todo el botín posible, que no fue poco._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

A partir de los siguientes ataques, Harry notó como en los Mortífagos se había instaurado algo que no conocían desde hacía tiempo… el miedo. Sí, el miedo a que Clieggson y sus hombres se presentaran delante de ellos y los aniquilaran junto a su vivienda.

Pero también sucedieron varias tragedias, pues varios estudiantes pertenecientes al ED iban muriendo debido a supuestos "ataques de corazón" u accidentes varios como "caída por las escaleras", cuando en realidad, iban muriendo asesinados por Dumbledore o Ron. Harry salió a los exteriores con su capa y pasamontañas puesto. Vio a una figura alta y delgada acercarse a él lentamente y llevó su mano derecha a Colmillo por instinto. Una larga barba blanca junto con unas melenas del mismo color empezaron a distinguirse. Harry sonrió, por fin podría vengarse del viejo. Sacó su mano de Colmillo para no aparentar hostilidad, se acomodó la capa y se calmó.

-Le estaba esperando, Dumbledore –dijo Ralph, iniciando la conversación.

-Esperaba mucho este momento, Ralph. O debería decir… Harry –dijo el viejo, que iba vestido con una túnica azul claro de seda y sus gafas de media luna. Harry, por su parte, sacó un cigarrillo.

**FIN del capítulo, aunque no de la historia. Por Thor, ¿realmente se venía a venir lo del cambio de cuerpo? Y que decir, que los amantes de la acción amaréis este capítulo, pues me ha dado por meter unas buenas escenas (o eso espero). Lamento haber descrito tan poco el ataque a los Avery pero estuve un poco perezoso aparte de que lo hice después de escribir como arreglo para que fuera algo más entendible. Pues bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y ya sabéis: Imaginar pero no plagiar, y si tenéis dudas podeis expresarlas por review, que no me burlaré de nadie (soy rata pero buena persona)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bien, bien, veo que la cosa rula, me está gustando. Para empezar, perdonen la tardanza pero estaba algo bajo de inspiración y quería una batalla bien larga. Bueno, empezemos a responder a los reviews.**

**Tismen: Es verdad, debería haber aprovechado algunos… pero esos objetos eran demasiado peligrosos para él, pero intentaré hacer algo la próxima vez que intercepte un cargamento de esos.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por los elogios… y sobre Dumbly, hay que recordar que Azkaban está destruida tras un ataque de Voldy (ese donde el novio de Clara muere), así que le tocará recibir una buena.**

**Alexander: Gracias, gracias.**

**Pues sí, pensé que sería algo… muy a la Voldy el tener un arma capaz de destruir media Inglaterra de un plumazo… y lenta pero sin pausa, el final se acerca.**

**Luzbel-darkness: pues más crueles son gente como tom marvolo (aún espero saber que pasará en su historia). Sobre Remus y Tonks, si, son pareja, al igual que Cho i Karim… No hubiera estado mal, además, Clara no es tan mayor, solo 4 añitos…**

**Sirius314: Sí, tengo el mío, pero mejor pásamelo vía mensaje (si es que puedes)**

**Sariss: Como no, siempre estás aquí. Pues bueno, sobre el encuentro, ya verás lo que pasará en este capítulo, y estoy pensando añadir tramas paralelas en la historia para desvelar algunos misterios que pueda haber.**

**Vity: La respuesta está en este capítulo**

Cap. 21: Harry Potter vs Albus Dumbledore.

-Esperaba mucho este momento, Ralph. O debería decir… Harry –dijo el viejo, que iba vestido con una túnica azul claro de seda y sus gafas de media luna. Harry se sorprendió, pese a no mostrarlo.

-Yo no soy Potter, Dumbledore –respondió el aludido fríamente, pese a notar una pequeña sorpresa dentro. ¿Cómo podía haberle descubierto el viejo? – Aunque sí tengo relación con él. Y dime, ¿Por qué sospechas que Potter y yo somos la misma persona?

-Muy fácil, Harry –dijo Dumbledore "Dale que te dale", pensó el enmascarado –Para empezar, en tu combate contra el señor Malfoy en las semifinales usaste un hechizo en tus puños que impedía al chico recuperarse con medios mágicos. Y, según el informe que pasó Snape sobre tu ataque a la Mansión Malfoy, Voldemort estaba bajo el mismo hechizo y por eso se cambió el cuerpo, ya que no podía repararlo mágicamente.

-Puede ser que se lo haya enseñado. Ya sabes que es mi aprendiz –dijo Harry –es una técnica muy fácil de realizar, hasta tú la sabrías hacer.

-Además, en algunos de tus duelos utilizaste tu elemento, ¿cierto? –inquirió el viejo.

-No –mintió Ralph –bueno, Harry sí utilizó el fuego, pero aún le hacía falta mucho para que tenga el dominio que tengo, aunque ahora es casi tan poderoso como yo.

-También hay que resaltar el guante del brazo derecho. ¿Qué te paso que lo llevabas? Es algo extraño.

-Ah sí. Referente a mí, perdí un brazo en mi primera "actuación". Y a mi aprendiz –dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo –tuvo un accidente con un hechizo que le dejó el brazo hecho un traste y no tenía cura, y desde entonces lleva ese guante.

-Una casualidad que ambos perdierais el mismo brazo. Y entonces, Ralph, suponiendo que no eres Harry… ¿porqué te ensañaste tanto con Bellatrix el día que la mataste? No tenías ninguna venganza personal contra ella que yo sepa.

-Esa mala puta torturó hasta la muerte a mi mejor amigo, se lo merece. –mintió Harry.

-Además, Harry, ambos fumáis la misma marca de cigarrillos.

-Pura casualidad –dijo Harry –hay miles de magos que fuman la misma marca de tabaco.

-Pero lo más importante, Harry… -dijo Albus con mucha calma -…es que noté que el sello afectó también a Ralph Clieggson en Azkaban –Harry notó una punzada en el corazón. No tenía argumentos para eso -¿Cómo me lo podrías negar?

-Es verdad –dijo Harry sacándose la capa y el pasamontañas –pero fue un sello que, por cierto, TÚ colocaste para evitar que consiguiera demasiado poder. ¿Verdad, Albus?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haría eso en tu contra? –preguntó Dumbledore asustado. No solo había roto su preciosísimo sello, sino que se le había escurrido entre sus manos. Si Harry ya se había enterado del resto…

-Lo se todo, _viejo_ –respondió el moreno remarcando la última palabra –sobre como convenciste a Colagusano para que vendiera a mis padres a Voldemort, como me mandaste a los Dursley aún sabiendo que eran dos Mortífagos que los suplantaban, como intentaste ocultarme información sobre MÍ, sobre mis antepasados y mi patrimonio, como intentaste impedir que superara la depresión obligándome a quedarme en Grimmauld Place el verano pasado y como me alejaste de Sírius –continuó con un tono MUY ácido de voz.

-Harry, lo hacía para protegerte –mintió Dumbledore –sino Voldemort…

-Mentira –respondió –lo hacías para controlarme, para evitar que alcanzara el poder necesario para hacer papilla a Voldemort. Y no hablemos de cómo intentaste impedirme jugar al Quidditch al empezar las clases, algo no relacionado con Voldemort. Y además, el día que Voldemort resucitó utilizó mi sangre y con ello neutralizó el supuesto hechizo que habías realizado para "tenerme protegido" sabías que ese lugar ya no era "seguro" y tú insistías en que fuera allí. No, tú no quieres que lo mate, no, lo que quieres es quedarte TÚ todo el mérito después de acabar conmigo y con el caraserpiente para alcanzar el poder aprovechándote de tu profecía. Lo sé todo, VIEJO.

-Lo del quidditch lo hice porque no obedeciste la orden de quedarte en los cuarteles, Harry –dijo Dumbledore con su típica parsimonia. –Pero no sabía nada sobre lo del hechizo. Y hablando del sello, ¿Cómo lo rompiste? Creía que no ibas a poder romperlo.

-Como si tuvieras autoridad sobre mí fuera de la escuela, bastardo –remarcó Potter – Usé la Rabia Fogosa y me ayudé de Charlus para no arrasar Hogsmeade. Y sobre el hechizo, uy, que mentira más grande... Pero sobretodo, ¡TÚ MATASTE A CHARLUS! –Acusó con un grito.

-Ya dije que Charlus murió de un ataque al corazón –dijo el viejo -¿tanto te ha afectado su muerte que buscas culpables?

-¡MENTIRA! –Gritó - pude entrar en su mente sin que se diera cuenta, y vi el recuerdo donde lo asesinaste –dijo Harry. –Lo sé todo. Tú solo quieres el poder, y al contrario que Voldemort, atacas a traición y por la espalda, al menos él da la cara. Antes me unía a Ryddle a irme contigo y traicionar a mis nuevos compañeros. Incluso mandaste a Snivellus junto con los Malfoy no para detenerlos, sino para AYUDARLOS. Sabías que si me hacía demasiado poderoso e influyente sería un obstáculo para tus maquinaciones, por eso me lo ocultaste todo, para evitar mi venganza contra Voldemort, e intentaste controlar mi vida y quitarme a mis seres queridos para que dependiera siempre de ti y tener en mí esa imagen que das de abuelo bonachón cuando no es así. Tú sabías que el Moody de cuarto era un impostor desde el principio, y no hiciste nada para detenerle. ¡Y se que has convencido a Ron Weasley para que fingiera ser mi amigo durante todos estos siete años mientras me espiaba, o como perdonaste a Snape mientras te apartaste cuando detuvieron a Sirius solo para CONTROLARME! Tú no eres ningún héroe de la Comunidad Mágica, cosa que yo tampoco pero lo reconozco, eres un vil traidor que solo quieres acumular poder aún a costa de las vidas de los demás, eres peor que Tommy, Dumbly.

-Es verdad –admitió el peliblanco -Tú no debías ser nada más que un mero instrumento para ayudarme a alcanzar el poder, solo debías ser un arma desechable, por eso mandé a Snape decirle la primera parte de la profecía a Voldemort, para poder utilizar a alguno de los dos candidatos. Pero ahora eres demasiado poderoso y sabes demasiado, Harry –dijo el anciano –así que no me queda más opción que matarte yo mismo, lo siento –sentenció -¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo verde golpeó a Harry sin hacer ningún efecto, sorprendiendo a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-Colmillo me protege, viejo –respondió Harry que, en respuesta, abrió una mano y la puso en frente y lanzó un tirabuzón de fuego que Dumbledore detuvo con un escudo que, pese a que paró el ataque, se rompió en pedazos. Harry, no dispuesto a dejarle respirar, creó varias bolas grises que se abalanzaron sobre el viejales, que no pudo hacer nada y recibió el ataque de lleno. Se tiró encima del viejo para darle un puñetazo, pero Dumbledore le lanzó un depulso y lo envió hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo puede afectarle? En teoría Colmillo le protege –dijo Ginny extrañada. Había salido con sus compañeros al escuchar varios ruidos a fuera.

-No le protege de esto. En realidad, Colmillo protege de cualquier encantamiento excepto los físicos (depulso, Contundum, Accio…), elementales, energías (luz y oscuridad) y, por supuesto, la magia gris de Harry –respondió Cho.

Harry rectificó su posición en el aire para caer de pie y lanzó un haz negro que el vejete esquivó con algunos problemas.

-¡Chúpate esta, viejo, sanctus bombarda! –un sello blanco golpeó a Dumbledore creando una explosión, y Harry cerró el puño para seguir creando explosiones -¡Estás muerto!

-Aún no –Dumbledore salió con algunos daños –pude crear un escudo aunque me llegó, aunque algo tarde –dicho esto, lanzó varios rayos blancos que Harry absorbió con su agujero negro, haciéndolos regurgitar más tarde pero con la energía opuesta.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Dumbledore para sí mismo en voz baja mientras desviaba los rayos con un escudo. ¿Cómo pudo haber absorbido su ataque con esa cosa?

-Solo es magia, viejo –respondió Potter acercándose lentamente -¡Puño negro! -Un puño gigante salió del codo de Harry impactando en Dumbly.

-Abusaabuelos –increpó Dumbledore, pues Harry estaba jugando sucio.

-Mira quien habla, abusananos –convirtió su brazo izquierdo en el de un dragón y lo rodeó de un aura oscura –garra fantasmal.

Dumbledore sacó un garrote de su cintura (imaginaros un palo del tamaño de una muleta pero con un trozo de hierro lleno de pinchos) y bloqueó las cuchillas negras que se dirigían hacia él.

-¿Garrote tienes? Espadas tendrás –sentenció Harry desenvainando sus espadas. Lanzó un fuerte ataque con las dos espadas que fue bloqueado por Dumbledore mediante el garrote, y continuó con una patada en el pecho del hombre para atacar a dos tiempos. El viejo bloqueó ambos ataques y lanzó una onda de choque que empujó a Harry dos metros hacia atrás. Harry contraatacó con un haz oscuro lanzado desde Colmillo y pasó a la carga ofensiva, logrando herir al viejo en una pierna y tumbarlo al suelo.

-¡Repelio máxima! –Una onda salió teniendo a Dumbledore como epicentro y Harry, que estaba cayendo encima del abuelo para rematarlo, salió disparado hacia atrás. Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con el garrote y un pincho salió del suelo clavándose en el hombro derecho de Harry.

-¡AAAARGH! –gritó el joven. Cortó el pincho con Cuerno Celestial y se liberó -¡ARADO BLANCO!

Un haz luminoso salió de la espada golpeando a Dumbledore, que se cubrió con el garrote mientras creaba un escudo. No por nada el joven era un rival poderoso. Tuvo que moverse rápido, pues Harry le asedió con una lluvia de espadazos que remató con una coz mulera en la face del viejo, mandándolo a Cuenca. Se teletransportó detrás suyo y, con los pinchos de la suela bien visibles, dio otra patada en la espalda del viejo. Harry atacó con otro espadazo de Cuerno, rasgándole el pecho, y se apartó. El viejo logró atizar un garrotazo en el pecho de Harry fisurándole una costilla. Se dispuso a romperle el cráneo al joven cuando este levantó a Cuerno y bloqueó mientras propinaba una patada en la barbilla del viejo y lo rozaba con Colmillo en el abdomen.

-Espero que tengas un buen antídoto, porque sino no vivirás mucho –se burló Harry.

-¡Venom trato! –dijo el viejo curándose el veneno de Colmillo

-Magia antigua, ¿verdad? –preguntó Potter, que lanzó un disco oscuro hacia el viejecito que lo esquivó por los pelos para caer en la trayectoria de una bola blanca que explotó y lo derribó.

-¿Esto es el gran Albus Dumbledore? –rió Harry, divertido. El supuesto mejor mago de todos los tiempos estaba tirado al suelo delante de él, un supuesto muchacho de 16 años trastornado y deprimido por la muerte de la mayoría de sus seres queridos. Harry movió sus espadas mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del viejo cuando este tembló un poco y, lentamente, las levantó –Pensaba que darías más guerra.

-Ah… ah… ah… -jadeó el viejo, sin duda alguna Potter le estaba pegando una paliza –los rumores son ciertos… no tienes piedad de tus enemigos. ¡Magio selio! –un aura rodeó a Harry, que se tambaleó como si sufriera un ataque cardíaco expresando una mueca de dolor y tuvo que guardar sus espadas en sus vainas, pues estas le rechazaban ya que había la totalidad de su magia había sido sellada, y fue mandado hacia atrás de un garrotazo en el estómago –estás perdido, Potter. Debiste aceptar tu función como mera arma desechable y no rebelarte contra mí. Ahora, ya no podrás vengarte. ¡Avada Kedavra! –un rayo verde se dirigió hacia Harry que lo esquivo haciendo la rueda. Pese a que Colmillo aún le protegía, no quería comprobarlo.

-¡Aún no moriré, viejo! –sentenció Harry. Pese a tener la totalidad de su magia sellada, aún tenía recursos para pelear, entre ellos su superior forma física. Se dirigió corriendo hacia Dumbledore, que tuvo que blandir su garrote para bloquear un fuerte puñetazo dirigido por Harry que lo mandó un metro hacia atrás, y una coz mulera le impactó en el estómago. Se dispuso a matar al joven de un garrotazo, pero Harry simplemente colocó su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué? ¿No te duele el brazo? –dijo Dumbledore sorprendido. En teoría había anulado toda la magia del joven, así que ¿como podía mantenerse inmutado ante el garrotazo en su brazo?

-Ya te dije que mi brazo derecho lo perdí en un combate. El que tengo ahora es metálico, platino para ser más exactos. De hecho, lo son ambos, pasa que el izquierdo tiene un encantamiento proteico para que parezca de carne y hueso humanos –dijo Harry –Y para más información, pude empatar contra Clara y Moody con un solo brazo y con el otro hecho pedazos –dio una bofetada al viejo con su mano izquierda y le rozó el pecho con el brazo derecho, haciéndole un corte un poco profundo. Dumbledore le volvió a atacar con un depulso y lo envió hacia atrás, pero tuvo que levantar un escudo, pues Harry lanzó un disparo con su MP4500, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Armas muggles ilegales Harry? Sí que has caído bajo –insultó Dumbledore divertido.

-No contabas con eso, ¿verdad, viejo? –dijo Harry arrogantemente, mientras desenfundaba su Colt. Asedió a Dumbledore con treinta disparos (sus armas tienen munición infinita debido a un hechizo) dejándolo con heridas en la pierna, el hombro derecho y el cuello.

-Tienes recursos, Harry –dijo Dumbledore –pero te serán inútiles contra mí –Dumbledore empezó a lanzarle hechizos pasando a la ofensiva mientras el joven, que no podía atacar con magia, se vio forzado a esquivar todos los rayos que le lanzaba el viejo, pudiendo disparar solo dos veces fallando ambas. Estaba empezando a agotarse, pues la pérdida de su magia le había quitado gran parte de sus reservas físicas y varios hechizos lo habían alcanzado -¡Sufre por tu arrogancia, ¡Crucio!

-Scutum –un escudo se formó delante de Harry, mientras Ginny se metía dentro de la cúpula.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó este, pues juraba haber oído la voz de la pelirroja.

-¿Tienes miedo, Potter? –Dijo Dumbledore increpando al moreno –no lo sabía de ti, eres un cobarde.

-No puedes ganar así, déjame ayudarte –inquirió la pelirroja –te ha sellado y estás herido.

-Esto es mi batalla, Ginny. No te metas –respondió Harry

-Por favor, Harry –suplicó la pelirroja.

–Espera. Quiero probar una cosa, abrázame –respondió el moreno. Iba a intentar romper este sello de la misma manera que había roto el otro mientras la chica Weasley le proporcionaba el amor necesario para mantener el control de sus actos.

-De acuerdo –dijo la pelirroja, que abrazó a Harry por la espalda algo extrañada. ¿Qué querría hacer Harry? "Espero que esto funcione", pensó el joven preocupado, mientras recordaba los recuerdos más tristes de su vida.

-Grrrr –gruñó el moreno, enfadado. Estaba dejando que todo el odio de su alma fluyera por dentro de su cuerpo mientras notaba algo romperse. Mantenía el control de su cuerpo a duras penas debido al abrazo de Ginny, que le mantenía bajo control, hasta que el sello estalló. El experimento no funcionó, ya que la pelirroja salió disparada por la fuerte explosión de energía del joven, que empezó a gritar y a transformarse debido a la Rabia Fogosa creciéndole las uñas, que se iban convirtiendo en garras y volviendo sus ojos y el pelo de un rojo sangre terrorífico –jejejejejeje, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –rió "¿Qué está haciendo? Ha roto mi sello por completo, y encima su aura es mucho más poderosa que antes. Tendré que andarme con cuidado", pensó Dumbledore. Harry convirtió su brazo izquierdo en magma y lanzó un chorro del volcánico líquido hacia Dumbledore, que creó un escudo provocando un error, ya que una vez solidificado, el magma iba tomando la forma de cúpula del escudo encerrando a Dumbledore dentro.

-¡FUEGO RADIOACTIVO! –gritó Harry, creando una llamarada negra que se colocó encima de la cúpula. Ginny y sus compañeros se metieron dentro de la mansión, asustados por lo que pasaría -¡EXPLOSIÓN! -¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Una explosión de calibre nuclear se produjo en la zona, quemando todo lo que se le acercaba, pero Dumbledore logró sobrevivir por los pelos, aunque tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo debido a la metralla. Harry creó una bola blanca y la dirigió hacia el viejo, que la esquivó por milímetros.

-¿Qué es esto? Ni siquiera yo tengo tanto poder para crear una explosión de tal calibre –masculló Dumbledore para sí. El pelirrojo empezó a atacar con sus espadas, obligando a Dumbledore a retroceder para no ser destruido por los ataques del muchacho, que le surtió un puñetazo en toda la face rompiéndole la mandíbula y la nariz junto con cinco dientes.

-Parece que has perdido el control, Potter –dijo Dumbledore curioso.

Harry reaccionó con un fuerte espadazo que hizo una brecha en el arma del viejo y lanzó una llamarada gigante quemando parte de la ropa de Albus.

-¡Jejejeje, ahora morirás! Y luego Ryddle y sus seguidores se te unirán en el infierno –sentenció Harry, que envolvió ambas espadas de sus respectivas auras para colocarlas delante suyo -¡CAÑÓN GRIS!

-¡Maximus scutum! –gritó Dumbledore, rodeándose de una cúpula transparente mientras contemplaba como un gigantesco rayo plateado se dirigía hacia él. El escudo fue inútil, pues el ataque lo alcanzó con bastante fuerza, haciéndole soltar un gran grito de dolor mientras duró. No se sabe como sobrevivió, pero le fue de un pelo, pues tenía la mitad del esqueleto roto y varios órganos chamuscados. Cogió su garrote y lo utilizó como bastón. Se desapareció detrás del joven, pero una espada negra había sido lanzada hacia donde se materializó, atravesándole el estómago. El pelirrojo se giró.

-¡HÉLIVTIS LIF! –gritó Harry. Un rayo negro impacto en Dumbledore, que empezó a gritar de dolor, pues esa maldición era mil veces peor que un Crucio de Voldemort. Notó como le quemaban todas las células de su cuerpo a la vez que sus cortes se iban abriendo sin provocarle una muerte rápida y notaba una ligera asfixia. Lo peor de todo es que Harry parecía pasárselo en bomba, pero notó que no estaba bajo control. Lamentó sus errores, debería haberlo matado nada más recibirlo tras la muerte de los Potter, no había previsto esto. Se suponía que debía ser él el que hiciera sufrir al joven en la más profunda miseria y depresión y no al revés. Se suponía que Potter debía ser su arma dócil y sumisa, no alguien con pensamiento propio. Notaba como la Muerte se le echaba encima lenta pero inexorablemente.

-Por… favor… ten piedad y… ¡AAAAAAAAAH! –Harry no le escuchaba. Siguió aplicándole la maldición del Infierno en Vida mientras le iba quemando los huesos. Ginny y los demás, que habían salido, no podían hacer nada. Al final, tras veinte minutos de tortura, Albus Dumbledore murió, dejando caer espuma por la boca. Harry, aún enfadado, se dispuso a recoger a Colmillo, pero Ginny logró aparecerse delante de él y abrazarlo mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso en los labios, logrando que se calmara lentamente. Siguieron así durante un minuto, hasta que el joven vio algo que los demás no veían: ¡Un joven pelirrojo oculto en un hechizo mimetizador intentaba asesinar a Ginny! Harry apartó a Ginny justo a tiempo para que no fuera degollada, pero su mano derecha acabó recibiendo la apuñalada que iba dirigida a su novia. Furioso, pegó un puñetazo a Ron mandándolo tres metros hacia atrás y anulando su hechizo mimetizador y retiró el puñal que tenía incrustado en su mano para tirárselo a Ron, rozándole la sien.

-¡ASESINO! –Gritó Weasley irado -¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡MERECES ESTAR EN AZKABAN!

-¡NO MÁS QUE TÚ, COBARDE TRAIDOR! –respondió Harry "Freya, no dejes que entre en Rabia" Una lágrima se le caía por la mejilla, pero se la secó con un burdo movimiento de mano. Notó un dolor en el hombro, obligándose a agarrarlo mientras hacía una pequeña chapuza en él con su magia, ya que, al contrario de Ginny, no podía curar -¡MATASTE A MI ABUELO, IDIOTA LAMECULOS! ¡TE TUVE COMO UN AMIGO, COMO UN HERMANO! ¡Y CASI MATAS A TU HERMANA Y A MI NOVIA!

-¡A VECES HAY QUE SACRIFICAR A ALGUIEN POR EL BIEN COMÚN, ESTÚPIDO! ¡Y ESO ERA LO QUE TENÍAS QUE HACER, EN VEZ DE DESAPARECER COMO UN COBARDE! –gritó Ron, con lo que dejó las intenciones de Dumbledore al descubierto.

-¡SABÍA QUE DIRÍAS ESO! ¡VENGA, SI SOLO ESTABAS CONMIGO PARA QUE LA GENTE SE FIJARA EN TI, AUNQUE FUERA COMO EL AMIGO DEL GRAN HARRY POTTER! ¡YO MATO, PERO LO HAGO DE FRENTE, NO COMO TÚ, QUE MATASTE A MI ABUELO POR LA ESPALDA! ¡Y AL IGUAL MATASTE A HERMIONE E INTENTASTE MATAR A GINNY, CERDO TRAIDOR!

Harry tensó sus músculos mientras su mano derecha se transformó en una garra de wyvern y se envolvía en llamas, preparándose para atacar.

-¡YO NO MATE A TU ABUELITO, CARARRAJADA! –respondió Ron. "¿Malfoy?" pensó el joven, que parecía poder volver a transformarse en cualquier momento. Salió corriendo hacia la sucia comadreja traidora, garra en alto.

-¡MUERE, BASTARDO TRAIDOR! ¡GARRA DRAGÓN! –Harry lanzó un zarpazo al pelirrojo calcinando sus costillas, su estómago y la superficie de su corazón. El varón menor de los Weasley cayó aullando de dolor al suelo. Ginny se le acercó mientras Harry cerraba su puño herido intentando calmarse y dejaba caer... ¿una lágrima?

-¡ERES PEOR QUE PERCY! –Increpó Ginny -¡HAS DESHONRADO A LA FAMÍLIA, LA HAS TRAICIONADO AL IGUAL QUE TUS AMIGOS! ¡HASTA MATASTE A HERMIONE! –Ginny había entrado en su mente al aparecer, al igual que Harry. Karim se alegró de que Ginny no fuera maestra del fuego, pues estaría desde hace rato en la Rabia Fogosa y sería más difícil que pararla que a Harry -¡CRUCIO! –un rayo rojo impactó en el cuerpo del pelirrojo haciéndolo aullar por el dolor producido por la maldición Cruciatus además de las heridas provocadas por Harry, que se había clavado a Cuerno en la pierna para no perder el control, ya que estaba notando otra vez como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo pese a los esfuerzos de Freya, amenazando con tomarle el control de sus actos.

-¡Harry! –gritó Cho preocupada. El joven estaba desangrándose por la pierna y, a la vez, iracundo. Su hermano estaba visiblemente sorprendido y preocupado, pues el joven había alcanzado a inmovilizarse la pierna con la espada por tal de no causar una masacre, pero notaba un gran dolor en él. Ginny se giró para ver el motivo de preocupación de sus amigos. Acción tonta, ya que cuando se giró, Ron sacó una daga e intentó asesinarla de nuevo a traición. Varios iban a avisarla.

-¡PRUEBA ESTA, PUTA! –gritó el pelirrojo a su hermana, que se giró sorprendida, como si tuviera ganas de llorar ¿Qué le había hecho Dumbledore a Ron? Ron blandió la daga y se movió hacia ella..

Grave error. Harry, al ver que su novia podía morir, se liberó la pierna y dejó que su odio lo controlara transformándose de nuevo. Irado, atacó a Ron, apedazando al pelirrojo en varios trocitos con sus garras de un golpe. Clara se apresuró a inmovilizarlo con un sello de luz para que no continuara, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más al pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos, Ginny, rápido! ¡No podré contenerlo por mucho tiempo! –pidió Clara. Ginny abrazó a Harry por la espalda para calmarle.

-Tranquilo, Harry… estoy aquí –susurró Ginny en la oreja del ahora pelirrojo. Al notar el contacto de las cálidas manos de la pelirroja, los músculos de Harry se relajaron mientras Clara bajaba la barrera. El cuerpo del moreno empezó a caer, ya que se había quedado inconsciente.

-¡HARRY! –gritó Ginny alarmada.

-Está inconsciente –dijo su compañera –la Rabia Fogosa debió afectar su mente y ahora está agotado. Necesita algo de descanso y alguna poción revitalizante.

Mientras Karim guardaba las dos espadas en sendas fundas, Remus cogió el cuerpo inconsciente de su "sobrino" y lo llevó a sus aposentos donde entró luego Ginny. Por su lado, Cho, Clara y Moody llamaron a la Ministra Bones para solucionar el tema ya que, desgraciadamente, Dumbledore tenía mucha influencia. Bones sonrió con complicidad, y les reveló que Harry ya había hablado con ella del tema.

-¡No, Ginny! ¡GINNY! –gritó Harry. Esa noche no había dormido bien, pues acababa de sufrir una pesadilla en la que Ron mataba a Ginny. Se levantó sudoroso, para comprobar con sus ojos que Ginny seguía a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Se puso en flor de loto y empezó a meditar. Aún le haría falta poder si quería derrotar a Voldemort, y casi moría, junto con su amada, a quien quería con todo su corazón.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –preguntó la pelirroja, que se había despertado debido a los gritos de Harry

-Una pesadilla –respondió el moreno –soñé que no llegaba a tiempo y que Ron… te mataba. Debí tomarme una poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Gracias Harry… por quererme –dijo Ginny, agradecida con su novio por haberlo salvado.

-De nada, amor –respondió el aludido –sin ti yo no sería nada… no se que haría –el joven empezó a soltar una lágrima por sus ojos.

-Harry… -murmuró la pelirroja al ver la lágrima que recorría la mejilla de su novio. Era la primera vez en muchos meses que había visto al joven llorar. Se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, logrando con ello calmar al moreno.

_TRAICIÓN_

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SOLO QUISO EL PODER_

_Hoy, 3 de marzo de 2010, se ha descubierto una terrible verdad, ya que Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso del mundo, ha muerto a manos del archiconocido Ralph Clieggson. Los comentarios más escépticos dicen que el polémico mago podría haberse unido a Voldemort pero resulta que había una gran trama detrás del asunto, debido a que Dumbledore, conocido por ser el único mago temido por Lord Voldemort, había cometido una gran cantidad de delitos contra el Mundo Mágico inglés, entre ellos ser la mente maestra de la traición a los Potter hace 15-16 años y el abandono de su hijo Harry a sus tíos, que resultaron ser dos Mortífagos que los suplantaban que ya han sido detenidos por pertenencia a los Mortífagos y maltrato de menores de edad. Para añadir la guinda al pastel, también se ha desvelado que el director de Hogwarts había colocado un sello a Potter para evitar que este le destrozara sus planes de dominación, que fueron destrozados por Clieggson, y que en realidad el profesor de DCAO, Charlus Potter, murió asesinado bajo su mano y la de uno de sus agentes, Ronald Weasley, que también ha muerto a manos de Ralph. Un duro golpe para el bando de la luz, aunque aún podemos contar con Clieggson para liderar la guerra._

Harry estaba leyendo el periódico mientras meditaba. Todos los sucesos le habían calado hondo, por así decirlo. Salió hacia el lugar donde el viejo había muerto. Su cuerpo aún estaba allí. Creó un círculo negro en la palma de su mano izquierda y la colocó encima del cadáver para absorber todo el poder que permanecía ahí e incorporarlo al suyo. Cogió el garrote que había utilizado Dumbledore contra él e hizo el mismo ritual para adquirir también el poder que había. No consideró los trozos que conformaban el cuerpo de Ron, pues había sido brutalmente masacrado. Aún se podía oler el aroma de la batalla, aún había rastros de los hechizos utilizados. Harry creó otro agujero negro y absorbió el poder del aire de la zona. Pateó la cabeza del viejo y volvió hacia su hogar.

Mientras, en un lugar desconocido…

-¿Ya estás aquí, Severus? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Voldemort, sorprendido.

-Clieggson ha matado a Dumbledore. Creo que ya no vale la pena que esté allí espiándole –respondió Snape fríamente.

-Vaya, con que él fue quien me entregó en bandeja a los Potter… si lo llego a saber le propongo una alianza –dijo Voldemort irónico –y mejor que estés bajo mi protección, porque si Clieggson descubre que también estás implicado en varias muertes te dará caza hasta acabar contigo al igual que ha hecho con muchos otros.

-Sí, mi señor –acató Snape

Harry empezó a entrenar, pues no podía depender solo del agujero negro para aumentar su poder. Ahora mismo, pesaba como si la gravitación le afectara 10000 veces más, dificultando algunos de sus movimientos, y solía entrenar más de 10 horas al día. Había decidido incluir a TODO su ejército en los entrenamientos si bien los hacían en sus respectivas bases, pues sabía que cuanto más poderosos fueran sus hombres más posibilidades de victoria habría. Además, su némesis había adquirido mucho poder con el ritual de cambio de cuerpo.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Bien hecho, Voldy, pero a ver si logras parar esto, Avada Kedavra._

_Un rayo verde golpeó el nuevo cuerpo de Voldemort sin causarle ningún efecto. Ryddle golpeó con su espada a Harry, que logró parar el golpe. El joven reaccionó con un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, pero Voldemort no cayó y se fue hacia atrás. Harry pasó de nuevo a la ofensiva con cuatro golpes y creó un rayo grisáceo que salió de la mano izquierda del joven rozando el rostro del peliazul dejándole un pequeño corte._

_-Guárdalo como recuerdo. Tenemos un duelo pendiente –dijo Clieggson, que desapareció como heredero para aparecer en su "casa"._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Además, había aprovechado pequeñas incursiones que hacía en puntos clave de los seguidores de la serpiente para extraer la magia de algunos Mortífagos llegando a robársela a un miembro del círculo interno de Voldemort desconocido. Notó que algo iba mal, pero no en Inglaterra ni en las Islas Británicas, sino en Groenlandia, la tierra del hielo.

-Chicos, noto algo extraño en Groenlandia –informó Harry a sus principales amigos.

-¿Tiene alguna relación con Voldemort? –preguntó su hermano.

-No, pero me inquieta. Vamos a revisarlo, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió el moreno.

-De acuerdo –dijeron todos.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… lamento que haya sido algo corto, pero intentaré hacer los siguientes más largos. El resto dejadlo a vuestra imaginación, pero no plagiéis, ¿de acuerdo?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno, seguro que alguno querrá matarme por tardar tanto… pero estaba algo bajo de inspiración. Este capítulo se va a dividir en dos partes, esta y otra, y se situará en el quinto libro esta parte y a partir del momento en que Harry and company abandonan Hogwarts, donde se desvelarán algunos misterios pendientes (la muerte de Hermione…). Ahora a responder.**

**Luzbel: Eso se sabrá temprano… aunque te diré que no es nada bueno para Harry y los suyos.**

**Tismen: Muy buena idea, acaso las podría utilizar en caso de hacer otro… y espero que os guste en caso de que lo haga… Y a mí también me gustan los reviews largos (a quien no…)**

**Y ya me pasaré de vez en cuando por tus historias (soy alguien muy impaciente).**

**Alexander: Estaba esperando el momento de publicar esta batalla… aunque creo que me precipité un poco… y sobre lo de Groenlandia… ya verás.**

**Zarkan: Veo que también te gustan las batallas… bien, pues cuando veas la siguiente que se avecina te encantará.**

**Sariss: Pues sí, tienes razón, la batalla contra Ryddle será larguísima y muy difícil de solucionar… y lo de su supuesta inmortalidad es debido a que, debido a su gran poder, se ha vuelto inmune a las muertes mágicas y costaría bastante matarle físicamente, pero un ataque muy fuerte de elemento o magia pura le harían polvo… si bien Harry podría morir.**

**Krasni: La respuesta la encontrarás en el capítulo 22.2 cuando lo publique.**

Cap. 22.1: When Moody met Clara.

_FLASHBACK_

_En otoño de 2008…_

_-¡Desmaius! –una figura de mujer pelirroja estaba siendo asediada por varios hombres -¿Podéis hacer el favor de dejarme en paz, estúpidos?_

_-Jejeje, eres más bonita cuanto te enfadas, muñeca –dijo un hombre -¡Crucio!_

_-¡Protego! –la maldición Imperdonable fue interceptada por una cúpula que la chica había levantado. La chica en particular llevaba un top negro que resaltaba un poco sus… las que tiran más que dos carretas y una falda corta tejana azul que estaba 10 cm por encima de las rodillas y dejaba a la vista unas piernas muy bien formadas. Derribó a uno de sus agresores de una segada y noqueó a otro con un puñetazo._

_-Menudas piernas, tía –dijo otro hombre -¿Por qué no quieres jugar con nosotros?_

_¡PAM! La chica le impactó con un puñetazo_

_-¡PERVERTIDO! –gritó la chica, que no debía tener más de 19 años. Estaba agotándose, ya llevaba una hora luchando contra esos cerdos, que parecían no rendirse -¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Stumblenum! –una cuerda invisible se colocó en el camino de la pelirroja tirándola al suelo y uno de los hombres se colocó encima suyo inmovilizándola con su peso._

_-Esto te va encantar, muñeca –susurró el hombre mientras agarraba a la chica por las muñecas. Otro hombre apuntó hacia ella._

_-¡Crucio!-la pelirroja empezó a aullar de dolor y a retorcerse debido a la maldición Cruciatus mientras los otros hombres reían. El hombre que estaba "montado" en ella clavó un par de estacas en las muñecas de la pelirroja impidiendo que pudiera moverse y le hirió en el muslo de una cuchillada para luego presionar la herida, provocando un grito de la joven, que se retorció intentando liberar sus manos, hiriéndose aún más las muñecas._

_-Que culito tienes, pelirroja –dijo otro de los hombres. El que estaba encima de ella llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna mientras otro metió la suya dentro de la falda que llevaba y le tocaba las posaderas. A la vez, otro la levantó un poco y "metió mano" en los pechos._

_Clac. Clac, clac, clac. Un ruido como el de un palo que golpeaba al suelo se acercaba. Mientras los dos hombres trabajaban en las piernas de la chica, otro le estaba "amasando" las tetas, y un último hacía guardia._

_-¡COBARDES! –se oyó. Un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años con varias cicatrices en la cara, pelo canoso y desordenado, un ojo pequeño junto a otro muy grande de azul eléctrico y una pata de palo se acercaba hacia los hechos -¡CUATRO HOMBRES CONTRA UNA SOLA CHICA! ¡MERECÉIS MORIR!_

_-¿También quieres? Está muy buena –dijo el "vigilante" lamiéndose los labios._

_-¡Avada Kedavra! –Moody acabó con el rufián, para luego, con enojo, herir de gravedad a los otros tres. Se arrodilló ante la chica, que estaba inconsciente. Sacó con mucho cuidado las estacas que clavaban sendas muñecas al suelo y arregló su ropa. Presentaba heridas por todas partes, y signos de intento de violación. Pulsó una marca que tenía en su manga izquierda, haciendo aparecer a Albus._

_-¿Qué pasa, Alastor? –preguntó el viejo director._

_-Esta chica. Deberíamos llevarla a algún hospital mágico, y pronto –respondió el ex auror._

_ Cinco horas más tarde, en San Mungo…_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo la chica, extrañada._

_-Por fin has despertado. Estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo una voz serena. La chica se giró, solo para ver al hombre que la había salvado antes junto a un señor mayor, con gafas de media luna y una larga barba blanca._

_-Dumbledore… -dijo la chica._

_-Alastor Moody, ex auror –dijo el acompañante de Dumbledore._

_-Encantado de conocerte. Clara Ivanova, ex jugadora de Quidditch y cazadora de magos oscuros –dijo la pelirroja._

_-Clara, he hablado sobre ti con Alastor, y hemos decidido que te escolte por si acaso._

_-Y no solo eso –respondió el ex auror –también te enseñaré todo lo que sé para que estés preparada, pues algo me dice que alguno de esos hombres era un Mortífago._

_-¿Un Mortífago? Algo me decía que ese tal Voldemort no había muerto del todo. Puede ser –dijo Ivanova –me uniré a vosotros._

_-De acuerdo –dijo el director, que estaba feliz por dentro, ya que alguien le estaba creyendo –a partir de hoy, pasarás a ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix._

_-¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix? –preguntó Clara._

_-Una asociación secreta, formada por todos aquellos que quieren ayudar contra los Mortífagos –explicó Dumbledore -nuestro objetivo es acabar con la amenaza de Voldemort como sea –le dio un papel con unas palabras escritas, que rezaba:  
"La Sede Central de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place"_

_Clara memorizó el escrito, que se quemó diez segundos después._

_Noviembre de 2008, casa de Alastor Moody._

_-Recuerda, Clara. El entrenamiento físico tiene efectos positivos sobre tu magia al coordinarla mejor con tu cuerpo. Cuanta más forma, más fácil te será acumular poder._

_-Lo sé, maestro –dijo la chica, que llevaba un par de brazales de plomo junto con botas del mismo material –aunque parece que en Inglaterra la gente no da credibilidad a nuestro jefe_

_-No te metas en el ministerio inglés, Clara –dijo Alastor –ese lugar apesta a corrupción. Hasta enjuiciaron a Potter por defenderse de dos dementores descontrolados._

_-Una campaña de desprestigio, creo –respondió la pelirroja, mientras corría con su escolta (y maestro)._

_-Exacto, mi joven aprendiz –afirmó Moody –todo con tal de conservar el poder. Muchos dicen que Dumbledore solo quiere arrebatarle el puesto a Fudge, y se han inventado una fachada de locura encima de él y de Potter. Y encima atribuyen la muerte de un alumno a un "accidente"._

_Clara se indignó. Había escuchado de Krum que el joven volaba muy bien y que participó al Torneo de los Tres Magos contra su voluntad._

_3 de diciembre de 2008_

_Estaban en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Moody había decidido enseñarle todo lo que sabía hace mucho tiempo, y su alumna se dedicaba con creces. Moody habló._

_-Bien, Clara. Veo que has superado las exigencias físicas y tienes una habilidad nata con la magia. Pero aún puedes ser más poderosa. Ahora voy a enseñarte a utilizar tu magia sin necesidad de usar una varita._

_-¿Se puede hacer, maestro? –preguntó Clara extrañada._

_-Es una habilidad innata en todos los magos –respondió Ojoloco –pero pocos la dominan, pues al no utilizar un objeto como medio de canalización se requiere más poder. Dumbledore es uno de los pocos que la sabe hacer._

_-Genial –dijo Ivanova -¿y como se hace?_

_-Bien, bien, tienes interés en aprender. Al igual que cuando usas la varita concentras allí una parte de tu poder inconscientemente, al utilizar magia sin varita concentras ese poder en la mano o en la parte que quieras utilizar. Según la teoría, cuando concentres tu poder en la mano debes notar un pequeño hormigueo. Inténtalo hacer._

_Clara cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un pequeño hormigueo empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la mano izquierda. Abrió los ojos._

_-Bien, Clara, bien –dijo Moody. Para usar un hechizo es el mismo método que con la varita. Aprovecha ahora para aturdirme._

_-¡Desmaius! –un fino rayo rojo impactó en el ex auror sin causarle nada._

_-No está mal. Aún te falta práctica para poder manejarla con todo su poder. Entrena cada día hasta que logres dominarla sin problemas._

_Clara añadió más intensidad a sus entrenamientos, extenuándose hasta el límite. Dos veces había entrado en coma mágico debido al agotamiento, pero los beneficios valieron la pena. Además, tenía unas buenas nociones de uso de armas blancas como bastones, espadas, lanzas y hachas, y había aprendido una gran cantidad de hechizos, aunque ninguno de magia negra._

_Marzo de 2009, Termopilas._

_Clara y Moody habían hecho un viaje a Grecia, tierra de gran esplendor mágico durante la Edad Clásica. Ahora se encontraban en las Termopilas, escenario de una importante batalla entre persas y griegos en la antigüedad._

_-¿Estás seguro que es aquí, aprendiz? –preguntó Moody._

_-Sí, maestro –respondió Ivanova –según los pergaminos, el escudo se encontraba "en el escenario de la muerte de su último propietario"._

_Siguieron caminando hasta que Clara encontró lo que parecían varias estatuas que protegían algo. Se acercó cuando una de ellas habló._

_-¿Qué quieres, forastera?_

_-Quiero el Escudo de Leónidas –dijo la pelirroja decidida._

_-No eres el primero que lo quiere. Ni serás el último –dijo la estatua, que levantó su brazo derecho en el que empuñaba una lanza y golpeó hacia abajo. La chica esquivó el golpe e hizo una vertical para lanzar un desmaius que golpeó a la estatua pero no le hizo nada –Eres débil, forastera. No mereces portar el escudo. La estatua golpeó con la rodela que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo a la chica haciéndola chocar contra el acantilad._

_-¡Coff, coff! –tosió mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Casi le había roto las costillas. Tuvo que rodar, pues otra estatua iba a propinarle un espadazo. Se levantó._

_-¡Expelliarmus! –un rayo rojo salió de la mano de la chica golpeando a una estatua sin hacerle nada. Hizo un wallrun vertical y se impulsó para atacar a la estatua con un rayo rojo de un desmaius que no le hizo efecto._

_-¿Porqué? –preguntó desesperada. Ningún hechizo afectaba a esas estatuas. Las otras cuatro estaban rodeando el escudo como si formaran una falange en bóveda -¡Reducto! –un rayo azul salió disparado hacia la cabeza de otra estatua pero no le hizo nada. Respiró entrecortadamente._

_-Es inútil. Somos inmunes a tu magia, forastera –sentenció otra estatua, que casi la aplasta de un espadazo. Clara respondió con un bombarda, creando una explosión que hizo una brecha en el yelmo de la estatua que estaba atacándole._

_-Parece que ya se como derrotaros –anunció la pelirroja._

_-¿Cómo? –preguntó una estatua lanzando un espadazo que Clara desvió con un bombarda._

_-Fácil –respondió la pelirroja –solo estáis protegidos de los hechizos que os afectan directamente. Si os lanzo un hechizo que cree metralla o afecte a vuestro movimiento puedo dañaros. ¡Depulso! –una de las estatuas se dirigió peligrosamente hacia el acantilado perdiendo el equilibrio. Tras eso, las otras estatuas se arrodillaron._

_-Eres merecedora. Cógelo –dijeron a coro. Clara se acercó hacia el escudo, que era circular y con una inscripción en forma de lambda que dividía un cuarto. En el centro se podían apreciar varios rubíes. En su parte trasera había unas asas para que se lo amarrara al brazo. El escudo era muy ligero a su brazo, y emitía un fuerte poder. Conociendo un poco de la vida espartana, descubrió que tenía el borde afilado para cortar._

_ 28 de junio, Grimmauld Place._

_Estaban todos en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore estaba al centro, rodeado de McGonagall y Snape a sus lados. Contando a McGonagall, la mesa se distribuía circularmente de esta forma: McGonagall, Lupin, la señora Weasley, su esposo Arthur, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Charlie, Bill, Clara, Ojoloco, Snape, Dumbledore. Remus y Tonks tenían caras muy tristes debido a que su amigo y primo respectivamente había muerto hace poco en el ministerio._

_-Mis condolencias a todos ustedes –dijo el Gran Maestre de la Orden del Fénix –por lo sucedido en el Ministerio._

_-Gracias –dijo Remus –aunque algo me dice que Harry se siente devastado. ¿Por qué no nos dejas enviarle correo?_

_-Por que puede ser interceptado por los Mortífagos –mintió Dumbledore. En realidad lo que quería era asegurarse que Harry no saliera de la depresión que tenía._

_-¿Y no podemos entregárselas personalmente? –preguntó la señora Weasley._

_-Tampoco. Puede ser peligroso –sentenció Dumbledore, a quien no le interesaba que Harry recibiera muestras de apoyo –sobre el tema Sírius, a inicios de julio su testamento será desbloqueado. Quisiera que fueras tú el ocho de julio, Remus._

_-¿Y Harry? –preguntó el licántropo._

_-No irá. Solo lo afectaría más –sentenció Dumbledore. En realidad no quería que fuera porque si se enteraba de todo su patrimonio, podría volverse contra él, y eso no era su plan. Además, Sírius era el usufructuario de la herencia Potter. Tendría que mover piezas para que Harry no recibiera su herencia –cambiando de tema, he descubierto algo extraño en Islandia. Quisiera que Alastor y su protegida fueran allí a investigarlo, podrían haber Mortífagos._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Clara_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Clara cerró los ojos. Había conocido gente en la Orden, entre ellos a su antiguo novio, muerto en Azkaban. Vio como Ragden se le acercaba, y pareció ver a su amor en su figura.

-¿Qué te pasa, Clara? Te veo pensativa –dijo Ragden.

-Pensaba en el día en que conocí a Harry –respondió la muchacha.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ya había acabado la batalla en Islandia. Afortunadamente, ni su maestro ni ella estaban demasiado cansados. Vio a un hombre vestido de negro con una capa que llevaba un pasamontañas pegado a ella que le cubría la cara y una espada envainada lucía en su espalda. Lo que más le shockeó fue que tenía un brazo sangrando y desfigurado y no había nada en el lugar donde debía tener el brazo derecho, excepto un pequeño chorro de sangre._

_-Ese es Potter –dijo Moody._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Clara._

_-El gesto que ha hecho con su mano izquierda es muy parecido al que hacía su padre para pavonearse._

_-¿Estás seguro que es él, maestro? En teoría ese tal Potter está en Privet Drive._

_-Sí, Clara, estoy seguro –dijo Moody sonriendo. Así que Potter había decidido entrar en la guerra.-Tendremos que llevarlo a los cuarteles._

_-No sé si querrá –respondió la pelirroja –Albus dijo que no quería ir por… malos recuerdos –ella y Moody se acercaron al guerrero._

_-No tan rápido, Potter –Dijo Moody. Harry se paró. Reconocía esa voz. Era la de Alastor Moody. "¿Pero como pudo haberme reconocido? Que yo sepa no me he sacado el pasamontañas en ningún momento", pensó._

_-Si buscas a un tal Potter, no está aquí. Y mi nombre es Clieggson, Ralph Clieggson –respondió. No estaba de humor para discusiones._

_-A mí me ha parecido reconocer un gesto típico de tu padre, Potter. Le di clases, por si no te lo dijeron –habló Moody, refiriéndose al gesto que hizo de pasarse la mano por el pelo –Además, he visto lo que hacías con la rata esa. Parece que lo has capturado, ¿no? –preguntó, refiriéndose a Peter._

_-Me han descubierto –dijo. Se sacó el pasamontañas, dejando su rostro al descubierto. –Pero no iré con ustedes. Por fin he conseguido mi libertad, y ahora puedo lograr mi venganza, así que no pienso encerrarme en esa pútrida casa que llamáis cuarteles. No me da buenos recuerdos, y seguro que él –dijo hablando de Sírius –tampoco querría que fuera allí._

_-No soy yo quien lo decide. Además, no pareces en condiciones de ganarme a mí y a mi protegida –anunció, haciendo referencia al brazo cortado de Harry. "¿Protegida?" Pensó el joven._

_-Así que por favor, Potter, ven con nosotros –dijo una voz de mujer, que Harry no reconoció. Se alejó dos pasos y se giró. La mujer que acompañaba a Ojoloco era alta, pelirroja con un tono parecido a su madre y llevaba su crin recogida en una coleta. Iba con una camiseta de manga corta roja y un pantalón tejano oscuro, y llevaba una armadura femenina dorada, aparte de un escudo espartano (con forma de redonda) con esmeraldas y rubíes incrustados en su brazo derecho. Harry le echó unos 20 años. –Además, no pareces estar muy bien de forma._

_-Tendréis que llevarme a rastras, y os aseguro que no lo conseguiréis –sentenció Harry. Tras lanzarle rápidamente un desmaius a Moody, que lo pilló en bragas, desenfundó su espada y dio un tajo vertical, que la mujer bloqueó con el escudo. Lo tenía claro. Si querían llevarlo a Grimmauld Place, lo tendrían que llevar inconsciente. Soltó dos tajos más, que la mujer bloqueó sin problemas. _

_Tuvo que reaccionar para no ser partida por la espada del muchacho. Pese a faltarle un brazo y tener el otro herido, se defendía bien con el otro. Dio un golpe con el escudo paralelo al suelo, que Harry esquivó saltando sin problemas y respondió con una patada voladora, golpeándola en el pómulo. Tuvo que rodar dos veces para no ser ensartada por la hoja, y alcanzó a Harry de un golpe, pero el ojiverde logró rectificar la posición en el aire. Harry respiraba rápida y profundamente. El dolor, junto con el cansancio, le dificultaba la pelea. Cerró los ojos y lanzó una onda a ras de suelo con su pierna, pero el escudo se interpuso en su camino. Viendo que desde lejos no lograría nada, corrió todo lo que su cuerpo maltrecho le permitía y lanzó varias estocadas, que no lograron perforar el escudo, pero logró abrir un punto hueco en las piernas, que aprovechó con una segada de coz. La mujer saltó para evitar ser derribada y se dispuso a pasar a la ofensiva. Harry empezaba a tener problemas. No solo estaba cansado, sino que el escudo ese era impenetrable._

_-Ríndete, muchacho. No lograrás pasar de mi escudo._

_-¡Ugh! ¡No me derrotarás fácilmente, mujer! –Fue todo lo que dijo._

_Esprintó par dar un salto y atacó desde el aire, pero la mujer, viendo sus intenciones, saltó y le dio un golpe con el escudo, tirándolo al suelo y arrebatándole la espada. Se posicionó para caer encima de él y su cuerpo chocó con Harry y el suelo, soltándole un grito al joven Le colocó el borde del escudo al cuello._

_-Ha terminado. No lo hagas más difícil –sentenció._

_Pero Harry no se rindió y levanto la pierna hacia arriba, golpeándole en la espalda, lo que la hizo caer a un lado, cosa que Harry aprovechó para levantarse._

_-Que no tenga un brazo no significa que vaya a perder. Podría matarte ahora mismo si quisiera. –dijo, aludiendo a su MP4500._

_-Pero no lo harás. Yo no soy tu enemiga real. Ríndete, no quiero hacerte más daño del que ya tienes._

_Pero no se rendiría. Al menos no tan fácilmente. Invocó su espada y se preparó para golpear, pero esta vez decidió fintar un golpe vertical que la mujer paró sin problemas, pero una patada desde abajo la hizo trastabillarse. Harry lo aprovechó rápidamente._

_-¡Repulso! –Unas ondas de choque golpearon a la chica en el estómago, mandándola por los aires. Mientras la mujer caía, le lanzó dos desmaius que no dieron en el blanco, ya que empezaba a marearse por la falta de sangre. Haciendo un bluf, corrió hacia ella, mientras la mujer se levantó y fue hacia él. Chocaron sus armas, manteniendo un pulso para ver quien era más fuerte._

_-Je, para estar herido, eres más fuerte que lo que dijo Dumbledore. No sé que habrás estado haciendo, pero el vago seguro que no –dijo la pelirroja, haciendo fuerza apoyándose en su otro brazo..._

_-¡Si tuviera el otro brazo ya te habría derrotado! –respondió el moreno, anclando su pie derecho al suelo._

_-Y orgulloso. Eso lo heredaste de tu antepasado y de tu padre._

_-Gracias._

_-Parece que Dumbledore se equivocó. Sabes, creo que antes de ir a Grimmauld, comprobaremos tu residencia de aquí. Si me gusta, no le diré nada y nos quedamos, ¿que te parece? –Propuso la chica._

_-Trato hecho –respondió Harry. Ambos dieron un paso atrás y guardaron sus armas. –Aunque creo que tendrás que coger a Moody. Ya le enseñaremos el castillo luego. Harry sacó una barra de madera de 50 cm, hizo que el inconsciente Moody tocase el palo y se lo ofreció a la mujer._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Vaya, parece que tuvisteis un pique –dijo Ragden –para ser ciertos, el día que le conocí también tuve una discusión él. Ambos perdimos nuestras armas.

-Eso demuestra tu fuerza. Además que ahora puedes luchar mejor.

-Sí –Ragden abrazó a la chica por detrás, acto que pareció gustarle a Clara.

-Gracias –dijo la pelirroja, que lentamente se giró para besar al wyvern en los labios. Ragden se quedó con los ojos como platos, pero notó como su corazón se aliviaba y se sonrojó. Correspondió al beso y abrazó a la pelirroja con algo más de fuerza, notando como su corazón se desbordaba de felicidad. Notó como la pelirroja le quitaba la capa y la camisa, dejando ver sus marcados abdominales que eran fruto de un fuerte entrenamiento, y empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Tras sonreír un poco, continuó con el beso y llevó sus manos a las posaderas de Clara. Lentamente, la cosa empezó a subirse de tono y se entregaron el uno al otro con fuerza y pasión, confiando plenamente en su compañero.

**Bueno, ya he terminado por hoy. Sin duda se nota la falta de… por así llamarlo, inspiración. Lo de siempre, dejad el resto a vuestra imaginación, y no plagiéis.**


	23. Chapter 222

**He aquí la segunda parte del capítulo. Bastantes misterios se han resuelto en este capítulo, y huelo que hay uno nuevo sobre el escudo (o eso me han dicho sirius314 y Luzbel por msn)**

**Bueno, decir que estoy algo decepcionado por el poco número de reviews. Espero que con esta subida vuelva a su nivel habitual.**

**Zarkan: Lamento que me haya salido algo soso, pero no pude hacer nada más. Espero que te guste este.**

**Sariss: Gracias por darme ánimos, te estoy agradecido. Y bueno, ojalá te guste este.**

**Sobre este capítulo, decir que he tenido que tomar partes del capítulo 21 y modificarlas debido a mi poca inspiración a inicios de veranos (creo que la gasté toda durante la semana en la que me jodí la pierna), pero igualmente espero que os guste.**

Cap. 22.2: Ron

Tras la muerte de Charlus, nada fue lo mismo en Hogwarts. El primer cambio que hizo Dumbledore fue colocar a Snape como profesor de DCAO mientras un tal Williams daba clases de Pociones. Pero algo iba mal: Ron le había dicho que Harry, junto con su hermanita y una alumna de Ravenclaw, había desaparecido. Se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahora el chico. ¿Se habría reunido ya con Clieggson? ¿Lo habría encontrado Voldemort? Era muy sospechoso. ¿Y sí se había enterado de la verdad? ¿Por qué estaría tocando el cuerpo de Charlus mientras decía su discurso? El chico no reaccionaba como tendría que hacerlo. Se suponía que, con esta muerte, debía estar triste y apesadumbrado, pero en cambio, ahora una determinación aún mayor de la que presentaba a inicio de curso. Una determinación que solo vio en los ojos de su padre, James Potter.

-¿Señor? –dijo Ron, que se había presentado delante de él y estaba de rodillas.

-¿Sí, Ron? –preguntó el director.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, señor? –consultó el pelirrojo.

-Debemos guardar las apariencias. No sería nada bueno que nos descubrieran.

-Sí, señor –dijo Ron.

-Ah… de momento puedes matar a quien quieras… siempre y cuando no te descubran y parezca un accidente –sentenció Dumbledore.

-Sí, señor –dijo Ron.

-Muy bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento de hoy –dijo Dumbledore.

Estuvieron entrenando durante un par de horas, en las que se incluían sigilo y ocultación, asesinato silencioso, maldiciones Imperdonables y uso de dagas, cuchillos y similares.

_FLASHBACK_

_El verano del año pasado…_

_Ron estaba en Grimmauld Place junto con Ginny y Hermione. Estaba pensando en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con Hermione mientras se imaginaba a Harry desconectado del mundo mágico en su casa y entristecido por la muerte de ese tal Diggory. Como le odiaba. Su amigo tenía casi todo lo que él carecía: belleza, fama, poder y dinero. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca de la casa a hablar con Dumbledore, aunque… ¿Por qué quería hablar con él? Picó a la puerta._

_-Adelante –dijo Dumbledore desde dentro. Ron abrió, entró y cerró la puerta para sentarse en un sillón que había delante de la mesa donde estaba Dumbledore._

_-Gracias por concederme esta reunión, profesor –dijo Ron haciendo una ligera reverencia._

_-De nada, Ron. Dime, ¿Qué sientes respecto a Harry? –preguntó el director._

_-No se… es mi amigo y le respeto, pero a la vez le tengo envidia. Tiene todo lo que yo no tengo –dijo Ron -¿por qué?_

_Dumbledore sonrió por dentro. Así sería más fácil convencer al muchacho para lo que quería hacer._

_-¿Has pensado alguna vez en traicionarle? –preguntó el viejo._

_-Sí –dijo Ron. Dumbledore volvió a sonreír mentalmente._

_-Perfecto. Porque es lo único que te pido. Quiero que espíes a Harry y que me informes de lo que hace: donde va, con quien se relaciona, el porqué de sus reacciones…_

_-¿Qué me darás a cambio? –pidió el pelirrojo._

_-Si lo haces, te colmaré de riquezas y serás más poderoso que él –dijo Dumbledore –riquezas que, por cierto, te provendrán de Potter._

_-Gracias –dijo Ron mientras reía –ese estúpido… nunca sabrá que le vamos a destruir._

_-Te revelaré algo. En realidad, Voldemort si que puede acceder a su casa cuando quiera –dijo Dumbledore._

_-¿Porqué? –preguntó Ron._

_-Coloqué un hechizo de sangre protector falso. Ya que, en vez de utilizar la sangre de su verdadera tía, utilicé la de un Mortífago que la suplantaba, cosa que hace inviable su utilidad._

_-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo._

_-En realidad, Voldemort también mató a sus tíos junto con el hermano de Harry y los mandó suplantar por dos Mortífagos._

_-¿Y eso lo sabe Potter? –preguntó Ron._

_-No, y mejor que no lo sepa –dijo Dumbledore -pero en todo caso, si la verdadera Petunia Dursley hubiera "donado" la sangre, tampoco funcionaría, ya que Voldemort utilizó la sangre de Potter para recuperar su cuerpo, por lo que la sangre no sería ningún impedimento._

_-Je, que tonto que es… solo espero que podamos aprovechar el momento para que "en un descuido", Potter sea capturado por Voldemort y escape._

_-Tú lo has dicho, Ron. Además, como tampoco sabe de su herencia, podemos controlarlo con más facilidad. Muy bien, cuando empiece Hogwarts comenzaremos a entrenar –sentenció el viejo_.

_FIN FLASHBACK_.

Ron aún recordaba lo dicho desde esa reunión. Además, desde el inicio del verano deseaba aún más que Potter muriera, pues casi lo matan por acompañarlo a por el chucho.

5 días más tarde…

-Bien hecho, Ron. Has aprendido mucho –dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias señor –respondió el joven –He logrado acabar con los hermanos Creevey. Todo el mundo cree que murieron víctimas de una asfixia mientras desayunaban.

-¿Ya sabes tu próximo objetivo, Ron? –preguntó el viejo.

-Sí, señor. Una chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff, hija de muggles.

-Bien, Ron, bien –dijo Albus.

Al día siguiente, una chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff llamada Alejandra murió asesinada bajo un conjuro de hipotensión. Dumbledore anunció que la hipotensión había sido la causa, pero no había rastro alguno. Dos días más tardes, su novio murió al intoxicarlo Ron con la toxina de la viruela draconiana. Cinco días más tarde, un muchacho de segundo de Gryffindor murió por una peritonitis, y una alumna de cuarto de Slytherin murió tras serle detectado un brote de tos ferina. La realidad era que o bien Ron o bien Dumbledore los asesinaban en secreto mediante toxinas o hechizos que causaban esos síntomas.

Últimos días de diciembre, en Hogwarts…

Dumbledore estaba preocupado. Era algo bastante insólito, nunca había pasado eso. Clieggson había actuado al igual que los Mortífagos, pero esta vez eran los seguidores de Voldemort los que sufrieron el golpe. Un gran ejército, compuesto por 500 hombres había arrasado toda forma de vida que había en Malfoy Manor y se la habían apropiado junto con las vidas de sus habitantes. Pero lo peor de todo era que la Orden había perdido cuatro de los miembros más poderosos: Lupin, Tonks, Clara y Moody. No sabía donde estaban. ¿Se habrían reunido ya con Harry o su maestro? ¿O habían montado su propia organización? Sin duda ese no era el método para acabar la guerra. No, solo el amor podría ganar a Voldemort. Pero debía ser él quien acabara con el heredero de Slytherin. No Harry Potter, no Ralph Clieggson. Tenía que ser Albus Dumbledore de nuevo "el Salvador".

-¿Señor? –preguntó Ron, que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? –inquirió el director.

-Parece estar algo nervioso, señor –respondió la comadreja.

-Clieggson ha atacado. Además que ha logrado un gran ejército –dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Cree que puede ser el siguiente Señor Oscuro, señor? –preguntó Weasley.

-No lo sé. No creo que quiera hacerse con el Ministerio. Después de todo, tiene contactos con la Ministra y nada está saliendo fuera de lo normal –respondió el viejo –pero es peligroso para nuestros planes. Si nos descubriera, no creo que pudiéramos escondernos de él. Y yo me estoy haciendo viejo.

-Creo que Clieggson se está muriendo –dijo Ron –y quiere traspasarle todo su poder a Potter, al que le ha allanado el camino hacia Voldemort.

Dumbledore se asustó. Harry mostraba una cantidad apreciable de poder, y si le sumaba la cantidad que Clieggson podía legarle se convertiría en el mago más poderoso que hubiera existido bajo la faz de la tierra.

-Puede ser. Según Charlus, Clieggson tenía más o menos la mitad de mi edad, y manejar tal cantidad de poder a partir de una edad empieza a autodestruir al mago –explicó Dumbledore.

Día 25 de febrero, Hogwarts.

-¿Y bien, mi señor? –preguntó Ron. Estaban en el despacho del director.

-Hoy es el día. Por fin podrás matar a la sangre sucia de Granger –dijo Dumbledore.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando Potter se entere de lo que haré, caerá en la más profunda de las depresiones –dijo Ron, que empezó a reír. Dumbledore hizo una sonrisa maliciosa que fue ocultada por sus barbas "¡Muajajajaja! ¡Sufre, Potter, sufre!", pensó.

Ron siguió a Hermione quien, casualidades de la vida, estaba por bajar las escaleras. Miró a los alrededores. No había nadie. Apuntó a sus piernas.

-Stumblenum –susurró. Hermione se tropezó mientras se le levantaban los bajos de la falda, permitiendo a Ron observar su ropa interior y se dio un golpe fatal, quebrándose el cráneo y muriendo en el acto. Eliminó cualquier rastro que pudiera dejar su magia y se ocultó en su capa invisible y se retiró del lugar. Mañana se celebró el funeral de la muchacha y se reveló "un tropezón por las escaleras" como causa de su fallecimiento.

25 de abril de 2010, Hogwarts.

Ron se despertó. Estaba algo iracundo por el hecho de que Clieggson estaba haciendo mucho de las suyas. No solo había salvado a Inglaterra de una catástrofe nuclear, sino que estaba provocando un montón de problemas entre las filas Mortífagas. Además, la mayoría de gente empezaba a verlo como un héroe. Incluso se rumoreaba que Clieggson estaba destinado a matar a Voldemort, y varios rumores decían cosas como que te mataba con solo mirarte o que era inmortal. Sandeces. Solo era un patán que estaba quitándole popularidad a Dumbledore. Notó un pequeño pinchazo en el brazo derecho y se fue al despacho del director.

-¿Qué pasa, señor? –dijo una vez llegó.

-He descubierto la verdadera identidad de Clieggson –anunció el aludido.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Me ha sorprendido hasta a mí. Resulta que Harry Potter y Ralph Clieggson son la misma persona –reveló el viejo.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –gritó Weasley. La noticia lo había shockeado.

-A mí también me ha sorprendido, Ron –dijo Dumbledore –después de todo, debería estar destruido emocionalmente.

-¿Pero como…?

-¿Recuerdas el guante que llevaba Harry?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-El guante es el mismo en ambos, y lo llevan en el mismo brazo. Además, durante el Torneo, Harry nos mostró su dominio del fuego.

-Es cierto. Aunque no utilizó todo su poder.

-Y si descontamos el ensañamiento que tuvo en su duelo ante Bellatrix y su desaparición misteriosa, el sello que le puse le afectó en la destrucción de Azkaban.

-Fuiste muy listo al colocarle el sello, señor –alagó el pelirrojo.

-Desgraciadamente, lo rompió durante su combate contra Lestrange. No me acuerdo de cómo, pero tendremos que matarle.

-¿Podré ir contigo? –preguntó Ron

-Sí, mientras estés bajo una capa invisible o un conjuro mimetizador. Si Harry te descubre, ten por sentado que serás su víctima.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Se aparecieron en Manchester. Por lo que sabía, Potter tenía allí una mansión bastante grande donde debía alojar a su círculo interno. Se colocó un conjuro mimetizador para que ese cabrón no lo viera, pues sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón. Se acercaron varios metros a una mansión gigantesca cuando vieron a una figura con capa y pasamontañas con un guante de pinchos en su brazo derecho y dos espadas y tres varitas, una de ellas en la funda de una daga, en su cinturón. Vio a Dumbledore acercarse a Potter y se mantuvo lejos. […]

[…]-Es verdad –admitió el peliblanco -Tú no debías ser nada más que un mero instrumento para ayudarme a alcanzar el poder, solo debías ser un arma desechable, por eso mandé a Snape decirle la primera parte de la profecía a Voldemort, para poder utilizar a alguno de los dos candidatos. Pero ahora eres demasiado poderoso y sabes demasiado, Harry –dijo el anciano –así que no me queda más opción que matarte yo mismo, lo siento –sentenció -¡Avada Kedavra!

Ron sonrió. Potter había muerto, y había sido la mar de sencillo. Un rayo verde golpeó a Harry sin hacer ningún efecto. Ron se sorprendió. ¿Como podía haber hecho Potter para sobrevivir "de nuevo" a la maldición asesina?

-Colmillo me protege –reveló Harry, mientras se disponía a atacar. Ron lo entendió. Supuso que una de las dos espadas del joven tenía una barrera que le protegía. Se asustó por momentos, pues Harry había tomado la iniciativa y había logrado herir a Dumbledore unas pocas veces.

Llevaban media hora luchando, y Harry había logrado alcanzar a Dumbledore con un gigantesco rayo gris lanzado desde sus espadas.

Ah… ah… ah… -jadeó el viejo, sin duda alguna Potter le estaba pegando una paliza –los rumores son ciertos… no tienes piedad de tus enemigos. ¡Magio selio! –un aura rodeó a Harry, que se tambaleó como si sufriera un ataque cardíaco expresando una mueca de dolor y tuvo que guardar sus espadas en sus vainas, pues estas le rechazaban. Ron sonrió. Ahora Harry no podía usar ninguno de sus poderes, Dumbledore le había sellado todo su poder. Cometió el mismo error que el viejo, pues no pensó en el arsenal de armas del joven. Cinco minutos más tarde, pero, la cosa cambió, ya que Dumbledore logró alcanzar varias veces a Harry, quien se estaba cansando. El viejo se dispuso a realizarle la cruciatus cuando una cúpula blanca rodeó al joven. Supuso que se trataba de su hermanita. ¿Cómo podía Ginny defender a tal asqueroso asesino?

Cinco minutos más tarde, vio a Ginny salir despedida de la cúpula que se había desintegrado mientras un muchacho pelirrojo salía de ella. "Imposible, ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?", pensó. Además, Potter parecía haber recuperado su poder mágico y encima lo había aumentado (los efectos de la Rabia Fogosa). Potter le estaba dando una auténtica paliza a su maestro, que a duras penas podía bloquearle los golpes. Al final, Harry atacó con una maldición de tortura desconocida y que parecía ser bastante peor a la Cruciatus, pues Dumbledore gritaba con toda su alma. Al final, tras veinte minutos, Albus Dumbledore murió.

Harry se disponía a alcanzar a Colmillo cuando Ginny se le abalanzó y, tras varios minutos, logró calmarlo. Ron se sorprendió. ¿Cómo había hecho su hermanita para calmar a tal fiera? Harry la abrazó con fuerza, demostrando todo lo que la quería. Ron se movió hacia la espalda de la pelirroja y se dispuso a asestar un cuchillazo con un puñal a su hermana para matarla, pero Harry logró apartar a la pelirroja de un empujón y el cuchillo fue a parar a la mano de Harry donde se quedó clavada. ¿Porqué había Potter sacrificado su mano para salvar a esa tonta? No se dio cuenta de que la hoja solo se había incrustado unos pocos milímetros y no salía sangre de la mano del joven. Furioso, Harry le pegó un puñetazo, mandándolo tres metros hacia atrás y anulando su hechizo mimetizador y retiró el puñal que tenía incrustado en su mano para tirárselo, rozándole la sien.

-¡ASESINO! –Gritó Weasley irado -¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡MERECES ESTAR EN AZKABAN!

-¡NO MÁS QUE TÚ, COBARDE TRAIDOR! –respondió Harry. Una lágrima se le caía por la mejilla, pero se la secó con un burdo movimiento de mano. El moreno se agarró el hombro mientras hacía una pequeña chapuza en él con su magia, ya que, al contrario de Ginny, no podía curar -¡MATASTE A MI ABUELO, IDIOTA LAMECULOS! ¡TE TUVE COMO UN AMIGO, COMO UN HERMANO! ¡Y CASI MATAS A TU HERMANA Y A MI NOVIA!

-¡A VECES HAY QUE SACRIFICAR A ALGUIEN POR EL BIEN COMÚN, ESTÚPIDO! ¡Y ESO ERA LO QUE TENÍAS QUE HACER, EN VEZ DE DESAPARECER COMO UN COBARDE! –gritó Ron, con lo que dejó las intenciones de Dumbledore al descubierto (aunque ya lo estaban). Ese idiota no merecía estar en Azkaban, no: merecía morir.

-¡SABÍA QUE DIRÍAS ESO! ¡VENGA, SI SOLO ESTABAS CONMIGO PARA QUE LA GENTE SE FIJARA EN TI, AUNQUE FUERA COMO EL AMIGO DEL GRAN HARRY POTTER! –Ron tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, pues Harry decía la verdad. Solo se juntó con él por interés -¡YO MATO, PERO LO HAGO DE FRENTE, NO COMO TÚ, QUE MATASTE A MI ABUELO POR LA ESPALDA! ¡Y AL IGUAL MATASTE A HERMIONE E INTENTASTE MATAR A GINNY, CERDO TRAIDOR!

Notó como Harry tensó sus músculos mientras su mano derecha se transformó en una garra de wyvern y se envolvía en llamas, preparándose para atacar. Se asustó, pues sabía lo que podía hacer esa mano.

-¡YO NO MATE A TU ABUELITO, CARARRAJADA! –respondió Ron, un insulto muy utilizado por Malfoy. Harry parecía poder volver a transformarse en cualquier momento. Salió corriendo hacia la sucia comadreja traidora, garra en alto.

-¡MUERE, BASTARDO TRAIDOR! ¡GARRA DRAGÓN! – gritó Harry. Lanzó un zarpazo al pelirrojo calcinando sus costillas, su estómago y la superficie de su corazón. El varón menor de los Weasley cayó aullando de dolor al suelo. Ginny se le acercó mientras Harry cerraba su puño herido intentando calmarse y dejaba caer... ¿una lágrima? Vio como Harry se alejaba de él y le daba la espalda, vio que Ginny le apuntaba con la varita, y vio que Harry se clavó una de sus espadas en su pierna, aparentemente sin sentido.

-¡ERES PEOR QUE PERCY! –Increpó Ginny -¡HAS DESHONRADO A LA FAMÍLIA, LA HAS TRAICIONADO AL IGUAL QUE TUS AMIGOS! ¡HASTA MATASTE A HERMIONE! –Ginny había entrado en su mente al aparecer, al igual que Harry. Karim se alegró de que Ginny no fuera maestra del fuego, pues estaría desde hace rato en la Rabia Fogosa y sería más difícil que pararla que a Harry -¡CRUCIO! –Ron se retorció por el suelo mientras aullaba por el dolor producido por la maldición Cruciatus además de las heridas provocadas por Harry, que se había clavado a Cuerno en la pierna para no perder el control, ya que estaba notando otra vez como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo pese a los esfuerzos de Freya, amenazando con tomarle el control de sus actos.

-¡Harry! –gritó Cho preocupada. El joven estaba desangrándose por la pierna y, a la vez, iracundo. Su hermano estaba visiblemente sorprendido y preocupado, pues el joven había alcanzado a inmovilizarse la pierna con la espada por tal de no causar una masacre, pero notaba un gran dolor en él. Ginny se giró para ver el motivo de preocupación de sus amigos. Acción tonta, ya que cuando se giró, Ron sacó una daga e intentó asesinarla de nuevo a traición. Los otros chicos vieron como su querida amiga iba a morir a manos de ese sucio bastardo cerdo traidor.

-¡PRUEBA ESTA, PUTA! –gritó el pelirrojo a su hermana, que se giró sorprendida, como si tuviera ganas de llorar ¿Qué le había hecho Dumbledore a Ron? Ron blandió la daga y se movió hacia ella.

Grave error. Harry, al ver que su novia podía morir, se liberó la pierna y dejó que su odio lo controlara transformándose de nuevo. Irado, se movió a la velocidad del rayo a la escena del futuro crimen, transformó sus manos en garras y atacó a Ron, apedazando al pelirrojo en varios trocitos con sus garras de un golpe. Así fue como Ron Weasley murió, débil, pobre (comparado con Harry) y anónimo. Nadie se recordó de él.

**Al fin sabemos porqué Ron murió. Sobre lo que dejé abierto en otros capítulos, decir que aparecerá más en el próximo donde, aunque no se revelará ningún misterio importante, espero que os guste. Lamento decir que puede que me tarde debido a la poca inspiración, así que de momento, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación y que no me plagiéis.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, por fin me digno a subir un capítulo. Se que muchos querréis matarme lenta y dolorosamente por la tardanza, pero estaba muy bajo de inspiración. Solo espero que este capítulo os guste un poco (y por fin algo de acción, que es donde disfruto como pez en el agua). Sobre los reviews, no está mal, pero echo a faltar gente como Socram o Tismen.**

**Bien, ahora a responder vuestros reviews.**

**Alexander: Gracias por tu post. Y sí, decidí poner a Dumbledore y a Ron el estereotipo de "asesino cobarde que ataca por la espalda y a traición", junto con el de Dumbledore "de los mil planes, que nunca se ensucia las manos".**

**Sariss: Pues sí, tienes razón. Y ese era mi objetivo, responder a la pregunta que me hizo krasni y aclarar lo que pasó con Ron y los demás.**

**Mo0ny: Gracias, tío, me alegro que te guste. Y aunque en España ya estamos de vacaciones, muchos de vosotros estaréis o en la universidad o seréis latinoamericanos (me apuesto los meñiques).**

**Zarkan: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este.**

Cap. 23: Fuego contra fuego.

Harry y los demás aparecieron en Groenlandia. Un aura oscura muy fuerte se podía detectar allí. Sin embargo, Harry no veía ninguna relación con Voldemort. Notó como algo se les caía encima-

-¡CUIDADO! –gritó. Una bola de energía oscura caía hacia ellos. Los siete se disiparon para evitar que la bola les aplastara. Miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros habían desaparecido, aunque algo le decía que estaban bien. Una intensa humareda se formó después del impacto. Harry logró divisar una figura que se le acercaba. Cerró sus puños y se colocó en guardia.

-Buenos reflejos, chico –dijo la figura mientras se acercaba. Era un hombre alto y fornido. Tenía el pelo rojo fuego corto y peinado en pinchos y los ojos del mismo color. El hombre iba vestido con una túnica sin mangas marrón que llegaba hasta 10 centímetros por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta del mismo color de manga corta debajo. En la parte de las piernas, llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color y unas botas de piel de dragón.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? –preguntó Harry.

-Jejejeje –dijo el sujeto –mi nombre es Loki y mi objetivo es tu poder. Solo con él podré liberarme de mi prisión en Hellheim y acabar con los Dioses del Asgard.

-El Ragnarok –dijo Harry.

-Exacto –dijo Loki –ahora, muchacho… ¡MUERE! –tras el grito, Loki creó una espada con fuego y se lanzó a por Potter, quien desenvainó sus dos espadas y bloqueó el golpe. Harry contraatacó con dos espadazos más y esquivó un puñetazo del dios para propinarle una patada que también fue esquivada.

Miró a su alrededor. Se había separado de sus compañeros debido a la explosión. Divisó a una figura bastante vieja acercarse a él. Llevaba la espalda encorvada y tenía una prominente calva en su cabeza. Para añadir el toque final, llevaba un bastón en su lado derecho para caminar.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Clara.

-Jejeje, mi nombre es Cronos –dijo el viejo –y quiero ese escudo tuyo para liberarme de la prisión de Zeus.

-Tendrás que derrotarme entonces –sentenció Clara –y pareces muy viejo como para luchar.

Ante las palabras de la pelirroja, Cronos sonrió y empezó a cambiar: Su espalda se enderezó, luego el poco pelo que tenía empezó a hacerse negro y largo hasta la espalda mientras desaparecía la calva, la piel del rostro se tensó hasta que no quedaba ni una arruga, los miembros (brazos y piernas) se volvieron más gruesos y musculosos y creció un par de centímetros. Clara abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Así mejor? –dijo un Cronos rejuvenecido en tono arrogante.

-¿Co… cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Clara, sorprendida.

-Soy el titán del tiempo –explicó Cronos -puedo tanto aparentar tener 85 años como mostrarme como un adolescente. Después de todo, el tiempo no pasa para mí. Al igual que podría hacerte envejecer… o convertirte en una niña.

Clara se ciñó el escudo en su brazo izquierdo y cogió su lanza con el derecho a la vez que Cronos creaba una espada con un trozo de piedra que llevaba en sus manos. Hecho esto, atacó a la pelirroja, que se defendió con el escudo. Clara aprovechó el forcejeo para clavar la lanza a Cronos, que la esquivó y golpeó de nuevo con un espadazo. Clara esquivó la hoja y punzó de nuevo con la lanza, pero Cronos desvió el golpe con un espadazo hacia arriba.

Notó algo sólido detrás de su espalda. Abrió los ojos y vio que se había caído debido a la explosión. Miró el paisaje. Estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaban su hermano y los demás? Una figura con cabeza de órix y cuerpo humano se le acercaba.

-Tú… tu no eres de los míos –dijo Karim -¿QUIÉN ERES?

-Mi nombre es Seth. El dios del desierto –se presentó la criatura –Y he venido a por tu poder.

-¿Porqué lo necesitas? –dijo Karim mientras desenvainaba su guadaña.

-Para ursupar el trono a Ra, el dios solar –explicó Seth –¡YO MEREZCO SER EL REY DE LOS DIOSES Y NO ESE VIEJO SOLECILLO! ¡LA OSCURIDAD DEBE DOMINAR EL MUNDO!

-No te lo daré –sentenció Karim.

El dios egipcio del mal cogió una roca del suelo y le dio forma de espada. Pero la hoja no era muy normal para ser una espada, ya que hacía como un medio círculo. Karim se apresuró y atacó con un guadañazo que Seth desvió con el Kopesh. El dios egipcio se transformó en tierra para evitar una patada del pelirrojo que podría haberle matado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó Karim

-Después de todo, soy tierra –respondió el dios.

Se levantó. Cho estaba a su izquierda con un pequeño gesto de dolor, pero a parte de ellas dos no había nadie. Ginny le ofreció la mano para levantarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la morena.

-No lo se –respondió Ginny –pero aquí hay algo que me da mala espina.

-¿Soy yo el que te da mala espina? –dijo una voz suave detrás de ellas. Se giraron para ver a una extraña criatura. La criatura en cuestión tenía cabeza de cabra y cuerpo humano aunque recubierto de pelo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ginny.

-Mph Me llaman Baal –dijo la extraña criatura –y vosotros seréis mis billetes de viaje hacia el Paraíso.

-Me conozco la leyenda –dijo Ginny –Dios te encerró en el último de los círculos del Infierno como castigo por tu traición.

-Exacto, linda –dijo Baal –pero eso no es todo. Cometió un error. Si logro corromper a una chica de alma pura puedo romper mis cadenas… y huir. ¡Y vuestras almas me servirán como boleto para el viaje! Especialmente la tuya, pelirroja.

Ginny notó como se le erizaba el pelo.

-No lo permitiré –sentenció. Acto seguido desenfundó su florete y atacó a Baal, que se cubrió con un tridente hecho con fuego. Cho creó una espada con hielo y apoyó a la pelirroja con un sablazo. Baal retrocedió para no ser herido y lanzó una onda cortante que fue bloqueada por Ginny y su florete.

-¡Misiles de hielo! –Cho creó una nube en el cielo y varios pinchos de hielo empezaron a caer hacia Baal.

-¡Mira lo que hago con tu hielo! ¡Cúpula llameante! –una llamarada en forma de cúpula rodeó a Baal y derritió los pinchos de hielo –y ahora, ¡Expansión! –la cúpula se expandió. Cho cubrió a ambas con un muro de agua que impidió que gran parte del ataque les llegara, pero no fue suficiente para pararlo en su totalidad y fueron golpeadas.

Se levantaron. Lupin miró a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –preguntó Tonks.

-Esto parece estar desierto. ¿Dónde estarán nuestros compañeros?

-No os preocupéis por ellos –dijo una voz. Un hombre alto y con una armadura medieval negra se les acercaba. Una fuerte aura negra le rodeaba. Remus se colocó los guante-garras en sus manos

-¡Arnau! –dijo Lupin, reconociendo al misterioso caballero.

-El mismo –dijo el caballero -¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Hace mucho tiempo me encontré con una leyenda –dijo Remus –según la cual hubo un conde que, debido a todos los pecados que cometió y los vicios que alimentó, fue condenado a vagar eternamente como un fantasma por sus dominios, al ser su maldad demasiada para el Infierno.

-Exacto –dijo el conde. Miró a Tonks, abriéndosele los ojos –Oh, pero que bella dama. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? –acto seguido, hizo una reverencia hacia la muchacha.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Arnau, Remus saltó y se dispuso a hacer pedazos al conde, que bloqueó el golpe con los brazales de la armadura.

-Sosegaos, caballero –dijo Arnau –pero veo que estáis enamorado de esa doncella, ¡y no consiento eso! –terminó con asco para derribar a Remus de un puñetazo.

-¡Ugh! ¡Desgraciado! –Dijo Lupin -¡No permitiré que toques a mi amada! –dicho esto, Remus se levantó y golpeó al conde con una patada en el mentón que habría matado a un hombre normal, pero en él no le hizo efecto, para luego intentar desgarrarlo con su mano derecha. El conde se cubrió con el brazo izquierdo y dio un puñetazo a Lupin que logró evitarlo y contraatacar con su brazo libre.

Dio una patada y asestó dos espadazos que fueron bloqueados por el dios del fuego. Bloqueó otro espadazo con Colmillo y contraatacó con Cuerno. Loki retrocedió de un salto para evitar el corte.

-Eres fuerte, muchacho –dijo el dios –pero esto es inevitable, no podrás derrotarme –dicho esto, Loki lanzó una gran llamarada que fue evitada por Harry.

-Con que llamitas a mí, ¿eh? -dijo el joven – ¡Pues ahora verás! –Dicho esto, cubrió su puño de fuego y se preparó para asestar un puñetazo, pero empezó a notar un dolor intenso -¡Ugh!

-Jejeje, ¿te pensabas que iba a funcionar? –dijo Loki.

-¡Da igual! ¡Tirabuzón ardiente! –una llama con forma de tirabuzón se dirigió para Loki, que se limitó a abrir una mano. La llama se paró y retrocedió hacia Harry, impactándolo de lleno.

-¡AAAAAAAAARGH! –Se quejó el moreno, que escupió sangre por la boca -¿Co… como lo has hecho?

-Jejeje –se rió el dios –yo… soy el fuego, muchacho –abrió la mano –dardos llameantes.

Una nube de segmentos en llamas se dirigió hacia Harry, que se cubrió con una llamarada. Loki sonrió.

-¡Ugh! –gritó Harry. Cada vez que utilizaba el fuego para atacar o defenderse notaba un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Los rayos le golpearon y crearon una explosión -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Bloqueó un espadazo con su escudo y golpeó con fuerzas a Cronos de una patada. Pivotó sobre su pierna y asestó un corte con el escudo, rozando a Cronos en su tripa.

-No permitiré que me quites este escudo, Cronos –dijo Clara. El titán asestó una estocada, y Clara se cubrió con el escudo. La espada se clavó un centímetro en el escudo pero no logró causar ningún daño a la chica.

-Je, veo que eres dura de pelar –dijo Cronos –pues bien, te vas a ir convirtiendo en una viejecita. ¡Poder temporal! –un aura roja rodeó a Clara mientras el escudo empezaba a brillar. Un aura blanca salió del arma y rodeó a la chica anulando el aura roja -¿Pero qué? –dijo Cronos sorprendido. Clara no se había envejecido ni un segundo. ¿Cómo se había protegido?

-Este escudo –apuntó Clara –fue creado por el mismísimo Zeus, el dios que te encerró en el Tártaro. Por eso, mientras lo posea, no podrás variar el efecto del tiempo sobre mí.

-Interesante –dijo Cronos –pero aún puedo ganar. ¡Aceleración! –Un aura roja rodeó a Cronos, que se colocó delante de la pelirroja en menos de un milisegundo y asestó un rápido espadazo. Clara bloqueó el ataque a duras penas. El titán lanzó una lluvia de espadazos, logrando herir tres veces a Clara: En el ojo izquierdo, en el hombro derecho y en la pierna derecha.

Creó una ráfaga en su guadaña y la lanzó hacia su enemigo, que bloqueó el golpe con su Kopesh. Llevaban media hora luchando, y la batalla parecía estar al punto álgido.

-¡Tormenta! –Gritó Karim –una poderosa descarga eléctrica se dirigió hacia el dios egipcio, que recibió el golpe sin consecuencias ¿Pero qué…? –gritó, asombrado. La electricidad no había hecho nada al egipcio.

-Jajajaja, no puedes conmigo –se rió Seth –yo, al controlar el elemento tierra, no soy afectado por tus rayitos –abrió la mano -¡Disparo de lodo!

Un chorro de lodo se creó en su mano dirigiéndose a Karim con mucha potencia. El pelirrojo interpuso su guadaña, pero la intensidad del chorro era tal que quebró la hoja y le atravesó el bazo.

-¡AAAAAAAARGH! –gritó, mientras escupía sangre por la boca. El barro restante se solidificó taponando la herida y ocasionando que Karim cerrara los ojos debido al dolor que sentía.

-¡Tumba de agua! –un gigantesco muro de agua se formó delante de Cho y se dirigió hacia Baal.

-¡Terremoto! –la tierra empezó a resquebrajarse.

-¡Jajajaja, no podréis derrotarme! –Se rió el demonio, que se elevó unos veinte metros evitando ambos ataques -¡Bucle ardiente!

Un remolino de fuego se formó en el medio del campo de batalla y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia las chicas.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Ginny -¡Pared rocosa! –una pared se interpuso ella y el torbellino creando una explosión gigantesca.

-¡Cúpula mojada! –Gritó Cho –una semiesfera de agua rodeó a la asiática mitigando el efecto del bucle. La morena creó un vórtice de agua en su mano derecha y lo lanzó hacia Baal, acrecentando su medida cuando tocó suelo.

-¡Columna negra! –una columna de energía oscura rodeó al demonio y lo protegió del ataque -¡Jamás podréis derrotarme con esos ataques patéticos!

Remus saltó y dio otro zarpazo al conde, que sacó una espada negra como el carbón y bloqueó el golpe con ella. Tras bloquear, Arnau dio una patada al estómago del licántropo derribándolo y mandándolo diez metros hacia atrás.

-¡Remus! –dijo Tonks preocupada.

-Ya veo –dijo Arnau con una voz suave como la seda–estás enamorada de ese patán. No pasa nada. Lo aniquilaré y juro que te enamorarás de mí, princesa.

-¡No… no le escuches, Tonks! –Dijo Remus desde el suelo mientras se levantaba -¡No le tocarás ni un pelo a Tonks, fantasma! –tras eso, corrió hacia el conde y empezó a asediarle mediante zarpazos.

"¿Pero qué? Hace un momento estaba indefenso", pensó el conde, sorprendido. Esquivó un zarpazo que iba con toda la intención de atravesarle y se dispuso a cortarlo con la espada, pero tuvo que moverse para no ser afectado por una segada a dos tiempos del licántropo. Bloqueó un zarpazo cargado de ira, y golpeó a Remus en la sien dejándolo inconsciente. Levantó su espada para rematarlo.

-Ah… ah… ah… -jadeó Harry. A duras penas podía aguantar su batalla. Vio como Loki levantaba su espada e interpuso las suyas en medio de su trayectoria. Tenía cortes en el ojo, la mejilla y el pecho y una costilla rota. Golpeó la espada de Loki con Colmillo y lo arrojó con un depulso. Aprovechó ese "respiro" para sacarse una botella de poción revitalizante de la manga y privársela entera. Notó como parte de la energía gastada volvía a él. Empuñó la dichosa botella, que encima era de cristal, y la lanzó hacia Loki, que la quemó con una llama, para luego desenvainar de nuevo a Colmillo y alcanzó con una estocada al dios.

-¡Te tengo! –exclamó. Por fin había acabado la pelea. O eso creía.

-Jajajaja –se rió el pelirrojo –no me has hecho nada.

-¿Eh? –dijo Harry. Extrañado, miró hacia el pecho del Dios, donde había clavado el sable. Colmillo lo había atravesado limpiamente, pero en vez de ver sangre cayendo, la supuesta herida estaba brillando y rodeada de llamitas. Extrañado, cerró el puño izquierdo y aventó un puñetazo en la cara a Loki sin hacerle nada. Sin embargo, Harry notó un poco de dolor.

-Es inútil, chico –dijo el dios –no puedes afectarme con tus patéticos ataques.

-Esto… ¿Cómo lo haces, desgraciado? –preguntó Harry.

-Yo… -respondió Loki -…soy el fuego. ¡Y que no me afectes no me impide de golpearte!

Acto seguido, Loki dio un puñetazo a Harry en la mejilla mandándolo dos metros hacia atrás. El dios del fuego empezó a asediarle, obligando a Harry a esquivar o a defenderse. Sin embargo, logró alcanzarle una patada en el estómago que lo levantó cinco metros al aire y le atravesó con varios disparos de fuego.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, ESTÁS MUERTO, MUCHACHO! –exclamó Loki con una risa malvada.

-¡Ugh! ¡Coff, coff!A… aún… no… ¡Coff!-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba. Apuntó a Loki con el índice de su mano derecha -¡Avada Kedavra! –un rayo verde impactó al dios sin hacerle nada.

-Ya te lo dije, muchacho, no puedes hacerme nada. Soy inmortal –sentenció el pelirrojo.

Llevaban una hora luchando, y nada de nada.

-¡Ríndete, muchacha! –dijo Cronos -¡Punzada temporal! Un rayo amarillo se dirigió hacia Clara, que interpuso su escudo en la trayectoria del ataque y contraatacó con un lanzazo que logró rozar el hombro al titán.

-¡No me pienso rendir! –dijo la muchacha con un tono obstinado. Se dirigió hacia el titán del tiempo y le asestó una patada en el pecho y le rozó el pecho con el escudo.

-¡Nnnng! Eres obstinada, chica –dijo Cronos –bien, bien. Así será más divertido.

-¡Sanctus! –un sello blanco golpeó a Cronos y lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás. El escudo de la chica empezó a brillar -¡No creas que podrás derrotarme, desgraciado!

Asestó un golpe con el escudo al titán y le cortó parte del pelo con un golpe de lanza.

-¡Ugh! Jeje, me gusta. ¿Sabes? Cuanto más fuerte sea mi rival, más entretenida será la pelea –dijo Cronos –Ya verá Zeus cuando le desafíe, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

-No te lo permitiré –sentenció Clara. Colocó el escudo delante de él, el _hoplon_ estaba brillando cada vez más -¡Ahora mismo, voy a sellar tu alma en este escudo! ¡Cuando termine, serás incapaz de escapar y sufrirás un auténtico tormento! ¡SEIKE…!

-¡NO! –Suplicó Cronos -¡TE PROMETO LA JUVENTUD ETERNA! ¡TODAS MIS RIQUEZAS! ¡LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡PERO NO LO HAGAS!

-¡SFRAGIDA! –un brillo blanco cegó a Cronos mientras el titán notaba como era absorbido por un brillo aún más intenso proveniente del escudo.

-¡! –gritó Cronos. Un dolor descomunal recorría todo su cuerpo (huevos incluidos)

Clara cerró los ojos mientras susurraba en voz muy baja palabras en griego antiguo, fortaleciendo el brillo que iba sellando a Cronos. Al final, dos minutos más tarde, el titán desapareció.

Ah… ah… ah… -jadeó Clara. Estaba exhausta, ese último ataque le había tomado casi todo su poder. Sacó una botella de poción revitalizante y dio un trago para recuperar parte de sus energías. No era lo mismo que descansar, pero le serviría por si acaso.

Estaba agotado. Había recibido varios golpes y había perdido su guadaña, rota por un ataque del dios egipcio.

-Ríndete, pelirrojo –dijo Seth –no puedes ganarme. ¡Terremoto!

La tierra empezó a abrirse mientras la zanja se dirigía hacia Karim, que rodó a su izquierda para evitar ser engullido. Hizo bien, ya que un trozo de tierra salió del interior de la fractura. Esquivó un espadazo de Seth, saltó para evitar una segada y dio otro salto hacia atrás para apartarse de la trayectoria de un pincho.

-Ah… ah… ah… -jadeó. Se secó el sudor con la manga de su armadura y condensó un remolino en su mano –que no pueda dañarte con electricidad no quiere decir que el viento tampoco te afecte, idiota.

-¿Cómo me derrotarás? ¿Con esa rafaguita? –se burlo Seth.

-Tú lo has dicho, Seth –respondió Karim -¡HURACÁN!

El torbellino de su mano adoptó las dimensiones de una montaña mientras miles de ráfagas intensas de viento soplaban en el campo de combate. El tornado alcanzó a Seth y lo alzó varios metros de altura y empezó a recibir cortes debido a la fuerte velocidad del aire. Además, la energía del ataque le impedía transformarse en arena para no ser dañado. Cinco minutos más tarde, el ataque cesó y el cuerpo inconsciente del dios se precipitó hacia el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. El pelirrojo sacó una bolsa de manzanas energizantes que llevaba consigo y aprovechó para comerse un par y recuperar toda la energía gastada. Se dirigió corriendo hacia el este, donde notaba algo raro. Vio como una figura vestida con una armadura negra pisaba a otra con un pie mientras levantaba la espada para rematarla y otra, con forma de mujer, que estaba sorprendida sin poder hacer nada. Cargó una bola de aire comprimido en su mano y la lanzó hacia la armadura.

Iba a rematar al licántropo cuando notó como algo le empujaba en el estómago.

-¿Qui… quién es? –preguntó el conde Arnau.

Lupin aprovechó para levantarse. Apuntó hacia el conde con su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Un rayo rojo golpeó a Arnau arrebatándole la espada.

-Accio espada –El arma se dirigió a manos de Karim, que la cogió sin problemas –y ahora, conde, prepárate. ¡Tormenta!

Una serie de rayos se dirigieron hacia el fantasma, que empezó a convulsionarse y a gritar de dolor. Karim cargó la espada de oscuridad y lanzó un círculo que absorbió al conde con armadura y todo. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia Tonks, que estaba en el suelo inmóvil

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-¿Qué… que me ha pasado? –dijo Tonks. El pelirrojo guardó la espada y se arrodilló al lado de la chica.

-Debio ser la oscuridad del conde –dijo Karim –Debía usar su aura junto con su impactante belleza para conseguir los corazones de las chicas cuando estaba vivo. Pero de todos modos ya se ha ido.

-Era un hombre muy cruel –dijo Remus -incluso ahora se teme decir el nombre de este conde en sus antiguos territorios, e incluso se sospechaba que en realidad el fantasma era el conde en persona aún vivo.

-¡Tirabuzón ardiente! –una llama rotora se dirigía hacia las chicas.

-¡Humedad máxima! –gritó Cho. Gotas de agua se condensaron en la llama y la sofocaron.

-¡Calor infierno! –gritó Baal. Una onda se dirigió hacia las chicas.

-¡Muro de rocas! – respondió Ginny. Un muro de piedra interceptó la onda –no nos dejaremos ganar por un engendro como tú. -¡Tormenta arena!

Una nube de polvo y tierra se dirigió empujada por el viento hacia el demonio, causándole heridas varias.

-¡Ugh! Ya veo que no os gusto –dijo Baal -¿Eh?

Un pilar de tierra se había erigido donde estaba suspendido y le atrapó las piernas y parte de las manos. Miró a Ginny, que sonreía. Había sido obra de esa puta. Sin duda era una molestia. Mejor matarla ahora que podía. Notó como la tierra le hacía más fuerza sobre el cuerpo, aplastándole las piernas y lo arrastraba hacia el suelo, donde lo dejó clavado.

-¡Ahora Cho! -Ordenó la menor de los Weasley -¡Terremoto!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Torbellino! –respondió la china. Un tornado gigantesco de agua se dirigió hacia el demonio usando la brecha que hacía el ataque de Ginny como guía.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó el demonio. La brecha le impactó de pleno, causándole graves heridas en el estómago, para ser engullido por el remolino de agua. Un minuto después, el remolino se congeló en hielo puro, atrapando a Baal en el interior, impidiéndole mover.

-¡Rápido, Ginny! –Dijo Cho -¡usa el terremoto en el remolino congelado!

-De acuerdo, Cho –respondió la pelirroja -¡Terremoto!

El torbellino empezó a resquebrajarse, dañando MUY severamente a Baal (esas heridas podrían mandar a Harry a la UVI de San Mungo perfectamente) para el final explotar por la tensión liberada, matando al demonio y enviándolo, de vuelta, al noveno círculo del Infierno. Se dirigieron corriendo hacia otra fuente de poder, pues en algún sitio dos auras de fuego estaban chocando entre sí. Ginny identificó una de ellas como la de Harry, pero, ¿de quien sería la otra?

-Ah… ah… ah… eres fuerte, Loki –dijo Harry.

-Gracias, muchacho. Y lo mismo digo –dijo el dios del fuego –por eso te concederé el honor de morir bajo mi máximo poder –se rodeó de fuego -¡Rabia Fogosa!

El aspecto de Loki cambió un poco. Su pelo se volvió más brillante, y quizás se le marcaban un poco más los músculos pero a parte de eso, era el mismo. Atacó a Harry con una velocidad inhumana. El moreno se vio obligado a pasar a la defensiva sin descanso, pues Loki le estaba asediando con saña y rabia.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE! –dijo el dios. Mientras, los demás llegaron donde estaban luchando.

-¡Dios! –dijo Ginny -¡Tenemos que ayudarlo, está en problemas!

-¡NO ME AYUDÉIS! –gritó Harry -¡HUÍD U OS MATARÁ! ¡ESTÁ EN RABIA FOGOSA!

-¡PERO HARRY! –gritó Ginny -¡SI HUIMOS TE MATARÁ A TI!

-¡OS LO SUPLICO! ¡HUÍD!

-¡Vaya, muchacho, parece que quieres proteger a tus compañeros! –dijo Loki -¡Bien, más diversión entonces! ¡Supernova!

Miles de explosiones devastaron el lugar. Harry cayó al suelo gravemente herido.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritó Harry, visiblemente enfadado -¡Cañón oscuro! –un chorro negro salió de la espada de Harry e impactó en Loki, causándole aparentemente dolor "¿Eh? ¿No era invulnerable?", pensó Harry. Una bombilla se le encendió en la mente. La oscuridad no solo era odio y rabia, sino que también tenía tendencia a absorber la materia y la energía –Creo que sé como derrotarte –dijo Harry mientras guardaba ambas espadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –Se rió el dios -¡NO PERTENEZCO A ESTE MUNDO!

-No pertaneces a este plano, pero hay algo que sí te afecta. La oscuridad.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Loki

-La oscuridad no solo es odio e ira condensados, es muchas cosas más. En cromatografía, cual sinónimo es el negro, es la absorción de todos los colores. En óptica, es la absorción de toda la luz.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esta pelea? –preguntó Loki.

-Pues que en astronomía, la oscuridad representa un objeto de volumen 0 y densidad infinita, que genera un campo gravitatorio tan intenso que absolutamente nada puede escapar de él. La luz, en cambio, representaría un objeto superemisor de radiaciones electromagnéticas y con propiedades antigravitacionales tan fuertes que nada puede acercarse a ese cuerpo hipotético. Igualmente te afectaría.

-Te dejaré comprobarlo –dijo el dios.

Harry transformó sus brazos en garras. La izquierda estaba rodeada de un aura blanca muy brillante mientras la derecha estaba rodeada de un aura negra como la noche.

-¡Empezemos, garra celestial! –Harry dio un zarpazo con la garra izquierda lanzando unas cuchillas brillantes que impactaron en Loki, causándole varios cortes en el brazo izquierdo -¡Y ahora, garra siniestra! –soltó un zarpazo enviando varias cuchillas negras al dios, causándole un gran dolor –y eso no es todo. Puedo usar la oscuridad para absorber el poder de mis adversarios e incorporarlo al mío. ¡Agujero negro!

Un círculo negro se formó en su mano derecha y empezó a absorber el poder del dios.

-¡! –gritó el dios. Notaba un dolor gigantesco en todo su cuerpo y una sensación intensa de gravedad que le atraía hacia Harry, que permanecía con el rostro impasible, que empezó a dar una mueca de dolor, pues absorbía más poder del que podía abastar. Cerró el agujero, pues lo tenía "lleno" de poder.

-Vaya, chico, parece que no puedes absorber todo mi poder –dijo Loki, que estaba bastante adolorido y debilitado.

-Puede que no… pero mi espada si –respondió el moreno, desenfundando a Colmillo y colocándose en guardia mientras mostraba un aura negra en su alrededor. ¡Puertas del Hellheim! –dio un tajo hacia Loki, creando un agujero negro detrás de él, que empezó a absorberlo.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! –gritó el dios despavorido. Sabía los tormentos que podía pasar en el Hellheim si caía dentro. Tras cinco minutos de lucha, el círculo se lo tragó entero.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Estaban todos inconscientes. Harry se asustó, no podían estar muertos. Se arrodilló cerca de su hermano y le comprobó el pulso. Bien, estaba vivo. Repitió con todos la misma acción. Perfecto, no había bajas. Apuntó con ellos con sus manos.

-¡ENERVATE! –gritó. Los inconscientes se despertaron.

-¿Qué… que ha pasado? –dijo Karim

-¡Gracias a Merlín que estáis bien! –Dijo Harry –estaba preocupado por vosotros.

-Lo… lo sentimos –dijo Ginny –debimos hacerte caso.

-No os mantengáis cerca de mí si utilizo la Rabia Fogosa o peleo contra un oponente de fuego, podría mataros. ¿Entendido?

-Sí –dijeron todos.

-En todo caso, si veis que termino la pelea y estoy en Rabia, el más fuerte de vosotros deberá entretenerme mientras Ginny me calma –dijo Harry –y algo me dice que la Rabia Fogosa me hará falta contra Voldemort. Espero equivocarme.

-Yo también –dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, volvamos a casa, mañana será otro día –sentenció el joven.

**Bien, bien. Por fin termino este. Me ha costado bastante escribirlo (más que nada para elegir los rivales y encontrar sus leyendas reales para adaptar las personalidades. Supongo que notaréis semejanzas entre Baal y partes de **_**La divina comedia**_** de Dante Alighieri o su adaptación al videojuego **_**Dante's Inferno**_**, y los catalanes reconoceréis el Arnau de la leyenda del Conde Arnau. Y decir lo mismo de siempre, que dejéis muchos reviews y que imaginad lo que sucederá después pero no me plagiéis.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ya tengo otro más terminado. Antes de todo, lamento que este sea tan corto, pero es que entre mi falta de inspiración y que solo es un preludio a la batalla de Hogwarts (que prometo que ocupará tres o cuatro capítulos) no he podido hacer nada medianamente largo. Ahora solo falta ver como se irá desarrollando la historia a partir de este preludio.**

**También veo que el número de reviews ha subido, algo que me alegra. Una de las cosas que más os ha impactado ha sido la aparición de Loki & cía. Lamento deciros que no eran personajes importantes para el desarrollo de la trama (que podría haber continuado perfectamente sin su aparición) pero decidí hacer como hacen muchos mangakas (eso de meter una trama secundaria dentro de la historia principal), además de que necesitaba alguna escena de acción.**

**Vayamos a responder a los lectores.**

**Tismen: Pues sí, te echo de menos, y me alegro que por fin te hayas dignado a actualizar tu historia.**

**Lo mismo pensé yo en un momento, pero si a Loki le añadíamos a Fenrir o alguno de sus hijos Harry moriría seguro, además que era una trama secundaria (algo así como lo que hace Pablo5280 con lo del código BN en su historia de 6º año). Aunque voy a planear meterlo al final de todo en otra trama secundaria de esas.**

**Y gracias por pasarte.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo.**

**Sariss: No me extraña, son todos europeos y el Conde Arnau es una historia catalana. En la historia principal no tienen nada que ver pero indirectamente ayudarán a Harry y los suyos, ya que durante el combate contra ellos adquieren más poder (además de que explican el funcionamiento de las técnicas de luz y oscuridad entre ellas la del agujero negro de Harry y Charlus al principio)**

**Sirius314: Gracias por el comentario. Espero que este te guste.**

**Fenixlh: Gracias. A ver si te puedo sacar de la confusión. Los personajes de Loki, Arnau & cía simplemente los puse como villanos secundarios para hacer una trama de la historia (algo muy recurrente en series como Inuyasha).**

Cap. 24: Preludio al final

Mayo iba llegando a su fin, y todo había cambiado mucho desde que Voldemort volvió públicamente. Para empezar, el trió dorado de Hogwarts se había roto. Hermione murió a manos de Ron, pero no en un duelo, sino a traición. El pelirrojo la había matado como un cobarde. Ron. El muy burro prefirió el poder a la amistad, solo estaba cerca de Harry para ser popular y admirado. Dumbledore le había prometido poder y riquezas, pero al final solo encontró la perdición a manos de Clieggson, que mató a ambos despiadadamente. Y Harry. Él era un caso especial. El Harry que todos conocían había muerto durante el verano para sacar a relucir una nueva persona, fría y despiadada con sus enemigos, pero capaz de dar su vida por sus seres queridos, que eran pocos. El Harry actual solo tenía una cosa en mente: venganza. El joven, bajo la máscara de Ralph Clieggson, había podido vengar a muchos de sus familiares muertos: Sírius, muerto el año pasado en el Ministerio bajo Bellatrix Lestrange, a la que Harry torturó y asesinó. Sus "suegros", muertos bajo la mano de Snape y los Malfoy. Él y sus amigas, Cho y Ginny, arrasaron la mansión Malfoy para castigarles, y el muchacho dejó a Voldemort al borde de la muerte. Y Charlus. El viejo guerrero había logrado conseguir el puesto de profesor de DCAO, y le enseñó gran parte de todo lo que ahora sabía. Su abuelo había logrado descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore y luchó contra él, pero Ron lo mató a traición. Ni que decir que ambos cobardes murieron cruelmente bajo sus garras. Pero Harry aún no sentía su venganza terminada. No, él sabía que había otro paso antes de conseguir la paz: Voldemort. Él era el principal culpable. Tenía que acabar con él como fuera, no por la profecía, no por el mundo mágico, no por los muggles. Acabaría por él por venganza, para conseguir un mundo mejor para sus seres queridos. Una determinación que solo él poseía brillaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda, algo oscurecidos debido a su profundización en la oscuridad.

Mientras Harry pensaba eso, las cosas no iban muy bien en Grimmauld Place. Ahora que Dumbledore había muerto, la estabilidad de la Orden había caído mucho. Discutían por temas sencillos y la cosa estaba a punto de derivar en una guerra interna. Por un lado, estaban los conservadores, que querían seguir luchando como hasta ahora, mientras que por otro estaban los "aclieggsonados", que estaban a favor del uso de las Imperdonables contra los Mortífagos. La situación no podía ir peor: Disputas internas, ataques no previstos y un importante éxodo de miembros, algunos de los cuales desertaron a los Mortífagos o al bando de Clieggson, y alianzas frustradas. Aunque desde la muerte de Dumbledore la guerra había pasado a volver a ser a dos bandas: Por un lado los Mortífagos, comandados por Lord Voldemort, y por el otro Ralph Clieggson con un auténtico ejército bajo sus mandos que, si bien era menos numeroso que el de su homólogo en los Mortífagos, tenía magos mejor preparados.

Tampoco es que fuera muy bien para Voldemort. Si bien él no tenía el problema de la Orden, el miedo estaba presente en la fortaleza, algo que nunca había pasado. El causante, Clieggson. Ese tío había asesinado a miles de mortífagos, y entre los de baja categoría se rumoreaba cosas como que podía matar con la mirada o que era inmortal. Hasta el Lord tenía algo de miedo, pues ese hombre había conseguido un poder impresionante. Pero lo peor que todo era que, al contrario que esos patanes de la Orden, él y su ejército no dudaban a la hora de matar.

-¿Milord? –dijo una figura que estaba postrada delante de él.

-¿Sí, Severus? –respondió Voldemort sentado en su trono.

-Los preparativos están listos –dijo Snape.

-Bien, Severus –respondió el heredero de Slytherin –pronto, Hogwarts va a caer, y con él las esperanzas del mundo mágico.

-Sí, señor –dijo Snape –Y ahora que Dumbledore no está, las defensas deben estar muy bajas. No debería ser muy difícil hacerse con él.

-Me parece que te olvidas de alguien, Severus –dijo Voldemort. Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿De quién se estaría olvidando? –Clieggson –respondió Tom –ese patán ha destrozado gran parte de mis planes, y tiene un buen ejército con él, si bien menos numeroso que nosotros. Y recordar que casi me mata una vez con un simple puñetazo…

-Es verdad –dijo Snape –Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabemos su verdadera identidad, ¿no es un poco… misterioso?

-Sí –dijo Voldemort –pero igualmente morirá. Y Potter será el siguiente

Mientras, Harry y los suyos seguían con sus entrenamientos con más intensidad que nunca. Ahora estaba teniendo un combate de entrenamiento con Lupin

-¡Vamos, Remus! ¡Tienes que atacar con más fuerza! –decía Harry mientras paraba varios golpes de Remus con una de sus espadas. Aunque hay que decir que el joven se había vuelto más poderoso tras la batalla con Loki. Esquivó un ataque de Lupin y lo derribó de una patada -¡No debes dejar atacar al rival o estarás perdido!

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo Lunático.

-No hace falta que te disculpes –respondió el joven – ¡Solo atácame! –y acto seguido atacó a Remus con un espadazo. El licántropo esquivó por poco la hoja y volvió a atacar con ansia. Se estaba volviendo muy complicado vencer al joven, y eso que no utilizaba todo su poder al máximo. Propinó una patada que habría matado a un hombre normal, derribando a Potter.

-¡Ugh! ¡Así me gusta! –Aprobó Harry -¡Seguro que con eso habrías matado a un Mortífago!

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus.

-Sí, lo estoy –respondió el joven –creo que podemos descansar… por hoy.

Y es que los entrenamientos de Harry eran duros hasta para él mismo, pero el joven sabía que, sino lograban alcanzar una buena dosis de poder, serían incapaces de derrotar a Voldemort y a sus seguidores. El muchacho se miró al espejo. Además de su nacionalmente famosa cicatriz en la frente, tenía otra que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo en vertical y otra en la mejilla derecha en diagonal. A él no le molestaban esas dos, sino más bien le gustaban, pues eran, como él las denominaba, heridas de guerra. Se repasó la cicatriz del ojo, cuando vio una llamarada roja que se materializó en un fénix. Sacó su varita y apuntó al origen de la llama.

-Ah, eres tú, Freya –dijo Harry –Dime, ¿Qué información me traes?

Durante varios minutos, Freya y Harry hablaron en un idioma que nadie entendería excepto en ellos dos. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, para luego poner una expresión MUY seria en su rostro. Se llevó su brazo izquierdo a unos dos centímetros de la boca.

-Chicos, reunión de urgencia de inmediato –dijo Harry.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el círculo interno de Harry estaba reunido en la sala de reuniones del joven.

-¿Qué pasa, general? –preguntó Áglaron.

-Voldemort está planeando un ataque en Hogwarts. Va a mandar todos sus efectivos –dijo Harry. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Atacará…? ¿Hogwarts? –dijo Ginny, shockeada.

-Sí –respondió Harry –Ahora que Dumbledore ha muerto las defensas de Hogwarts se han debilitado un montón. Ahora mismo pasar a través de ellas sería una tarea sencilla para Voldemort.

-Es verdad –dijo Karim – ¿tienes algún plan para defender el castillo?

-Sí, hermano –dijo Harry –los pisos superiores de Hogwarts serán utilizados por la arquería élfica y la artillería y francotiradores de Alejandro. Xintanch junto con la infantería élfica formarán una falange en la puerta de entrada para contener a los Mortífagos. Birendra, tú y tus hombres os dividiréis en dos grupos: uno que patrullará por el interior del castillo y otro que se emboscará en el Bosque Prohibido. Karim, Remus, Alastor, Clara, Cho y Ginny, vosotros estaréis en la falange. Mientras tanto, el escuadrón aéreo de wyverns atacará por aire, y los wyverns de Ragden y yo estaremos de avanzada y haremos de primera línea.

-Harry, ¿Por qué nosotros no estaremos en primera línea? –preguntó Karim.

-Porque no sois inmunes al fuego, al contrario que yo y los wyverns. Pero si queréis salir, hacer lo que queráis. Pero en caso de que Voldemort envíe sus tropas aéreas (grifos, rocs y arpías) entonces las dos primeras líneas de la falange saldrán para dar apoyo.

-¡Entendido! –dijeron todos.

-Muy bien –dijo Harry –pero toda precaución es poca, y quisiera hablar con la directora McGonagall para evacuar a todos los alumnos y establecer allí un puesto de guardia. Así salvaremos muchas más vidas.

Estaba mirando varios informes de la Orden en el despacho de la directora. Parecía que la Orden no operaba muy bien debido a esas disputas internas. Levantó los ojos cuando un remolino de fuego se colocó delante suyo. Minerva apuntó hacia la llamarada con su varita cuando se reveló el origen: una figura negra con capa y dos espadas en su cinturón.

-¿Quién eres? –exigió la profesora.

-Buenos reflejos, Minerva –dijo la figura –mi nombre es Clieggson, Ralph Clieggson.

-Ah, eres el famoso Clieggson. ¿Qué quieres de mí? –dijo McGonagall.

-Mis espías me han informado que Voldemort planea atacar Hogwarts pronto –dijo Harry.

¿Qué? –Preguntó la profesora McGonagall, extrañada -¿Voldemort va atacar Hogwarts?

-Exacto –dijo Ralph –quisiera pedirle dos cosas.

-Dime que necesitas –dijo Minerva.

-Para empezar, necesito instalar aquí a un ejército de 6000 efectivos para ayudar a defender el colegio.

-No se si eso será posible, señor –dijo Minerva –podría disturbar y/o aterrorizas a los alumnos.

-Eso no será problema, porque quisiera pedirle también que, durante la emergencia, evacuara a los alumnos para que no haya víctimas.

-Dudo que muchos quieran. Puede que hasta quieran ayudar en la defensa.

-No –dijo Harry tajantemente –necesito que estén TODOS los alumnos lejos de Hogwarts, ellos son inocentes en esta guerra. Además, quiero que, durante la evacuación, compruebe si hay Mortífagos marcados entre los alumnos. Y habiliten las mazmorras como cárcel para los prisioneros.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que su aprendiz estará a salvo.

-¿Te refieres a Potter? –preguntó Clieggson, refiriéndose a "su aprendiz"

-Exacto –dijo la profesora.

-Potter va a luchar en esta batalla, porque yo… -respondió Ralph mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas de la capa –soy Harry Potter, profesora –Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

Minerva estaba con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía ser el hombre que tenía delante suyo el niño temeroso al que conoció hace ya seis años? No solo parecía más grande o tenía la piel mucho más bronceada, sino tenía una mirada de obstinación que nunca había visto en ese muchacho, y un aura increíblemente poderosa. El joven se llevó la mano a la frente, donde tenía la cicatriz, y apartó el flequillo que había en la zona revelando un corte en forma de rayo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, profesora –comentó Harry pausadamente –aunque le pediría que no dijera a nadie quien es realmente Ralph Clieggson. Es un secreto.

-¡POTTER! –Gritó la profesora McGonagall que, imprevisiblemente, se lanzó encima del joven y le dio un abrazo –hemos estado muy preocupados por usted. ¡Y como has crecido!

-No hacía falta tanta preocupación –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –pero después de todo, me gustaría que esto último se quedara en este despacho.

-De acuerdo, Harry –dijo McGonagall –dile a tus hombres que pueden instalarse… cuando quieran.

El día siguiente se evacuó Hogwarts y se empezaron a preparar los preparativos para la batalla. Cien alumnos de Slytherin se quedaron en las mazmorras al serles identificada la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry sabía que esa batalla era la que decidiría la guerra, quien ganase la posición de Hogwarts ganaba la guerra. Revisó el correcto funcionamiento de su arsenal y se preparó varias pociones revitalizantes.

-Habiliten la enfermería como hospital de campaña. Todos los heridos de nuestro bando irán allí –ordenó Harry. Quería reducir al mínimo las bajas de su bando –Todos vosotros llevaréis encima un traslador que os llevará hacia allí en caso de heridas incapacitantes. Cuando no podáis continuar, el traslador os mandará hacia allí.

-¡SÍ, GENERAL! –dijeron todos los hombres.

-Y recordad. Prisioneros solo los necesarios.

Los preparativos iban como la seda. Hogwarts parecía una fortaleza inexpugnable, no solo por sus defensas, que aún eran algo sólidas, sino por el ejército creado por Harry. Él sabía que jugaban con ventaja pese a su menor número, pues sus enemigos tendrían que travesar la puerta para llegar al interior del castillo además que tenía tropas de ataque a distancia apostadas en las torres, algo de lo que Voldemort carecía. De vez en cuando Voldemort lanzaba alguna avanzadilla para intentar debilitar las defensas del castillo, pero las patrullas de Birendra eran suficientes como para acabar con esos hombres.

-¿Cómo va todo, Severus? –preguntó un peliazul en un lugar desconocido.

-Está todo listo, señor. Nuestros efectivos están a punto para el próximo ataque –dijo Snape –100 gigantes, 900 vampiros, 650 banshees, 10 basiliscos metálicos, 200 rocs, 1000 arpías y 500 grifos como criaturas. Y 240000 efectivos de personal humano. Hogwarts va a caer.

-No estaría tan seguro, Severus –dijo Voldemort –He escuchado rumores de que Clieggson ha apostado a todos sus efectivos.

-Igualmente no podrían. Somos 40 veces superiores en número –dijo el narigudo.

-Te olvidas de su armamento –aclaró el peliazul –y con una buena táctica podrían aguantar mucho. Además, Cliegsson estará allí como siempre, y él siempre es un rival a tener en cuenta. Pero no creas que tú y yo nos arriesgaremos a morir en el campo. No, estaremos en la casa de los gritos mientras comandamos el ataque.

-Gracias, señor –dijo Snape, agradecido con su señor. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore que Snape volvió para colocarse como segundo al mando en las fuerzas de Voldemort y convertirse en su mano derecha. Tanto él como Voldemort veían a su ejército como una herramienta desechable. Y él no tenía que arriesgar su vida por el patán de Clieggson. Después de todo, era un cobarde. El poder solo debía ser para ellos dos, y ya está.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, el joven guerrero ya había terminado los preparativos de la defensa del castillo. El primer paso fue agrandar la estancia de la infermería creando una sala lo suficientemente grande como para atender a quinientas personas. Luego llamó a un numeroso equipo de medimagos para que se encargaran de tratar a los heridos mientras preparaba el material médico. Como último recurso, dispuso del despacho de Madame Pomfrey para crear algo parecido a lo que sería un espacioso quirófano para intervenciones de urgencia. Un aula vacía fue agrandada y redecorada como tanatorio de los muertos del bando de Harry.

-Ralph, ¿estás seguro de que necesitaremos tanto personal médico? –preguntó McGonagall.

-Sí –dijo el aludido –me he propuesto minimizar al mínimo las bajas de mi bando, a ser posible que no muera nadie. Y algo me dice que esto será una carnicería de las grandes.

-¡GENERAL, GENERAL! –Un elfo arquero se dirigía hacia la posición de Harry. Parecía estar muy nervioso.

-¿Sí, Dûrion? –preguntó Harry manteniendo la calma, algo muy normal en él desde el verano.

-Un ejército gigantesco se avecina. Miles de hombres y criaturas. Las hordas de Voldemort vienen a atacarnos –describió Dûrion. Harry se llevó el brazo izquierdo al rostro.

-Chicos, colocaos a vuestros puestos. La batalla va a empezar.

Un rebomborio de pasos y gritos de guerra empezó a oírse en Hogwarts mientras todos sus habitantes se dirigían a sus posiciones para la defensa del colegio. Los profesores, pese a serles ofrecida la evacuación, habían decidido quedarse con Harry/Ralph para ayudarle, pues consideraban uno de sus deberes la defensa del colegio frente a fuerzas extranjeras. Harry se colocó junto con varias líneas de wyverns delante de todo, con Cuerno Celestial en sus manos. Había decidido llevar a Colmillo Oscuro en su funda, pues empezar directamente con ambas armas en sus manos le desgastaría un poco y quería conservar todas las fuerzas que pudiera. Se comprobó la armadura y el resto de su armamento y decidió sacar su MP4500 para atacar a distancia. Justo delante de ellos, una marea negra gigantesca se acercaba hacia Ralph y sus hombres y se paró a unos cien metros de los hombres de Harry. El pelinegro sonrió, solo los superaban 20 veces en número. Reconoció al líder. Se trataba del general Travers, el actual líder de los Inmortales desde la deserción de Karim.

-¡CLIEGSSON! –Gritó Travers -¡SI AMÁIS VUESTRAS VIDAS, MI SEÑOR OS ORDENA QUE SOLTÉIS VUESTRAS ARMAS Y OS ARRODILLÉIS DELANTE NUESTRO!

Harry soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento. ¿Por qué se daba tantos rodeos?

-¡MORTÍFAGOS! –Respondió Clieggson -¡MOLON LABE! (¡VENID A BUSCARLAS!)

¡BANG!

Un gigantesco estruendo comenzó a sonar por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

**Bien, ya he terminado. Lamento un capítulo tan "escueto" pero era como un calentamiento informativo para cuando venga lo bueno. Solo espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis muchos reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Ya era hora que te dignes a actualizar, HellCold! Que le haremos, la falta de inspiración afecta a cualquiera. Pero bueno, ya vuelvo a estar a la carga. Decir que en agosto no podré hacer nada debido a que me iré a mi pueblo a pasar las vacaciones.**

**Bien, continuemos. Ahora toca… ¡Ah, sí! Respuesta a los reviews. Bien, manos a la obra.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tu opinión. Espero que te guste la primera parte de esta gran batalla.**

**Luzbel: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y sobre lo de la ambición de Voldemort ya verás cerca del final de este capítulo. No puedo decir más hasta que leas.**

**Tismen: Vaya tocho. Me has dado bastante que pensar. Y sí, en este capítulo saldrán más serpientes, ya lo verás. Y sobre la población mágica de Inglaterra he utilizado los datos de todo el Reino Unido (Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda del Norte y Gales). Y la población mágica del Reino Unido sería de unos 4 millones de habitantes.**

**Lo siento, pero era parte vital de la trama. Además, debido a las continuas peleas que hay entre estos dos algo así tenía que pasar… además de que era un ejemplo de la cobardía de Ron.**

**Y sobre tu historia… bueno, por fin algo de pelea a la vista. Y a ver que poderes tienen las líneas esas de la mano izquierda de Harry/Gabriel.**

**Sariss: Gracias por tu comentario. Y te echaré de menos, ya me he acostumbrado a leer tus comentarios en todos mis capítulos. Pero los estudios son lo primero, hay que admitirlo.**

**Sirius314: (HellCold esquiva varios espadazos propinados por sirius y sale corriendo) ¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡NOOO! ¡SOY DEMASIADO JÓVEN Y DEMASIADO GUAPO PARA MORIIIIIIIIIIR! ¡EN SERIO, POR FAVOR! Lo siento si corto así, pero es para añadirle ese puntillo a la historia. Y hablando de esto, ¿nos unimos para matar a tom marvolo por cortar el capítulo 29 de su historia en el momento álgido?.**

Cap. 25: La batalla de Hogwarts

-¡CLIEGSSON! –Gritó Travers -¡SI AMÁIS VUESTRAS VIDAS, MI SEÑOR OS ORDENA QUE SOLTÉIS VUESTRAS ARMAS Y OS ARRODILLÉIS DELANTE NUESTRO!

Harry soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento. ¿Por qué se daba tantos rodeos?

-¡MOLON LABE! (¡VENIR A BUSCARLAS!) –gritó Harry mientras disparaba una bala explosiva con su mano derecha, causando las primeras bajas al bando Mortífago. Un gigantesco estruendo comenzó a sonar por los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras varias guerrillas de hombres tigre y valquirias salían del bosque atacando al ejército de Voldemort por la retaguardia. Los arqueros se dispusieron a disparar y la artillería empezaba a retumbar en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry esquivó la espada de un Inmortal para acto seguido cortarle en dos por la cintura y desvió un aguijón de mantícora con un corte de su espada. Gritos, choques de armas, rugidos de criaturas y salpicaduras de sangre se podían ver y oír en lo ancho y largo de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Propinó un puñetazo a un vampiro con el puño rodeado de fuego y lanzó una llamarada hacia un grupo de Mortífagos. Un licántropo logró herirle en el hombro derecho, pero fue lo último que hizo al ser empalado por la espada del joven. Disparó diez veces más con su MP4500, matando a cincuenta Mortífagos, y atravesó a un colamaza con un rayo gris. Se rodeó otra vez de fuego.

-¡RACIMO DE MAGMA!

Una columna naranja-rojiza se dirigió al cielo para dividirse en grandes proyectiles que cayeron encima de los Mortífagos, que empezaban a retroceder debido a la fuerza del ataque de los hombres de Harry. Se cubrió del espadazo de un Inmortal para propinarle una patada en los huevos y rematarle con un disparo de recortada a bocajarro volándole los sesos. Disparó veinte veces más, cargándose a un buen número de Mortífagos para acto seguido guardarla y cerrar el puño, creando varias explosiones por la zona. Uno de los basiliscos metálicos se le echó encima pero pudo evitarlo rodando al suelo hacia la derecha. Creó una bola de fuego gigantesca y se la asestó a la cabeza, matándolo de inmediato para acto seguido lanzar una esfera negra hacia cincuenta vampiros que se los tragó.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¿DÓNDE SE HABRÁ METIDO VOLDEMORT? –gritó. No veía al Lord Oscuro por ningún lado. Se suponía que un ataque de tales características debería ser liderado por Voldemort en persona.

-¡NO LO SÉ! –dijo Karim, que estaba delante suyo. -¡TORMENTA!

Varios rayos salieron de la mano derecha del pelirrojo para electrocutar a cincuenta Mortífagos y cortar a otros diez con su nueva espada, adquirida durante el suceso de los dioses. Pateó la face de un vampiro para freírlo con unos rayos y mandó a cincuenta hombres lobo por los aires con un tornado pequeño.

-¡SEGURO QUE SE ESTÁ ESCONDIENDO, EL MUY COBARDE! –Intuyó Ralph -¡ERUPCIÓN!

Varios círculos negros se formaron en el suelo y tras una fuerte explosión empezó a salir lava, achicharrando a cien Mortífagos.

-¿Ginny, estás segura que Ralph y Karim estarán bien? –dijo Cho mientras congelaba una mantícora que se le acercaba por la espalda para hacerla estallar a pedazos cerrando el puño.

-Sí –dijo la aludida –ellos son muy fuertes. Debemos centrarnos en proteger el castillo.

Vio como varios grifos se acercaban a ellas. Levantó varias piedras con su mente para luego apuntar a los pajarracos con su mano derecha, lanzándoles los trozos de roca y derribándolos a todos. Su compañera los congeló con un burdo movimiento de mano y acertó de lejos a varios Mortífagos con un chorro de agua. Se había colocado unas orejeras para no quedarse sorda por el ruido de los cañones de los mercenarios. Vio como un Mortífago se lanzaba hacia ellas, al parecer huyendo del fragor de la batalla que se producía varios metros hacia adelante. Desenfundó su florete, se teletransportó a la espalda del cobarde y le atravesó de un golpe para recuperar la posición.

Mientras, en la Casa de los Gritos…

-¿Cómo va el ataque, Severus? –preguntó Voldemort, sentado en un trono improvisado.

-No parece ir muy bien, mi señor –respondió el aludido –Los hombres de Clieggson son bastante mortíferos, y perdemos gran parte del apoyo aéreo debido a los wyverns y a la "arilletría", o como se llame.

-Esperemos a que nos traigan a Clieggson –dijo Voldemort. Después de todo, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no querer enfrentarse a él o a sus hombres directamente, pues sería arriesgarse a morir. Y él tenía miedo a morir.

Harry cortó a un Mortífago con su espada para luego endosarle una coz mulera a la boca del estómago de un Inmortal que quería atacarle por la espada, asesinándolo debido a que le subió el estómago. Cargó su puño con energía oscura y golpeó con él a un licántropo que intentaba morderle, matándolo debido a la fractura de cráneo que le produjo con el golpe. Clavó la espada en el suelo y se levantó mientras se apoyaba en ella, dejando ver unos amenazadores pinchos en la suela de sus botas y se dirigió hacia adelante clavándole la suela a un par de vampiros que iban a morder a un wyvern. Lanzó dos gigantescos haces de fuego quemando a la mayoría de Mortífagos a diez metros de distancia. Vio de lejos como Clara y Ragden se daban un fugaz beso para seguir luchando espalda contra espalda causando un buen número de bajas entre los Mortífagos. Placó a un licántropo enemigo con un cabezazo y diez banshees fueron purificadas al recibir un intenso chorro de luz. Creó un látigo gris en su mano izquierda y dio una acometida con él, cortando a más de treinta Mortífagos y a cinco banshees con el arma. Lo extendió horizontalmente, cortando a otros cinco vampiros y a diez Mortífagos más. Notó un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Un Inmortal le había golpeado el brazo con una maza, rompiéndole el húmero. Se vengó con un puñetazo en toda la Facebook del hombre y tomó una poción crecehuesos modificada. Notó un gran ardor en el brazo mientras se la bebía debido a la recuperación del miembro dañado. Se convirtió en fuego, asesinando a cinco Mortífagos más. Un Inmortal le clavó la espada por la espalda sin hacerle ningún efecto. El chico sonrió. Cogió la espada con sus manos y le partió la hoja, para sacar un pincho metálico de unos cincuenta centímetros en su codo y propinar un golpe hacia atrás, ensartándole un ojo y causándole la muerte al alcanzarle el cerebro. Retractó el pincho y siguió matando Mortífagos fuera con su magia, espada o brazos. Vio de lejos como Birendra desgarraba el cuello de un vampiro y como Áglaron cortaba la cabeza limpiamente a otro Mortífago.

-¡MENOS MAL QUE ESTÁIS BIEN, CHICOS! –gritó Clieggson.

-¡HOMBRE, GENERAL! –Dijo Birendra contento de que su líder estuviera bien-¡PARECE QUE VOLDEMORT HA LANZADO LA MAYORÍA DE SUS FUERZAS!

-¡SÍ! –Gritó el elfo -¡PERO NO LE HEMOS VISTO EN NINGÚN SITIO!

-¡ESO ES PORQUÉ ES UN COBARDE! –Se burló Harry, divertido mientras mataba a otro Mortífago. Vio como Travers le iba a atacar con su espada. Interpuso su brazo izquierdo en el camino del arma -¡Hombre, si aún estás vivo, general Travers!

-Parece que tus brazos son bastante resistentes, Clieggson –respondió Travers mientras atacaba de nuevo. Aunque logró golpear a la cabeza de Harry, no le ocasionó ningún problema -¿QUÉ?

-Puedo controlar la dureza de mi cuerpo –dijo Harry -¡Onda de calor!

Unas ondas rojas impactaron en la cabeza del general Travers mandándolo diez metros hacia atrás y causándole fuertes quemaduras.

-¡Ugh! ¡Chúpate esta, estúpido! ¡Crucio!

Un rayo rojo golpeó a Ralph sin causarle efecto. El joven levantó su espada y atacó con fuerza, siendo el golpe bloqueado a duras penas por Travers. Harry siguió con una patada en las partes nobles del Inmortal, causando que se despistara debido al dolor, momento que Harry aprovechó para clavarle su espada en el corazón, matándolo limpiamente.

-Gracias por permitirme una sesión de calentamiento –respondió el joven con una sonrisa en su cara, que no se veía debido al pasamontañas.

Voldemort empezaba a crisparse. Según los datos que podía extraer utilizando su magia, más de 50000 Mortífagos y 1000 Inmortales habían muerto junto con los 10 basiliscos y 500 vampiros, 150 banshees, 5 gigantes y 250 hombres lobo en comparación con 100 de los hombres de Clieggson. Cerró los puños y serró los dientes, irado. Se colocó el dedo en la marca, dando la orden de reagruparse a 8000 pies de las murallas de Hogwarts.

Cortó a otros diez Mortífagos con Cuerno y se dispuso a cortar a otro pero su futura víctima desapareció del mapa. Vio como todos los Mortífagos salían corriendo hacia las puertas.

-¡GENERAL, LOS MORTÍFAGOS ESTAN HUYENDO! ¿QUÉ HACEMOS? –gritó Ragden a través de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡NO LOS PERSIGÁIS! –respondió Harry con su brazo -¡LOS QUE ESTÉN A PARTIR DE LA SEGUNDA FILA QUE ENCAREN A LOS QUE TENGÁIS DETRÁS VUESTRO Y LOS DE ADELANTE CUBRID SUS ESPALDAS! ¡PERO NO LOS PERSIGÁIS, PODRÍA SER UNA TRAMPA!

-¡PERO SEÑOR…! –gritó el wyvern.

-¡OBEDECE! –respondió Ralph.

La segunda línea de defensa se giró hacia el castillo y formó una recta impidiendo el paso a los Mortífagos que había entre ellos y la tercera línea que empezó a atacar, mientras la primera línea se colocó a las espaldas por si algún insensato intentaba atacarlos por la espalda. Empezó a avanzar hacia el castillo, abriéndose paso entre los Mortífagos a golpe de espada y mediante maldiciones y llamaradas. Cinco minutos más tarde, la segunda y la tercera línea lograron encontrarse. A algunos se los veía cansados, pero contentos.

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó un elfo extrañado

-Creo que no –dijo Harry –puedo notar una concentración MUY importante de magia a unos 2 quilómetros de aquí. Creo que son ellos.

-¿Atacamos? –preguntó el elfo.

-No. Aprovechad estos instantes para recobrar fuerzas –dijo Harry.

-Sí, señor.

Harry se tomó una poción revitalizante especial que llevaba en una de sus cantimploras y sirvió un poco a sus amigos.

-Hermano, ¿Cuántas bajas hemos sufrido? –preguntó a Karim

-Aproximadamente unas 100 –respondió el aludido -10 muertos y 90 heridos, 20 de ellos de gravedad. Muy pocas comparando nuestro número y el de los Mortífagos.

-¿Cuántas han sufrido ellos? –preguntó Harry.

-veamos… 50000 Mortífagos, 1000 Inmortales, 500 vampiros, 150 banshees, 5 gigantes y 250 licántropos junto con sus basiliscos.

Harry se giró hacia sus hombres.

-Os felicito –dijo –Muy buen trabajo "Freya, ve a la enfermería y ayuda con nuestros heridos".

Karim abrió su mano derecha para atraer a los pocos muertos que había de su bando y con un movimiento de varita los llevó al tanatorio improvisado junto con sus armas. Con otro movimiento apiló un muro con los cadáveres de los efectivos y de un movimiento de varita los transformó en un muro de hormigón.

-Buena idea, hermano –dijo Harry, que, con un movimiento de mano, creó varios cañones y ametralladoras y las animó para que dispararan solas cuando los Mortífagos se acercaran. El muchacho se acomodó sus armas en su cinturón y se fue al comedor, volviendo cargado con un gigantesco carro de comida en la que había camuflado una pequeña dosis de poción revitalizante.

-Chicas, comed un poco. Os irá bien –dijo el adolescente. Al cabo, los 5900 hombres y mujeres que había en la zona empezaron a comer (más bien dicho a tragar) terminando con todo el carro en tan solo diez minutos. Tras dos horas de descanso notó que algo iba mal, pues una gran cantidad de magia se acercaba.

-¡TODOS A VUESTROS PUESTOS! ¡VUELVEN Y CON MÁS EFECTIVOS QUE ANTES!

Una fuerza de más de 300000 Mortífagos, 100 basiliscos metálicos, 1000 vampiros, 750 banshees, 500 hombres lobo, 100 gigantes, 150 colamazas, 75 mantícoras y 50 quimeras se lanzaban hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, siendo apoyados por una fuerza aérea de 200 arpías, 100 grifos y 25 rocs junto con 300 dementores. Todos los efectivos de Clieggson que había en el lugar volvieron a sus posiciones detrás de la pared, que empezó a disparar por cañones y ametralladoras, aminorando el número de Mortífagos, Inmortales y criaturas que atacarían. Tras cinco minutos, la pared cayó destruida por un potente hechizo combinado lanzado por veinte Mortífagos, causando que Harry y parte de sus hombres salieran al ataque.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –gritó. No de dolor ni de sufrimiento, sino de ira. Sus hombres respondieron con otro grito y un gigantesco estruendo se oyó en todo Hogwarts mientras una gigantesca batalla se producía en sus terrenos, cobrándose miles de vidas, tanto humanas como de criaturas. Alastor Moody y Birendra cayeron tras varias horas de lucha encarnizada, habiendo matado cada uno una media de 600 Mortífagos antes de morir. Importantes hombres del ejército de Voldemort cayeron, como Fenrir Greyback, que murió víctima de Remus en una batalla a muerte en la que ninguno de los dos podía actuar. Clara perdió su brazo derecho fruto de una maldición lanzada por un Mortífago, tuviendo que retirase a la enfermería. Entre varios Inmortales lograron clavar sus espadas al estómago de Harry, que pese a esas heridas logró matarlos y continuar la batalla sin notar, aparentemente, dolor alguno. Se bebió una poción cicatrizante y lanzó la botella hacia varios Mortífagos, estallando en la cabeza de uno matándolo por la metralla. Su espada y túnicas estaban teñidas de varios tipos de sangre dándole un aspecto sanguinario. Pero algo no iba bien. Colamazas, quimeras y mantícoras estaban causando estragos en las filas de Harry, que ya había perdido a la sexta parte de su ejército durante la batalla. Irado, tensó su cuerpo y creó una serie de explosiones, matando a varias criaturas. Se agachó para esquivar un coletazo de un colamaza, al que le puso la mano encima para absorber su poder y energía y posteriormente matarlo. Se transformó en dragón (su forma original) y empezó a morder a varios Mortífagos volviendo a equilibrar la batalla. Vio a Ragden, también transformado, luchar contra diez quimeras con una facilidad abrumadora. Movió la cola cual látigo, creando un claro alrededor suyo, y soltó una llamarada. Convirtió unas llamas en una espada gigantesca de fuego y se dispuso a blandirla para quemar a varios miembros del ejército de Voldemort. Cerró su zarpa izquierda, creando miles de erupciones volcánicas y reduciendo drásticamente el apoyo de los Mortífagos, que en esos momentos eran poco más de cien mil efectivos. Volvió a su forma humana, pues estar mucho rato transformado en dragón le quitaba mucha energía y creó un gigantesco haz de luz con Cuerno, despejando un pasillo. Esquivó el pincho de una mantícora, a la que lanzó su espada matándola de inmediato y creó varios látigos en sus dedos para acto seguido hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos destrozando a varios Mortífagos. Volvió a recuperar su espada y cortó la cabeza a un vampiro limpiamente para acto seguido clavar la espada en el corazón de un Inmortal. Se limpió sus ropas con un movimiento de mano y cortó a otros cinco Mortífagos. Guardó su espada en su correspondiente vaina y se equipó con la versión en pequeño del M4A1 y se dedicó a disparar con todas sus ganas, matando a todo aquel que se cruzase en el camino de sus balas. Los mercenarios que actuaban como tropa decidieron sacar también sus armas y empezar a disparar contra los Mortífagos. No encontraba a Voldemort en ningún sitio de Hogwarts. Se metió en su mente utilizando el vínculo de su cicatriz para darse cuenta de que estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. "Increíble, no pensara que fuera tan cobarde", pensó el joven. Creó un pilar de magma y se elevó a unos cincuenta metros de altura y se aplicó un sonorus en su cuello.

-Lord Voldemort –dijo Clieggson, fríamente –Sé donde estás escondiéndote como una rata mientras mandas a tus Mortífagos a morir por ti. Si tanto quieres acabar conmigo, ven a los terrenos de Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos o mataré a la mitad de tu ejército –sentenció.

En la Casa de los Gritos, Voldemort parecía estar observando la batalla. Maldito Clieggson. Gracias a las quimeras y las mantícoras habían logrado aumentar las bajas del ejército rival, pero igualmente ese patán había destruido más de la mitad de su armada en el Reino Unido. Él lo tenía claro, no pensaba dar a Clieggson la oportunidad de morir como un hombre. No solo por todo el daño que le había causado, sino porque temía que, si se enfrentaba a Clieggson, podía morir. Ni siquiera Dumbledore había logrado meterle en tantos aprietos en un duelo, y aún recordaba como, cuando estaba en su anterior cuerpo, Clieggson le rompió todas las costillas de un puñetazo y le obligó a hacer el ritual de cambio de cuerpo. Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino (mágico, claro)

-¿Severus?

-¿Sí, mi señor? –dijo Snape.

-¿Quieres tomar un poco? –dijo el heredero de Slytherin, ofreciéndole otra copa.

-Gracias, mi señor –dijo el napioso, tomando un sorbo de la copa que le ofrecía su señor –pero dime, ¿Qué haremos si la batalla fracasa?

-Da igual –dijo Voldemort –lo importante es que no muramos nosotros. Esos patanes se pu.

Tras decir eso, se puso a reír cuando una voz se escuchó en el aire.

"Lord Voldemort" dijo la voz "Sé donde estás escondiéndote como una rata mientras mandas a tus Mortífagos a morir por ti. Si tanto quieres acabar conmigo, ven a los terrenos de Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos o mataré a la mitad de tu ejército"

¡Ese idiota le estaba lanzando un desafío! Pero a él no iba a chantajearlo con la muerte de medio ejército. Se puso a reír a mandíbula partida.

-¡Idiota! ¿De verdad crees que me rebajaré a salir de donde estoy? ¡Me importa una mierda mi ejército!

Ya habían pasado seis minutos desde que Harry había formulado la amenaza, matando a algunos Mortífagos con su Colt para no aburrirse. Amenaza que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Desenfundó a ambas espadas y las puso en paralelo, haciéndolas brillar con un aura muy intensa.

-¡YA PUEDO EMPEZAR! ¿VERDAD, COBARDE? –Gritó Harry -¡CAÑÓN GRIS!

Harry movió sus espadas hacia abajo, y un gigantesco haz gris salió de ambas armas, socavando una gran zanja en su camino y acabando con todo lo que se acercaba, matando a más de 60000 Mortífagos. No contento con eso, guardó sus espadas y apuntó con su varita de obsidiana hacia la Casa de los Gritos mientras creaba una gigantesca bola de energía gris en la punta.

-¡CHÚPATE ESA, COBARDE HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó el moreno para aventar la bola hacia la casucha. Una gigantesca explosión se oyó por todo Hogsmeade y Hogwarts.

Terminó de tomarse su copa cuando notó que algo iba mal. Miró a través de la madera cuando vio algo sobrecogedor. Una gigantesca bola de energía gris se dirigía hacia la casa. Se apresuró a agarrar a Snape y colocarlo delante de él mientras se protegía con un escudo oscuro como la noche. Una gigantesca explosión se oyó en el lugar. Cuando el humo se disolvió, una figura con heridas de gravedad media sujetaba el cadáver de otra persona. Voldemort se sacó su propia poción revitalizante y dio un fuerte trago, curándose sus heridas. Se desapareció para aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts, quedándose algo sorprendido. ¿Tan grande era el poder de Ralph Clieggson? Vio una columna de lava bastante grande, que servía de apoyo para una figura negra con capa y pasamontañas. La figura hizo un movimiento de mano haciendo que la lava descendiera.

-¡Hombre, Voldy! –Dijo la figura -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Lo mismo digo, Ralph –dijo el heredero de Slytherin.

-No pareces muy contento de verme, Lord –dijo Ralph –pero no sabes cuanto me alegra estar delante de ti para acabar con esto.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –respondió el Lord Oscuro. Ralph simplemente colocó su varita en medio para parar el rayo.

**Bueno, bastantes reviews y dispariedad de ocasiones. Algunos aconsejan (como Tismen) y otros quieren matarme (como sirius). Simplemente esperar que os guste este (y que sirius no me mate) y que imaginad lo que queráis pero no me plagiéis, que os conozco.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sí, sé que muchos de vosotros estaréis deseando matarme lenta y dolorosamente pero ya sabéis lo que cuesta escribir un capitulo (tener la inspiración, redactarlo, corregir y modificar aspectos para mejorar lo que pasará en la historia o que sea más largo…) al igual que también se lo que cuesta esperar a que alguien publique otro capítulo de vuestras historias favoritas , así que os perdono.**

**Sobre el apartado reviews, me he quedado decepcionado: Pensaba que, al cortar ahí con la emoción, todo el mundo que leyera querría exponer sus dudas. Vale, se que muchos estaréis estudiando (como SarissLoves) pero si tenéis tiempo. Ahora a responder**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tu opinión. Veo que a ti también te gusta la acción.**

**Tismen: Entonces hubiera sido demasiado fácil. Y a ver, hay que decir que muchos lo hacen al estar chantajeados o sobornados o bien debido a presiones familiares (los que sean hijos de familias como Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery…) pero también hay muchos que están por cuenta propia. Y no pienses que se cargan a todos, pasa que también hay que están bajo la maldición Imperius pero afortunadamente Harry & company saben identificarlos y noquearlos de un puñetazo para "despertarlos".**

**Sirius314: Gracias por perdonarme la vida. Ya me veía muerto…**

Cap. 26: Clieggson vs Voldemort

-No pareces muy contento de verme, Lord –dijo Ralph –pero no sabes cuanto me alegra estar delante de ti para acabar con esto.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –respondió el Lord Oscuro. Ralph simplemente colocó su varita en medio para parar el rayo.

-¿Ya empiezas con tu favorito, Voldy? –Preguntó Clieggson con un tono irónico de voz -¡Multcarx penta!

Cinco rayos negros se dirigieron hacia el heredero de Slytherin, que creó un escudo para evitar los ataques, pero no se esperó una patada en la mandíbula que le había propinado Clieggson.

-¡Ugh! ¡Tramposo! –dijo Voldemort -¡Kuro shini!

Veinte bolas negras se dirigieron hacia Harry.

-Mira quien habla –respondió el enmascarado –pero esto es a muerte; aquí se vale todo, así que es legal. Con un burdo movimiento de mano "atrapó" en el aire las bolas y las esparció hacia los Mortífagos.

-¡COBARDE! –gritó Voldemort hecho una furia. -¿POR QUÉ ATACAS A MIS MORTÍFAGOS?

-Habló el giñado –respondió Harry con una voz muy suave y gélida -¿No fuiste tú el que huyó cuando te rompí las costillas? ¿No fuiste tú el que no aparició hasta que maté a la mitad de tu ejército y te ataqué con esa bola? Menos quejarse y más acción –volvió a levantar la varita -¡Contundum!

Un rayo blanco golpeó a nuestro querido Voldy en el estómago, cortándole la respiración por momentos, momento que Ralph aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, arrastrándolo tres metros hacia atrás. Harry movió la varita cual cuchillo creando una onda de corte que fue bloqueada por un escudo interpuesto por Voldemort. Harry colocó sus manos como si fuera a lanzar un Kamehameha del Son Goku, cargando una bola de fuego y atacó con un rayo que estalló en el cuerpo del jefe de los Mortífagos para aparecerse detrás suyo y golpearle la espalda de una patada.

-¡Ugh! ¡Eres fuerte! –dijo Voldemort.

-Gracias –respondió Harry mientras se colocaba de nuevo en guardia. Hizo brillar a su puño derecho con un aura negra y se dispuso a golpear con él a Tom, que creó un escudo que absorbió el golpe y lo mandó despedido unos cinco metros hacia atrás. Harry hizo un mortal para caer de pie y condensó el brillo en un largo látigo, lanzando un ataque hacia donde estaba Voldemort, que atrapó el arma con su varita. Viendo que el látigo no era útil, lo desintegró y creó un círculo blanco debajo de los pies del Lord Oscuro para encerrarlo en una columna de luz. Hizo que un aura blanca brillara en su puño y le golpeó en el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre del golpe. Creó una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano izquierda y la dirigió con fuerza hacia donde estaba el asesino de sus padres, quien lanzó una bola eléctrica a Harry, golpeándose ambos entre sí.

-¡Ugh! –gritó Voldemort. La bola ardiente le había dado de lleno en el estómago, calcinándole parte de la piel y haciéndole sacar sangre por la boca.

-¡Arghh! –masculló Harry entre dientes. Si bien el golpe le había hecho escupir sangre, su extremo entrenamiento (en el que además se lanzaba a sí mismo varias Cruciatus para aprender a resistir el dolor) le había hecho sufrir poco, si bien notaba el pecho algo dormido, como si sufriera un calambre. Creó dos llamaradas en sus manos y lanzó un potente chorro de fuego engullendo a Voldy, que se rodeó de un escudo para no quedar achicharrado.

-¡Muere, asesino! ¡Albus crux!

Una cruz blanca de luz se dirigía hacia donde estaba Voldemort, que se teletransportó a unos cinco metros de la línea de fuego y lanzó un rayo verde que, pese a impactar en Harry de pleno, no le hizo efecto. Varios discos negros se dirigieron hacia Voldemort, que los deflectó, sorprendentemente, a sus propios hombres, matando a más de la mitad.

-¡Feh! Y después te quejabas de que iba a por tus Mortífagos –dijo Harry irónicamente.

-¡Bah! No son nada más que mis herramientas –respondió el Lord oscuro, que lanzó una bola negra que Harry absorbió con el agujero negro. El joven transformó su brazo en el de un dragón y lo ardió en llamas.

-¡Garra dragón! –Pegó un zarpazo hacia el asesino de sus padres, que se echó hacia atrás _in extremis_, si bien le había quedado una quemadura en su piel en forma de zarpazo. Harry se giró y cortó el aire con la mano, creando varias cuchillas de fuego que se dirigieron hacia el Lord Oscuro que, pese a echarse para atrás, fue golpeado por la explosión producida por las cuchillas al tocar suelo. Voldemort lanzó un potente rayo de electricidad hacia Harry, quien tuvo su turno de defensa, quedando rodeado de una cúpula de fuego que paró el ataque. Voldemort no esperó a ver si su ataque había funcionada y sacó la espada de Slytherin para atacar a Harry, quien puso su brazo derecho sacando sus pinchos retráctiles, los cuales bloquearon el espadazo. A su vez, Harry aprovechó para propinarle un puñetazo potente en su face con el brazo izquierdo y desenfundar a Cuerno Sagrado y propinar con él un espadazo, que fue bloqueado por Voldemort. Harry no se quedó quieto y le propinó una patada en el estómago para no perder el tiempo y dar un nuevo espadazo, que fue esquivado por nanómetros por Voldemort, que volvió a recibir una patada, esta vez en su Facebook, partiéndole un labio, y rematar el combo con un fuerte espadazo que, pese a ser bloqueado por el Lord Oscuro, le envió diez metros para atrás.

-¡Tirabuzón ardiente! –una llamara con forma de espiral se dirigía a Voldemort

-¡Presión! –una onda invisible chocó con el ataque, causando una explosión.

-¡Manguera de magma! –un chorro de roca líquida se dirigía de nuevo a Voldemort

-¡Racha cortante! –un chorro de viento desintegró la lava.

Los ataques volaban de un lado para otro, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera alcanzar a su enemigo. Harry rodeó su espada de fuego mientras Voldemort hacía lo mismo con la suya pero con electricidad.

-¡MUERE! –gritaron ambos mientras movían sus espadas. Una gigantesca explosión de magia se formó, siendo imposible determinar si alguno de los dos combatientes había sobrevivido. Al cabo de dos minutos de espera, se pudieron ver dos figuras jadeantes debido al cansancio, si bien la segunda lo estaba más que la primera. Tuvo que pasar un minutó más para poder identificar a las dos figuras. Clieggson tenía el brazo izquierdo sangrando abundantemente y un corte en la mejilla derecha encima de la cicatriz que tenía, que parecía habérsele abierto de nuevo. Se secó la mejilla con el brazo derecho y se echó un poco de esencia de murtlap en su brazo herido. Voldemort estaba peor. Un feo corte le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda y tenía mucha sangre en el estómago debido a una herida. Además, parecía cojear de una pierna.

-¡Ah… ah… ah…! ¡Eres fuerte… Clieggson! –masculló el Lord Oscuro entre dientes.

-¡Ah… ah…! Veo que has sobrevivido… por desgracia –respondió Harry, a quien le parecían brillar los ojos con una obstinación letal. Se sacó otra poción revitalizante del cinturón para dar un trago y, al acabársela, le lanzó el frasco a su enemigo, que lo esquivó por poco. Volvieron a cruzar espadas. Al final, tras un minuto de forcejeo, Harry salió hacia atrás con una mortal para lanzar un haz de fuego cortante que fue bloqueado por la espada del asesino de sus padres para luego lanzar una lluvia de espadazos al Lord Oscuro, que empezó a retroceder debido a la fuerza de los ataques del moreno. Tras dos minutos, ambos se clavaron simultáneamente sus espadas al estómago del otro. Todo el mundo se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la impactante escena.

-¡MI SEÑOR! –gritó un Mortífago, preocupado por su amo.

-¡NO, RALPH! –gritó Brunilda, asustada por la estocada que había recibido su compañero.

-¡AAAAARRRGHHH! –gritaron ambos contendientes, con los ojos cerrados debido a las heridas que se habían producido mutuamente. Harry movió el puño izquierdo suavemente y, tras envolverlo en llamas, golpeó con él la Facebook del peliazul, aumentándose ambos sendas heridas en el estómago (aunque afortunadamente, en la última parte Harry se había transformado en fuego para salir menos afectado). Pegó dos puñetazos más a Voldemort y le apuntó con la palma de la mano libre.

-¡REPULSO!

Unas ondas de choque invisibles golpearon a Voldemort en el estómago enviándolo veinte metros para atrás y haciéndole aquejarse de la herida. Harry rodeó su espada de un aura blanca como la nieve y se preparó para blandirla.

-¡CORTE CELESTIAL! –Gritó.

Un gigantesco chorro de luz blanca se dirigió hacia Voldemort, que se cubrió con su espada. El ataque le golpeó de pleno. Al cabo de tres minutos, donde estaba Voldemort, había una figura peliazul con una coleta arrodillad y sangrando por todo el cuerpo con una expresión de dolor intenso en su cara. Harry alineó su espada con el suelo mientras la asía por el mango con la mano derecha.

-Estás cansado, Ryddle –expuso –Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Un ataque más como ese y morirás.

-No te creas que soy tan fácil de derrotar –dijo el aludido. Se sacó una poción negra de su mano izquierda y echó un trago. Pareció que todas sus heridas volvieran a cerrarse –Ahora es mi turno, ¡MUERE! ¡VENDAVAL OSCURO!

Una gigantesca racha de viento negro se dirigió hacia, golpeándolo aparentemente de lleno. Voldemort esgrimió una sonrisa en su face mientras los Mortífagos se alegraban por una parte y los soldados de Clieggson se preocupaban por otra. Cuando acabó el ataque se podía ver un domo de lava algo deformado por el viento, que se volvió a derretir para mostrar a Harry.

-Parece que no me vas derrotar con eso –dijo Ralph. Saltó hacia Voldemort con la espada lista para un ataque y golpeó, haciendo retroceder a su rival con un nuevo asedio. Patada, esquiva, golpe, bloqueo, contraataque, bloqueo, puñetazo, golpe, bloqueo… ambos parecían coordinados, como si de un baile se tratara. Al final, Clieggson propinó un fuerte espadazo de gancho a su enemigo, arrebatándole la espada a Voldemort y cruzándole el torso con una herida. Aprovechó la ventaja que tenía ahora para intentar cortar a Voldemort en dos, pero solo pudo rozarle levemente las ropas al esquivar este el golpe. Cortó hacia abajo, fallando de nuevo el golpe. Voldemort se apareció detrás de él con un rayo cargado en su mano, pero Harry lo empujó con un depulso y, cuando golpeó el suelo, le lanzó una bola de fuego, fallando por milímetros. Se giró para esquivar una bola de electricidad de Ryddle y, sin girarse, le arrojó la espada, rozándole el pehco. Se teletransportó al lado del peliazul para propinarle una patada en el estómago, para continuar con un gancho, una patada de hacha y lanzarlo hacia arriba. Se puso debajo de él, con las palmas de las manos dirigidas al suelo.

-¡El cohete humano! ¡Ascendio! –Harry se dirigió volando hacia Voldemort a una gran velocidad, impactándole en el estómago con la cabeza. Cargó una bola gris en sus manos y la lanzó hacia sus pies, causando una gran explosión. Al evaporarse la explosión, se pudo ver una figura con coleta arrodillada y cogiéndose el pecho debido al dolor que le acababan de producir los golpes recibidos y a otra de pie que se acercaba a Voldemort.

-¡Tra… tramposo! ¡UGH! –masculló el Lord Oscuro. Harry lo agarró de las solapas para lanzarlo un metro al aire y golpearlo con furia en el estómago y propinarle una patada en su cara. Esquivó un haz cortante de Voldemort para saltar y golparle con los dos pies (y los pinchos de la suela) en la face, haciéndole sangrar por la cara y pisarle el pecho con las botas. Lo volvió a levantar para dispararle veinte balas con su MP4500.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO! –gritó Harry mientras disparaba, causando una gigantesca explosión. Al disolverse las llamas, un cuerpo caía pesadamente hacia el suelo, dándose un poderoso golpe. A primeras vistas, parecía estar muerto, pero un aura oscura lo rodeó, dejándolo como nuevo.

-No es tan fácil matarme, Ralph –dijo Voldemort mientras se levantaba.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –Gritó Harry -¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ESA EXPLOSIÓN TE DEBIÓ MATAR!

-He tomado muchas precauciones para evitar la muerte, Ralph –explicó Voldemort –ningún método normal de ataque como la maldición asesina puede matarme, para ser sincero.

-Sí… -dijo el moreno –como la vez que te cambiaste el cuerpo porque te clavé las costillas en el corazón. Ahí está tu punto débil –sentenció Harry –si te destrozo el corazón (o tu cuerpo entero, que sería lo mismo), acabaré contigo de una vez por todas.

Una vez dicho esto, se dispuso a atravesar el corazón de su enemigo con su mano derecha. Voldemort logró agarrarle la mano, pero no sirvió de nada al no conocer ninguna técnica de lucha muggle, por lo que Harry le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago y lo tumbó al suelo de un codazo a la nuca.

-¡Ugh! –dijo Voldemort. Pese a no tener que preocuparse por su cuerpo, aún podía sentir dolor ante golpes. Clieggson le agarró del cuello y empezó a apretar fuerte, haciéndole costosa la respiración.

-Jejejejeje –se rió Harry –y por supuesto, no estás protegido ante enfermedades o traumatismos que te puedan causar la muerte, como que… te aplaste la tráquea –dicho esto, se dispuso a golpearle el cuello con la otra mano cuando Voldemort le dio una ligera descarga, haciendo que lo soltara, momento que el asesino de sus padres aprovechó para huir e intentar coger su espada, pero Clieggson logró colocarse delante suyo y atravesarle el estómago con su guante derecho, desenvainando los pinchos acto seguido, rozando el corazón de su archienemigo. Voldemort levantó su mano derecha con algunas dificultades.

-¡Re… repelio!

Harry salió disparado hacia atrás mientras Voldemort cogió su espada. Harry convocó a la suya y desvió una estocada mortal del heredero de Slytherin y pegarle una patada… en los huevos, haciéndole soltar la espada de Slytherin, a la que mandó lejos de un puntapié y clavarle la suya en el corazón. Desafortunadamente, Voldemort logró moverse a último instante pero no por eso salió ileso, pues la espada le perforó el pulmón derecho. Retiró a Cuerno del pecho de su enemigo y lo volvió a enfundar.

-¿Por… porque no me matas ya? –preguntó Voldemort, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Debes sufrir todo lo que sufrí yo todos estos años –respondió Clieggson -¡HÉLVITIS LÍF!

Voldemort empezó a gritar de dolor y a retorcerse mientras notaba como si una descarga eléctrica de varios voltios atravesara su cuerpo. Harry le cogió de nuevo de las solapas de su camisa y lo lanzó de nuevo al aire para teletransportarse en su horizontal y aplastarle el cuello de una patada de tijeras, cortando la respiración al Lord Oscuro por cinco segundos y mandarlo al suelo con una patada de hacha mientras rectificaba su posición para no romperse la espalda. Voldemort se levantó agarrándose el cuello mientras su mano liberaba algo de oscuridad en un intento de curarse. Tras diez segundos sacó la mano del cuello pero Harry le alcanzó con una patada voladora para acto seguido pivotar sobre su pie izquierdo y golparle de nuevo con una patada giratoria digna de Chuck Norris. Se dispuso a recuperar el aliento cuando notó algo corto pero filoso atravesándole la espalda por detrás justo en el corazón.

-¡ARGH! –gritó –Padre… madre… amigos… lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decir para caer de rodillas y, finalmente, golpearse contra el suelo perdiendo la consciencia.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Ginny (si habéis visto La Amenaza Fantasma, el grito de Obi Wan es prácticamente igual) mientras empezaban a salirle varias lágrimas de los ojos. Voldemort retiró el puñal que había utilizado para matar a Clieggson y lo guardó en su funda para invocar la espada de nuevo y patear la cabeza de su enemigo.

-Jejejeje, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –rió como un poseso. Por fin se había librado de esa escoria. Tras un mal presentimiento, se giró y tuvo que bloquear rápidamente un espadazo propinado por una pelirroja que tenía una ira de los mil demonios -¡Vaya Weasley, no sabía que quisieras tanto a ese payaso!

¡PLAFF! Ginny le había soltado un bofetón en toda la mejilla dejándole bien marcada su mano, resonando por todos los terrenos para colocar su mano en el pecho de Voldemort.

-¡TERREMOTO! –Gritó

Voldemort empezó a aullar de dolor mientras una grieta se abría en su pecho. Lanzó una tormenta de rayos a la pelirroja tuviendo el ataque efecto nulo.

-¡Vaya, con que dominas la tierra! Me había olvidado –dijo Voldemort, rascándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras se tomaba otra poción con la derecha, sanando de casi todas sus heridas. Desarmó a Ginny y se dispuso a darle el golpe final cuando tuvo que bloquear otro espadazo, esta vez proveniente de Karim, que parecía denotar ira.

-¿Tú también, hijo mío? –preguntó Voldemort con su típica Pokerface.

-¡YO NO SOY TU HIJO, HIJO DE MIL PUTAS! –gritó Karim mientras le propinaba otra patada en los huevos (pobres cojones los de Voldy, xD) y, tras dos patadas, le rozó el costado con un espadazo. Voldemort lo cogió del cuello y empezó a electrocutarlo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! –gritó el pelirrojo. Tras un minuto cayo KO debido a los rayos. Voldemort lo lanzó bien lejos con un movimiento de mano y esta vez sí que pudo coger a una sorprendida Ginny por el cuello.

-Jejejeje, ¿te han dicho que eres muy guapa, preciosa? –preguntó Voldemort cínicamente lamiéndose los labios mientras Ginny intentaba soltarse del agarre –creo que lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos.

Ginny tembló asustada por lo que le quería hacer el asesino de su novio. Voldemort empezó a acercar su mano hacia sus bien formadas tetas cuando de repente la soltó y cambió su cara por otra de dolor. Antes de caer pudo ver un brazo agarrando a Ryddle por detrás.

Abrió los ojos y se puso al alcance una de las múltiples pociones que utilizaba Voldemort para curarse. Dio un pequeño trago mientras sus fuerzas empezaban a mejorar cuando vio algo que le produjo un ataque de ira. Ese hijo de puta estaba tratando de violar a su amada. Sin pensárselo, se levantó de sopetón y se dirigió hacia Voldemort por detrás. Le agarró del cuello con el brazo izquierdo mientras que, con un fuerte grito, pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la nuca del peliazul, rompiéndole aparentemente el cuello.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOQUES A MIS AMIGOS, HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó Harry mientras empezaba su ataque.

-¿PERO QUÉ…? –gritó Voldemort al escuchar eso -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH! -algún estúpido le había aplicado la famosa llave de Clieggson (la rompenucas) mientras iba a disfrutar del cuerpo de Ginny. Notó como el desconocido le soltó para tirarlo al suelo con una llave de judo. Solo pudo identificar el pasamontañas de Clieggson. ¿Pero como había podido sobrevivir a esa puñalada?

-No toques a mis amigos con tus sucias manos, perro –masculló Clieggson entre dientes para pegarle un pisotón en la face.

-Vaya, Clieggson, parece que has sobrevivido –dijo Voldemort algo sorprendido por el hecho de que Clieggson aún estuviera de pie –da igual.

-No pareces estar muy sorprendido.

Voldemort le ignoró y le dio la espalda mientras se apuntaba al cuello con su varita.

-Harry Potter es un cobarde al no venir aquí –dijo, con la voz aumentada –por eso, mataré a todos los que estén presentes para terminar de destrozarlo.

-Te equivocas, Ryddle –dijo Clieggson mientras se llevaba su mano al pasamontañas.

**Bueno, ya he terminado. Por si acaso decir que este capítulo no es apto para personas que sufran enfermedades cardíacas y que muchos tendréis ganas de cortarme la cabeza. Simplemente deciros que espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis el resto a vuestra imaginación pero sin plagiar. Hasta otra chicas.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Vaya, parece que por una vez he actualizado con algo de fluidez. Pero que le haremos, si se encadenan episodios de acción me suelo poner las botas. Este capítulo de la historia me ocupará dos capítulos de la web debido a que la batalla va a ser extensa (lo había planeado así desde un principio)**

**Bueno, vamos a responder a los reviews (que veo que han aumentado aunque no hay muchos)**

**Tismen: Dios… menudos reviews te marcas. Y veo que tienes dudas dignas de ser llamadas dudas.**

**Bien, lo de cómo aguanta tanto Voldemort… esto sería una historia bastante compleja, ya que, durante el desarrollo de Voldy como mago oscuro tuvo que hacer grandes sacrificios para obtener todo su poder. Y en uno de ellos tuvo que sacrificar gran parte de su antigua belleza (ahora es feísimo) para obtener un nivel en que, para matarle, no basta con clavarle la espada en el corazón como presumía Harry sino que hay que destruir todo su cuerpo enteramente hasta la última molécula (reducirlo a cenizas con un "finisher") o arrancarle el alma con algún conjuro de artes oscuras MUY poderoso (algo que produzca lo mismo que el beso del dementor) y muy difícil de realizar).**

**Y veo que vas progresando con tu historia, eso me alegra. Y sí, a veces cuesta decidir que saldrá en las charlas o como "rellenar" el capítulo con descripciones de momentos como corte, bloqueo, etc.**

**Y ya sabes que lo último lo digo mayoritariamente en broma… No pasa nada por influenciarse por algún dato pero siempre que no sea exacto a lo que pone en mi historia. De hecho, yo me he influenciado mucho por gente como tom marvolo potter (lo de los herederos y la magia elemental), de pablo5280 (el armamento) y alguna gente que no conozco.**

**Menudo tochaco de respuesta. Espero que te vengues con una bien larga… (Risas)**

**Zarkan: Gracias. Ya somos dos fans de la acción. Y eso intentaré, de momento mírate este que parece larguito.**

**Sirius314: Bueno, ya tienes tu ración de fic. Y sobre lo de chicas es una broma que hice para el final (se suele utilizar mucho esta broma en ambientes llenos de machos (ej: un tío de mi ex equipo lo decía de vez en cuando) o en aspectos militares (en Peace Walker uno dice "señoritas" a un pelotón de soldados), no te ofendas).**

**Andrew: Tranquilo, esta historia llegará al final, no te preocupes.**

**Juansorvolopotter: ¡Hombre! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Gracias por tu comentario. Y sobre tu duda, te lo explicaré claramente: En realidad no es que sean igual de poderosos, sino que Harry sería un 25% más poderoso que su hermano, y en el bando de Harry el orden de fuerzas sería:**

**Harry-Karim-Ginny-Brunilda-Cho-Ragden-Clara-Birendra-Remus-Áglaron-Moody-Tonks.**

Cap. 27: Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort (I) La revelación.

-Te equivocas, Ryddle –dijo Clieggson mientras se llevaba su mano al pasamontañas –Harry Potter ha venido… y está justo detrás de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Voldemort, sorprendido. En respuesta, Harry empezó a quitarse el pasamontañas con un poco de parsimonia hasta dejar al descubierto su rostro. Dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas se podían ver perfectamente en ese rostro. Harry se llevó la mano hacia el flequillo, que era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar su frente, y lo apartó, dejando ver su famosa cicatriz –y si quieres otra prueba, atácame ahora –sentenció mientras desenfundaba una varita de madera de acebo y pluma de fénix. Apuntó a Voldemort con ella.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –respondió el jefe de los Mortífagos. Un rayo negro empezó a salir de su varita de tejo y pluma de fénix.

-¡Nosferatu! –gritó Harry. Un rayo negro como el carbón salió de su varita. Ambos chocaron en el aire. El rayo verde oscurecía en la zona de contacto con el rayo negro y un par de bolas doradas empezaban a salir del centro -¿Te recuerda a algo? –preguntó el joven cínicamente refiriéndose al duelo que tuvieron cuando murió Cedric.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? –preguntó el peliazul extrañado.

-Priori Incantatem –respondió Harry –Un extraño efecto que solo se produce… cuando dos varitas hermanas se pelean entre sí –Voldemort empalideció de repente. Así que la varita de ese muchacho y la suya eran hermanas… ¡Maldición, ese chico estaba hasta en la sopa!

Justo cuando las bolas doradas empezaban a tocar la varita de Voldemort Harry cortó la conexión con un burdo movimiento de varita para acto seguido volver a enfundarla.

-¿Cómo puede ser? –Preguntó el peliazul -¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE UN MUCHACHO COMO TÚ, QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR HUNDIDO, ME HAYA CAUSADO TANTOS PROBLEMAS ESTE AÑO?

-¿Sorprendido? –preguntó Harry divertido. Ver a Voldemort desesperado no era algo que su pudiera ver todos los días, y pensaba divertirse con esa visión –Tú mismo lo iniciaste. Es mas, TÚ diste validez a esa estúpida profecía que creó Trelawney.

-¿CÓMO? –gritó Voldemort.

-"El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida" –recitó el muchacho.

-¿A que viene eso ahora? –preguntó Ryddle nervioso.

-Eso… es la profecía –sentenció Harry –Había dos posibles candidatos. Y tú me elegiste a mí. Pero aunque no conociera la profecía igualmente hubiera hecho esto.

-¿Porqué lo harías entonces? No te incumbiría –preguntó el Lord Oscuro.

-Lo haría por venganza –respondió el pelinegro –después de todo, tú eres el que mató a mi padre, el qué mató al novio de una de mis compañeras de Hogwarts y uno de tus hombres, el cual está muerto, ¡EL QUE MATÓ A MI PADRINO!

Arrojó la capa al suelo y golpeó a Voldemort en toda su Facebook con un puñetazo lleno de ira, derribándolo cinco metros hacia atrás. Acto seguido desenfundó a Cuerno Sagrado y se lo colocó en su mano izquierda para luego desenvainar a Colmillo y empuñarlo en la mano derecha. Un minuto más tarde, Voldemort volvió a levantarse.

-¡Oh, que pena! Tu padrino chucho está muerto – se burló el Lord Oscuro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara Con que venganza… Me has sorprendido, Potter, he de admitirlo. Después de todo, nunca llegué a pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Ahora cállate –mandó Harry, que apuntó hacia su enemigo con Colmillo -¡Y LUCHA! –gritó para acto seguido lanzar un corte vertical que fue bloqueado a duras penas por Voldemort, que tuvo dos faenas: desenvainar y colocar la espada de Slytherin en medio de la trayectoria de Colmillo. Harry soltó un tajo horizontal con la mano izquierda para atacar con la derecha por debajo, para aprovechar el impulso y golpear a su enemigo de una patada giratoria y acabar de derribarlo con una patada de hacha. Colocó a sus espadas a ras de suelo a unos centímetros del cuerpo de su archienemigo y las empuñó con un agarre inverso para subir y colocar dos cortes en Voldemort, quien soltó un quejido de dolor. Movió a Cuerno hacia abajo mientras se recolocaba ambas armas con un giro de muñeca y atacó de nuevo con una Pinza de cangrejo, si bien Voldemort logró colocar la espada de Slytherin en medio del arco de corte. Pero no contó con la naturaleza del filo de Colmillo que, al ser redondo, le proporcionaba cierta tangencialidad respecto al punto de corte, y recibió un corte en el ojo izquierdo y parte de la mejilla. Harry le dio la espalda para esprintar tres pasos para apoyarse en sus espadas e impulsarse hacia él con los pinchos de sus piernas apuntando hacia su cabeza amenazadoramente. Colocó a su espada, pensando en cortarle por la mitad las piernas a Potter pero la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para quebrarle la muñeca y golpearle algo desviado en la face. Menos mal (para Voldemort, claro) que no le había dado como quería. Si le llegaba a pillar bien…

Atacó a Voldemort con dos cortes paralelos de sus espadas que fueron bloqueados por Voldemort para acto seguido propinarle un cabezazo y golpearle con un codazo en la nuca. Se teletransportó encima de él y apuntó al suelo con ambas espadas para caer con fuerza hacia donde estaba Voldemort pero este se giró a tiempo y esquivó el ataque, que solo le rozó el brazo. Harry dejó las espadas clavadas para agarrar a Tom del brazo izquierdo y aplicarle una llave de judo, haciendo que su espalda impactara entera contra el suelo.

-Vaya, creo que eso ha sido "Ippon" (nota: Ippon es la máxima puntuación que obtiene una técnica en judo y significa la victoria para quien lo obtiene) –bromeó el joven. Voldemort no dijo nada e intento levantarse pero notaba un intenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo, que era el que Harry había agarrado. Hablando de Harry, este había colocado una de sus piernas encima del brazo, que aún estaba cogido, retorció el antebrazo hacia el exterior (sentido horario para quien mira de espaldas) y se cayó encima mientras hacía palanca con la otra pierna.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso debe doler! –dijo Clara observando como Harry luxaba el brazo de Voldemort.

-¡Es verdad! –Respondió su novio (Ragden), que a la vez escuchaba los gritos de sufrimiento del peliazul -¡No desearía estar en la posición del Lord Oscuro! ¡Me duele hasta mí!

Harry soltó por un momento el agarre que ejercía con la mano derecha (ahora ya no era necesaria gracias a sus piernas) y convocó a su espada negra para apuntar peligrosamente al corazón del Lord Oscuro y clavársela, aumentando su sufrimiento. Los espectadores empezaron a animar. Harry levitó una de sus espadas mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendía.

-¡ESPERAD! –Gritó el moreno –Aún no ha terminado.

-¡Aún… no estoy… mu… muerto! –intentó decir Voldemort dos minutos más tarde a la vez que intentaba levantarse con los ojos cerrados debido al dolor que sufría tanto en el pecho como en el brazo.

-Sabía que eso no era suficiente –respondió Harry, que había descansado un poco y había aprovechado para fumarse un cigarro y recuperar a Cuerno –Solo quería aumentar tu sufrimiento. Levantó de nuevo sus espadas y atacó hacia abajo con fuerza, pero Voldemort logró colocar su espada a tiempo para evitar que el golpe le alcanzara. Tras empujarlo con su espada, Voldemort logró conectar un ataque, pero Colmillo le barró el paso y recibió una patada en la frente y tuvo que bloquear otro espadazo y empezar a retroceder, pues Potter estaba asediándole sin cesar.

-Eres fuerte, Potter –dijo Voldemort una vez pudo parar de nuevo el asedio –únete a mí, y ambos gobernaremos este mundo.

-¡JAMÁS! ¡MATASTE A MIS PADRES! –gritó Harry.

-¡AAAAAAAARGH! –gritó Voldemort. Harry había conseguido hendirle sus espadas a ambos lados del cuello casi tocando el hombro y los pulmones. El joven retiró sus espadas para clavar a Cuerno en el estómago e intentó cortarlo en dos con Colmillo, pero Voldemort pudo bloquear a tiempo el ataque. Harry retiró su otra espada de donde estaba y, de un movimiento, cortó la pierna al Lord Oscuro, causándole un gran grito de dolor y que empezara a maldecirle a él y a toda su familia. Como represalia, le pegó un pisotón en los cojones.

-Definitivamente, no quisiera estar en el pellejo de Voldemort –dijo Ragden a su novia con un gesto de dolor en su cara.

Harry se alejó para, según él, "darle un descansito al torturado" cuando vio como una nueva pierna brotaba del muñón de la pierna amputada.

-Jejejeje –rió el peliazul –Uno de los poderes que he adquirido de la magia oscura es que puedo rebrotar cualquier miembro que se me ampute, algo que nunca conseguirás. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Vaya –dijo Harry, quien había empezado un cigarrillo –me acabas de fastidiar el cigarro –dio una fuerte calada y, mientras exhalaba el humo tiró la colilla al suelo y dio forma de bola al humo con su magia para golpear con él a Voldemort en sus ojos.

-¡COLUMNA DE LLAMAS!

Una columna de fuego engulló al peliazul durante un minuto, tras el cual Voldemort salió con un brazo chamuscado. El peliazul se amputó el brazo herido para hacerlo rebrotar y atacó a Harry, quien bloqueó el ataque y reanudó la sucesión de espadazos. Corte, bloqueo, patada, esquiva, bloqueo, corte, puñetazo. La pelea volvía a alcanzar altos niveles de velocidad y casi no se podía distinguir los combatientes. En uno de los movimientos, Voldemort alcanzó a estocar a Harry en el bazo pero a cambio recibió una estocada en el estómago.

-¡UAGH! –gritaron ambos al recibir las estocadas, que casi le da a Harry en un punto vital mientras que Voldemort SÍ recibió en un punto vital, justamente en el hígado. Empezaron a sangrar por la boca debido a los golpes.

-Te… -dijo Harry, pero un chorro de sangre interrumpió lo que decía –tengo tu cabeza, Voldy.

Levantó a Colmillo y se dispuso a separar la cabeza del Lord Oscuro de su cuerpo pero tuvo que pararse, pues el asesino de sus padres le estaba electrocutando con su magia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó el joven.

-No pensabas que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad, Potter? –respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa a la vez que desencallaba la espada del cuerpo de Harry, arrancado pequeños trozos de carne agudizando el sufrimiento del pelinegro –Ahora TÚ cabeza es mía -Se dispuso a cortar la cabeza al muchacho, pero este logró interponer a Colmillo. Voldemort se quedó sorprendido. -¿Eh? ¿Aún peleas?

-¿Quién dijo… que sería tan fácil? –preguntó el joven mientras retiraba su otra espada del cuerpo de Voldemort y empezó a abrirle como a un conejo con ella y dejando a la vista sus órganos. Voldemort salió hacia atrás justo para evitar una estocada del moreno y bloquear otro golpe a dos espadas del pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar que Harry le patease en el corazón aprovechando la brecha que mostraba sus vísceras al aire. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡COOOOUGH! –parecía que el músculo cardíaco se le había vuelto de piedra, pero alcanzó a tomarse una poción que, si bien no le quitó el cansancio, le cerró la herida y le alivió parte del dolor. Además, pese a su nuevo cuerpo, ahora era mucho más fácil para Harry que, pese a mostrar fatiga, aún estaba bastante fresco, acertarle con sus golpes.

-Aún no estoy terminado, Potter –dijo Voldemort y empezó a cambiar de forma para convertirse en un basilisco que haría parecer al de la Cámara de los Secretos un gusanillo. La gran serpiente se dispuso a aplastar a Harry, que apenas se pudo apartar debido a su tamaño. Tras levantarse, Voldemort hizo un barrido con su cola a la vez que Harry se impulsó con un ascendió para no ser golpeado. Pero por desgracia, el basilisco-Voldemort le impactó con otro barrido al aire, haciéndole impactar contra un árbol.

-¡CAÑÓN GRIS! -Un gigantesco rayo gris salió de las espadas del moreno para impactar en Voldemort de lleno -¡ESTÁS MUERTO! –gritó. Nadie había recibido de pleno el impacto de ese ataque y había salido vivo de él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando comprobó que el basilisco-Voldemort no solo no había muerto, sino que no había recibido absolutamente ningún daño. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás para esquivar una dentellada de la serpiente, y fue barrido por la cola, aunque pudo rectificar su posición en el aire y se teletransportó a su cabeza y le clavó ambas espadas sin hacer ningún efecto. Decidió guardar su armamento y, tras sacar el RPG-7, se impulsó en el aire y lanzó una ronda de disparos que, sorprendentemente, no le hicieron nada a Voldemort. Guardó el lanzamisiles antes de caer al suelo.

-Aún no estoy derrotado –dijo el joven con una sonrisa malvada en los labios -¡BUCLE DE MAGMA!

Un gigantesco remolino de un líquido naranja tirando a rojo a altas temperaturas se dirigió hacia el Lord Oscuro, logrando dañarle superficialmente en el cuello pero sin hacerle ningún daño considerable. "¿Qué? ¿La lava tampoco le ha afectado? ¡Mierda!, pensó. Transformó sus manos en garras de wyvern y se dirigió con las garras ardiendo hacia el basilisco.

-¡GARRA DRAGÓN!

Nada. Su más poderoso ataque físico tampoco logró dañar a Voldemort, que escupió un chorro de saliva que hubiera derretido a Harry de no ser porque este se envolvió en unas gigantescas llamas. Cuando las llamas cesaron había un gigantesco dragón de raza desconocida en el lugar del joven.

-¡AHORA ESTÁ MÁS IGUALADO! –gritó Harry. Ambos chocaron sus colas en un barrido y Voldemort intentó morderle pero tuvo que apartarse para no recibir un puñetazo del wyvern, que le propinó una patada en el cuello (y además arañándole, con lo que recibía el doble de daño).

-¡QUÉ PASA! –Gritó el joven -¡AHORA NO TE ATREVES, COBARDE! ¡GARRA DRAGÓN!

¡ZAS!

Una gigantesca cicatriz apareció en el tórax de Voldemort y obligándole a recuperar su aspecto humano mientras empezaba a perder sangre como una presa reventada. Tras un estallido, Harry volvió a su forma humana aunque cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio que le producía estar en su forma original aparte de los ataques utilizados. Empezó a jadear para recuperar el aliento aunque tenía dificultades debido al sudor que lo empapaba.

-(jadeo) ¡Maldición! (jadeo) –masculló Harry entre dientes – (jadeo) ¡Casi (jadeo) no puedo (jadeo) moverme más (jadeo)!

-(jadeo) Veo que (jadeo) no eres (jadeo) tan fuerte (jadeo), ¿verdad, Potter? (jadeo) –exclamó Voldemort burlándose del estado físico de su enemigo.

-¡CÁLLATE! –Harry sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para golpear a Voldemort con un puñetazo, pero volvió a caer al suelo debido a la falta de nutrientes de su cuerpo. Y para agravar la situación, no le quedaban pociones revitalizantes y Freya estaba tratando a los heridos por lo que no podía pedirle prestado su poder. Recordó sus entrenamientos. Aún le quedaba una solución. Era hora de ponerla a prueba; solo esperaba que funcionara con su bajo nivel de nutrientes.

-Después de la pelea con Loki –anunció el joven –decidí que si no me fortalecía mucho no podría proteger a mis amigos.

-¿A que viene eso, Potter? ¡Ni siquiera ahora puedes hacer nada! –se burló el Lord Oscuro.

-¡CÁLLATE! Por lo que decidí crear esta técnica que duplica mi poder durante un periodo de tiempo sin necesidad de perder el control. Ahora voy a comprobar… si de verdad funciona o no –explicó Harry mientras empezaba a brillar tenuemente -¡FLUIR FOGOSO!

El cuerpo del joven empezó a cambiar levemente. Sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño y la piel tomó un color rojizo mientras empezaba a salir humo de él debido a la fuerte presión sanguínea. Desenvainó a sus dos espadas y se dirigió hacia Voldemort.

-¡Corte de la Cruz!

Harry saltó y empuñó ambas espadas en paralelo como si fueran las aspas de una cruz de crucifijo. El ataque fue tan rápido que Voldemort apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer su espada en medio de la trayectoria de los filos de Harry.

-¡PERO SI PARECÍA QUE ESTABAS AGOTADO! –gritó Voldemort, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pues Harry le aventó una patada en la boca del estómago. Tras esa acción, Harry se teletransportó a la espalda del peliazul para propinarle otra patada, esta vez en la zona lumbar, y mandarlo volando hacia un chorro vertical de fuego que dejó bien dañado a Voldemort.

-¡Pinza de Cangrejo!

Harry movió sus espadas como si fueran unas pinzas cerrándose, dándole muy poco tiempo a Voldemort para que bloquease el ataque, pero el Lord Oscuro se olvidó del filo curvo de Colmillo y recibió un corte profundo y acabó al suelo tras una patada de hacha del ojiverde.

-¡JAMÁS ME DERROTARÁS! –Gritó Potter mientras se colocaba en posición sentada con las espadas sobresaliendo peligrosamente por los costados -¡Descendo!

Harry empezó a caer a toda mecha hacia Voldemort clavándole ambas espadas en los brazos ocasionándole serias molestias al asesino de sus padres. Se teletransportó a unos diez metros de distancia cuando sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho y volvía a su estado normal debido a que había perdido todos sus nutrientes de la sangre. Notó una intensa sensación de pesadez.

-¡MIERDA! –dijo el moreno. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie debido al cansancio. A su vez, Voldemort volvió a levantarse con una sensación de dolor fuerte pero no tan intenso como el de su enemigo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE! –Se rió al observar el deplorable estado del moreno -¡TORMENTA!

Harry apenas hizo un movimiento para evitar el ataque debido a su agotamiento y empezó a notar un dolor aún más agudo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH! –gritó. Miles de voltios pasaban por su cuerpo sin que pudiera detenerse. Cuando la sensación paró intentó pararse, pero al estar de pie Voldemort le atravesó el estómago de un espadazo

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿QUÉ PASA, ESTÁS DEBIL? –Gritó Voldemort -¡DEBISTE HABERTE UNIDO A MÍ Y SALVAR TU VIDA EN VEZ DE HACERME FRENTE!

-¡Jamás… me uniré… al asesino de mis padres! –respondió el joven, que volvió a notar como Voldemort le freía con sus rayos. Tras dos minutos más de sufrimiento, Voldemort le dejó ir pensando que se había muerto.

-Esto ha terminado –respondió el peliazul –Ahora, rendíos y tal vez, Y SOLO TAL VEZ, os perdone la vida.

-Aún… no ha… terminado –dijo Harry a sus espaldas en una voz casi inaudible. De pronto, una gran llamarada empezó a cubrir al joven.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Voldemort al ver a Harry cubierto en llamas -¿Qué es esto? Noto una gran aura negra salir de ese muchacho.

Un minuto más tarde, el fuego que rodeaba a Harry se extinguió para dejar ver a otra persona. Esa persona era Harry, pero con notables diferencias. Para empezar, su pelo y ojos habían cambiado a un color rojo sangre chillón y las uñas se le habían convertido en garras. Pero la gran diferencia era en su aura, que era mucho más poderosa que antes y despedía un negro oscuro como la noche.

-Jejejeje… la diversión acaba de empezar –respondió con una voz ronca -¡Rabia Fogosa!

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia (tanto por la espera como para leer) Bueno, me alegro que os haya gustado este fic, y decir que el próximo capítulo puede llegar bastante más tarde de lo habitual (en agosto me piro a mi pueblo hasta el 7 de setiembre y allí no tengo Internet), y lo mismo de siempre.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí por fin de Nuevo. Este capítulo no será muy apto para cardíacos, y voy en serio, sobretodo en la última parte que os dejará con los nervios a tope. Simplemente decir que es MUY PROBABLE que me tiré un mes y pico sin actualizar, ya que me piro al pueblo (espero que durante ese mes aumente sustancialmente la cantidad de reviews).**

**Y hablando de reviews, tengo que responder los vuestros.**

**Zarkan: Gracias por tus comentarios. Aunque lamento decir que la trifulca acaba aquí.**

**Tismen: Vale, vale, no tengo nada contra ti, de hecho, cuanto más largo mejor para mí.**

**Es verdad, ahora tiene otro cuerpo más guapo (y espero ver la foto de Ithilwen) pero vamos al grano.**

**La explicación a esto es que los rituales tienen su esencia en el alma de quien los realiza, cosa que significa que, en caso de perder un cuerpo, si el alma sobrevive el ritual aún tendría efecto en los cuerpos que realiza. Pero no es como supones. En realidad Voldemort regenera su cuerpo en gran parte usando unas pociones muy oscuras que, si no fuera por otro ritual, le quitarían esperanza de vida. Y lo de los brazos y piernas Harry puede hacer lo mismo utilizando metal (esto aparece en los primeros capítulos de la historia donde Harry pierde un brazo y más tarde lo recupera utilizando platino (por eso lleva el guante)). Y lo otro sí, Harry puede tratarle de tú a tú por su destreza y habilidad, pero hay que tener en cuenta que al ser joven y haber entrenado físicamente su cuerpo aguanta más el cansancio.**

**Tu segundo párrafo: Más o menos. Pero entonces la cosa sería demasiado sencilla (saca un gallo y Voldy a la mierda) y no, ya dije en su momento que enfrentarse a Voldy le costaría mucho.**

**Sobre la tercera pregunta, ni idea. Aunque podría ser que lo hace para, en parte, burlarse de Voldy al decirle detalles que nuestro querido mago oscuro no sabe. Y la obsesión de Voldemort hum… se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cristian: Gracias, y tranquilo que la terminaré.**

**Sirius314: Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra ver que no te has ofendido. Sobre tu duda lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo hacerlo y sobre la moto creo que sale hace bastantes capítulos… en el que asaltan Azkaban (el undécimo u el duodécimo, creo, busca por ahí), por esa parte es cuando aparece en su máximo esplendor. Además, la moto la utilizaba cuanto tenía que hacer misiones de bombardeo o luchar en el aire, pero ahora que tiene su escuadrón aéreo (wvyerns) y su poder supera en creces a esos momentos ya no le hace tanta falta.**

Cap. 28: Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort (II): Rabia Fogosa

-Jejejeje… la diversión acaba de empezar –respondió con una voz ronca -¡Rabia Fogosa!

Harry se teletransportó justo delante de Voldemort a la vez que le daba un espadazo con gran fuerza, pudiendo Voldemort apenas bloquearlo. Voldemort pronto empezó a retroceder debido a la lluvia de espadazos que le lanzaba el pelirrojo, apenas pudiendo hacer nada. Harry se teletransportó en un instante detrás del peliazul y lo mandó un quilómetro hacia delante de una patada en todo el trasero. El joven volvió a teletransportarse detrás parra agarrarle de la nuca y estamparlo al suelo para volver a cogerlo y enviarlo por los aires. Cuando el peliazul volvió a estar al alcance de sus puños, le golpeó el estómago con el derecho aventándole bien lejos.

-¡AAARGHH! ¡MALDITO! –gritó el Lord Oscuro.

-Jejejejejejeje –rió el guerrero con una risa sádica -¡TORBELLINO OSCURO!

Un gigantesco remolino se dirigió hacia Voldemort impactándole de lleno mientras empezaba a hacerle pequeños cortes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH! –gritó el Lord Oscuro. Notaba como si estuvieran cortándole a pedacitos. Harry se teletransportó dentro del torbellino para impactarle en la nariz de un puñetazo mientras lo sacó de ahí, para volver a aparecerse detrás del asesino de sus padres y golpearle con una patada de hacha en la face mandándolo al suelo.

-¡PERO SI ESTABAS EXHAUSTO! –gritó Voldemort, que tuvo que bloquear dos espadazos del pelirrojo que iban con muy mala intención y gran fuerza. Harry empezó a soltarle otra lluvia de espadazos al peliazul que apenas podía bloquear todos los ataques y lo mandó unos cien metros hacia atrás con una patada en el estómago.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! –Se rió el pelirrojo -¡MUERE, CUCHILLAS DE LLAMA!

Veinte cuchillas se dirigieron con fuerza hacia Voldemort causando una fuerte explosión. Harry no esperó a que se disolvieran las llamas y se metió en la explosión, golpeando a Voldemort, que apenas podía defenderse, con sus espadas.

-¿ES QUE NO TE CANSAS? –gritó el peliazul antes de recibir una patada que lo envió cien metros hacia atrás.

-¡MUERE, HIJO DE PUTA!

Le lanzó ambas espadas con una fuerza sobrehumana, acertando con una en la cadera de su enemigo y fallando con la otra, que cayó a unos noventa centímetros de distancia a su derecha.

-Ahora no tienes a Colmillo, Potter –se rió Voldemort –por lo que eres vulnerable. ¡Avada Kedavra! -Un rayo verde golpeó a Harry sin hacerle nada -¿Pero qué…? ¡UGH!

Harry le había arrancado a Cuerno de su cadera y se la volvió a clavar en el estómago para recuperar a Colmillo y cortarle un brazo al peliazul. Extrañamente, este no pudo rebrotarlo.

-¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO? –Preguntó Voldemort con un rostro que denotaba miedo. "Un momento, ¿miedo en la Facebook de Voldy?" pensó Harry. -¡DÍMELO! –gritó el Lord Oscuro con un tono que parecía ser de súplica.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se rió el pelirrojo -¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE VERÍA ESTO! ¡VOLDEMORT, EL SUPUESTO MEJOR MAGO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, SUPLICANDO!

-¡CÁLLATE Y DÍMELO! –Gritó el peliazul desesperado -¡DOLOR OSCURO!

Un aura negra rodeó a Harry sin hacerle nada, pese a que Colmillo no le protegía ante estas maldiciones. Le clavó la espada en la pierna sin provocar dolor al pelirrojo, que se lo quitó de encima de un puñetazo, agravándose un poco más la herida.

-Ya lo veo… -habló el peliazul –cuando estás en Rabia literalmente no sientes nada excepto odio e ira, y tienes las mismas protecciones que cuando empuñas a Colmillo. Eres muy poderoso, Harry. Únete a mí.

¡PLAFF!

Harry le propinó una palmada en su Facebook dejándole marcados los dedos y tumbándolo al suelo para atacar de nuevo, bloqueando Voldemort el golpe a duras penas. El pelirrojo aprovechó la situación para pisar con fuerza en el pecho del peliazul y se retiró unos metros mientras le daba su espalda a Voldemort con vanidad. El Lord Oscuro aprovechó para intentar atacarle pero el pelirrojo se giró en el último segundo y bloqueó el ataque con una facilidad sorprendente.

-¡FRACTURA!

Harry dirigió su espada hacia abajo con una fuerza descomunal, tal que Voldemort, a pesar de haber bloqueado el ataque, se hizo un corte en el pecho y empezó a notar un fuerte dolor en el brazo de la espada.

-¡AAAAAAAARGHH! ¡MI BRAZO! –gritó el heredero de Slytherin. El espadazo de Potter se lo había fracturado completamente, dejándole polvo el brazo.

-¡HÉLVITIS LÍF! –dijo el pelirrojo.

Voldemort empezó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor para diversión del pelirrojo, quien apuntó con Colmillo a sus huevos.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡SUFRE, BALLS BOMBARDA!

Los genitales del peliazul reventaron esparciendo sangre junto con líquidos vitales, residuales y sexuales, haciendo que gritara aún más de dolor, ya que le había golpeado justo donde le duele más a los hombres.

-¡PARAAAAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOOOOOOR! –suplicó el peliazul para regodeo de Harry quien insertó a Colmillo en el agujero donde estaban antes los testículos del Lord Oscuro -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJA! –rió el pelirrojo. Estaba disfrutando del sufrimiento de aquél que había asesinado a sus padres -¡SUFRE, BASTARDO! ¡SUFRE POR LO QUE TUVE QUE SUFRIR YO POR TU CULPA! ¡SUFRE POR TODOS AQUELLOS QUE MURIERON O FUERON CRUELMENTE TORTURADOS POR TU CULPA!

Le clavó ambas espadas en los tobillos mientras las uñas de su mano derecha empezaban a brillar. Las clavó unos centímetros en el pecho y empezó a arañar al asesino de sus padres, aumentando su sufrimiento. Cuando hubo terminado, lo cogió por el cuello y lo levantó, desgarrándole los músculos de los pies gracias a las espadas que había clavado, y lo aventó a un árbol que había a unos diez metros de él. Voldemort volvió a levantarse con dificultades. Estaba sangrando por todo el cuerpo. Se dispuso a atacar a Harry, quien le abrió lateralmente el pecho con Colmillo y le pateó en la zona, agravándole aún más el dolor que sentía.

-¡MURO ARDIENTE!

Mientras volaba, Voldemort atravesó un muro de llamas, quemándose en gran parte.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó el Lord Oscuro herido de muerte, aunque alcanzó a sacar una de sus pociones ilegales y se la tomó para recuperarse de sus heridas.

-¡TORMENTA!

Una lluvia de rayos golpeó a Harry abriéndole aún más las heridas, pero no por ello se quejaba y/o notaba el dolor. El pelirrojo apuntó a Voldemort con las palmas de sus manos.

-¡TÚNEL DE MAGMA!

Un chorro de lava desintegró los rayos del peliazul y rodeó a ambos dañando a Voldemort debido al enorme calor que desprendía la lava ocasionándole severas quemaduras. Volvieron a chocar armas.

-¿Co… como puedes estar aún de pie? –preguntó el Lord Oscuro.

-Jejejejeje. No puedes hacerme nada –se rió Harry con una voz ronca. Volvió a atacar con la espada izquierda, siendo el ataque de nuevo bloqueado.

-¡TIRABUZÓN ARDIENTE!

Una llama rotora atravesó a Voldemort mandándolo veinte metros hacia atrás mientras Harry se teletransportó delante de él y lo hizo chocar contra el magma solidificado con una patada. De repente una gran aura oscura empezó a rodear al chico.

-¿Qué… qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny asustada mientras veía como una sombra envolvía a Harry, que empezaba a elevarse. Cuando llegó a unos diez metros de altura, la sombra se transformó en llamas del mismo color. Harry vio una cara no de miedo, sino de terror, en Voldemort. Se preparó para atacar.

-¡DESTRUCCIÓN INFERNAL!

Una gigantesca columna de llamas negras cayó sobre Voldemort a la vez que Harry se liberaba de las llamas que lo rodeaban, ya que habían sido lanzadas hacia el Lord Oscuro.

-¡MUEREEEE! –gritó. Sus ojos habían alcanzado un color rojo sangre más intenso que nunca.

Vio a Harry elevarse. Vio como unas llamaradas negras envolvían al pelirrojo. Vio como unas gigantescas llamaradas negras como el carbón caían sobre él. Sintió un dolor indescriptible.

-¡! –gritó. Durante cinco minutos, el peor dolor que podía desearle sufrir a Potter estaba martilleándolo mientras su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas. Por primera vez, deseó morir. Pero era demasiado pronto para morir. De alguna forma, su cuerpo desapareció y dejó de notar el dolor, si bien las heridas aún eran presentes.

El ataque terminó. No había nada en el lugar donde impactó su ataque excepto un gigantesco cráter chamuscado por el calor y el fuego. Aún notaba sed de sangre. Se giró hacia los Mortífagos, que lo miraron asustado.

-¡CORRED! –gritó uno de ellos mientras empezaba a huir como un cobarde.

-¡CAÑÓN OSCURO!

Un gigantesco rayo negro exterminó a la mayoría de Mortífagos que había en la zona. Los pocos sobrevivientes, al no poder desaparecer, decidieron huir hacia las puertas, donde podrían irse, dejando atrás y a su suerte a sus compañeros lentos o heridos. Harry lanzó sus espadas, atravesando a diez de ellos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO ESCAPARÉIS! –gritó, para empezar a despedazar todos los Mortífagos que eran demasiado lentos -¡GARRA SINIESTRA!

Una lluvia de cuchillas golpeó a varios Mortífagos, mandándolos al otro barrio. Le encantaba la sensación de la carne humana siendo desgarrada bajo sus manos.

-¡PARA! –Gritó Ginny, que había empezado a llorar -¡POR FAVOR, PARA!

Pero Harry no le hizo caso, sediento de sangre como estaba. Se lamió la mano derecha para continuar desgarrando todos los Mortífagos que no lograban alcanzar las puertas.

-¡TORBELLINO OSCURO! –Un remolino acabó con todos los Mortífagos que no lograron escapar. Solo cinco Inmortales lograron sobrevivir, aunque no tardaron en pasar a mejor (o peor, dependiendo de donde fueran) vida. Se giró hacia los de su propio bando dispuesto a matar, pues su sed de sangre aún no tenía fin. Karim se adelantó hacia él.

-¿Acaso también quieres morir? –preguntó Harry con ironía mientras se acomodaba las espadas.

-No dejaré que continúes en este estado, hermano –respondió el mayor de los Potter mientras desenvainaba su espada negra -¡Ráfaga tajante!

Una fuerte racha de viento se dirigió hacia Harry, que se cubrió con su aura negra para propinar un espadazo a Karim con Colmillo. Su hermano mayor logró colocar su espada en el camino del corte de Colmillo y golpeó a Harry con un puñetazo en el estómago y atacar a Harry con otro espadazo que fue cubierto por ambas espadas del pelirrojo, que contraatacó con una patada a dos piernas en el pecho de su hermano y lanzó dos espadazos que fueron bloqueados con dificultad por el otro pelirrojo y le golpeó con una patada en toda la face, dañándole considerablemente.

-¡Ugh! ¡Para, hermano! –Gritó Karim mientras atacaba con otro espadazo -¡Te estás destruyendo a ti mismo!

-¡CÁLLATE! –respondió el pelinegro mientras lo golpeaba con un puñetazo y se disponía a continuar peleando. Espadazo, bloqueo, puñetazo, esquiva, patada, zancadilla, espadazo. Karim apenas podía aguantar ante su enemigo.

-¡Agh! ¡Para! –gritó al ser alcanzado por una patada de su hermanito. Empezó a cargar su espada de rayos.

-¡ESO NO SERVIRÁ CONTRA MÍ! –gritó Harry mientras cargaba la suya de fuego. Ambos hermanos se acercaron hacia el otro dispuestos a derrotar al otro y chocaron las espadas.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Al chocar sus espadas, sus magias explotaron dañando muy severamente a sus propietarios, que de por sí ya estaban malheridos. La estampa que se veía al disolverse el polvo y la magia era desoladora. Uno de los combatientes estaba inconsciente con heridas considerables mientras su hermano estaba delante de él cubierto de sangre y con heridas aún más graves que las del pelirrojo que estaba tumbado, dispuesto a matarlo. Elevó sus espadas cuando…

-¡HARRY! –una chica pelirroja como ellos había soltado un fuerte grito mientras se abrazaba a la velocidad del rayo a su amado que estaba de pie. Esperaba que su presencia lograra calmar los ánimos del pelirrojo, que empezó a soltar sus espadas y, lentamente, su aspecto empezó a cambiar. Primero sus uñas volvieron a la largada que tenían antes de su transformación, luego su pelo se hizo unos centímetros más corto y de un color negro azabache, más tarde sus ojos volvieron a ser verde esmeralda en vez de esos ojos rojos como la sangre que tenía hace poco y, para terminar, su aura desapareció. Pero el salir de su Rabia hizo que sus heridas volvieran a dolerle con mucha intensidad y notó un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo para caerse al suelo debido al dolor que sentía.

-¡Ugh! –tosió para escupir una buena cantidad de sangre.

-¡Harry! –gritó la pelirroja, preocupada.

-Gi… Ginny –susurró el moreno en el suelo con una gran mueca de dolor en su rostro debido a sus heridas. Un pequeño chorro de sangre salió de su pecho -¡AAAARGHH!

-¡Por favor, aguanta! ¡No puedo soportar la idea de perderte! –sollozó la pelirroja con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Ya no… ¡Ugh! Ya no hay nada… que podamos hacer. Lo siento –respondió Harry con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

-¡No, algo se tiene que poder hacer! –Dijo la chica -¡NO PUEDES MORIR, AÚN NO!

-Ya… ya no me queda… energía... vital –respondió el joven –y lo peor de todo… no he podido… acabar siquiera con él…

-¡Pero si el ataque le alcanzó de lleno! –replicó la pelirroja. Había visto como el último ataque que había recibido Voldemort le golpeaba en toda su potencia. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sobrevivido?

-Pero el muy cobarde… ha huido –explicó Harry –solo quisiera pediros una última cosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Entrenad duro… hasta alcanzar mi poder. Y entonces… vengadme. Os lo suplico –pidió el pelinegro.

-Pero Harry –protestó Ginny -¿Por qué hablas como si fueras a morir?

-Por que… por que es seguro… -respondió el aludido –es seguro que… no salga vivo… de esta. Solo hazlo.

-De acuerdo –respondió la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Harry logró recostarse sobre un hombro para darle un último beso a la pelirroja, que lo correspondió a la mínima. Siguieron así durante dos minutos.

-Te… quiero… -respondió Harry mientras colocaba un rostro sereno. Cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos. En esos momentos, Ginny se abrazó a él con fuerzas, como si eso fuera a devolverle la vida a su amado.

-¡NOOOOOOO! –sollozó Ginny a pleno pulmón -¡HAAAAARRYYYYYYYY!

Todos los presentes estaban arremolinados alrededor del moreno con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y un débil pero constante lagrimeo en sus ojos. Ragden se acercó hacia el centro y se arrodilló.

-Descansa en paz, camarada –dijo el Jarl wyvern.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Ragden? –preguntó Ginny.

-Dejadme su cuerpo. Yo me encargaré del entierro –respondió Ragden.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que Ragden cogió a Harry y desapareció hacia su hogar cerca de Islandia, donde se encargaría de dar sepultura a Harry en los siguientes días. ¿O tal vez no?

**Por fin acabo el capítulo de marras. Se que muchos querréis tenerme eternamente bajo la maldición del infierno en vida por matar a Harry pero esto no quiere decir que la historia haya terminado. De hecho, todavía faltan dos o tres capítulos para darla por terminada (más el epílogo donde se mostrará el futuro de los personajes) y a partir de ahí podré empezar a traducirla al català. Simplemente diré que en el siguiente capítulo habrá muchas revelaciones sobre el pasado de Voldemort y que esta historia puede que tenga un buen final (si os gustan las historias con final trágico recomiendo dejar de leer a partir de aquí). Y como estoy seguro de que tendréis muchas dudas, os animo a que dejéis muchos reviews para que así os las pueda aclarar. Y hasta que suba dejad las cosas a vuestra imaginación, porque tal vez me tire semanas si subir.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Buff… seguro que muchos de vosotros queréis matarme lenta y dolorosamente por teneros en ascuas durante dos meses enteros. Aunque tengo que decir que ahora que estoy en bachillerato y apenas tengo tiempo debido a mis cambios de horario tardaré un poco en actualizar (además de que no me salen las letras).**

**Bien, antes de todo, debo advertiros que si os gustan las historias trágicas podeis considerar el capítulo anterior como fin, pero si queréis un final más llevadero seguid leyendo.**

**Bueno, empecemos a responder los comentarios**

**Tismen: Sí, es extraño que haya desaparecido de esa forma, aunque la explicación la encontrarás en este capítulo. Y no, nadie le ha salvado el culo.**

**Zarkan: Pues sí, jodido Voldemort… pero ya se sabe, la mala hierba nunca muere. Y lamento haberos tenido mes y pico en ascuas (dos meses exactamente) aunque al menos habréis "digerido" este capítulo.**

**Andrew: Gracias. Y no te preocupes, esto acabará.**

**Nick Slytherin: Gracias por tu comentario. Si tienes alguna duda pregunta sin miedo.**

Cap. 29: La caída de Tom.

Estaba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba vestida una túnica blanca que le cubría de pies a cabeza, dejándole solo esta última al descubierto. Tampoco llevaba el guante que usaba para camuflar la mano derecha que, extrañamente, tenía un aspecto de lo más normal en vez del gris metálico que lucía antes. Tampoco tenía la cicatriz de la frente ni la del ojo izquierdo. Para rematar, no tenía rastro de la suciedad o las heridas que adquirió en su trifulca contra Voldemort en Hogwarts. Harry se movió, empezando a notar como si estuviera tumbado en un césped muy suave mientras una brisa fresca le recorría el cuerpo meciendo su melena de negro azabache. Pero lo más extraño es que no notaba dolor alguno. Viendo que sería inútil permanecer con los ojos cerrados, la curiosidad le venció y los abrió. Dos brillantes esmeraldas estaban mirando el paisaje del lugar donde estaba. Decidido, se levantó y empezó a investigar a su alrededor la mirada, dejando que la curiosidad guiara su vista. Un prado verde se extendía hasta los límites del horizonte formando pequeños montes mientras una suave brisa le golpeaba el rostro. Curiosamente, no sentía ningún frio o calor. Varias preguntas le azotaron la mente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no notaba dolor alguno? Pero sobretodo, ¿Por qué había ido a parar allí?

-Te veo algo perdido, Harry –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se giró y llevó su mano para sacar una de sus espadas cuando comprobó que no las llevaba encima. ¿Dónde demonios están sus espadas? Levantó su mirada cuando se sorprendió.

-¿A… abuelo? –preguntó, sorprendido. Una figura de pelo grisáceo y un rostro prácticamente igual al de Harry excepto por unas pequeñas arrugas de edad y el gris azulado de los ojos de la figura le estaba mirando.

-Sí, ese soy yo –dijo Charlus con una sonrisa –bien luchado, muchacho, bien luchado.

-Pero… ¿pero que hago aquí? Usted está muerto –habló Harry con un tono de sorpresa en la voz.

-Sí, es verdad –respondió su abuelo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se rascaba la cabeza –aunque ese estúpido de Dumbly también lo está.

-Entonces, ¿yo también estoy muerto? –preguntó Harry con una mayor sorpresa.

-Te equivocas, querido muchacho. Aún no ha llegado tu hora –respondió el señor Potter.

-¡Pero debería estar muerto! –gritó el muchacho -¡Era imposible sobrevivir en el estado en el que estaba! ¡Apenas tenía energía!

-Recuerda lo que hizo Voldemort para "resucitar" –dijo Charlus. Harry cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para volver a abrirlos.

-Utilizó mi sangre –respondió el chico -¿Pero que tiene eso a ver con el hecho de que no haya muerto?

-Mucho –respondió el viejo –Por que al circular por él tu sangre, mientras viva no puedes morir.

-¿Pero esto no es un Horrocrux? –preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

-No. Es otra teoría. Cuando una persona se injerta la sangre de otra mediante un ritual como el que hizo Voldemort para recuperar su cuerpo, su cuerpo ata al alma de la otra persona a la vida, impidiéndole morir hasta que el realizador del ritual muere. Además, Voldemort se convirtió en fuente del hechizo que realizó tu madre para que sobrevivieras.

-¿Si no estoy muerto, que le ha pasado a mi cuerpo? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Ha caído en un sueño tan profundo que a simple vista parece muerto. Afortunadamente, Ragden puede saber cuando un cuerpo está en ese estado y te ha llevado a su guarida para iniciar el tratamiento para tus heridas, que son considerables.

-Lo que me pregunto es como se lo hizo Voldemort para desaparecerse mientras sufría mi ataque. No lo entiendo.

-Eso es porque es un cobarde –dijo una voz. Harry se giró. Una persona muy parecida a él con ojos negros le devolvía la mirada. Reconociendo al hombre, se olvidó de donde estaba y salió corriendo para asestarle un puñetazo pero Charlus logró agarrarle el puño.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES, ABUELO! –Gritó el pelinegro mientras señalaba a Tom -¡ESE DE AHÍ ES VOLDEMORT!

-Se puede decir que Voldemort y yo somos la misma persona –dijo Tom –pero yo estoy aquí desde mucho antes de la primera ascensión de Voldemort al poder.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry sin convencerse.

-En realidad, en Tom Sórvolo Ryddle había dos almas –dijo Charlus

-¿Qué quieres decir, abuelo? –preguntó Harry interesado.

-Se podría decir algo así –dijo Tom –cuando era joven, como ya sabes, fui a Hogwarts y me seleccionaron para Slytherin. Pero durante mis primeros años era muy diferente de cómo era Voldemort cuando lo conociste en el diario.

"Muchos dicen que nunca conocí el amor. Eso es falso. En realidad sí lo conocí. Se trataba de una chica de Gryffindor de mi edad que era hija de Muggles. Su nombre era Sarah, Sarah Smith. Una chica bastante guapa, rubia y de ojos verdes parecidos a los tuyos. Y era una bruja poderosa para su edad pese a ser hijo de muggles. Me enamoré de ella al instante"

-Pero no te correspondió. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, si que me correspondió –explicó Tom –pero el año pasado al que ocurrieron los incidentes con la cámara secreta, pasó algo. Alguien mató a mi amada Sarah durante el verano. Cuando hablé con Dumbledore, me dijo que fueron unos muggles. Desde entonces, mi alma se dividió en dos. Una que quería recuperarse de su muerte y rehacer su vida y otra que clamaba la extinción de TODOS los muggles y los magos nacidos de ellos, los "Sangre sucia". Una batalla por mi cuerpo se sucedió en mi interior… y ganó la parte que clamaba la extinción de los muggles. Cuando Voldemort salió de Hogwarts, hizo un ritual para expulsarme de su cuerpo y así poder matar sin remordimiento alguno, y empezó la búsqueda de la inmortalidad. Él temía a la muerte, pero no entendía que la muerte es una parte natural del ciclo de la vida. Violó las leyes mágicas con tal de conseguir poder e inmortalidad, realizó rituales muy oscuros para alargar su propia vida. Intentó conquistar a la Muerte.

-Idiota –dijo Harry –Conquistar a la Muerte no es ser inmortal, sino aceptar que, tarde o temprano, uno termina por morir. Además, al final, la vida en sí acaba haciéndose aburrida.

-Es verdad –dijo Charlus.

-Exacto. Voldemort no lo entenderá nunca –dijo Tom –teme tanto el morir que hasta lleva encima un traslador de emergencia modificado para sortear las barreras antiaparición. Por eso logró escapar de ti en Hogwarts.

-Ni que decir que es un cobarde –dijo Harry –hace ya unos seis meses huyó de mí cuando le rompí de un puñetazo todas sus costillas. Secuestró a un joven y poseyó su cuerpo para evitar que las heridas que le produje lo mataran. Y usó ese sucio truco para huir cuando le envolví en llamas. Y eso que es más poderoso que yo.

-Sí, es más poderoso que tú –confirmó Tom –pero no domina al 100% su poder. Él se dedicó a simplemente acumular poder, mientras que tú ponías tu mente en sintonía con tu poder para dominarlo en todas sus posibilidades. Y odiando a los muggles como los odia, se olvidó, como cualquier sangre pura, de que el poder mágico debe ser complementado entrenando tu cuerpo, lo que te daba cierta ventaja al dominar estilos de lucha que él desconocía.

-Las artes marciales –dijo Harry –al contrario que él, yo aprendí a atacar y a defenderme utilizando mi propio cuerpo como arma. Por eso, aunque me quitaran toda la magia, podría encararle sin problemas.

-Exacto –afirmó Tom –Voldemort tiene mucho poder, pero solo sabe utilizar el 15% de todo lo que tiene, mientras tú, pese a que tienes menos poder, al haber perfeccionado tus habilidades podías superar a Voldemort.

-Al menos se que para acabar con él he destruir su cuerpo completamente –dijo Harry –y si además consigo destruir la Mansión Ryddle con él entonces habremos ganado la guerra.

-Te olvidas de sus Mortífagos –dijo Tom.

-¿Sus Mortífagos? –Preguntó Harry sorprendido –pero si he acabado con más de la mitad de su ejército en esta batalla. Y si a esto le sumamos las incursiones que he realizado en sus bases…

-Sí, ha perdido a un buen número. Aún ahora tiene problemas con su círculo interno, pues tus ataques a sus bases y la cantidad de enemigos que ha perdido han debilitado bastante a su ejército.

-Sí –dijo Harry –parece que cometió un error al atacar Hogwarts con todos sus hombres.

-Pero una cosa son sus Mortífagos, y otra cosa es él.

-Lo sé. Todavía he de hacerme más fuerte si quiero acabar con él. Y si utilizo la Rabia…

-Hay una manera de que puedas controlarte cuando utilices la Rabia –dijo Charlus.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Harry interesado.

-Eso –respondió el viejo –deberás preguntárselo a Ragden cuando despiertes.

-De acuerdo.

En una gigantesca cueva, había un muchacho pelinegro tumbado en la cama. El muchacho, que tenía todo el cuerpo vendado y varios tubos conectados a su pecho, estaba vigilado por otro joven. El chico que estaba tumbado abrió los ojos.

-¿Do… dónde estoy? –preguntó el chaval

-Veo que ha despertado, General –dijo el chico que estaba de pie.

-Ragden… -murmuró Harry -¿Cómo supiste que no había muerto?

-Podía detectar un poco de tu magia vital1 en ti –explicó Ragden –Aunque tuviste mucha suerte, un mago cualquiera hubiera muerto después de tanto derroche de poder.

-Lo sé –dijo el ojiverde -Y hablando de poder, mi abuelo me pidió que te preguntaba… como podía controlar mi Rabia Fogosa.

-Es verdad –dijo el wyvern –hay una manera –dicho esto, sacó un anillo –Este anillo es muy especial. Entre sus propiedades, tiene la capacidad de crear un ápice de luz en la magia del mago, menguando los efectos producidos por tu Rabia.

-Entonces podría mantener el control mientras estoy en Rabia, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente, y es que tiene un precio.

-¿Cuál?

-Por cada día que estás en Rabia con el anillo puesto, pierdes un año de esperanza de vida. Aunque no es un precio muy alto a pagar considerando sus beneficios.

-De acuerdo. Aunque tengo un pedido que hacerte –dijo Harry mientras se quitaba las vendas, las vías y se vestía.

-¿Cuál, General? –pidió Ragden.

-Ponte en contacto con mi hermano… y dile que ataque la Mansión Ryddle.

-¡Sí, mi general!

Mientras, en Manchester, la gente estaba bastante afectada por la muerte de Harry.

-Por favor, Ginny, come –dijo Cho.

-No tengo hambre –respondió la aludida con un sollozo.

-Mi novia tiene razón, Ginny. Te quedarás en los huesos si sigues así –confirmó Karim.

-¡DÉJAME! –Chilló la pelirroja -¡POR QUÉ TUVO QUE MORIR!

-Calma, Ginny –exclamó Karim –No te creas que su muerte no me ha afectado. ¡Después de todo era mi hermano!

-Lo mismo digo, Karim –dijo Lupin –Harry es el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, y siempre lo consideré mi sobrino.

-De momento lo que tenemos que hacer es entrenarnos y hacernos más fuertes –sugirió Karim –y luego vengaremos la muerte de mi hermano, aunque eso signifique mi muerte.

-Estoy contigo cariño.

Desde ese día, los miembros del círculo interno de Harry entrenaron con mucha dureza.

Mientras, en la Mansión Ryddle…

-¡Ugh! –Gritó una figura alta y con el pelo largo -¡Maldito seas, Potter! ¡Juro por el nombre de Lord Voldemort que acabaré contigo la próxima vez que nos veamos!

Y es que Voldemort tampoco estaba tan campante como muchos creéis. Es más, si no hubiera utilizado el traslador para llegar a su cuartel, hubiera muerto debido al ataque de Harry. Ahora mismo, Tom Ryddle estaba con su cuerpo destrozado. No solo había perdido un brazo sino que tenía todos los huesos de su esqueleto rotos y varias quemaduras de aspecto feo. Además, su poder mágico estaba bajo mínimos. Un elfo doméstico apareció.

-¿Está bien, mi señor? –preguntó el elfo asustado.

-Llévame a la cámara de éxtasis, elfo –dijo Voldemort con un tono de queja. El elfo lo agarró y se desapareció con él a una sala que tenía una clase de sarcófago en el centro. El sarcófago, que hacía unos sesenta centímetros de alto, estaba lleno hasta arriba de un líquido transparente que emitía una luz azulada. Tras desaparecerse el elfo, Voldemort empezó a desnudarse lentamente mientras se miraba su maltrecho cuerpo. Maldición. Había utilizado muchas veces la cámara de éxtasis para adquirir poder pero nunca pensó que tendría que recuperarse con ella. Entonces, una voz sonó en su mente.

"Mi señor, Harry Potter ha muerto" "Al parecer no ha podido soportar su gran derroche energético" dijo la voz. Se trataba de su serpiente Nagini. Sonrió. Al menos su eterno rival había muerto. Ahora, al recuperarse, podría avanzar hasta el poder sin problemas, pues Potter no podía oponerle resistencia. Pensó en lo deprimidos y dementes que estarían sus amigos. Con una sonrisa maligna, se metió dentro del sarcófago. La tapa se cerró lentamente.

Una semana más tarde, en Manchester…

-¡Ragden! –gritó Karim sorprendido al ver a un dragón de unos diez metros de altura delante de él. El dragón se transformó en una persona tras emitir una llamarada.

-Hola Karim, cuánto tiempo –dijo el aludido

-¿Ya has terminado el entierro? –preguntó su novia.

-No es por eso que vengo. Simplemente quiero deciros que yo y mis hombres atacaremos Little Hangleton esta noche. Si queréis divertiros…

-De acuerdo –dijo Karim –todo nuestro ejército, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bien. Por fin podremos vengarnos de Voldemort.

**Bueno, otro capítulo subido. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero esto es una introducción a lo que es la verdadera batalla final, que se narrará en el próximo capítulo. En cuanto acabe esta historia intentaré empezar otra o traducir esta a catalán (que es de donde soy), si bien cambiaría algunas cosas respecto a la historia en castellano. Bueno, hasta otra.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Buff… por fin termino con el capítulo final y que da nombre a la historia. Puede que decepcione a algunos y que otros estén encantados, pero para gustos colores. He de agradeceros a todos por darme fuerzas para llegar hasta el final, ya que ha sido una ardua tarea, especialmente después del verano.**

**Bien, ahora, como siempre, a responder los reviews.**

**Tismen: Gracias. Después de todo, en el último capítulo se explicaban varias dudas que había en el aire (como sobrevivió Voldemort, mi versión sobre el porqué cayó en la oscuridad, etc). Sobre tu pregunta, diré que en esos momentos no tenía a ningún círculo interno en sus filas (todos habían muerto) y su ejército estaba muy debilitado, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en un elfo (por cierto, este elfo está a su servicio directamente).**

**Zarkan: Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo… bueno, aquí tu ración de fic, con la trifulca que decidirá el destino del mundo mágico.**

**Draon-mll: Gracias por tu comentario. Y no te preocupes por las faltas de ortografía.**

Cap. 30: La venganza final.

La Mansión Ryddle estaba convertida en un verdadero caos. Fuego, rayos, destrucción y violencia estaban en todas partes. Los dos bandos de esta guerra se estaban enfrentando, y el vencedor de esa batalla sería quien ganara la guerra. Esta batalla no era como las anteriores, en las que solo un bando y parte del otro iban a matar, sino que la Muerte estaba presente en todos y cada uno de los rincones. El bando de la luz estaba liderado por un joven pelirrojo alto y fornido que llevaba una espada negra en sus manos e iba degollando a todos los Mortífagos que le salían al paso. A su lado, una joven pelirroja alta y con unas buenas curvas llevaba un fino pero peligroso florete en su mano derecha, y a su izquierda iba su novia, una chica morena de facciones asiáticas que llevaba un sable formado por hielo en su mano zurda. Los tres iban gritando un nombre en concreto: Voldemort. Lo estaban buscando para vengar a su novio (la pelirroja), su amigo (la asiática) y hermano (el chico), que había muerto después de dejar a su Némesis en un estado muy grave.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, COBARDE! –Gritó Karim -¡DONDE COÑO TE HAS METIDO! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÁS!

Mientras, en el interior de la Mansión…

-Vaya, Roger, parece que esos tres quieren pelear conmigo –dijo un hombre peliazul con ojos rojos (Voldemort)

-Sí, mi señor –dijo el tal Roger.

-Bueno, ahora que me he recuperado, saldré y les daré su merecido –dijo Voldemort después de decapitar a Roger con su espada.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, HIJO DE PERRA! –gritó Ginny tras mandar una onda cortante hacia diez Mortífagos que murieron en el acto. Un fuerte estallido de luz se produjo delante de ellos.

-¿Me buscabais? –dijo una voz fría y suave. Voldemort había aparecido al fin.

-Hemos estado esperando este momento, "padre" –dijo Karim –por fin vengaré a mi hermano y a mis verdaderos padres.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Karim, Ginny y Cho –dijo Voldemort –hoy acompañaréis a vuestro querido Potter en el cielo. ¡Cuchillas aéreas!

-¡Marejada! –gritó Cho. Una ola de cuatro metros de altura detuvo las cuchillas y se abalanzó encima de Voldemort.

-¡Tormenta! –Karim lanzó una serie de rayos hacia la ola cargándola eléctricamente. La ola se estampó encima de Voldemort.

-¡Ugh! –gritó Voldemort, desenvainando su espada. Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia él con sus armas en alto.

¡CLANG!

Voldemort logró bloquear los tres ataques. Pronto, los cuatro se enzarzaron en una batalla física. Corte, bloqueo, corte, patada, esquiva, corte… aunque eran más, los chicos no lograban atravesar las defensas de su enemigo.

-¡Grava!

Unas piedras salieron de la mano de Ginny hacia Voldemort, que creó un vendaval que las dirigió hacia Karim, que las esquivó sin problemas.

-¡Tormenta!

Una serie de rayos se lanzaron hacia Karim, pero Ginny se interpuso bloqueando el ataque y alcanzó a Voldemort de un puñetazo, golpeándolo en la nariz.

Mientras, en otra parte, una figura encapuchada con una espada hecha con fuego estaba entrando en batalla.

-Vaya… parece que me dormí. Llego tarde –murmuró para sí mismo antes de empezar a cortar Mortífagos con su arma. El hombre se rodeó de fuego y empezó a luchar contra los Mortífagos cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizando sus puños y pies como arma de combate y calcinando a todo aquél que se le acercara –Pfff…. ¿para esto he venido? Me pensaba que me divertiría un poco más antes de ver a Tom –dijo mientras estrangulaba a un Mortífago con una cuerda de fuego hasta desgarrarle el cuello. Concentró el fuego en su mano y lo lanzó hacia dos quimeras que se le estaban acercando, que murieron al acto al ser cortadas por la llamarada del encapuchado, que empezaba a correr hacia el centro.

-¡Tormenta! –una serie de rayos se dirigieron hacia Karim

-¡Barrera eléctrica! –el pelirrojo se cubrió con una cúpula de electricidad.

-¡Terremoto! –Ginny originó una brecha en el suelo que empezó a avanzar hacia Voldemort, que saltó antes de ser golpeado. Cho lo tumbó al suelo de una patada voladora para levantarlo de una patada.

-¡Saetas de hielo!-gritó la china. Varias flechas de hielo empezaron a salir de sus manos hacia Voldemort, que se giró en el aire y empezó a girar su espada para destruir los proyectiles. Karim saltó y se dispuso a atacarle por arriba, pero Tom alcanzó a girarse y bloqueó el ataque con su espada. Desgraciadamente para él, la fuerza del impacto los lanzó a ambos al suelo.

-¡Ahora, Ginny! –gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Terremoto! –una grieta se abrió desde Ginny hasta donde estaban Ryddle y Karim. El último se apartó a tiempo para no ser alcanzado por el ataque de su antigua cuñada, pero Voldemort no tuvo tanta suerte y empezó a ser engullido por la tierra mientras notaba un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, fruto del ataque de la pelirroja.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó. Un montón de plantas espinosas empezaron a amarrarle al suelo que se iba rompiendo en trozos, intensificando su sufrimiento. Milagrosamente, logró escapar tras una explosión de poder mágico oscuro y se teletransportó delante de la pelirroja, a la que atacó con un espadazo. La chica logró interponer su florete, pero la fuerza del ataque la repelió hacia atrás y la dejó inconsciente. Karim se acercó a Voldemort con la intención de cortarle, pero este lo percibió a tiempo y logró conectarle un ataque eléctrico, dejándolo inconsciente. La novia del pelirrojo cruzó su espada con el peliazul, el cual hizo recorrer electricidad por ella y la usó como conductor, dejándola KO.

-Idiotas –dijo Voldemort –no debisteis hacerme frente. Ahora acompañaréis a vuestro querido amigo al otro barrio. Empezaré por ti, Karim. No debiste separarte de mí.

Levantó su espada dispuesto a cortar a su "hijo" en dos trozos.

¡CLANG!

Una figura misteriosa había aparecido justo a tiempo para interponerse delante del espadazo. Voldemort se fijó en su cinturón. Tenía una espada en cada lado de su cuerpo, pero la espada que debía ocupar el lado izquierdo no estaba allí. Supuso que el encapuchado debió usarla para bloquear el ataque. El desconocido empujó con su espada a Voldemort y le lanzó unas ondas de fuego, mandándolo diez metros hacia atrás y tirándolo al suelo. Acto seguido, se llevó su mano al interior de la capucha y empezó a quitársela para desatarse la capa, que era negra y con un aspecto sucio y desgastado, y tirarla al suelo con un movimiento bastante dejado. El hombre, que era alto y fornido, tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo y los ojos rojos inyectados de sangre. El desconocido, que aparentaba tener unos 19 años, se había dejado crecer la barba en su mentón, la cual era roja como su pelo. Su mano derecha, que tenía aspecto metálico al igual que su antebrazo, estaba cerrada en un puño alrededor del mango de la espada, que tenía la hoja negra formada por una banda recta y la otra formando una ligera curva hacia afuera que se hacía más pronunciada hasta la punta. El joven llevó su otra mano, donde llevaba un anillo blanco que soltaba una ligera aura, a su derecha, donde desenvainó otra espada, esta vez recta excepto la punta y de color blanco.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Tom –dijo el desconocido. Voldemort notó una sensación de miedo en su cuerpo, provocada por la presencia de ese joven. El pelirrojo hizo un movimiento de mano haciendo que las tres personas que estaban inconscientes fueran apartadas del lugar y cubiertas por un campo protector.

-¿Q… quien eres? –preguntó el peliazul, que estaba sudando debido a los nervios.

-¿Te has olvidado de mí? –preguntó el hombre misterioso –Y pensar que casi te mato en Hogwarts.

Tras esa frase, los ojos de Voldemort se quedaron como platos.

-¡POTTER! –gritó Ryddle, estupefacto. ¿Cómo lo había hecho ese muchacho para sobrevivir a sus heridas?

-El mismo –dijo el muchacho mientras soltaba su espada izquierda dejándola suspendida y se pasaba la mano por el pelo para volver a coger su espada –creo que cometiste un error al utilizar mi sangre para revivir.

-¿Un error? –preguntó Voldemort, dudoso.

-Sí –afirmó el pelirrojo –ahora eres mi Horrocrux, por así decirlo.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces sabes lo que te pasará si recibes un golpe mortal si yo muero, ¿verdad? –preguntó Voldemort.

-No me importa morir… con tal de asegurar la paz para mis seres queridos. ¡En guardia!

Acto seguido, se teletransportó delante del peliazul y le asestó un fuerte espadazo con Colmillo, dando apenas tiempo a Voldemort para bloquear su ataque. Agarró su otra espada inversamente y atacó de nuevo pivotando en su pie derecho, empezando a asediar al asesino de sus padres con sus ataques a dos espadas.

-¡Tormenta! –gritó Voldemort. Una serie de rayos golpearon a Harry, aparentemente sin hacerle ningún efecto.

-Te olvidas que estoy en Rabia –se burlaba el joven -¡Supernova!

Una gigantesca explosión alcanzó a Voldemort, pero Harry no perdió el tiempo y se metió en las llamas para continuar con sus ataques físicos.

"Mierda, parece que se ha vuelto mucho más poderoso que antes" pensó Ryddle mientras bloqueaba a duras penas los ataques del pelirrojo. Recibió una patada en todo el mentón, momento que Harry aprovechó para clavarle a Colmillo.

-¡Absorción de ánima! –gritó el guerrero. En ese momento, la silueta de Voldemort empezó a oscurecerse mientras una sombra negra se dirigía hacia la espada.

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! –gritó el peliazul. Un auténtico dolor se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo -¡REPELIO!

Harry salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás, si bien la herida en el pecho de Voldemort se hizo aún más grave al moverse la espada. Se teletransportó detrás del joven y se dispuso a cortarlo con su espada, pero Harry se giró a tiempo y bloqueó el ataque cayendo al suelo.

-¡Te tengo! –Gritó Voldemort emocionado, cuando de repente cerró los ojos y sintió un fuerte dolor justo en sus partes nobles -¡UAAAAAGGHHH! ¡DUELE!

Y es que Harry le había propinado una patada en los cojones para sacárselo de encima. El pelirrojo clavó sus espadas al suelo y las usó como punto de apoyo para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y levantarse. Volvió a cogerlas y apuntó con Cuerno a Voldemort.

-¿Te creías que te daría una muerte rápida? Hoy vas a conocer el infierno en vida antes de morir –aseguró -¡Cuna de luz!

Una serie de hilos blancos se retorcieron en el cuerpo de Voldemort y empezaron a apretar fuerte.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! ¡CABRÓN! –Gritó Voldemort –¡ME CAGO EN…!

¡PLAFF!

Harry le había propinado una fuerte cachetada en toda la mejilla, impidiéndole terminar su última frase. Rodeó sus puños en llamas y empezó a golpear a Voldemort con él.

Estaba tumbada en el suelo cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba rodeada de un campo luminoso.

-¿Es esto… el cielo?

Se levantó. No. Eso no era el cielo. Pudo ver su florete tirado unos metros más allá. Lo cogió. Dispuesta a explorar, vio los cuerpos de Karim y Cho a su lado.

-Estoy… ¿estoy viva? –preguntó para sí.

Se pellizcó el brazo y soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. Sin duda estaba bien. Apuntó a Karim y a Cho con su mano.

-Enervate –dijo, con voz baja. Los cuerpos de ambos muchachos empezaron a moverse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la asiática al despertarse.

-Nos hemos quedado inconscientes –explicó Ginny –o eso parece.

Cuando los tres estuvieron de pie, el campo desapareció misteriosamente, dejando ver lo que sucedía. Vio a una figura pelirroja de aspecto parecido a Karim luchar contra Voldemort.

-¿Quién será ese? –preguntó el chico. Era muy parecido a él.

-No lo sé –dijo Cho –pero se parece mucho a ti.

En un momento, el desconocido atrapó a Voldemort con unos hilos blancos cuando este empezó a gritar de dolor, para clavar sus espadas al suelo y disponerse a darle una golpiza a Ryddle.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Ginny –Esas espadas…

-¿Qué pasa con esas espadas? –preguntó Cho (a veces es así de corta)

-¿QUÉ QUÉ PASA CON ESAS ESPADAS? –Gritó Karim -¡PASA QYE CONOZCO ESTAS ESPADAS! ¡HARRY NO SE SEPARABA DE ELLAS NINGÚN MOMENTO CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS EN MANCHESTER!

-¡HARRY! –gritó Ginny. Sabía que solo su amado o alguien que compartiera lazos sanguíneos con el muchacho podían tocar sus espadas.

-¿Por qué crees que es Harry? –Preguntó la asiática –Harry era moreno, y este chico es pelirrojo. Además, todos lo vimos morir tras las heridas que sufrió.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, CHO! ¡SOLO ÉL PUEDE TOCAR ESAS ESPADAS! ¡PASA QUE ESTÁ POSEÍDO POR LA RABIA FOGOSA!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Me había olvidado! –Exclamó la morena –no lo sé a ciencia exacta, pero creo que lleva consigo un objeto que le permite controlar su magia. Algo así como un anillo o un collar.

-Es verdad –dijo Karim –deberemos preguntárselo luego, si es que alguien le puede calmar.

Harry se estuvo un minuto más golpeando a Voldemort con sus puños. Colocó sus manos juntas en V con las palmas hacia delante.

-¡Mosquete blanco! –gritó. Una bola de luz salió de sus manos y golpeó a Voldemort, mandándole varios metros hacia atrás. Corrió hacia él y saltó con el puño derecho en alto para hundírselo en el estómago, levantándole un par de metros y golpearle con un hachazo a dos manos con el puño cerrado, estampándole con el suelo. Le pisó la espalda con su pie derecho apoyando todo su peso en él y desenvainó los pinchos de su suela.

-¡Ugh! –gritó Voldemort. Harry le sacó la bota para cogerlo de la nuca y aventarlo lejos con un puñetazo en la Facebook. Atrajo sus espadas hacia sí.

-¡Vamos, Ryddle! ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? –regaño a su enemigo.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡OBÚS DE AIRE COMPRIMIDO! –gritó el asesino. Una masa de aire comprimido se movió hacia Harry, alcanzándole de lleno -¡TE TENGO!

Un minuto más tarde, el ataque se desvaneció, dejando ver a un Harry con heridas de mal aspecto y con la armadura hecha jirones. Voldemort se dispuso a atacarle con su espada, pero Harry logró bloquear su ataque sin problemas. Sin embargo, Voldemort había pasado a la ofensiva, obligando al joven a retroceder para evitar los ataques de su rival.

-¡Voy a ayudarlo! –dijo Karim, que había cogido su espada y se disponía a correr hacia su hermano.

-¡No me ayudéis! –Gritó el menor de los pelirrojos -¡Esta es MÍ pelea! –Karim se quedó parado donde estaba.

-Eres un desagradecido, ¿lo sabías? –Se burló Voldemort –además, estás en una situación muy crítica.

-¡Cállate! –replicó el joven mientras bloqueaba otro ataque de Voldemort –puedo contigo yo solo.

Voldemort se dispuso a cortarle con un espadazo, pero fue demasiado lento. Harry esquivó el golpe y aprovechó que Voldemort se encontraba con la guardia baja para cortarle en dos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH! Idiota –dijo Voldemort con una expresión fuerte de dolor –te olvidaste de que puedo regenerarme si me cortan.

-Lo sabía –dijo Harry observando cómo Voldemort volvía a recuperar su mitad inferior –pero te consume gran parte de tu poder. Otro corte más y ya no podrás regenerarte.

Voldy hizo una mortal hacia atrás para volver a atacar, pero Harry logró bloquear su ataque y le propinó una patada en la sien.

-Crucifixión ardiente –soltó el joven con un tono frío. Una cruz de fuego se formó detrás de Voldemort, que notó como sus brazos se estiraban en cruz y se quedaba pegado en la estructura de fuego.

-¡! –gritó el peliazul. Las llamas le estaban, literalmente, asando la piel.

-Solo yo puedo liberarte –explicó Harry –además, ¿creías que te daría una muerte rápida? No pararé hasta que supliques –sentenció mientras sacaba una daga y la mojaba en un líquido amarillento. Le hizo un último corte con Cuerno en el costado para enfundarlo y enseñarle la daga a Voldemort con un rostro bastante sádico. Punzó a su rival en el esternón con el cuchillo y empezó a rasgarle lentamente con él hacia los abdominales.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó el peliazul. El líquido que impregnaba la hoja de la daga no solo le quemaba la piel, sino que también le obligaba a revivir en su mente sus peores pesadillas. Harry empezó a hacer garabatos con la daga en el estómago de su enemigo mientras bajaba peligrosamente hacia los huevos. Sacó su cuchillo para volver a mojarlo en el líquido y lo volvió a clavar donde estaba, continuando con su accionar.

-¡Suplica por tu vida! –gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡JAMÁS! ¡UAAAAAAAGH! –gritó Voldemort. Harry alcanzó la pelvis del peliazul y volvió a sacar la daga para clavarla con todas sus fuerzas en los genitales de Tom.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH! –bramó el Lord Oscuro. Estaba sudando tinta (no solo por el calor, sino por el miedo que notaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo debido a la poción que ungía el joven en su daga y en su piel) El pelirrojo retorció con fuerza la daga en las partes nobles del asesino de sus padres para desenvainarla al fin y cortárselos, para volver a clavar el cuchillo en el agujero que había en la zona.

-¡SUPLICA POR TU VIDA, TERRORISTA ASQUEROSO! –bramó Harry mientras untaba la poción amarillenta en las heridas de Voldemort a base de puñetazos. Le apretó los ojos con dos de sus dedos mientras apretaba fuertemente con ellos con el objetivo de sacárselos de sus cuencas mientras dejaba calor en los dedos.

-¡PA… PARA! –suplico al fin, tras veinte minutos, Voldemort, con un tono bastante lastimero. -¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO POR FAVOR, PARA! Harry sacó un micrófono con memoria mágica y se lo acercó en la boca.

-¡VUÉLVELO A DECIR! –ordenó mientras seguía torturándolo.

-¡PARA, POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO! -gritó Voldemort al micrófono, haciendo que todos los presentes le oyeran -¡PARA YAAAAAA!

-Así me gusta –respondió Harry con un tono suave. Clavó a Colmillo en el corazón del peliazul. -¡ABSORCIÓN DE ÁNIMA!

La silueta de Voldemort se volvió borrosa mientras una sombra se metía dentro del sable negro que tenía clavado en su pecho. El peliazul empezó a gritar fuertemente de dolor mientras veía como la Muerte se acercaba hacia él.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… Sarah. Lo siento –dijo en un tono suave pero, por primera vez, sincero, un segundo antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos para, por fin, morir.

Harry sacó a Colmillo del cadáver de su Némesis para enfundarlo y dirigirse hacia Ginny con calma mientras tomaba una poción curativa. La pelirroja se asustó. ¿Querría acaso matarla? Cuando estuvo a tocar de ella, Harry se tiró encima de ella y la abrazó suavemente, volviéndose su rostro más humano y su pelo y ojos a sus colores originales cuando la pelirroja correspondió a su abrazo.

-Siento haberte preocupado… cariño –susurró el moreno, mientras dos silenciosas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-¿Eres tú… Harry? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, cariño, soy yo –respondió el aludido –todo ha acabado. Ya está.

-¿Como lo has hecho... para controlarte? -preguntó la chica.

-Con este anillo -respondió el joven mientras le enseñaba la mano izquierda, donde se había puesto el anillo que le había entregado Ragden durante el mes de entrenamiento y recuperación tras la batalla de Hogwarts -con este anillo puedo controlar la Rabia Fogosa, pero cada vez que la utilizo pierdo esperanza de vida. Pero es muy barato comparado con el precio de arriesgarme a mataros. Voy a terminar esto.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los puntos más altos, se llevó la mano derecha al cuello y gritó -¡RENDICIÓN O MUERTE!

El ambiente se silenció de repente. Los Mortífagos se estremecieron al oír esa voz. Conocían el autor de ese grito, y su mensaje, pese a ser cortísimo, era tan o más claro: si no se dejaban capturar por las buenas morirían a manos del muchacho. Ese chico no era el "niño dorado" que todo el mundo creyó que era, los que lo conocían sabían que no era un niño deprimido y trastornado por la muerte de sus parientes, sino que era un muchacho fuerte y muy peligroso cuando eras su enemigo, y que, al contrario que el año pasado, este Harry no dudaría en enviarlos al otro barrio si le desafiaban. Así que, asustados, tiraron sus varitas al suelo y levantaron sus manos.

-¡PIEDAD! –gritaron todos los Mortífagos a una, esperando que el adolescente decidiera lo que haría con sus vidas.

-¡ATADLES! –gritó el pelinegro. Sabía que, ahora que Voldemort había muerto, no había razón alguna para cometer más asesinatos. Los pocos Mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra serían encerrados de por vida en la nueva Azkaban, situada en un paradero secreto para la población civil. Tras un estallido de luz, un fénix azul con cabeza negra apareció delante de él, dándole una nota de bienvenida.

-Freya. Ve al Ministerio y dale esto a la Ministra Bones –dijo el joven, entregándole una nota.

Al cabo de media hora, una cincuentena de aurores llegaron al lugar, acompañados por la Ministra de Magia Amelia Bones que, como buena líder, iba delante de todo en un acto de valentía.

-Ministra –saludó Harry al acercarse a ella –ya ha acabado todo. Voldemort ha muerto.

- Les debemos la vida, señor Potter. A usted y a su armada, por así decirlo –respondió Bones –por la presente, hemos decidido concederle a usted y a sus subordinados la Orden de Merlín de 1ª Clase, y la de segunda clase a todos vuestros hombres.

-Gracias Ministra Bones –respondió Harry –es un gran honor para todos nosotros recibir la Orden de Merlín.

-Has demostrado una sabiduría y un poder impropios de un estudiante de 6º año. Cualquiera podría decir que podrías superar los EXTASIS si quisieras. En todo caso, sabiendo tu sueño de ser auror… he decidido reservarte una plaza en el Departamento de Aurores para cuando acabes tus estudios.

-Gracias, pero ya no me interesa ser auror. Los aurores, por desgracia, solo se dedican a cumplir órdenes del Ministerio, pudiendo dedicarse como agente disidente en caso de que algún mago oscuro subiera al poder… además de que siento que la batalla me llama. Me dedicaré el tiempo que me quede a viajar de aquí para allá con mis amigos, y decidiré cuales son mis batallas y cuáles no. Soy un hombre de acción, y en este tiempo he comprendido que estoy condenado a no conocer la paz.

-Diría que no te gustan los políticos –rió la Ministra –pero sigo pensando que serías un buen Ministro.

-Tú lo has dicho, odio a los políticos –respondió el joven con una sonrisa en la cara –y en estos meses he comprendido que mi verdadero hogar es la batalla. Iré allá donde se me necesite. Ya que no puedo conocer la paz, prestaré mis servicios en la guerra para que las víctimas de ésta conozcan la paz.

-Unas palabras muy sabias, Harry –dijo la Ministra –nos volveremos a ver.

-Nos vemos –dijo el muchacho, que se dirigió hacia el punto donde estaba antes.

-¡COMPAÑEROS! –Gritó -¡QUISIERA AGRADECEROS VUESTRO SACRIFICIO AL HABER VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY EN DEUDA CON VOSOTROS POR HABERME AYUDADO TODOS ESTOS MESES EN MI ARDÚA TAREA DE ERRADICAR A VOLDEMORT Y A SUS MORTÍFAGOS!-Empezó a llorar, esta vez de alegría - ¡ESTOY EN DEUDA CON TODOS VOSOTROS! ¡PODÉIS VOLVER A VUESTRO HOGAR SI OS PLACE, Y DECIROS QUE PODÉIS LLAMARME SIEMPRE QUE ME NECESITEIS! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

Un fuerte grito invadió todo el lugar. Tras un chascar de dedos, miles de mesas con comida y bebida llenaron el lugar, y todos los presentes empezaron a festejar que, por fin, la guerra había terminado. Zona de Jam Sessions para los músicos más atrevidos, otra zona donde los Djs se picaban por el más habilidoso, concursos de "aguante" en bebidas… la felicidad había hecho sus frutos en una zona donde, hace poco tiempo, una batalla cruenta se llevaba a cabo.

Mientras, Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en un lugar algo apartado.

-Me alegra ver que todos estáis bien –dijo el moreno –ahora son otros tiempos, solo espero que esta paz sea duradera.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Cho -hablando de esto, ¿como sobreviviste a tus heridas en Hogwarts?

-Es una larga historia. Resulta que cuando Cedric murió, Voldemort utilizó mi sangre para resucitar, creyendo que así sería más poderoso. Pero el muy idiota hizo la tarea de matarme algo imposible gracias a eso.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó su hermano.

-Karim, ¿sabes que es un Horrocrux?

-Sí. Voldemort me explicó un poco sobre eso, pues no sabía mucho sobre ese tema.

-Pues una forma de crear un Horrocrux en un ser humano es inyectando sangre del creador en el cuerpo del huésped. En otras palabras, al inyectarse sangre mía, Voldemort se convirtió en mi Horrocrux. O en algo parecido.

-O sea, que mientras vivía, eras... ¿inmortal?

-Algo parecido. Al estar una parte de mi alma atada en este mundo, mi cuerpo no podía morir del todo, por lo que siempre quedaba un atisbo de energía vital en él. Pero mientras estuviera inconsciente, mi alma se encontraría en el mundo de los muertos. O algo así me explicó mi abuelo mientras estuve en el otro barrio.

-Bueno, eso es el pasado -afirmó Ginny -ahora tendremos que ver como va el futuro.

-Hablando del futuro –dijo Harry -¿Ya sabéis que haréis a partir de ahora?

-Sí –dijo Lupin –aprovecharé este tiempo y me dedicaré a enseñar en Hogwarts. Ahora que he conseguido controlar mi maldición no debería tener problemas con eso.

-Yo seguiré siendo auror en el Ministerio –dijo Tonks.

-Yo haré un viaje al país natal de mi familia –dijo Cho –y luego me convertiré en medimaga. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Yo estaré un tiempo en Islandia, y cuando vuelva estudiare para ser auror –explicó Karim -¿y tú, hermano, que harás?

-Hay algo en mí que me incita a seguir luchando. Viajaré por todo el mundo e intervendré en todos los conflictos que haya. Me dedicaré a cazar magos oscuros y, ya que no puedo tenerla, intentaré brindar paz allá donde pueda. Me duele decirlo, pero probablemente no nos veremos en un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Iré contigo, cariño –dijo Ginny –se me hace inconcebible la idea de vivir lejos de ti.

-¿Estás segura, Gin? –Respondió el pelinegro –aún debes acabar tus estudios en Hogwarts, además de que mi viaje va a ser peligroso. MUY peligroso.

-Hasta el final –dijo la pelirroja –te amo, y no podría vivir sin ti.

-Gracias, Ginny –respondió el moreno –porque yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti.

Tras decir eso, los dos se enzarzaron en un apasionado beso francés.

-Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad... ¿querrías casarte conmigo, Ginevra Molly Weasley? -preguntó Harry cuando se separaron del beso.

-Sí quiero, Harry James Potter -respondió la pelirroja, para volver ambos a unirse en un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior.

**FIN**

**Ya he terminado al fin. Probablemente publicaré un epílogo de esta historia para que se vea que sucedió con los personajes. Ha habido momentos en los que pensaba abandonar, y he tenido que luchar algunas veces contra mi perrería para continuar escribiendo. Probablemente traduzca esta historia en catalán (ahí algunas cosas de los capítulos de Hogwarts podrían tomar más coherencia a dirigirse específicamente a público de Catalunya) y que a lo mejor escribo otra historia distinta en personajes… pero que tendrá la esencia de la acción presente.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bueno, a petición de Tismen, he decidido crear este capítulo en homenaje a todos los que han muerto (Charlus, Hermione, Birendra…). De paso, aprovecho para responder a otros comentarios.**

**Draon-mll: Gracias por tu comentario. Aunque, como puedes ver, solo me falta el epílogo.**

**Zarkan: Gracias también, a los escritores nos gustan estos comentarios. Tengo en mente otra historia, solo espero tener tiempo para poder escribirla y publicarla.**

**Tismen: Vamos a responder tus preguntas. Sobre lo de matar a Ginny, es algo que tengo planeado hacer en la siguiente historia que escriba, no en esta (no hace falta decir que ambas son independientes). Sobre lo de los personajes mitológicos, creo que sale en el capítulo 24, sino lo siento.**

Cap. Extra: Homenaje a los caídos.

Ya había llegado el inicio del mes de julio, y con ello, el apabullante calor veraniego. Harry había ido a un lugar secreto, conocido por muy pocos en Hogwarts, donde habían enterrado a todas las víctimas durante toda la guerra. Entre ellas estaban varios aurores conocidos suyos, miembros de su ejército personal durante la guerra, su abuelo y algunos amigos suyos muertos a manos de Dumbledore y Voldemort. El joven iba vestido con una americana negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, y llevaba un ramo de rosas en su mano izquierda. Harry, que estaba a punto de cumplir los 17 años, tenía un porte elegante y solemne. A su lado, una pelirroja vestida con un largo vestido negro estaba con una cara triste, aunque conteniéndose las lágrimas. Al otro lado del moreno, un chico muy parecido a Harry pero con el cabello caoba llevaba otro ramo de rosas. El pelirrojo iba acompañado por una chica de aspecto asiático. Los cuatro tenían sus crines recogidas en una coleta. Al frente de ellos, una imponente estatua de un ángel guerrero se erigía. Harry la había tallado personalmente y con sus propias manos en honor a todos los que habían caído en la cruzada contra Voldemort. Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaron dos pasos hacia la estatua y se arrodillaron para depositar los ramos en su base

-En honor a todos aquellos caídos en esta cruel guerra –dijo Harry –que no podrán disfrutar de esta paz con nosotros. Oremos para que, allá donde estén, puedan disfrutar de la paz eterna.

-Mucha gente ha muerto traicionada, y mucha otra murió peleando. Pero todos ocuparán un lugar en nuestros corazones, estén donde estén. Juramos recordarlos por el resto de nuestras vidas –continuó Ginny

-En este mundo hay muchos perjuicios –empezó Karim –te discriminan por color de piel, edad, por ser mago o muggle e incluso por tu habilidad. Pero en el fondo, por muy pura que sea nuestra sangre, nadie es mejor que nadie, y todos somos iguales ante la Muerte.

-Muchos creen que la inmortalidad existe –habló Cho –pero están equivocados. Al final de todo, lo único que puedes hacer es retrasar el momento en que mueras, e irte mirándola de frente cuando te llegue el momento. Después de todo, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura.

-Os echaremos a todos de menos –volvió a hablar Harry –no sabéis cuanto me gustaría dar mi vida para que todos vosotros pudierais tener una vida pacífica. Pero desgraciadamente, ya no os podré ver hasta que muera. Y eso puede pasar en cualquier momento.

-Gracias por formar parte de nuestras vidas –dijeron los cuatro a la vez –gracias por haber estado con nosotros todo este tiempo. Gracias por reír con nosotros, por llorar con nosotros, por confiarnos mutuamente y por habernos apoyado en nuestros peores momentos. Os tendremos siempre en mente hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Pensaremos en vosotros en nuestros mejores y peores momentos, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Gracias.

Los cuatro magos se levantaron cabizbajos y levantaron el puño izquierdo para lanzar esferas de tierra (Ginny), fuego (Harry), rayos (Karim) y hielo (Cho), que se ramificaron al alcanzar el cielo formando un círculo divido en tres trozos con la parte inferior dividida en dos (el símbolo de la paz)

-¡PAZ! –gritaron.

Lentamente, uno a uno, los presentes fueron dejando diversos objetos, como joyas, ramos de flores, espadas de oro en miniatura e incluso contenedores mágicos (una clase de canicas que brillaban según el tipo de magia que contuvieran).

-Quisiera deciros una cosa –dijo Harry, que estaba con Ginny, Karim y Cho –es sobre Voldemort.

-De acuerdo –dijo Karim -¿Qué quieres decirnos?

-Voldemort no siempre fue el mago oscuro aterrador que conocimos, ni siempre odió a los muggles. Es más, al contrario de lo que Dumbledore nos dijo, si sintió amor por alguien.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny incrédula. Se le hacía inconcebible la idea de un Voldemort joven enamorado de alguien.

-Es verdad que Voldemort fue huérfano de madre y rechazado por su padre. Es verdad que lo odió. Es verdad que entró en Slytherin. Pero en tercer curso, se enamoró. De una muchacha hija de muggles de Gryffindor. Su nombre era Sarah.

-Y su amor fue rechazado, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó Cho.

-Sí, te equivocas. Más bien al contrario, ambos se amaban mutuamente. Pero el verano antes de los sucesos de la Cámara Secreta pasó algo inesperado. Dumbledore asesinó a Sarah y a su familia, y le explicó a Ryddle que la habían matado unos muggles. Entonces, su alma se dividió en dos, y una lucha interna empezó en su interior para dominar su cuerpo. Al final, su lado oscuro triunfó y se convirtió en lo que ahora es. Empezó a odiar a los muggles y a Dumbledore, y decidió que debían desparecer del mapa. Entonces dejó de llamarse Tom Ryddle y empezó a llamarse Lord Voldemort.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –preguntó Ginny -Después de todo, no hay libro que lo explique.

-Me lo dijeron Charlus y su lado "bueno" mientras estuve inconsciente. Y es más, antes de que muriera, vi en su rostro una expresión serena, de paz. Me pareció enfrentarme a Tom, y no a Voldemort, en esos últimos momentos. Y eso era debido a que, antes de morir, había vencido a su lado oscuro. Sus últimas palabras fueron "Ahora lo entiendo todo, Sarah… lo siento".

-Así que el verdadero causante de este desastre fue Dumbledore –dijo Ginny –maldito sea. Si lo tuviera delante de mí lo mataba lenta y cruelmente.

-Pero ya está muerto, ¿verdad? –Respondió Harry –no te preocupes por eso, cariño, y disfrutemos de esta paz hasta mi cumpleaños al menos. Entonces será cuando volvamos a las andadas.

**Bueno, esto está a puntito de acabar, solo falta subir el epílogo. Simplemente, os doy a todos vosotros las gracias por molestaros a leer y a comentar mi historia. Todo y que no deseo que me plagien, espero que este fic os inspire a la hora de crear vuestras propias historias.**


	33. Epílogo

**Bueno, hora de postear mi último capítulo. En general ha gustado, aunque tendría que haber obtenido unos pocos lectores más. Aun así, puedo estar satisfecho, ya que es mi primera historia. Ahora a responder el review que me ha mandado Tismen. Bueno, he decidido separar el epílogo de lo demás (después de todo, la ceremonia era el mismo año en que terminaba la guerra y el epílogo ocurre que Harry & cía ya tienen hijos.**

**Decirte que ya he empezado a publicar la traducción de mi historia al catalán (aunque todavía no tengo reviews, ¿porque habrá tan poca gente que lea en catalán? ¡Mierda!) y a ver como va.**

Epílogo

Ya habían pasado 15 años desde que Voldemort había muerto. En esos momentos, un grupo bastante variopinto de personas estaban reunidas en el andén 9 y ¾.

-Mamá, ¿ya es la hora? –preguntaba una niña pelirroja. La chica iba vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts y estaba con su madre esperando a unos amigos.

-Aún no, Wendy, aún no –dijo su madre, una mujer de poco más de 35 años alta y pelirroja –seguro que vienen, pero no seas impaciente.

-¡Clara! –gritó una voz masculina. Un hombre alto y pelirrojo con el pelo largo se acercaba acompañado de una mujer de aspecto asiático que llevaba el pelo negro y largo. Delante suyo, un niño de pelo corto y negro pizarra y con los ojos un poco almendrados color gris se acercaba a ellos -¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¡Karim, Cho, cuánto tiempo! –Gritó Clara –veo que tu hijo no se parece en nada de ti.

-¡Ja, no lo afirmes aún! Tiene mi color de ojos y seguro que se convertirá en un gran mago –dijo Karim -¿verdad que sí James?

Los presentes empezaron a reír ante las palabras de Karim.

-¿Dónde está Ragden, Clara? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Bien sabido era que al final Clara se había casado con el wyvern.

-Está en un viaje de negocios en Noruega –respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Y Harry y Ginny, donde estarán? –preguntó Cho algo nerviosa.

-Pronto llegarán, cariño –respondió el pelirrojo –Ya se sabe como suele ser mi hermano, se lo toma todo con calma.

Cinco minutos pasaban y nadie llegaba. Mientras esperaban, Wendy y James empezaron a hablar sobre Hogwarts (si bien Wendy no sabía mucho pues ninguno de sus padres había ido allí (notad que Clara es búlgara y que Ragden es, obviamente, un wyvern) por lo que sería algo nuevo para ella)

-¡Sentimos el retraso! –Gritó una voz masculina, su propietario parecía ir corriendo -¡Pero tuvimos un percance!

-Sí, Harry, el hecho de casi nos detengan por tu tozudería a llevar tus espadas contigo solo es un "percance" para ti –le regañó una voz femenina. Clara se giró.

-¡Pero Ginny, puede ser que…! –se quejó el aludido pero su mujer le cortó.

-¡Puede ser que estés paranoico! –respondió la pelirroja

-¡HARRY! ¡GINNY! ¡AQUÍ! –gritó.

-¡ESPERADNOS! –gritaron los aludidos, que iban acompañados por sus hijos.

-¡Menos mal que hemos llegado! –pensó Ginny.

-Cuanto tiempo, hermano –dijo Karim, que estrechó manos con el hombre.

-Lo mismo digo, hermano –respondió Harry, quien había cambiado bastante de aspecto. Se notaba bastante el hecho de que había estado peleando durante esos quince años. Por una vez, Harry había tenido la decencia de cortarse el pelo, que ahora le llegaba a los hombros, y lo tenía peinado para atrás, mostrando su frente que, increíblemente, era una frente normal, cosa que, en Harry Potter, era anormal. Ya no estaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo (posiblemente despareció al morir Voldemort), pero tenía varios cambios en su cara. Una perfecta cicatriz en su mejilla derecha provocada hace 15 años se encontraba reluciente, y había perdido el ojo izquierdo fruto de un corte con una espada. Además, se había dejado crecer un poco la perilla. El chico iba vestido con una desgastada chaqueta de piel negra sin mangas adornada con varios remaches que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unos vaqueros del mismo color junto con botas militares. Para más inri, llevaba sus espadas en ambos lados, dándole un aire aterrador pero a la vez muy atractivo. Por su parte, Ginny se veía radiante, con el pelo rojo atado en dos coletas atrás. La mujer iba vestida con un vestido rojo sencillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Y, al contrario que su marido, no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara.

-¿Ves, Ralph? –Dijo Harry –Este es el tren que te lleva hasta Hogwarts.

-Sí, papa –dijo Ralph. Era una calcomanía de Harry a los 11 años, aunque, a diferencia de él, no tenía cicatriz y sus ojos eran marrones como los de Ginny. Su otro hijo, al que habían llamado Cliegg, era pelirrojo, si bien tenía el mismo pelo indomable que su padre, del cual, además, le había copiado los ojos. Este último se parecía un poco más a Ginny, pero quien hubiera conocido a Karim de pequeño diría que ese era hijo suyo. Aunque no lo parecían, ambos hijos eran gemelos (ya que un día Cliegg, sin darse cuenta, se realizó un hechizo irreversible de cambio de color de pelo)

-Bueno, pequeños, espero que no causéis destrozos y que estudiéis mucho –dijo Ginny.

-No te preocupes, mamá –dijo Cliegg –además, ¿Qué tiene de malo jugar un par de bromas al primer día?

Harry rió. Sin duda Ralph y Cliegg era iguales a su abuelo paterno.

-Al menos no destrocéis el colegio el primer día –dijo el joven –aunque no sería tan mala idea.

-Vamos hermano, ya tienes treinta y siete años –respondió Karim. Todo el mundo rió.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –dijo Harry –Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo te va en el Ministerio?

-Bastante bien –dijo Karim –aunque es bastante aburrido. No hay nada que hacer ahora que no hay Mortífagos. Pero me alegro de que por fin haya paz en Inglaterra. ¿Y a vosotros, como os va vuestra vida?

-Ajetreada –dijo Ginny –después de todo, aún hay muchas guerras mágicas en este mundo. Solo espero poder alcanzar la verdadera paz algún día.

-Es verdad –dijo Harry –aunque me sienta como en casa en la batalla, solo quiero que se consiga la paz algún día. Aunque hay que decir que GSF (Guerreros Sin Fronteras) no es el enemigo ni la legión extranjera. Es un nuevo tipo de negocio.

-Sí –dijo Karim –como cuando nosotros contratamos a esos dos grupos de mercenarios en la guerra. Alejandro era uno de sus líderes, ahora que me acuerde.

-Bueno, da igual –dijo Harry –solo espero que un día de estos dejemos de ser necesarios.

-Lo mismo pienso –dijo Ginny. Harry la rodeó por el hombro con el brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia sí, observando como el tren se iba hacia Hogwarts.

**FIN**

**Bueno, ya he terminado mi historia. Dentro de un tiempo empezaré a publicar otra, de momento si os interesa estoy publicando la traducción de esta en catalán. Simplemente agradeceros por haber leído mi historia y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Saludos desde Catalunya:**

**HellCold.**


End file.
